My Little Pony: El Pigmento del Hombre Sombrío (Aventura y Fantasía)
by Angelus-Y
Summary: Tras la primera derrota de Nightmare Moon, una unicornio de cabellos escarlata se adentró en un bosque otoñal. En busca de la cura de una enfermedad misteriosa, se arroja a su interior, descubriendo que encierra una insondable oscuridad se desvía su camino. El bosque, cuyas hojas nunca cesan de caer, guarda aterradores secretos que cambiaran el camino de su vida.
1. Prefacio: La chispa en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: **

Este fanfiction esta basado en la serie de animación: "My Little Pony: la magia de la amistad" creada por Lauren Faust y cuyos elementos en su mayoría se han empleado para construir este fanfiction.

**Nota de autor**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que todo os vaya bien. Esta es una historia que hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer y que ha tomado varias facetas, pero al fin puedo mostrarla y dedicarle el tiempo necesario.

Lo primero que ansío es que os pueda atrapar, en el buen sentido, con mis palabras y os encante la historia. De ser así, espero que podamos seguir la historia de este fanfiction y que os sumerjáis en su mundo, basado en la serie original por supuesto.

Este fanfiction será una mezcla entre aventura de fantasía, ligeramente oscura, y un tanto de slice of life. Ojala lo disfruteis, lo deseo de verdad y ansío poder mejorar para ofreceros una mayor experiencia.

Sin más preámbulos, eh aqui el prefacio de esta aventura. ¡Nos leemos!

Angelus-Y

* * *

**My Little Pony Fanfiction (Aventura/Fantasía/Slice of life)**

**Tomo I: El bosque que nunca perece**

**PREFACIO: La chispa que viajó a la oscuridad**

En las alturas, en una montaña de piedra gris, de abundante carbón y vestigios del paso de dragones, existe un poblado. Un asentamiento pequeño, donde la hierba seca estira su cuello al cielo para ser mecida con suavidad, donde la tierra fértil daba jugosos tubérculos para subsistir su alimentación y donde pequeños brotes fluviales daban aguas minerales de pureza radiante.

El nombre que se le dio a aquella elevación rocosa, en cuyo pasado fue el nido de antiguos dragones eternos fue «La Montaña llameante». Y no solo se le atribuyó tal apodo por su historia, sino por las continuas cortinas de humareda que brotaban de sus entrañas, cual volcán en erupción.

Una de las casas que se hallaba más apartada, una cabaña de piedra y techo de hojas y paja, en cuyo jardín improvisado, reposaba con una belleza indescriptible un precioso cerezo. Para la suerte de los ojos que se cautivaran con su imagen, se hallaba en flor. Los pétalos de matiz rosado delicadamente caían con la guía del viento. A su alrededor, la fértil tierra dejaba el rastro de unas huellas frescas; marcas descritas por el paso de unos delicados cascos. El rastro proseguía por las rocas, dejando trazos de aquella tierra húmeda que mostraba su descenso por la montaña.

Dentro de la cabaña, la ornamentación de madera y barro abundaba, llenando los recovecos de aquel cálido hogar. Las habitaciones estaban cerradas, pues aún era temprano, tanto que los primeros haces de la luz matinal habían comenzado a perpetrar los pequeños huecos. Sin embargo, sí que había una estancia cuya puerta se quedó encajada y en cuyo interior, sólo quedaban los recuerdos de una cándida alma. Una simple cama que sostenía prendas de tela tendidas. Una mesa de madera, adornada por los cabellos de un ave cuyo plumaje era dorado, y un pergamino, de trazos de tinta que describían un mensaje alumbrado a la luz solar:

_Querido Pá*... tal vez cuando leas esta carta me odiaras por esta impulsiva decisión. Quizás sientas que un trozo de tu alma ha desaparecido. Pero, nada más lejos de la realidad; pues no te guardo rencor alguno. _

_Hace mucho ya que este resentimiento desapareció de mi interior. Yo… también vi cómo se fue, en el momento en que exhaló su último hálito. Lloramos su muerte. Y, aunque te niegas a decírmelo a la cara, yo sé que siempre has considerado que fue mi culpa. Era… demasiado débil. _

_No cometeré ese error otra vez. Cada mañana te levantas con el pecho estremecido, con aquellos horribles estigmas que Má* tenía. Parece que el destino se ha encaprichado en arrebatarnos la felicidad, pero aunque el pavor me estruja el corazón, le plantaré cara. _

_¿Sueno como ella? Ojalá… pero es muy diferente; tengo miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pueda encontrar fuera. Pero hay una chispa de esperanza, además, pienso en Ember y, y, no puedo eludir la sensación de que mi corazón se reduzca a simples trozos. La sensación de soledad me sobrecoge y mi familia es lo primero. Siempre lo has sabido, aunque por un tiempo tú lo hubieras olvidado. _

_Ayer, a la tarde, un extraño miró el cerezo cuya semilla Má* trajo de tierras lejanas. No lo negaré, tenía un aspecto umbrío, pero su voz denotaba sabiduría. Me contó que en el lejano desierto San Palomino, hay un erudito; un curandero cuyas maravillas se han extendido hasta el conocimiento de muchos. Lo único que me pidió a cambio de ello, fue mirar el cerezo cuando el crepúsculo reluciera en el horizonte. Qué raro… ¿verdad? _

_Sin embargo, eso ha impedido que las ascuas de mi esperanza se consumieran. He intentado muchas cosas; ni siquiera los unicornios de Nueva Unicornia sabían qué clase de plaga es esta. Si ellos no sabían nada, ¿quién podría? Pero ahora Pá', ahora hay esperanza. _

_Prometo que volveré. Me espera un largo viaje y será muy duro, pero no estoy sola. Tengo a Goldie conmigo, ya sabes, Má* siempre dijo que era una criatura especial, y conmigo, tambien llevo los aromas de mi hogar, tu recuerdo y el de Ember en mi corazón… No puedo fallar, por mucho que solloce, por muchos horrores que se ciernan sobre mí, afrontaré al destino. _

_De nuevo reitero Pá, no temas, pues llevo tu preciado mapa. También me llevo los pergaminos de piromancia y la alforja de Má, y por supuesto, alimentos que preparé con premura. La primavera está llegando, y estoy segura de que el clima tomará un rumbo a mi favor. _

_Además, la noche fue fría y duradera, ¿te fijaste? El sol no salía… Es como si la princesa Celestia hubiera olvidado levantar su preciada estrella. Supongo que hasta las alicornios pueden olvidar. Pero, después de tan larga noche, sé que el radiante día en el que parto será el momento perfecto. _

_Ni siquiera he salido aún, y ya me siento sobrecogida por una amargura que ahoga mi respiración. Claro que me gustaría quedarme aquí, cocinar para tí y Ember, poder jugar bajo el cerezo, explorar la montaña y ver el atardecer y el amanecer contigo. Pero, si no me voy Pá, si no me voy, esos momentos se quedarán en una memoria recubierta de hielo, acariciada por la muerte. _

_Esto es mi deber, pues tú no estás en condiciones y Ember aún es muy pequeño, además, alguien debe cuidar de tí en mi ausencia. _

_Solo pediré una cosa Pá. ¡Que cuando vuelva esté todo limpio y la comida hecha! ¿Vale? Ya, ya estoy volviendo a llorar, si es que, no tengo remedio. _

_Volveré Pá, volveré y mi recompensa, será compartir contigo y mi hermanito la vida que me queda, conservando en nuestros recuerdos la gracia de Má. _

_Te quiero, con toda mi alma..._

_Tu pequeña chispa, tu hija…_

_Bright Flame._

Con aquellos últimos trazos de tinta, bañadas en profundas lágrimas, ella marchó. Fue hacia el sur, lejos de su preciado hogar, aferrada al ascua que brilla en las tinieblas.

Su alma y la de un extranjero se reunieron bajo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Ambos, tocados por el fuego y la oscuridad, están destinados a volver a encontrarse, en la odisea de sus corazones hacia el futuro que ansían tejer.

Esta es la historia de una unicornio de cabellos de fuego y corazón dorado, y es también la de una sombra que dejó atrás su rostro para curar un mundo infectado a los ojos de su alma.

Una historia que comenzó con el destierro de Luna, la princesa de la noche.


	2. Capítulo 1: La joven de cabellos ígneos

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 1: La joven de cabellos de fuego**

_Días después de la primera tragedia de Nightmare Moon._

Hay muchas maravillas que se ocultan, y muchos ojos que no han logrado apreciar la belleza de estas. Un claro ejemplo, es un bosque cuyas hojas abordan desde el amarillo solar, hasta el rojo incandescente, pasando por el naranja que representa el chisporroteo de las ascuas. En las profundidades de este, una unicornio atraviesa su interior para llegar a su destino: el desierto San Palomino, una inmensa extensión de arena y rocas, además del hogar de bandidos y ladrones…

La unicornio era una sencilla joven, de pelaje blanquecino como la escarcha y una crin recogida en una coleta, cuyo color era de escarlata tan brillante que competía con las hojas más rojizas del lugar. Sus ojos, de un matiz miel intenso rivalizaban con las llamas de una hoguera avivada, y resplandecían entre la sombra de los árboles; mecidos por la suavidad por el viento.

Hablando de la espesura que la rodeaba, era un auténtico milagro. Digno de cualquier maravilla podría decirse. Pues incesantemente los arboles dejaban caer sus variadas hojas de colores cálidos, desde su acabado serrado, al curvado y el liso danzaban elegantemente hasta caer en la húmeda tierra que marcaba el trayecto de su camino. Casi cubierto en su entereza por los cabellos del bosque, que parecían ofrecerle su guía a unicornio como su huésped.

De piel sedosa y cascos desgastados, la unicornio era atractiva. De complexión delgada y un rostro casi inmaculado, tocado únicamente por los arduos días de viaje. Su flequillo con normalidad se le plantaba frente a los ojos y debía apartárselo. No fue diferente cuando de entre sus pertenencias decidió sacar un viejo mapa, cuyo valor para ella era más que el de una simple, pero útil herramienta de guía. Esto se podría decir por la delicadeza y sentimiento con el que tocaba dicho pergamino, el cual miró con un suspiro y una mueca decepcionada, encogiendo sus labios.

—Creo que me he perdi'o… —declaró con una sonrisa encubriendo una creciente preocupación. Oteó su alrededor el ejército arbóreo que la circundaba, era realmente sobrecogedor. La luz del crepúsculo se filtraba entre la espesura, como finos rayos cegadores, y el viento soplaba en las entrañas del laberinto de la naturaleza.

En medio de su ensimismamiento, algo se revolvía en su alforja de cuero, la cual colgaba a un lado de su lomo, sobre su manta de tela castaño, ligeramente raída.

—¿Eh? —entonces se abrió la tapa de esta y algo se asomó. La cabeza una criatura alada: pequeña, pico redondeado, y una alegre mirada descrita por unos ojos celestes y enormes. Era un fénix, eso se vería a leguas, con el color poco común de su plumaje, el cual en vez de tener rasgos rojo fuego, era de tono dorado. —¡Oh! ¡Goldie! ¡Deja de hurgar en mi alforja que vas a romper algo!

Este dio un graznido angelical, su llamada era una dulce melodía. Hizo caso a su aparente dueña, saliendo y mostrando su agraciada forma magistral. Sin duda gozaba de buena salud, y su juventud era más que patente, al igual que su indiscutible naturaleza traviesa. Se posó en una de las ramas delicadamente y atisbó como la poni volvía a poner el mapa dentro de sus pertenencias, describiendo una respiración estrepitosa y una mirada nerviosa, observando todas sus cosas. Finalmente, suspiró aliviada, introduciendo el mapa de nuevo donde estaba. —Vale, está todo… — Cerró la alforja, curvando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

Inspiró profundamente, percatándose del húmedo aroma que la tierra desprendía, o el olor herbáceo de las hojas secas que mediante su agitado baile pasaban enfrente de la unicornio. Pese a la información del mapa, estaba desconcertada, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

Clavó su mirada en uno de los árboles que yacía a su lado, varios frutos del mismo estaban a los pies de aquel enorme gigante de cabellos cálidos.

—No puede ser… —se acercó con los ojos embobados, así como la expresión boquiabierta de su rostro, calcada a la de un joven potrillo que recibía su primer juguete. Cual dragón receloso que toma sus joyas, tomó el fruto entre sus cascos: una castaña cuyo color era característico por su tonalidad cobriza y su brillo único. —¡Es una castaña acorazada! —como una preciada muñeca, la empezó a acariciar, e incluso la mimó con su hocico, deleitándose. Era un aroma tostado y reconfortante. Su textura bien denotaba su nombre, el de una armadura, la sensación era cálida y lisa. —Es increíble… entonces, casi todos estos árboles son, ¡castaños radiantes! —exclamó impresionada, volviéndose consciente de la belleza ante sus ojos, pues dicha especie era una rareza que pocos conocían. —¡Mira Goldie! ¡Con esto podríamos hacer unos platos exquisitos! —le dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida, compartiendo el gusto del aroma con su querida mascota, quien también se deleitó en el placer. Lo mejor, es que con el aderezo de la tierra embarrada que pisaban, podría considerarse un gusto de nobles. —Decidido, voy a coger unas cuantas. Quizás pueda cocinarlas luego. —comentó frotándose el mentón, metiendo algunas de esas castañas en su alforja. Su mente en aquel preciso instante, solo podía maquinar delicias creadas en base de aquellas castañas acorazadas. Un instante después, contempló como algunas ardillas también se regocijaban cogiendo algunas de esas castañas. Se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos agrandados, pues pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de ver ardillas tan cerca, comparado de donde ella venia.

La pompa de su fantasía fue implacablemente deshecha ante el sonido distante de los pájaros. Intentó buscar el cielo entre las hojas, apartándose el flequillo y siendo consciente de su actual situación.

—Queriendo buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y yo quedándome emboba´, pobre del que dependa de mi guía. —se reprochó asimisma, llevándose el casco a la sien. — Celestia no lo quiera. Será mejor que sigamos adelante, el sol se está poniendo. No creo que la noche nos de buenaventura…Por no mencionar los lobos o… —tragó saliva, empezando a temblar— algo peor… —el cielo naranja anunciaba la llegada de la noche.

Rauda volvió al camino, seguida del fénix que volaba discretamente cerca de ella. Cada paso por la alfombra de hojas, liberaba un crujido, y en su paso, observó una extraña flor negra, con pétalos interiores blancos y un tallo con hojas con forma hoz.

—Oh… ¿y esto? —Una vez más su mente se dejó cautivar—que flor más rara. —observó nuevamente dada su incontrolable curiosidad. —Pero es preciosa. —Su osadía la llevó a tocar los pétalos opacos. Cuando descubrió que la textura era incluso más penetrante que la del hielo punzante, apartó el casco del susto. En cambio, la calidez de los pétalos blancos que se encuadraban en los negros, desprendían una agradable sensación. Y su olor, le hizo sentir un escalofrío. —Vaya… huele, huele como… —Súbitamente bajó la mirada, clavándola en la tierra. El brillo de sus cabellos por un mero instante parecía haberse apagado, al igual que la sonrisa en sus labios. Goldie se acercó a ella, con palpable extrañeza y preocupación. Cuando observó sus ojos, estos parecían en blanco, en un profundo trance. —Oh, Goldie… ¿Cómo es posible? —arrastró a un lado las hojas resecas que ya habían caído. La barbilla le temblaba. Levantó la cabeza, en dirección al camino, y pareció hablarle a alguien. —Es tu aroma… Siempre, cuando me hacías el desayuno, me llegaba tu aroma…¿Por qué esta flor tan negra…?—dijo, llevándose el casco al corazón, que había temblado por aquellos repentinos sentimientos. Una leve brisa la hizo salir de sí misma. Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, queriendo concentrarse en lo importante. —Tenemos que irnos… —Y así, volvió a emprender su marcha. Aunque, no sin antes volver su mirada a la flor, la cual parecía susurrarle sonriente, mientras que, por alguna razón, simplemente aparentaba transmitirle un frío desolador, que le llegó hasta el pecho.

Su mirada se volvió férrea al frente, tragando saliva, y sus ojos denotando un brillo singular, ella se habló así misma:

—No dejare que te ocurra lo mismo…pá.

Y con esas palabras, continuó.

—Este bosque es enorme. ¡Es imposible orientarse entre ésta espesura! ¡Diantres! —El distante sonido de un cuervo le hizo sobresaltarse. Su miedo estaba empezando a cobrar fuerza, asi como la oscuridad que traería el techo de una noche que se cernía.

— Gold. Ven, por favor…—Extendió el casco para que se posara en ella. Al hacerlo, la joven le frotó el mentón cariñosamente. —Necesito que te alces sobre los árboles, mi fiel amigo, y mires a tu alrededor. —suspiró y tragó saliva intentando tranquilizar el acelerado pulso de su pecho. . —Si mal no recuerdo, hay unas cordilleras tras este bosque, que llevan al desierto, busca las montañas de rocosa faz por encima de estas copas. ¿Vale? —le inquirió acariciándolo. Respondió alegremente y alzó el vuelo más allá de los árboles de colores ígneos.

La unicornio quedó en silencio, en sintonía con el cada vez mas siniestro bosque. Se llevó el casco al pecho, y los ojos entrecerrados de un repentino cansancio. Sus mejillas se contrajeron y comenzó a andar en círculos por los nervios, quedando expuesta a un detalle. Vislumbró otra flor oscura, como la de antes. Pensó que tal vez fuera una variedad común en el bosque, aunque nunca la había visto u oído hablar de semejante ejemplar, cuyos aparentes poderes eran algo de un gran misterio.

De repente, como un espectro maligno, el silencio se rompió por un soplido. Una exhalación intensa y profunda.

La chica se sobresaltó asustada, dando un brinco. Sin mover las cejas sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Entre los troncos de los árboles, la nube de polvo que el viento levantaba y la danza de hojas, no había nada, y pese a ello, el susurro continuó, intentando envolverla.

Su respiración se hizo frenética, el terror le empezaba a llenar y retrocedió unos pasos… Entonces, volvió a oír el graznido melódico. Alegremente vio a su camarada de viaje bajar a sus cascos de nuevo, lo que le otorgó una chispa de esperanza en su mirada.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le inquirió con un brillo en las mejillas.

El ave asintió entonando unas notas dulces.

La sonrisa de la poni se dibujó abiertamente dejando ver una hermosa mirada marcada por una luz titilante.

—Oh Gold, eso es increíble, ¿por donde?

Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia otro, miró a su dueña y con cara boba parecía que había olvidado por completo.

—¡Oh, por las princesas! ¡Eres un caso! —musitó tocándose la frente con el casco.

El fénix se frotó la nuca avergonzado. Iluminado repentinamente, alarmó a la equina, señalando el camino que había recordado.

—¿Por ahí?

Este asintió enérgicamente, a lo que ella suspiró tranquilamente.

—Buen chico… —le susurró efusiva, frotándole la cabeza con cariño como recompensa —.Te haré tu comida preferida, maldito bribón.—rio.

Con el rumbo esclarecido, la unicornio de ojos ígneos trotó como nunca. Ambos avanzaron por las entrañas del bosque otoñal. El viento cobraba fuerza y la luz crepuscular comenzaba a menguar, y con ello, el susurro espectral sonaba hondo…

Tras un largo rato trotando, se fue percatando de que la tierra que pisaba se volvía un tanto más fría y húmeda al tacto, convirtiéndose en un camino cada vez más fangoso. Llegó un momento en el que se percató que sus cascos estaban completamente mojados. Miró hacia abajo y vio que abundantes charcos se estaban formando, el tacto era gélido y desagradable.

—Que extraño, ¿porque hay tanta agua de repente?

No había tiempo para meditar sobre ello, por lo que sencillamente continuó, pero algo le llamó la atención: aquel escalofriante susurro.

Sonaba tan cerca como si realmente la exhalación estuviera al lado de sus orejas gachas. El aire se hacía más denso, más frío… Las hojas de los arboles otoñales que la rodeaban parecían ir frenando su danza para mostrar un apagado decrescendo.

El inquietante sonido de un traqueteo metálico comenzó a hacerse patente, acompañando a la perturbador susurro en su siniestra melodía, que lideraba el ritmo de la danza de la hojarasca.

El pelaje de la equina se erizó ante una estridente sensación. Alarmada, clavó su mirada en cada rincón del bosque, temerosa de que cualquier bestia la acechara.

—Cambiemos de rumbo Goldy. —dijo mirando a su tierno acompañante. —Esto no me da buena espina…

Sin ser consciente de su rumbo, con el pecho henchido del miedo, se desvió. Una pálida y opaca niebla comenzó a brotar de la tierra como el aliento de un dragón de hielo, pues consigo llevaba un tacto más que helador y creó sobre las hojas del suelo un manto de aire espectral. Los susurros se hicieron más fuertes y numerosos, haciendo añicos el coraje de la poni. Pintando el ejército arbóreo que la rodeaba, vio que había un enorme roble que se hacía denotar entre sus familiares. Su imponente aspecto cual gigante le hicieron enlentecer su camino, y el susurro resonó una vez más, retumbando como un trueno y provocando que dirigiera su vista hacia su fuente…

Las cejas a juego de sus cabellos se alzaron. Los ojos se le abrieron enteramente, y el sudor de su frente comenzó a descender como lágrimas heladas con tan solo ver aquella criatura... Todo estaba en silencio, tanto era así, que meramente escuchó la fuerza de su latido que cobraba mayor intensidad.

Su instinto le gritaba huir galopando, pero su pavor en aquel instante era demasiado grande. Un hedor a fango húmedo se hacía presente en el lugar. Estaba completamente paralizada, y tal vez, por el momento, era lo mejor no llamar su atención, pues a pesar de hallarse a escasos palmos de aquella cosa, no se había percatado. Lo único que se movía a su vista, eran las hojas danzando y formando la quebradiza alfombra.

Aquella siniestra exhalación que escuchaba en la distancia, ahora al frente suyo, era la fuente de semejante sonido.

Una criatura bípeda encharcada en un fango liso y completamente oscuro como el abismo. Raíces retorcidas emanaban de aquel pozo de penumbra líquida. La bestia era un ser escuálido, encarcelado en una helada armadura negra azabache, corroída, agrietada e infectada por las mismas flores de pétalos contrastados que la joven vio con anterioridad.

—¿Qué clase de…demonio es ese?— sus pupilas se agitaban con vigor, y con absoluto sigilo, trató de echarse hacia atrás. El acorazado estaba ahí plantado, casi literalmente mirando a uno de los grandes castaños, rodeado de sus hojas.

Gold aunque permanecía al lado de su dueña, guardó silencio, pero se aventuró a acercarse a la misteriosa aparición.

—Gold… —susurró con el tono imbuido en un estremecedor terror, castañeando su mandíbula ante su espantosa sensación. . —Gold, ven aquí, ¡¿que haces?! —con extremo cuidado, avanzó tan solo un paso, crujiendo las hojas bajo sus cascos.

La criatura metálica giró lentamente su cabeza y entonces lo pudo ver: Un yelmo con la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente. Este miró hacia el fénix. El cual, le devolvió la mirada apoyado en el suelo y mirando con plena inocencia a la bestia escuálida, como si fuera cualquier conocido.

La singular presencia del ave le llamó la atención y movió con suma lentitud y pesadez, cual muerto levantado de su tumba, sus garras envueltas en afiladas manoplas. Trataba de acariciarlo. Abriendo cada uno de sus dedos, que sonaban romperse con el mínimo esfuerzo como el hielo quebrándose.

—Gold… vamos ven… —su corazón iba a estallar, carraspeaba y el sudor le chisporroteaba. Cuando observó a tan solo un palmo, el tacto del monstruo en el rostro de su querido amigo, ahí fue cuando, sin previo aviso, actuó impulsiva, imaginando la peor situación.

—¡No le toques! —gritó para apartarle, haciendo este eco hasta en los recovecos del bosque.

Como unicornio que era, su miedo no le impediría defenderse ni a los que la rodean. Intentó arrojar una esfera de fuego con su magia, pero al intentar canalizar su poder, padeció una intensa jaqueca cual aguda cuchillada perpetrando en su cabeza. Entonces, un aura negra pulcra y translúcida se manifestó en su cuerno.

No podía ejercer su magia. Un extraño poder lo impedía. Las garras de la bestia se detuvieron en seco, paralizadas ante su altiva voz.

El tiempo se había detenido. Las hojas parecían no caer más quedándose suspendidas en el aire, y los arboles ya no se mecían por el viento. La hojarasca bajo los cascos de la equina se convirtió en una alfombra de cristales de hielo y la luz del crepúsculo se había debilitado.

"Por las princesas, ¡¿qué he hecho?!" pensó en pánico, intentando volver a hacer lo mismo, y desgraciadamente con el mismo resultado. Su magia no funcionaba.

La mirada del monstruo se empezó a voltear poco a poco, hasta que al final, logró enfilar los ojos de la unicornio como dos afiladas dagas. Ahí el corazón de la pobre poni se encogió de miedo, al ser testigo de aquella cara.

El rostro de aquel esperpento no era natural; la cabeza de serpiente, era deformada, sin una clara visera, quebrada como el cristal por media cara. En el orificio, una pequeña rama negra brotaba desde una mucosa oscura que rebosaba como si babeara hambriento.

Tal era la aberración, que su mente comenzó a sacudirse de terror, y con ello, su cuerpo sufría de la misma manera con incontrolados temblores. Aquel miedo era mucho mayor del que esperaba sentir. Inconscientemente, retrocedió un paso, sin ser capaz siquiera de soslayar su mirada del vacío que se dejaba ver tras la visera del monstruo, cuya cabeza se retorció como la de un búho, resonando terroríficos crujidos y un espantoso hedor a metal.

El ave de plumas de oro llamó de nuevo la atención del caballero escuálido. Relajó sus sobresaltados hombros abultados. Sus finas extremidades como agujas se flexionaron lentamente.

Aquel era el momento. Ella solo vio una salida, sin magia y claramente inferior en físico, la situación la empujaba a cometer quizás el acto más cobarde, pero no importaba. Se arrojó hacia Gold, extendiendo sus cascos como si entre ellos un abismo les separara, para cogerle en el vuelo y galopar como nunca lo había hecho.

Al menos, esa fue su intención.

Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando tan solo en un mísero parpadeo, un dolor penetrante se clavó en sus cascos al ser sometidos a las garras del monstruo, inmovilizándola.

La poni, finalmente liberó un gritó con todas sus fuerzas, clamando auxilio con una creciente humedad en sus ojos, y un miedo que se tornaba abismal. La muerte parecía haberse disfrazado y reclamaba su vida con ahínco…

—¡Socorro! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Ayúdenme!

De pronto, la bestia liberó un chirrido que la paralizó y la silenció. Dolida por el retumbante y desagradable sonido cerró los párpados y su mandíbula con una fuerza increíble; por instantes creía que su cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos.

Gold, en cambio, parecía no escuchar el estridente sonido, meramente manteniéndose en el aire. Sin embargo, se volvía consciente de la insoportable tortura a la que su dueña era sometida. Impulsado por su instinto de protección, se apegó a ella como a una lapa y le comenzó a graznar en el oído con su dulce tono, encubriéndola en sus alas como una protección divina que esperaba liberarla de todo mal…

—Gold… — La voz de la poni se redujo a un mísero susurro y atenuándose cada vez más como si se le cayera el alma, cacho a cacho. El pecho se le hinchaba débilmente. Pero entre el afilado rugido de la bestia, que se atenuaba por momentos, los dulces sonidos de su amigo cobraban fuerza y parecían estar socorriéndola, encubriendo el estridente aullido.

Con ambas de sus víctimas sometidas a su yugo, el acorazado hundió sus guanteletes en el pozo negro como el abismo, que rezumaba una gélida aura color azulina.

Comenzó a sacar el brazo de aquel charco negruzco y con ello, se desató el sonido de una espada desenvainándose. Tal y como el sonido describía, la bestia sacó un filo punzante de entre las entrañas en las que se encontraba.

La hoja era negruzca y cristalina. Tan fina como una aguja del tamaño de la equina. Carcomida por finas raíces a lo largo de su estructura.

—Gold… —le dijo entre lágrimas la joven. —vete de aquí, por favor… vamos, no lo hagas. —Por un breve instante, consiguió abrir entre medias sus ojos y vislumbró la espada en forma de una borrosa imagen.

En su cabeza resonaron voces de manera desordenada:

—Vamos… no puedes rendirte, confían en ti. Tienes que levantarte. Su grito no te deja. No puedes hacer magia. Tu amigo va a morir. Confían en ti. Huir es tu única opción. Muévete o te matará.

Ella respondía entre sollozos:

—No puedo moverme...tengo mucho miedo. No quiero morir. —intentó moverse, sus patas respondían, pero su peso era demasiado. Volvió a caer derrotada. —Mamá, por favor…

Una de las voces resonó.

—Tienes que ser fuerte…Escucha el sonido de Gold. Él es tu ángel, sigue su voz, oculta la voz de esa aberración.

La mandíbula le temblaba vigorosamente, por cada segundo que pasaba, ella se volvía más débil, pero aun así, era cierto que la voz de su "ángel" resonaba con fuerza. Uso toda la fuerza de su mente para intentar esconder el grito de la muerte y usar todas sus fuerzas en luchar por eludir la muerte. Forzó sus patas, sentía el peso de casi una tonelada en su cuerpo. Gruñó rabiando del esfuerzo, flexionando más y más sus patas. El calor de su compañero le reconfortaba y le daba fuerzas.

—Sigue así. No desfallezcas, no dejes que te gane. Pon toda tu fuerza en las piernas.

Gold la abrazó con mayor fuerza, sus patas empezaban a levantarse finalmente, aunque estas se estremecían con vigor. Entrecerró los ojos.

Fue testigo, de cómo la espada se alzaba para cortarla en dos, como una ejecución. Intentó huir, realmente lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente debía retroceder… pero sus extremidades flaquearon, al ver nuevamente el inconcebible rostro de aquel horror encarcelado en armadura. Cayó. Cuando la espada tocó el cielo, en su punto más álgido, la poni dejo escapar una última lágrima, mientras caía arrodillada, con su cuerpo aceptando el destino que tan claramente se le cernía, aquella lágrima recorrió su mejilla, en lo que iba a ser su último suspiro.

—Perdóname... — con la amargura estrujando su tono, solamente en un mero parpadeo, le vino una imagen, que silenció por completo el chillido de la muerte… la imagen de un poni semental, que representaba un profundo valor…

Cuando cerró los ojos, un simple sonido ocultó tanto la dulzura de su amigo, por quien rabiaba por que sufriría su mismo destino, como el otro estridente… esa simpleza, era el sonido del aire siendo cortado por la espada, a punto de hincarse en su cabeza, pasando por medio de su amigo.

Esperaba la hoja oscura incrustada, la sangre brotar de su cuerpo y el frío arrebatarle la vida. Sin embargo, sintió un aroma. Algo cálido. El grito cesó y los primeros dibujos que sus ojos vieron al abrirse fueron los de un enorme chispazo, causado por el choque metálico entre la espada del caballero podrido de oscuridad y una alabarda, portada por un misterioso equino, envuelto en una cristalina y lumínica armadura de plata.

—Tú…

Cayó desmayada, siendo el cierre del telón el fugaz sonido de un corte y el grito dolido del monstruo, quien aún parecía ansiar su vida. Todo cayó en la completa opacidad. Lo único que sintió, fue el suave tacto de las plumas de su amigo, y con ello antes de su letargo, liberó un suspiro de alivio…


	3. Capitulo 2: Prejuicios

**MLP: El Pigmento del Hombre Sombrío **

Primer tomo: **El bosque que nunca perece **

**Capítulo 2: Prejuicios**

El chirrido resonó por todo el bosque de hojas doradas y carmesís. Bandadas de aves se alzaron al cielo ante tal espantoso sonido, que había llegado incluso hasta en lo más profundo del lugar, allá donde unas viejas ruinas se levantaban. Entre ellas, una hermosa estatua. La escultura de piedra, abrigada en un manto de hojas serradas, representaba el hermoso recuerdo de una equina. Grácil, elegante y una dulce timidez en su rostro. Cabellos lacios, y hermosos ojos, y el detalle más importante, era que gozaba no solo de alas, sino también de un prominente cuerno.

La pétrea figura representaba a una alicornio. Una raza equina de escasos miembros, propia según rumores de sangre real. La estatua era de casi cuatro metros de altura, sobre una base de piedra que llevaba grabado una inscripción, la cual por el desgaste era costosa de leer:

"A la hermosa princesa, que salvó nuestras vidas de la bestia de metal y consoló nuestras heridas, le ofrecemos nuestra más profunda gratitud. Como obsequio a sus hazañas, este bosque siempre regalará sus hojas por toda la eternidad, para inmortalizar su bondad, esperanza y prosperidad. A ti, Princesa Leaf Atutum, te debemos más allá de nuestras vidas y te deseamos prosperidad en tus viajes. Que la princesa del día guie tu camino".

Contemplativo, alguien leyó el escrito. Podría confundirse con una sombra metalizada en mitad de la noche, pero los últimos rayos de sol mostraban su apariencia elegante. A diferencia de los equinos, el susodicho era un ser que se sostenía sobre dos piernas, con una altura que doblaba a la de cualquier poni.

—Leaf Autumn… —La voz que anunció aquel nombre era de un sonido ronco y profundo, y extrañamente rebotado. Aunque no era para menos, pues su boca estaba ocultaba tras un yelmo abultado, de faceta achatada y adornado con cuernos curvados hacia el frente. Pero lo más extraño de dicho tocado caballeresco era que el frente estaba tapado por un velo tintado con dibujos; trazados verdaderamente estremecedores. —Una alicornio. Parece que los rumores son ciertos.

La figura se hallaba envuelta en una coraza azul cobalto de matiz muy oscuro. Sus hombreras curvadas y sobresalientes estaban decoradas por púas afiladas y las placas de su abdomen eran ajustadas, así como las polainas que llevaba. Desde la cintura se extendía una falda hecha de plumas de cuervo, que quedaban a ras de las hojas del suelo y se mecía con el viento que llegaba al claro del bosque.

—Mmmm. La princesa Celestia no ha perdido el tiempo desde luego. Y ahora, su hermana no está…

El desconocido, sin desquitarse de su cruce de brazos ni sus manoplas de la barbilla, alzó la mirada encarando a la estatua con aire desafiante.

—Y pensar que tú eres la culpable…equina arrogante. No sabes las ganas que tengo de tener enfrente mía. —A la altura de su cintura empezó a acariciar su preciada arma de filo por el mango, cuadriculado y adornado con cinta negra en la base del filo. Realmente similar a las espadas de las lejanas tierras de oriente. Una espada tachi —¿Qué derecho tenías? —suspiró pesadamente, sin dejar de frotar su arma —Yo repararé el daño que has provocado… —Dio la espalda a la estatua. El caballero caminó con aire pensativo, perdiéndose entre las hojas que caían danzando. —No temáis. Vuestros gritos cesaran, y cada lágrima derramada se os recompensará…—Y así, con férrea determinación se llevó la garra al pecho. —¡por mi juramento!

Rascó las hojas del suelo con cada pisada. La noche reclamó los cielos y ante el alzamiento de las sombras, un resquebrajado y burbujeante sonido se hizo sentir.

—¿Mmm? —Se percató. Un charco de oscuridad se formó a sus espaldas. Agarró el arma por el mango y escuchándose el roce de la hoja, este se volteó para encarar el peligro. Simplemente… ahogó un grito, y todo se volvió silencio.

La luz de la luna menguante descendió al bosque, con su brillo de plata entre la oscuridad. Las hojas siguieron cayendo incansablemente y en las ramas huecas de los arboles volvían a surgir hojas, preparadas para volver a morir y precipitarse. Un ciclo sin fín. La luna presentaba su rostro menguante y las estrellas yacían distantes y titilantes. La hierba seca y alta que crecía abrazada en las cercanías de los árboles, era acariciada por el fuerte viento que perpetraba entre los huecos del bosque. Más flores oscuras brotaron…

El aliento polar de la bestia. El suave abrazo de Gold. La reluciente armadura del equino que la salvo… Aquellas sensaciones eran lo único que retumbaba en su mente inconsciente. La unicornio comenzó a abrir los ojos en la noche. Tenía jaqueca. Se llevó el casco a la sien frotándoselo, parecía tener clavadas pequeñas agujas en la frente, era un dolor espantoso. En cambio la sensación de su cuerpo era cálida y cómoda. Al mover su casco por su lateral sintió un suave tacto que cosquilleaba su extremidad; era una manta gorda, aparentemente de algodón y pelo. Trató de moverse y reincorporarse haciendo sonar ligeros crujidos de la cama en la que se hallaba. Así pudo ver lo que la rodeaba: una acogedora habitación provista de muebles de madera bien cortada, como la mesilla de noche que sostenía una vela apagada encajada en un plato de plata.

La ventana se cerraba por medio de gruesos tablones de madera, pero que pese a su macizo aspecto, las hendiduras dejaban pasar la luz del astro plateado. El suelo, al igual que el resto, estaba entablado, pero muy bien cuidado y una alfombra de tela adornaba el centro de la habitación.

— ¿Gold? —inquirió aún desconcertada, cerrando los ojos de la molestia en su cabeza. Intentó levantarse y poner rumbo a la salida. Abrió la puerta de la recámara, dejando que se desatara el chirrido de la misma. Alzó la mirada a la habitación contigua y lo vio. Al monstruo que estuvo a punto de atravesarla, surgido en la noche en aquel lugar desconocido, como un fantasma o la misma muerte que venía a llevársela. La mueca de su rostro se volvió dolida y pavorosa, los ojos se le encogieron y la respiración le faltaba. Cayó de espaldas. Se arrastró retrocediendo del pánico y gritaba llegándosele a saltar las lágrimas, y aún más cuando vio como el monstruo acorazado y corroído se arrojaba hacia ella gritando, reclamando su alma. Ella gritó resonando su estremecida voz por todo el lugar, tapándose la cara y el cuerpo con sus patas.

— ¡No, aléjate! ¡Déjame! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! —rompió en llantos. El miedo la sometió. Continuó agitándose envuelta en un manto de amargura. Hasta que de pronto alguien la agarró. Pensando en que había llegado su hora, forzó su voz y cuerpo hasta donde pudo. Se percató de que el tacto que la acogía era cálido y el propio de un poni. Entonces escuchó su voz.

— ¡Tranquila! ¡Cálmate por favor! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! no tengas miedo, por favor. —Era la voz de una yegua. La chica dejó de removerse y miró a su salvadora. Los ojos purpura que denotaban preocupación por ella, le dieron serenidad. El rostro lila de una poni de tierra, de finos rasgos, hocico redondeado y pequeñas arrugas bajo el ojo. Su largo cabello del color de los ojos, le llegaba al cuello. —Respira hondo, ya ha pasado querida. Cálmate. —Su voz era sincera y maternal. Escurrió su casco por la mejilla de la unicornio, secando la lagrima que se le saltaba.

La desconocida la miró fijamente. Ya se encontraba más calmada. Sin embargo, sus ojos enrojecidos y salpicados por el terror decían lo contrario.

—Estas a salvo… —cogió su cabeza para que los ojos miel de la joven de cabellos rojizos, encararan los suyos. Ella asintió convencida.

—Gr-gracias. —Las lágrimas se le volvieron a saltar, su corazón volvió a latir, aliviado. Pese a ser una desconocida, el miedo la impulsó a sentir el calor de alguien como ella. La abrazó. No quería soltarla.

—Solo has tenido una pesadilla… —entonó con comprensión. —Ahora debes descansar.

Escuchándose solamente los sollozos de la chica, la desconocida la ayudó y la tendió en la cama arropándola finalmente.

—Y no te preocupes, tu amigo está bien. —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La joven de pelaje pálido se estremeció, cerró los ojos y respiró con alivio, pudiendo encontrar paz. El calor de la manta le embriagaba como el abrazo de una madre, ofreciéndole confort y seguridad.

—Pobrecilla —le acarició la frente, escurriendo ligeramente su casco por ella. Has debido sufrir mucho. Ahora sueña. —sonrió.

Paró repentinamente cuando estuvo a tan solo un paso de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de roble, pues escuchó murmuros que provenían de la voz de su huésped. Volteó, mirándola de reojo.

—Mama, no…no me dejes. Quédate conmigo… —Aún como gimoteando en sueños, alzó el casco involuntariamente, queriendo recibir aquel afecto maternal que extrañaba.—Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. —Su pecho volvió a estremecerse brotando un par de lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados. Las pestañas se le humedecieron y los párpados se le arrugaron, hallándose perturbada al sentir la ausencia del cariño de aquella extraña.

La equina, abatida por el tono y las palabras arrojadas, no pudo evitar sino sonreír discretamente. Volvió sobre sus pasos, rascando el suelo entablillado y de nula aspereza. Con un suspiro reconfortante, optó por acercar una silla de acabado curvado y sentarse en ella, a tan solo un palmo de la joven de cabellos de fuego. Le agarró el casco con fuerza y apretó sus labios.

—Tu madre y yo estamos aquí. —cerró los ojos con fuerza. —No estás sola… —sonrió afectuosa y le prestó toda su atención. La unicornio balbuceaba con las lágrimas secándose en su rostro. Finalmente la respiración se calmó. El sueño comenzó a envolverla acariciándola. Suspiro profundamente y ladeó la cabeza, hundiéndola en la almohada de plumas. Exhaló su hálito profundamente, mostrando serenidad por fin en aquella noche. Las dos equinas quedaron inmergidas en un aura cálida, como una burbuja que dejaba fuera los vientos del norte y el terror de la mente.

Una gélida ventada cual ventisca azotaba la aldea donde estaban localizadas. Un asentamiento cuya población fue aumentando con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, la situación se volvía inestable. Varios equinos rondaban por las cercanías. Empleaban candiles para iluminar su camino en la orquesta de sombras. Eran conscientes de que habia peligro entre la espesura otoñal, por lo que llevaban sus lanzas y jabalinas. Los vigilantes se acompañaban a pares cubriéndose el uno al otro. Un grupo de ellos comenzó a entablar una conversación, para aliviar sus tensiones.

—Diantres. Las cosas se están poniendo de mal en peor. —dijo el primero.

—Y que lo digas. Ahora es imposible llevar la savia y las castañas fuera del bosque. —se quejó el segundo. Tras un momentáneo silencio volvió a cursar la conversación con aire preocupante. —¿Sabes que ha muerto el viejo Cooper Stand?

—No me fastidies, ¿en serio? —inquirió asustado. — ¿No ha sobrevivido?

El otro poni negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves. Ni siquiera con magia. Es extraño… pero últimamente los unicornios tienen problemas para hacer magia.

—No me sorprendería que estos asquerosos bichos tuvieran que ver. Usan magia negra, estoy seguro.

—No se… —respondió convincente. —para mi que algo así no puede ser magia. Si existe una magia que haga eso, ya podemos rezar…

—Por dios, deja de ser así. —de repente enfilo la mirada hacia la garganta del bosque, y divisó una figura entre las sombras. Temeroso, enfiló la antorcha hacia el lugar de donde venía, y discernió a una figura caballeresca, bípeda y de armadura oscura. — ¿Quién va? ¡Identifíquese!

La luz de su antorcha aun no podía alcanzar a quien moraba hacia la aldea, pero fuera enemigo o no, no supondría una amenaza en aquel instante, pues andaba cojeando con dificultad y en meros instantes, cayó desplomado al suelo.

—Por las princesas… ¡Aguante! —se arrojó el segundo.

Ambos llegaron hasta él, y ante la luz de las llamas, pudieron observarlo. Aunque en una primera impresión, con miedo… Dado su estrafalario aspecto.

—¿Que clase de armadura es esa? Menudas pintas… No es un poni, un grifo y tam… —Ambos sobresaltaron del susto, cuando al que le observaba le agarró la pata cual pinza. —¡Ah! ¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Sueltale! —le apuntó el primero con su lanza de punta de hierro.

El extraño respiraba con dificultad.

—Solo soy…un viajero. Extranjero. Necesito descansar…por favor. —El misterioso individuo, no era otro sino el mismo caballero que yacía en la tarde contemplando la misteriosa estatua. Esa armadura azul oscura como la noche con aquel diseño no pasaba desapercibida. Siseaba de dolor agarrándose la pierna herida. Sus temblores eran desde luego preocupantes.

Uno de los ponis enfiló la lanza desconfiado.

—Que te has creído que te vamos a… —el primer guardia fue interrumpido por su compañero, quien le golpeó el lomo reprochándole, siendo conmovido por la situación.

—No seas así, esta herido, se le nota a leguas. Además, no vamos a dejarle a la intemperie con todos esos…monstruos. —clarificando sus intenciones, se adelantó hacia el extraño, intentando levantarlo, usándose asimismo como un punto de apoyo. Afortunadamente, la ligera armadura que llevaba no le puso las cosas difíciles al poni.

El primer guardia, aún desconfiado, mostró un mayor estrechamiento en sus ojos y un semblante que mostraba una creciente repugnancia, simplemente para ocultar el miedo que le infundía tal coraza, sobretodo…el velo que le encubría el rostro de su yelmo con cuernos. Dicho velo a la luz de la antorcha, era casi indescriptible los dibujos que tenía… solamente le ocasionó un escalofrío.

—¿De veras quieres que lo llevemos a la aldea? ¿A alguien así?

Su compañero le dirigió una mirada de reproche, gruñendo al cargar a sus espaldas al individuo.

—¿Desde cuándo negamos descanso? —miró a su compañero decepcionado por sus ideas.

La respiración del caballero les interrumpió, tan intensa que parecía estar luchando por su vida.

—No… no busco simple caridad. —Entre costosas exhalaciones hurgó en su alforja de cuero negro, y esto solo tensó los nervios del primer guardia que enfiló su lanza a escasos centímetros de su cuello. El herido se detuvo.

—Voy a sacar, mi bolsa muy despacio, ¿vale? —indicó, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Y así lo hizo. Sacó de entre sus pertenencias una pequeña bolsa de cuero, atada y cerrada. Aflojándola, sacó de la misma trozos brillantes de plata y unas cuantas gemas que las depositó en la palma de sus manoplas. Una autentica muestra propia de un tesoro escoltado por un dragón.

—Por el amor del cielo. ¿Plata? Y ¿Rubíes y zafiros? —embobado por el brillo de la avaricia, fue bajando la lanza poco a poco. Todo sentimiento de desconfianza estaba siendo cautivado a esconderse. Ahora mismo era tan solo un perro al que le enseñaron carne de primera calidad.

"Míralos…" pensaba el magullado caballero —Pagare generosamente, solo por una noche.

—No es ne… —Antes de que el poni que lo ayudaba lo detuviera ante tal acto, su compañero lo sujeto con firmeza para detenerlo.

—Discrepo —. Con una sonrisa natural, el poni cogió aquellas riquezas tan tentadoras. —Haremos como si nunca le hubiéramos visto.

—Gracias…de verdad.

El equino que cargaba su peso, no hizo otra cosa salvo arrojar una afilada mirada a su camarada con la frente arrugada. .

Los tres caminaron al interior de la aldea, y lo llevaron a una enorme construcción, la cual era una posada. Pese a las luces de las llamas, apenas podían discernirse detalles característicos del lugar, simplemente la maciza puerta de madera, agrietada por los años. Uno tocó la puerta con varios golpes secos. Pasos resonaron en el interior de la estancia. Entonces, alguien abrió. Su figura se reveló ante la antorcha. No era otra que la misma poni de tierra cuyos cabellos y ojos compartían un intenso purpura, a diferencia del suave lila de su pelaje.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo a una huésped que necesita mi aten… —sus palabras fueron ahogadas al ver al desconocido que difícilmente se tenía en pie. Sus ojos denotaron su enorme asombro. ¡Oh! por las princesas… Déjeme ayudarle.

Prácticamente se arrojó a envolverlo entre sus cascos para darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Al tocarle, el gélido metal que contactó con su pelaje le hizo erizarse y sentir un escalofrío ciertamente incómodo. Al mirarle de reojo, pudo discernir tras el velo de su yelmo una visera cuya forma le pareció cuanto menos común: Dos estrellas de cuatro puntas para cada uno de sus ojos, que relucía en un brillo rosado realmente sobrecogedor.

—Ya me encargaré yo. Os agradezco la ayuda. —asintió con una delicada sonrisa. Se dispuso a subirlo por las escaleras de su establecimiento.

—No hay por qué darlas. Volvemos a nuestra patrulla. —y así, cerraron la puerta cuidadosamente.

—Por el amor de Celestia, ¿Qué le ha pasado pobre?

La dueña de la posada ya acostumbraba a recibir viajeros, ya fueran heridos o exhaustos y este no era una excepción. Lo llevó a una habitación individual, nada realmente destacable en ella. Lo tumbó con cuidado entre el sonido de los gruñidos de su recién llegado huésped.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme. Por favor, tenga… —gimiendo débilmente del esfuerzo volvió a sacar su bolsa de riquezas, sacando algunos trozos de plata, que titilaban y sonaban melódicamente al rozarse unos con otros. La poni agitó los cascos.

—No, nonono, creo que se equivoca. No busco pagos por su residencia aquí, así que… —Tomó la plata con disgusto y la devolvió sin ningún reparo.

El caballero oscurecido rio entre dientes.

—Vaya, sinceramente rechazar una plata de calidad…o es usted una demente o alguien de gran corazón. —observó cuando metió los trozos en su bolsa —. Insistiría, pero… su mirada y desagrado me dicen que no será buena idea. Por lo que me gustaría mostrarle mi profundo agradecimiento. —le dijo, inclinando respetuoso su cabeza.

—No tiene porque… —sonrió serena mientras preparaba algunas cosas de entre los muebles de madera, corriendo de un lado a otro. —Es mi trabajo. ¿Tiene una herida verdad? Déjeme tratarla. —Con aire de preocupación y plena confianza, la poni intentó agarrar la pierna del caballero para quitarle las polainas. Nada más tocar el metal frío de las piernas, el desconocido la agarró con fuerza por el casco. Esta ahogó un grito asustada.

—Le…agradecería que no tocara mi armadura, ya me trataré yo las heridas.

La aludida cerró sus labios, con una mueca dolida.

—Me esta…haciendo daño. —su cuerpo se agitaba, luchando por deshacerse de él.

Vio como sus garras apretaban sus cascos. Se percató de ello, y la soltó tembloroso.

La posadera se miró el casco, visiblemente magullado y cuya sensación era como el hielo.

—Le ruego que me perdone… soy muy reservado a mostrar mi aspecto—soltó nuevamente la plata sobre la mesa. —Acepte mis disculpas, le ruego que la coja, si no la coge la encontrará debajo de su almohada y me aseguraré que la tome.

La extrañeza se hizo más que palpable en el semblante de la poni de tierra, sus ojos se estremecían pero lo que hizo, fue tragar saliva y respirar hondo.

—No se preocupe, ya le dije que no quiero ninguna clase de dinero. Ni tampoco me entrometeré en lo que esté haciendo…

—Se…se lo agradezco. Me gustaría estar solo. —resaltó frio y distante.

La poni asintió, temerosa de que fuera capaz de hacer algo más allá de un simple agarrón. Aunque su mirada sopesada hacia sus guantes, designaba otra descripción más allá de su experiencia.

Ambos se alertaron. Un ruido venia del armario de madera al lado de la cama. El oscuro caballero intentó agarrar por el mango su hoja, pero entonces le llegó un aroma que lo disuadió de hacerlo.

—Ese olor…

La puerta del armario se entreabrió y entre los marcos, una linda cabeza de pájaro se asomó, la de Goldie, rebuscando entre las cosas.

—¡Ay dios, que susto de muerte! —respiró aliviada al ver al fénix.

El espadachín no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de encanto.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿es suyo?

Le preguntó mientras que la referida alzó sus patas y llamó mediante pequeños besos al travieso fénix. Este se lanzó efusivamente desprendiendo un dulce aroma y un pequeño resplandor que alumbraba su alrededor. La poni rio ante los roces cariñosos del fénix, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Que va, aunque me encantaría. Es de una de mis huéspedes… la pobre llegó en un estado deplorable. Y lo estoy cuidando hasta que se recupere.

—Pues es un ejemplar único. Se trata de un fénix de oro del bosque de ascuas. Una de las diez maravillas. —su cuerpo se impulsó hacia él como un insecto a la luz, maravillado por aquel sedoso plumaje que relucía con luz propia y emanaba un calor reconfortante. —es… increíble.

Antes de poder tocarlo, se percató de que su anfitriona lo alejó de él, realmente asustada.

—Je… menuda impresión estoy dando. Perdone, es que, un amigo mío le obsesionan estas aves, le encantan los fénix, y estos ejemplares… —Suspiró rememorándolo como si tuviera delante la escena —. Bueno, no me haga caso.

Ella guardó silencio incómodamente.

—¿Ha oído hablar del amuleto del fénix?

La aludida se rascó el mentón, extrañada ante tal. Creía que se había confundido.

—¡Ah! ¿No querrá decir el amuleto de alicornio?

Negó con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Mmmm, veo que desconoce su existencia. Buscaba a alguien que supiera al respecto. Olvide lo que he dicho.

La poni ofreció media sonrisa.

—Creo que debe descansar, y curarse esa herida en la pierna.

Él asintió. Simplemente sentándose en la mullida cama que crujía ante su peso y quedándose en silencio como una tumba. Visiblemente asustada, ella salió por la puerta tratando de fingir calma con un lento movimiento. Cerró la puerta.

El acorazado de yelmo encornado volteó su mirada hacia una pared vacía. Acarició con suavidad la empuñadura de su arma de filo y de entre sus labios se escapó una risa oculta entre los dientes.

Sin ningún esfuerzo o titubeo en su pierna herida se levantó en medio de la estancia como un corista a punto de ejercer su canto. Desenganchó el misterioso libro que tenía atado a la cintura.

El libro era completamente negro con adornos plateados y un extraño símbolo que decoraba el centro de la portada. Susurró, en voz baja con una amplia sonrisa.

—Quien diría que hoy vería una criatura tan magistral. Puede que no haya sido tan mala idea venir aquí…

Y en el silencio únicamente quebrado por sus profundas exhalaciones, abrió el libro y recorrió sus páginas con su mirada, quedándose en la soledad.

La posadera se alejó de la habitación y fue justo a la de enfrente. La abrió entrecortadamente. Pudo vislumbrar como la unicornio que cuidaba, finalmente dormía con placidez y absoluta serenidad en la cama, como si todos los males se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. La miró con ternura y esbozó una entrañable sonrisa. Lentamente cerró la puerta, respirando con profundo alivio. Miró al fénix y le deleitó con una mirada inspiradora.

—Tu dueña se pondrá bien. —le dijo emocionada mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

La posadera decidió darse un merecido descanso en la larga noche que se avecinaba, pues los párpados empezaban a caérsele y no faltaría mucho hasta que tuviera que levantarse nuevamente y ejercer sus labores.

—Buenas noches pequeñín.

Una noche que para algunos simplemente era el comienzo.

Pues entre los aullidos chirriantes de monstruos que moraban en aquel bosque encantado, una figura caminaba por el mismo. Dicha presencia ignoraba tales gritos de horripilante tonalidad.

Las prendas negras en las que se acurrucaba junto al abrazo de la noche, estaban tejidas con una suave seda lóbrega. Tales ropajes lo volvían una simple sombra que merodeaba entre la maleza.

A cada paso que daba, junto a las decenas de árboles que lo rodeaban, una danza de sombras comenzaban a emanar desde la tierra, creando brotes que daban nacimiento a aquellas flores de negros y blancos pétalos. Al mismo tiempo, bajo sus pisadas el suelo se tornaba pura escarcha, que se agrietaba violentamente.

La sombra tarareaba una melodía. Aquella entonación no podía ser descrita, pues cualquier erudito de artes profanas se percataría que la voz de aquella figura estaba distorsionada por una extraña fuerza de oscura naturaleza.

Una densa niebla comenzó a formarse por las entrañas del bosque. Alguien saltó al frente de la misteriosa sombra, acechando desde un árbol como una salamandra enorme cubierta en telas raídas. Su poderoso siseo corrompía el silencio de manera inquietante, mientras mostraba una larga lengua bífida.

—Scaleless, finalmente has llegado. —dijo la figura sombría, levitando con parsimonia.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre estoy a su disposición! —al alzar la vista a su superior, en la negrura de la noche fulguraron dos enormes ojos verdosos, que decoraban una retorcida sonrisa que ocultaba su lengua —. Hemos empezado con lossss preparativosss

El encapuchado rio ocultando el tono de su alegría entre los dientes.

— ¿Entonces estaban aquí?

—Sssiiii… —Su semblante se extendió sonriendo, rozando casi la locura. Se relamió con sumo placer. —Le aseguro señor, que habrá valido la pena…

Ambos rompieron a reír, con la tonalidad contrastada entre la maniaca del sirviente y la profunda, aunque seria del feudal.

—No perdamos tiempo. El juicio debe empezar.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Nada como un buen estofado!

** El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Nada como un buen estofado!**

El sol se alzó sobre el horizonte, pero los gritos de las bestias continuaban incansables. El canto de las aves era casi inexistente y los animales sometidos ante el miedo yacían en sus nidos. Pese a ello, la luz solar llegaba a cada rincón del bosque, incluso tras la ventana de la habitación de la unicornio de cabellos de fuego.

El haz de luz logró despertarla, una suave exhalación siguió la lenta apertura de sus ojos, que reflejaban el sol con su brillo de fuego.

—Aaaah… mi cabeza. —Se frotó la sien y su cuerno con suavidad, parecía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, y con razón tras los recientes eventos —. ¿Qué me ha pasado? —se miró los cascos, sintiéndose extraña. Un cosquilleo le abordaba desde la cabeza hasta sus patas. Trató de levantarse de aquella reconfortante cama, hecha de madera y qué sostenía una base de lino y telas, las cuales aguantaban su espalda.

Un olor agradable a tostado se filtró por su hocico. Aquella sensación le hizo dibujar una sonrisa, porque, por un instante, ante ella estaba la ilusión de su propio hogar, pero a ese aroma tostado aún le faltaba un toque para poder rememorar aquel tiempo en su plenitud. Era el mismo olor que la flor oscura le había ofrecido el día anterior.

—Que bien huele… ¿Quién estará cocinando? Mmmm. —Manteniendo la mirada cerrada para absorber el placer del aroma, aquella poni había decidido tratar de levantarse, pero su cuerpo escocía debido a sus magulladuras y heridas. Al soslayar la vista hacia su pobre pata ahogó un grito cuando se percató de que había sido marcada: la secuela de un profundo arañazo. Cómo olvidarlo, cuando aquel ser corroído de negrura la sometió sin dejarle escapatoria. Aún podía sentir el frío tacto de su extremidad carcomiéndole la piel.

—Por favor princesa Celestia, gobernante del día, no dejes que mi misión acabe en fracaso. —recitó agarrándose la herida, fundiéndose en su propia esencia un terror hacia su futuro.

Se apartó cuidadosamente las mantas y trató de erguirse para poder encaminarse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, denotó que algo le faltaba, y no era su alforja…

—¡Gold!

Sus pómulos se arrugaron de temor, pues lo último que recordó era que su amigo le embriagaba en sus reconfortantes alas cálidas, ante el yugo de la monstruosidad oscura. Saltó de la cama, sin tener en cuenta las secuelas que presentaba en su cuerpo, las cuales le hicieron sisear de dolor. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para bloquear aquella molestia y auparse hasta el pomo de la puerta de su recámara. Con la respiración intensa, se propuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero justo antes de hacerlo, le vino a la mente esa imagen: aquella cuando despertó en este mismo lugar: la imagen de esa cabeza de serpiente abriendo sus fauces y extendiendo sus garras como cuchillas. El casco le tembló vigorosamente. Los ojos se le cerraron, y se armó de valor. Tomó el atrevimiento de empujar la puerta, cuyo movimiento liberaba un crujido y, afortunadamente, no había nadie. Suspiró aliviada —. Madre… ¿Qué me está pasando? —la desesperanza brotaba en su mente con fuerza. Se llevó los cascos a los ojos, tapándoselos con pesar, sintiendo como si fuera ahora mismo un frágil cristal a punto de desmoronarse.

Pero no había más tiempo de lamentos, debía encontrar a su amigo antes de proseguir su camino. Se adentró en el corazón de la enorme cabaña, bajando las escaleras de madera tallada, haciendo resonar cada peldaño con sus cascos.

Ya en la planta baja, la unicornio oyó un dulce tarareo. Aún se encontraba algo aturdida, pero, cuando se asomó a lo que parecía ser el comedor del lugar, pudo verla a ella. Su corazón dio un ligero vuelco, y se enterneció al ver su pelaje lila y sus cabellos violetas. Estaba lavando sus platos de madera en un cubo y parecía estar feliz.

— ¿Oh?

Percatándose de que no estaba sola, se giró. Cuando ambas intercambiaron miradas, la dueña de la posada sonrió encantadora.

—Ah, por fin despiertas jovencita. —el tono de su voz era propio de la zona del sur del reino, un tono cerrado, rústico, pero lleno de fuerza al mismo tiempo. Inspiraba confianza sin duda.

—Es usted… —murmuró impresionada —. Estuvo conmigo en la noche. —No pasó ni tan siquiera un segundo hasta que la unicornio pelirroja se revolvió nerviosa para mostrar sus respetos con una estrepitosa reverencia, echando hacia el frente su descuidada melena. Con modestia le dijo: "Le ruego que disculpe las molestias, yo…"

Cuando sus entrecortadas palabras terminaron de salir, su cabeza fue alzada cariñosamente por aquella poni de tierra de mediana edad, entre medias de sus cabellos vio que no borraba aquella sonrisa que la invitaba a no sentir ninguna clase de culpa. El aro que llevaba enganchado en su oreja estaba forjado con cobre y tenía un aspecto impoluto, pese a aparentar que había compartido aquel lugar durante años. La cutie mark de aquella equina de pelaje lila, representaba una mecedora y un fresco soplo de aire.

—Pequeña, es mi trabajo acoger a quienes necesitan descanso o un refugio en el que poder resguardarse. En especial ahora. —ella rio entre sus dientes, realzándose aquella alegría con su puntiaguda y corta crin—. Imagino que debes estar famélica tesoro…

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, pero debo encontrar a mi amigo. —con el casco en el pecho y una mirada dolida se lo explicó: "Además debo proseguir mi viaje cuanto antes…"

La poni de tierra sonrió, divertida.

—Tu amigo está bien. ¡Ah! de hecho… —alzó la vista justo al pasillo, donde la puerta principal liberó un crujido que invitó a alguien de fuera. Las pisadas desencadenaban el traqueteo de una armadura ligera. A la luz del sol, entró el misterioso caballero de armadura nocturna y tocado con cornamenta. En su manopla, llevaba a Gold.

— ¡Goldie! —Impulsivamente, con sus preciosos irises temblando de la emoción se arrojó hacia su preciado amigo como si un fragmento de su cándida alma se tratara.

El fénix de plumas doradas dió el mayor graznido de alegría que pudo liberar de su curvado pico. Voló con aleteos fuertes hacia su ama para engancharse en su lomo y restregarse por su liso pelaje blanco, como si se tratara de su madre, haciendo ruiditos cariñosos que provocaron una risa encantadora a la equina de cabellos escarlata.

—Ay Goldie, por favor, no te vuelvas a separar de mí… —retrajo la comisura de sus labios, los cuales se estremecían al sentir como sus ojos eran incapaces de contener la alegría que les hacían humedecerse como el rocío de la mañana—. Gracias a la princesas…

La chispa de felicidad que compartieron en aquel instante, fue ahogada por la sombra que el extraño caballero proyectó sobre la figura de ambos. Intimidada por su notable presencia que desprendía un incómodo helor, agachó sus orejas.

—Oh, tranquila mi alma, este caballero estuvo cuidándolo mientras tanto. También es huésped de mi posada. Me ayudó con la leña en el amanecer. Y por cierto, veo que su herida ha mejorado en cuestión de unas horas sir Yzalas. —recalcó mirándole la pierna que tan magullada se le presentó en la noche.

—Por fortuna mis heridas eran superficiales. En cuanto a la leña era lo menos que podía ofrecerle por su hospitalidad y mi comportamiento inadecuado de ayer, Lady Breath. —Aderezó sus dulces palabras con una reverencia la mar de peculiar, llamando la atención de la unicornio: Una inclinación que se condimentaba con un ademán de agarre en el pecho, imitando tomar su corazón y extender su otro brazo en señal de ofrecimiento con un cruce de piernas.

La poni de tierra le rio la última expresión que salió de su boca.

—Oh, por todos los castaños, esa es sin duda una expresión que solo he escuchado en cuentos de hadas. —Se acercó a la unicornio y abrió su casco al susodicho caballero con gentileza —. No debes preocuparte, no tiene malas intenciones. —Ladeó su mirada hacia la ventana del recibidor. Por el hueco entraban los rayos del sol que resaltaban un matiz dorado en la cuidada madera de las paredes y los muebles. Su rostro se iluminó —. ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Ya casi es la hora de comer. Por favor, sentaos… preparare la delicia de nuestra aldea. —Limpiándose los cascos con un trapo seco se fue de la estancia para centrarse en sus quehaceres con un ademán de alegría.

La situación se volvió incómoda por el simple hecho de que solamente aquellas dos almas se encontraban en el amplio recibidor, que daba la bienvenida hasta a las hojas de los árboles que entraban con timidez en la reconfortante y cálida estancia.

Fue entonces cuando el guerrero de armadura color cobalto oscuro describió su acercamiento mediante los crujidos del suelo a la unicornio. El sonido de un fuerte olisqueó la perturbó de extrañeza.

—Mmmm, vaya, vaya. Otra equina que no es de este bosque. —su voz ronca, junto al hecho del eco desde su armadura le daba un aire aún más siniestro del que aparentaba —. Tal y como están las cosas, y os armáis de valor para atravesar este lugar. Je…

—¿A qué os referís exactamente? Tan solo…es mi deber cruzar este bosque. Desconocía sus peligros. —se inclinó, aún con las orejas gachas—.T-tenéis mi humilde gratitud por cuidar de Gold, ha sido un gesto bondadoso de vuestra parte.

El aludido agitó las manos, quitando peso al asunto.

—Vuestras palabras denotan una excelente educación. Vuestro olor no es lo único agradable entonces. —con serenidad pasó por su lado, escudriñándola como si fuera una mercancía de calidad. Extrañamente no la miraba directa, era más, la coordinación de sus pasos y sus ojos rara vez cuadraban.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Ser el centro de atención no era algo a lo que esta sencilla poni estuviera acostumbrada y ahora mismo podría simularse un foco sobre su cabeza que le hacía mostrarse como una estrella, con la simple diferencia de que solo tenía un espectador; una sombra curiosa. En su exhaustiva atención, el caballero se tomó la libertad de tocarle el cuerno. Ofendida por tal acto, retrocedió unos pasos mostrando una mirada reprochante y exclamando: "¡Oiga!"

—Disculpad mis modales pero, me parecía extraño. Tenéis un aura un tanto diferente a lo que acostumbro con unicornios…

—No, no es nada… pero deberíais tener cautela con vuestros modales. —le espetó aunque manteniendo las orejas gachas.

El caballero carraspeó y expuso el brazo dando un silbido melodioso. Gold, alzando la cabeza alerta, voló hasta los dedos de sus guantes, piando en respuesta a su silbido.

— ¡¿Cómo ha hecho eso?! Gold es juguetón pero jamás lo había visto tan confiado.

—Hmmm, bueno, digamos que se me dan bien las aves, en especial las exóticas. —explicaba mientras acariciaba el mentón del fénix, quien temblaba ronroneando de una forma encantadora. —Tenéis suerte de contar con un ave tan majestuosa…

La poni de ojos miel sonrió fijando su vista en el aludido de la conversación. El radiante plumaje del fénix gozaba de una tonalidad que podría enamorar a cualquier buscatesoros, teniendo una luz propia que podría alumbrar hasta la oscuridad más abismal. La ternura y amor que emanaba del corazón de la susodicha poni se hacía más cálido al rememorar en su imagen todo lo que aquella ave había compartido con ella. Ella misma sabía ya que una parte de su ser se la había arrancado aquel fénix.

—Vuestro nombre es… Yzalas ¿no es así?—le inquirió, escudriñándole de reojo y pudiendo observar el esperpéntico dibujo del velo que le cubría la cara.

El caballero, con seriedad, respondió su pregunta.

"Así es…Yzalas. Explorador. ¿Qué me decís de vos?"

Tímidamente, se decidió a levantar la mirada y mantener con la mayor soldadura posible sus ojos en él, irguiendo sus orejas y dejando que la luz del ventanal resaltara su pálido pelaje y sus ojos de matiz anaranjado.

—Bright, Bright Flame.

—Mmmm. —el aludido se llevó las manos a la altura de la barbilla, apoyándola sobre las mimas con una pose que le daba un aire de erudito. —Un nombre bonito si me permitís. Siempre he encontrado curiosa la manera en que los equinos ponéis los nombres. Es como, esas cosas de vuestros flancos… ¿Cutie marks se llaman?

Bright esbozó una media sonrisa, y miró su marca. Yzalas intervino de nuevo:

"¿Podéis describirme vuestra cutie mark? La curiosidad me sobrepasa."

—¡Ah! —La poni aún se mostraba reservada a compartir aquella información. Ella podría simplemente enseñársela, pero su petición y sus descoordinados movimientos que describió con anterioridad le habían llevado a concluir algo que no hubiera aparentado obvio a un primer vistazo —. Pues, es difícil de describir. —dijo tratando de eludirle.

—No seáis modesta. Sabiendo un simple dibujo de vuestro pelaje no hará que os quiera matar —le respondió con tono burlesco en la última frase.

—¡No! —exclamó describiendo un ademán de disculpa —. Lo que quería decir es que realmente no sabría describirlo apropiadamente, pero, tal vez pueda intentar daros una imagen de ella. —carraspeando, se miró el flanco de nuevo y se dispuso a ofrecerle con palabras el dibujo de su cutie mark. " ¿Conocéis las mariposas del bosque de las ascuas; las monarcas ígneas?"

Él asintió.

—Solo el bosque de ascuas puede guardar semejantes maravillas. Por desgracia, no he podido contemplar su belleza.

—Pues… —denotando una mayor confianza, Bright Flame decidió tomar asiento junto a la figura en armadura. Perdió su vista en el suelo que ligeramente se encubría en un inofensivo manto de polvo, imaginando como cada mota era una fugaz chispa descrita por las hojas de fuego de aquel lejano bosque. Vislumbró entonces el mencionado ejemplar: "Las monarcas ígneas son gráciles, sus alas son de un color naranja, el mismo tono que el crepúsculo cuando el sol pinta el cielo en su letargo, y su forma es igual a la de los pétalos de un cerezo en flor. Con cada aleteo liberan un chisporroteo como el gruñido de las brasas y en la noche sirven de linterna para aquellos que lo necesitan. Y tras a la estela de su vuelo dejan un polvo dorado, que se cuenta puede traer buena suerte. Mi cutie mark representa una monarca ígnea, pero lo que deja tras de sí, es un rastro de fuego.

—Curioso. —declaró el caballero con mirada altiva, quedando impresionado. —algo me dice que habéis visto en carne viva aquel bosque. ¿Me equivoco?

—No. No os equivocáis sir Yzalas.

—¿Y qué significado le dais a una marca así?

—Si os soy sincera, no estoy muy segura. Pero prefiero obviar detalles ahora mismo.

El aludido continuó dando mimos al fénix, hasta que empezó de nuevo a usar su olfato ante un aroma realmente placentero.

—Extraño olor sin duda, aunque apetecible.

La unicornio también se aventuró a identificar el olor. Era el mismo que había denotado desde la habitación, pero ahora su claridad era mucho mayor, pues sin duda, aquel tostado suave era característico de frutos secos.

—Castañas radiantes asadas…—suspiró dejándose disfrutar, y sus babas empezaban a abundar en su pequeña boca. —Y muy bien preparadas por lo que veo, tienen un aderezo de romero y savia de roble…

—Ah, si. Las castañas… el fruto primordial del Bosque Auburno, cómo olvidarlo. —el sonido de su voz había salido con un tono resentido e impedido que mostraba signos de resistencia.

—.Supongo que sería conveniente que probáramos esa delicia ¿no?

Bright removió la cabeza al tiempo que retrocedió desencantada con aquella posibilidad.

—No puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo, tengo que aventurarme al desierto lo antes posible.

—Temo desilusionaros, pero no va a ser posible. —le comentó el bípedo, con actitud impasible.

—¡¿A que os referís?! —le preguntó espetándole con los ojos incrédulos ante sus palabras.

Yzalas dejó caer sus brazos y hombros, poniéndose a la altura de la poni e hincando la rodilla.

—Sé porque te han traído aquí. Conozco que clase de atrocidad te has encontrado… ¿Crees que ese era el único que estaba en el bosque? —De pronto, las sombras del lugar parecían haber cobrado vida, y la matiz de la armadura de Yzalas se volvió envuelta en tinieblas. —Si lo que quieres es quitarte la vida, adéntrate en ese bosque y no mires atrás.

Un enrevesado nudo se hizo en la garganta de la poni, que hizo estrechar sus ojos ante el miedo de la simple idea que comentaba el caballero de armadura cobalto.

—¿Qué? No, ¡usted no lo sabe! ¡No sabe lo que vi ahí fuera! —exclamaba al tiempo que se distanció de Yzalas.

El caballero alzó la rodilla para que la poni viera con más detalle la estructura de su polaina.

—¿Cree que esto me lo hizo una simple ardilla? Hay muchos de ellos ahí fuera. Decenas por seguro. Gritando y retorciéndose sin dejar que ningún insensato entre o salga de aquí…

Bright arrugó la frente, mostrando su extrañeza ante el aspecto de aquella pieza de armadura que cubría sus largas piernas: mellada, agrietada y con pequeñas placas de hielo inmutables al calor. Aquellos signos hicieron que desviara su mirada al mismo casco con el que, por capricho del destino, tuvo que sentir hincada las gélidas garras de la bestia oscura. Entonces recordó el terror, que trepaba por su espalda como un arácnido escuálido y de largas extremidades. El pulso de su corazón comenzaba a cobrar fuerza, chocando contra su pecho. El sonido pareció cesar en aquel instante.

Al volverse, sus ojos de fuego se pusieron en blanco. Dio un brinco hacia atrás cual animalito asustado, gritando de terror. Por un mero segundo, volvió a mostrarse aquella atrocidad de metal negro ónice. Se manifestó como una aparición, pero esta vez, en una grotesca imagen decapitada que alzaba sus garras para clavárselas en el corazón y congelárselo.

— ¡Eh, eh! —Yzalas se abalanzó hacia ella como una frágil vasija a punto de precipitarse al suelo. La agarró fuertemente y paralizó sus bruscos movimientos—. En nombre de… ¡mantén la compostura poni!

La posadera volvió al recibidor de su propiedad en un parpadeo, asustada por los aullidos de miedo de la joven Bright.

—Por el amor de Celestia ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

— ¡No lo sé! De pronto se ha puesto a gritar como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ambos la sostuvieron con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarla. Incluso Gold, que se asustó ante la escena, yacía a su lado con una denotada mirada estrechada y sus alas intentando tocarla para darle serenidad.

Poco a poco, su pánico fue desapareciendo, con su respiración volviéndose más tranquila a cada segundo. De sus ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas

—¡Tranquila chiquilla! por favor, nadie puede hacerte daño aquí…—la poni terrestre de cabellos purpuras tomó a Bright por sus mejillas e hizo que sus ojos redondeados confrontaran los suyos para hacerla retornar a la realidad. La poni de tierra escenificó ante sus ojos la pura debilidad de la joven unicornio en los suyos, temblando como campanillas de viento mecidas por una tormenta, a punto de fragmentarse en su mar enrojecido por los llantos. Su corazón se estrujo, sintiendo empatía y recordando algo que le hizo estremecer sus mejillas.

Cada segundo en el que Bright se sumergía en las pupilas purpúreas de su anfitriona, era un insuflo de alivio, que se hizo denotar en el pulso de su corazón.

Yzalas quedó bastante anonadado ante aquel ataque de pánico, como si realmente hubiera visto un espectro que ansiaba tomar su espíritu a la fuerza. La dueña del lugar suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y acariciando a la joven por su crin.

—Ven, vamos, la comida esta lista. Estoy segura de que con esto te calmarás tesoro... Te haré un té.—Tomándola del casco y manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, la fue llevando hasta el comedor, con suma cautela. Bright estaba al borde de la desesperación. No quería mirar a ningún lado, por el simple pero estridente temor de volver a encontrarse con esa cosa.

El comedor, amplio y bastante acogedor, estaba provisto de una gran mesa de madera de roble, y una enorme encimera con una chimenea de piedra al lado, equipada con una olla, que desprendía el jugoso olor de las castañas.

—Ven, siéntate aquí. —Posándose en una de las sillas, la responsable de la posada se dirigió hasta la olla que contenía la comida del día. Cogió uno de los cuencos de madera y lo llenó. Era una especie de estofado consistente, color marrón y de textura ligeramente aceitosa, con algunas castañas sueltas. —Ten, querida.

—Perdónenme. —dijo Bright con la voz imbuida en una amargura que se reflejaba también en sus crecientes lágrimas. —Es que, no entiendo porque me pasa esto. —Retrajo sus labios sintiéndose bajo una presión que le costaba controlar, cual enorme roca a punto de aplastarla—.Me siento tan débil…

Mientras la poni de tierra de pelaje lila la acariciaba tratando de serenarla, la actitud del caballero se mostraba gélida como un carámbano, mirándola con simple curiosidad con aquella pose característica suya.

Entretanto, los llantos de Bright fluían por su rostro. Su voz, sometida a la amargura, retorcía su garganta y aun así musitó:

"No paro de ver a ese monstruo… estuvo a punto de matarme a mí y a Gold. Era horrible. Estaba como roto y no paraba de gritar…"

—Otra vez esos monstruos… —observó la posadera con la mirada baja —. Vamos, querida, tomate el estofado, ya verás cómo te recuperas.

—Por favor, perdone las molestias… —dijo aún con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Te dije que no es ninguna molestia tesoro. Por el amor de las princesas, después de lo que te ha pasado que ni se te pase por la cabeza sentirte como una carga. ¡Y ahora, a comerte el estofado! —le reprochó mientras servía a Yzalas. —Y usted, a comer también. Ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse…

—Yo, comeré más tarde.

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿Por qué no?

El aludido apartó la mirada, mostrándose reacio a hablar del tema. Bright, un tanto retraída empleó su telequinesis para envolver la cuchara de madera y poder tomar un sorbo del estofado. Entre tanto Yzalas respondió a su anfitriona:

"Con el debido respeto, no le incumbe Lady Breath."

La unicornio por fin estaba sintiendo en su lengua el sabor del estofado. Sus temblores cesaron paulatinamente, quizás además del regusto, por la calidez que le aportaba a su boca.

—Señorita…

Bright llamó la atención de la posadera.

—Déjeme decirle…que este es el mejor estofado que he comido nunca. La textura mínimamente pastosa, el aroma y su intenso pero respetuoso sabor con ligero toque tostado es... ¡algo divino! —aclamó enérgicamente al tiempo que daba otro sorbo al estofado. — ¡Gold ven! —le acercó el cuenco y el ave dorada se posó en el filo de la vasija de madera, agachando curioso por la apetecible comida. Gold brincó envuelto en una sensación placentera debido al extravagante pero envolvente sabor.

Una auténtica delicia del bosque Auburno, el estofado de castañas radiantes. Bright, siendo deleitada por la exquisitez, fue dibujando una pequeña sonrisa que fue ocultando su anterior malestar y sus miedos fueron ensombrecidos por su contentado sentido del gusto, como si en vez de una simple comida, hubiera recibido la panacea. Gold, a cada sorbito pequeño que daba del estofado se estremecía tiritando con las plumas danzando de un lado a otro. Aquello le sacó una mueca divertida a ambas equinas.

—Y tiene trozos pequeños de las castañas, es un acompañamiento perfecto, con… —su rostro se iluminó, siendo incapaz de expresar toda la alegría que deseaba. —…¡zanahorias!—suspiró desahogando su miedo y dibujando con su casco en su rostro ensuciado por el cauce de sus lágrimas secas.

Con sendas ponis fuera de su atención, el bípedo salió de la estancia con lentitud para evitar llamar la atención.

—¡Me tiene que enseñar la receta! sabía que las castañas radiantes cocinadas eran una delicia pero esto… ¡es un auténtico lujo de nobles sin duda!

La posadera rio enternecida, no solo por sus endulzadas palabras pero también por ver que sus ojos llorosos recobraban su blancura única.

—Te lo dije mi alma. No es por presumir querida pero mi estofado es de los mejores de este pueblo.

—Por cierto, no es por meterme así sin más pero, me gustaría conocer a la poni que me ha ayudado este tiempo…

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Breath Fine. Pero llámame Breathy sin más. —le aclaró sonriente. —Y ahora termina ese estofado antes de que se acabe. —con cariño, como si de su propia hija se tratara, le cogió el casco cálidamente, a lo que Bright suspiró aliviada. Entre sus patas unidas por aquel gesto, Gold se restregó juguetón provocando otra risa de las dos yeguas.

Mientras tanto Yzalas estaba en la sombra del pasillo, mirándose las garras que tenía… con la mirada anclada en el suelo y un frio que hasta él mismo comenzó a sentir en sus huesos, a pesar de que en la distancia escuchaba sus risas.

—Necesito encontrar esa tiara… cuanto más tiempo pase, peor se pondrán las cosas. Necesito irme de aquí ya.

Al poco tiempo, las pisadas de Breath se oyeron acercarse al pasillo. El caballero de la noche le vio y esta respondió con ojos ligeramente estrechados y una frente arrugada que denotaba extrañeza.

—¿Por qué no se une con nosotras? No ha comido nada en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí. No se me vaya a desmayar.

Este se cruzó de brazos, incómodo.

—Simplemente pedí dormir aquí. Ya me buscaré yo la comida por mi cuenta. Solo insistí para llevar a esa unicornio a que comiera algo… —y con aquellas palabras se dispuso a salir, aunque no sin antes ponerse a la altura de la cariñosa Breathy. —Le agradezco su invitación pero, me temo que alguien como yo no puede comer en la presencia de equinos. Se arrepentirían. —inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente. —Con su permiso. Por cierto…

—¿Si?

—Debería decirle a la chica acerca del poni de cristal. Creo que debería conocer a su salvador. ¿No le parece?

Yzalas, volteándose hacia la puerta, salió con los brazos enlazados a la espalda.

—Esperemos que esos monstruos abandonen pronto el bosque. Debo investigar un asunto de gran importancia.

Breath le acompañó hasta la puerta de la posada, la misma por la que entraron sus huéspedes la anterior noche. Las palabras del caballero le sonaron curiosas.

— ¿Qué clase de investigación se refiere?

—Acerca de la reina Auburn Seed. La misma unicornio que bautizó este bosque antes de que nunca pudiera perecer. —explicó abriendo la puerta silenciosamente.

—Mmm, entonces, tal vez debería ir al archivo de la aldea, está subiendo la cuesta de piedra, al lado de la cabaña de la líder.

Yzalas asintió.

—Así lo haré. Pero antes, pasaré por el herrero. Aún tiene mi querida Tachi en sus cascos. Muchas gracias otra vez. —aunque no podía vislumbrarse por su velo y yelmo, era indudable que aquella criatura estaba sonriendo. —Ojalá hubiera más equinos como usted.

La aludida sonrió complacida.

—Y ojala hubiera más extranjeros como usted… —dijo devolviéndole el halago. —Esta posada siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas, sir Yzalas.

Sin embargo el caballero bajo la mirada. Asintiendo.

Cuando cerró la puerta saliendo a la aldea del bosque otoñal, Yzalas murmuró con un hueco resentimiento:

"Usted no me conoce…"


	5. Capítulo 4:El olor de un precioso cerezo

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Quería agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me habéis dado en las últimas publicaciones y disculparme por el retraso desde la última publicación. Espero que realmente os esté gustando la historia. No deseo otra cosa. Y siempre recibir comentarios es positivo para poder aprender más y saber si disfrutáis. Este capítulo es un poco más largo, pero nada alarmante. Espero que lo podáis disfrutar en condiciones. ^^ Aquí os lo dejo.

* * *

** El bosque que nunca perece.**

**Capítulo 4: El aroma de un precioso cerezo**

El radiante cabello de Bright relumbraba a la luz del mediodía. La brisa se escurría por la posada, dotado de apetecible frescura. Un reincidente aroma a tostado, de endulzado tacto a frutos secos, sumergía la parla de la unicornio y la posadera, Fine Breath.

Dicha poni de tierra de ojos amatista, no cedía en mirar a su huésped con un cariño sobrecogedor, observaba esa mueca de deleite en cada cucharada dada al estofado; la escena se le hacía muy tierna.

—Dime muchacha —comenzó Fine Breath —. ¿Por qué te has adentrado en este bosque?

Bright dio otro sorbo más antes de poder contestarle. Sus ojos encandilados por su hermoso color ígneo enfrentaron con placidez los de su anfitriona.

—Pues… —suspiró derrotada, un nudo en la garganta se le formó, y entretanto se frotaba una de sus patas con la otra. —. Me dirigía al desierto San Palomino, y este bosque resultó ser el camino más rápido, no sé… —por la vergüenza que sentía, retrajo sus hombros —. je, la idea de ahorrar casi tres días fue muy tentadora supongo. — rió cortadamente, asaltada por los nervios.

Breath ahogó un grito cuando escuchó el nombre del lugar. Carraspeó y juntó sus cascos con la preocupación saliendo a flor de piel.

—¡¿El desierto?! Pero, tesoro, ¿Qué ocupación puede una joven tan encantadora como tú tener en un lugar como ese?

La retracción de los labios de la poni de pelaje escarcha habían, junto con el desvío de su mirada, revelado sus temores, los cuales la obligaron a desviar sus ojos hacia el suelo entablado que yacía bañado por el sol.

—Debo hacerlo… —musitó cual exhalación fantasmal, revolviendo un poco el estofado tras jugar con la cuchara—. Debo encontrarle

—¿A quién alma mía? — entretanto, Gold se aproximó a la posadera, pidiéndole pequeños mimos acurrucando la cabeza en su costado. Dicha petición le fue correspondida cuando paseó sus suaves cascos por aquellas plumas doradas.

— Un erudito en el desierto y… su especialida´ es la medicina. — contestó apoyando con pesadez su mentón en ambos cascos —. No es que sea una panacea pa la carne, pero ha dejado buena fama en aquellos atendidos—. Con un ademán nervioso de sus cascos, la unicornio se dispuso a colocarse la cinta para recoger sus cabellos. — Alguien muy cercano a mí enfermó.— Con la fugacidad de un rayo, la expresión de Bright se había tornado sombría, casi fúnebre —. Cada curandero que visité solamente me ofreció una cara de ignorancia y horror. Incluso... visité a los estudiosos de la Nueva Unicornia... sencillamente me echaron un aliento desinteresado. — Sus párpados cayeron, así como sus orejas, víctimas del vigor del doloroso recuerdo. Un escalofrío le asaltó tal que su espalda se hizo de hielo. Con la voz apática masculló —: Rompió mi esperanza...

Fine, con aquella empatía tan característica, compartió el dolor de la unicornio. Las orejas se le cayeron, y tomó con necesidad los cascos de la joven Bright. Era un esfuerzo titánico para la posadera poder embarcar la conversación tocando aquel delicado tema.

—¿Sabes el nombre de ese "lumbreras"?

Tragando saliva, Bright se armó de valor para encauzar de nuevo la parla, aunque conservando la timidez de su mirada de matiz miel.

—Se le conoce como "Wikipedio". — Abatida por una repentina apatía, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla —. Un extraño me habló de él. — frotándose sus impolutas mejillas blanquecinas, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y masculló sonoramente: — Fue como ver ascuas bailando en la oscuridad. No me juzgue, ¿q-que podía hacer? — Miró al techo sostenido por gruesos troncos de árbol. Aquellos tablones parecían dibujar el cielo que la unicornio quería alcanzar. Sus ojos brillantes vislumbraron aquella imagen, y con sus cascos extendiéndose, intentó alcanzarla como lo que ella misma refirió: unas pequeñas chispas en medio de la negrura—. Aferrarme a la más fina esperanza... — ella liberó un atisbo de risa, volviendo a la realidad. — Debe pensar que soy una tonta.

Una vez más, usando la telequinesis que envolvía el cubierto en un aura de matiz ígneo, rozó la cuchara con el plato de madera, removiendo los vestigios del exquisito estofado. Entonces, notó que sus cabellos alicaídos fueron desplazados de su frente por el tacto de unos cascos. Ella miró a la posadera removiendo su cabeza, suspirando sin cesar de degustar la inocente mirada de la unicornio.

— Tesoro mío. Si te consideras cabeza de chorlito por aferrarte a míseras esperanzas… — Fine ofreció a su huésped una sonrisa burlesca y terminando de mover sus cabellos le susurró —: entonces todos estaríamos majaras. — gesticuló trazando círculos alrededor de su oreja y volteando sus ojos descontroladamente cual bufón.

Bright, con las orejas aún decaídas, fue testigo de las expresiones de su anfitriona, por un momento sintió que la risa se le escapaba del pecho. Intentó taparse la boca con el casco, provocando un ronco, pero un tierno sonido hinchó sus mejillas y le hizo ruborizarse.

— ¡Señorita Breath! por favor… — imploró estallando en una risueña carcajada que le provocaba pequeños ronquidos. Incapaz de resistirse a la sinfonía que la pequeña Bright, la dueña de la posada acompañó su alegre tonada —. ¡Va a hacer que chisporrotee como las brasas! — exclamó casi impedida, sin cesar su orquesta, la cual trataba de detener con sus patas una vez más.

— Ay, ¡alma mía! tu risa es igual que la dulce campanada de un gorrión de estos bosques. ¡Y son cánticos de alabar mi vida! — con los restos de hilaridad agitándose en su boca, tomó el plato del estofado y lo llevó a un lado de la estancia, junto al gran barreño lleno de agua. — ¡Ah y ya me cansa lo de señorita!

Creyendo que la había ofendido, con plena inocencia, se mordió los labios apurada y trató de disculparse, para recobrar el dulce tono de esa voz sureña que tanta confianza le inspiraba.

— Disculpe, no quería…

Pero cuando se le plantó en frente de su impoluto rostro, reincidió su despreocupado semblante.

— Quiero que me llames solo por mi nombre. ¡Que para algo mi madre me lo puso! Igual que yo te seguiré llamando por el tuyo, ¡que bien hermoso que es!

Bright apartó la mirada, aliviada y ruborizada por los efusivos halagos de la poni que tan desinteresadamente le cuidaba. Manteniendo ese pequeño enrojecimiento en sus pálidas mejillas, asintió y con apocamiento le dijo:

— Esta bien... ¿Breath entonces?

Asintiendo, cerró sus ojos y con la alegría que paulatinamente escapaba de sus dientes, la acarició. Ella tomó el barreño lleno de agua con jabón y metió la vasija de madera. Sentándose al lado de su invitada, con la ternura de una madre le dijo —: Así me gusta. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no me cuentas más sobre tí? como, ¿de donde viene un ángel como tú?

No pudo resistirlo; todo su rostro se enrojeció como las fresas más fulgurantes. El rubor de su cara le empujó a ocultar por unos instantes su mirada con el casco. Tomando aire, aclaró su garganta, finalmente con una sonrisa. Empezó a juguetear con la coleta de su melena asentándose más cómoda en la silla de madera, y su único público, expectante, comenzaba a enjuagar sus pertenencias en aquel gran cubo de agua —. Mi...mi tierra es la Montaña Llameante — llegó casi a mascullar, rasgando la mesa de roble con sus cascos, como si fuera arena y pintara la belleza de su aludido hogar.

— ¿De verdad? — inquirió boquiabierta —. ¡¿Esa enorme montaña donde habita un dragón?! Que me trague la tierra alma mía. Yo sería incapaz de vivir tan cerca de una bestia así… — tembló mínimamente visualizando el escenario.

La unicornio bailó lateralmente su cabeza, quitando peso al asunto.

— No debe´s preocuparos — le dijo jubilosa, con los ojos cerrados ante la extrema sonrisa de su cara — por mucho t´empo el dragón de la montaña ha vivido junto a nosotros. De hecho, cada año recogemos algunas joyas y se las damos. — suspiró frotándose el hocico —. Le confieso que yo tampoco me atrevería acercarme a un dragón, pero en nostro asentamiento lo consideran un honor. Supongo que soy afortuná de ser yegua.

— Mi niña… — con media sonrisa mantenida en aquel empapado semblante le susurró —: de eso ambas estamos dándole gracias al cielo. ¡O seríamos bravucones que menean el churro! — coincidió, señalando al cielo con tono salado.

Con aquel comentario, ambas yeguas se mordieron la lengua con una mirada traviesa , desembocando en otra explosión de risas, cuyo dueto atrajo el canto del fénix dorado, el cual brincaba contagiado dando pequeños graznidos.

— Osu, ¡que bien me venía menear estas mejillas!

Aclarándose la garganta, la unicornio se limpió el pequeño sudor de la frente causado por la momentánea felicidad. Finalmente continuó diciendo —: Es que, los sementales de mi tierra, a edad adulta, deben ir y coger una escama del dragón carmesí. Con ello, se toman privilegio de ganar la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños — un suspiro precedió una breve risa apagada —. Dicho así parece injusto que nosotras no podamos hacer algo así. Pero, es tradición tras todo.

— Y vaya costumbre, todo sea dicho. — comentó casi incrédula mientras se dedicaba a lavar su vajilla hecha de madera. — Bueno, y no se mi alma, dime más cosas. ¿Como es tu casa? — le preguntó frotando con un trapo la vasija de madera.

— Oh, pues... — realizó un ademán, apartándose el flequillo que tan persistente caía sobre sus ojos —. Es una cabaña. Y, bueno. — miró nerviosamente, de un lado para otro, hasta encontrarse con su querido amigo dorado, el cual extendió sus alas y desprendió pequeños retazos de un polvo dorado. Con un suspiro, se aventuró a añadir mas detalles: — Tenemos un horno allí. Es porque mi padre es carbonero y…

En un súbito movimiento, cual lanzadora profesional, la pony de ojos amatista arrojó el plato de madera contra el barreño lleno de agua enjabonada. Bright se sobresaltó mirándola encogida de patas y con una mueca dolorida.

— ¡Válgame, con lo bien que nos habría venido el carbón durante el condenado invierno!

Dando una enorme bocanada de aire, la unicornio de cabellos escarlata se frotó el pecho que temblaba con vigor al sentir su corazón retorcerse. — Santa Celestia que espanto...

Tomando el plato desde las profundidades del enorme cubo, la poni de tierra liberó una sonora carcajada, a la que el fenix dorado, cual pequeño diablillo, se unió.

— Chiquilla perdóname, sólo meterte un susto. ¡Te muestras demasiado cohibida!

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, la pony con coleta volvió a reincorporarse rascándose el hocico e irguiendo sus orejas. Gold se le posó en su casco, exigiendo mimos de ella, y ésta, se los dió frotándole la tripa. El aroma del plumaje de Gold le había rememorado algo que realmente despertó un agradable sentimiento.

¿Sabe? —inquirió con una sonrisa —. En mi casa tenemos un precioso cerezo.

Su oyente, con la pasión de un potrillo al que cuentan relatos de fantasía, iluminó sus ojos y le dijo anonadada —: ¿En serio? Ay tesoro, yo siempre he querido ver uno. Pero son árboles que no abundan en Equestria.

Ella asintió, casi con orgullo y una radiante sonrisa destacada a un lado de sus labios. Entonces, con la mayor calidez que pudo, le explicó —: Mi madre lo trajo. Tomó una semilla del fruto de estos árboles, más allá del océano… ¿Puede creerlo? — La inspiración de la unicornio rebosaba cual geiser —. ¡Ella cruzó las inmensas aguas de occidente!

La exhalada alegría de Bright, insuflada por las escenas de su mente, se manifestaba como un bolero de ascuas; las motas de polvo y el polen que se filtraba por la ventana fueron cautivados por su irradiancia: sus mejillas tensadas por una sonrisa, sus ojos abiertos como pozos de estrellas y una paleta cuál perla, que asomaba por su boca, la cual expelió nuevamente palabras condimentadas con felicidad —: Ella me trajo aquella semilla por mi cumpleaños, cuando tan solo era una potrilla. Cuando perdí la confianza de que pudiera tener mi celebración con ella, antes de que el sol se pusiera, ella abrió la puerta de golpe. Tenía magulla´uras y chorreaba de sudor por su cuerpo. Me dijo: "ni las más terribles tempestades impedirán que le traiga a mi hija el mayor regalo del mundo" mientras me abrazaba. — La unicornio de ojos miel envolvió con su telequinesis del mismo matiz la cuchara para tomar otro bocado del estofado, encontrándose con tropezones de aquellos frutos, y sin poder esperar a contar más de aquellos días, con la boca aun llena musitó —: Al día siguiente lo plantamos en el pequeño jardín…

Podría haber continuado su relato y seguir ignorando sus problemas y preocupaciones, pero cuando sus fanales cálidos miraron al único público que tenía, fue cuando se silenció su bolero. Una lágrima había empezado a escurrirse por la mejilla de la pony de pelaje lila. Con premura, intentó secárselas para no arrebatarle el momento a su querida huésped.

— Ay, disculpame tesoro, es que este condenado polen da el piñazo a cualquiera.

— ¡No, no se preocupe! — Casi se mordió la lengua. Impulsada por la situación se levantó de la silla y por una vez, dejo de lado su faceta tímida y dibujó un semblante preocupado, al tiempo que extendió sus cascos para secar aquellas lágrimas. En tanto, le mostró una melodiosa sonrisa —. Solo espero no haberla incomoda´o por mis… "fantasías de niña".

El seguido ademán de la poni terrestre quitó importancia al asunto. Sus ruborizados ojos y voz encadenada la delataban.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte chiquilla! — exclamó con un suave reprocho —. Tus desvaríos lo único que han hecho es hinchar mi pecho de alegría. Ay si te contara lo que cada viajero que pasó por aquí me ha contado. — Con su extremidad se paseó por los ojos para volver a secar su humedad — Y dime, sobre ese extraño que te habló del curandero ese… ¿como fue?

El rostro de la aludida se iluminó.

—Pues, la verda´, — suspiró mientras volvía a sentarse sobre sus ancas —. Estaba ojeando los cultivos de tubérculos que tenemos junto al cerezo, y alguien se mostró ahí, observando el árbol. — Imitando la sensación del momento, Bright entrecerró sus párpados tal que quisiera esclarecer la borrosa visión del aludido misterioso —. Al principio me asustó, parecía una sombra vestida de seda , ni tan siquiera le ví el rostro. Me acerqué a él y le pedí que se fuera de nuestro hogar, aunque se me notó el miedo en la garganta. Él simplemente se giró hacia mí, pero el sol me daba de frente. Me dijo que había oído de la enfermedad que asolaba a mi familia y fue entonces cuando me comentó acerca de Wikipedio, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me pidió a cambio…

— ¿Y que fue? — interrogó asustada Fine Breath.

Bright esbozó una sonrisa forzada, viendo a esa misma presencia frente a ella.

— Lo único que pidió, fue mirar el cerezo hasta el anochecer. Extraño, ¿verda´?

— Mmm, no se si considerar eso extraño o siniestro.

— Creo que una mezcla de ambos. — rió Bright divertida. — Y al final, justo cuando anocheció, se fue de nuestro jardín, dándome las gracias. No le he vuelto a ver.

La posadera suspiró.

— Si hubiera sido yo… ¡ya le habría echado a escobazos, te lo aseguro! ¿Que clase de vándalo entra sin permiso así?

La expresión de su anfitriona le sacó otra risilla inocente a la unicornio, repitiendo el gesto de ocultar sus labios con el casco. La calidez del momento ciertamente reconfortaba la maltratada mente de esta poni de cabellos ígneos.

— Tesoro, no te he preguntado, ¡qué cabeza la mía! ¿Quieres comer algo más?

Con fugaz arrebato, Bright meneó ambas extremidades.

— Oh, emm, ni se preocupe, por favor. — fue cuando ahogó un grito y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, agitando sus cascos le exclamó —: ¡Pero no me malinterprete! ¡Es de los mejores platos que he comido! Aún más, me encantaría poder aprender de una cocinera como usted.

— ¡Por la princesa tesoro! ¿Como voy a malinterpretar tus palabras tan dulces? — dijo ella deleitándola con una mirada placentera. Al contemplar una vez más su rostro y aquellos ojos de tonalidad miel, suspiró, rememorando un dulzor en su corazón —. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien muy especial… tienes su misma risa. — decayó su cabeza, clavando la mirada en el barreño para contemplar su propio reflejo, aquella hastiada cara que se había empapado de lágrimas.

La aludida, apartándose el flequillo que ocultaba uno de sus hermosos ojos, se ruborizó por el halago, pero tuvo el valor de coger uno de los cascos de aquella poni terrestre, sintiendo sus trabajadas extremidades.

—¿De verdad? ¿A quien le recuerdo? — preguntó tímidamente.

Con la espontaneidad de un rayo, los ojos de la anfitriona refulgaron en un estallido de luz

— ¡Acabo de acordarme! Por favor mi alma, discúlpame...

Esta se levantó fugazmente. Con toda la premura que pudo, se dispuso a coger una flor que reposaba sobre una mesita: Un regalo floral de pétalos nevados, dispuestos como una trompeta con estambres dorados.

— Me vas a tener que perdonar chiquilla, pero hoy debo salir como una liebre no lejos de aquí, al otro lado de la aldea. Deberías quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva, ¿vale?

— Oh, emm, claro. — miró de un lado hacia a otro. La presión del deber se le clavaba en la mente y por un simple instante, la ansiedad estrujaba sus pulmones en pequeñas tandas al ritmo de su corazón —. Yo, me encuentro mucho mejor ya y…

La posadera le interrumpió con reprocho y mirada horrorizada. Por poco se le caían las flores.

— Ni lo pienses mi alma. ¡Es muy peligroso que salgas ahí fuera!

La unicornio mordió su labio ante la necesidad de marcharse

— ¡Es que realmente debo ir al desierto cuanto antes!

— Pero querida. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos salir del bosque… — Con languidez suspiró. Soltando la flor a un lado, rozó la mejilla de la joven Bright con sus patas. El rostro de la susodicha estaba afligido por la impotencia. Por un lado, sus temores estaban punzándole la mente, pero por otro, un temor aún mayor estaba sobresaliendo. Por primera vez, la poni de tierra había contemplado como ésta unicornio brotaba en sus labios una rabia contenida . — Tu no te preocupes. ¿Vale? Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. — Con la intención de serenarla, forzó una sonrisa, arqueando sus orejas adornadas con aros dorados. — Creeme que entiendo tu situación. Pero, si sales ahí fuera… podrías morir — murmuró pesándole la cabeza tal que cargaba con apesadumbradas memorias. Pero apretando su mandíbula, retuvo su pesar. — Pero no tienes que temer. La jerarca de la aldea va a poner en marcha un plan para librarse de esas cosas. Será entonces cuando podrás partir vida mía…

Las orejas de Bright Flame cayeron azotadas por aquellas palabras. El aire entraba por su hocico de forma temblorosa, pero sus párpados estaban cerrados, pues así podía acurrucarse a la esperanza de que todo podría solucionarse pronto. Sus labios temblaban, reflejando como su espiritu se descomponía. De pronto sintió algo más, además del cariñoso roce de su anfitriona. Era algo sedoso, cálido y esponjoso. El graznido angelical llamó sus ojos, que se mostraron casi humedecidos. Aquellos irises de fuego arrojaron su triste cara al fénix de oro. Sus ojos celestes lograron serenar, junto al conjunto tacto de aquellas cándidas almas, el dolor que burbujeaba en su cuerpo, pues resaltó la tenue esperanza que relucía en la mera probabilidad.

— Envidio el valor que tienes tesoro, de verdad que si. Pero la temeridad no hará otra cosa sino llevarte al fracaso. — Con la suavidad de sus patas irguió las orejas de su huésped y le hizo que mirara en sus ojos. Con placidez, tomó los cascos de ella y le dijo con una voz reparadora — : Hablaré con la jerarca, estoy segura de que podrá ayudarnos. Pero necesito que te quedes a descansar y recobrar todas tus fuerzas. ¿De acuerdo?

Aliviada con levedad, mostró una media sonrisa que acompañaba el vaivén de su cola escarlata. Sin mediar más palabra, ella sencillamente asintió.

— Gracias por confiar en mí tesoro. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. — Las perlas de la boca de Fine Breath habían desatado un sereno fulgor

— Soy yo quien debe ofrecerle toda mi gratitud Breath. De veras. — declaró la joven de pelaje escarcha, con el corazón en el pecho, sintiendo la liberación de sus palabras.

Sin esperarlo, cuando la joven poni de cabellos rojizos había cerrado sus párpados, aceptando la situación, la había envuelto un abrazo. El cuerpo de su anfitriona la encubría cual sombra, cuyo yugo resguarda al sediento viajero. La calidez que desprendía, el suave tacto de su pelaje y el aroma tostado que quedó impregnado en ella… Aquellas sensaciones le hicieron rememorar, con una contrastada mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, momentos que replicaban las mismas emociones. Ella cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el gesto con fuerza. Murmurando un "gracias" que difícilmente había logrado exhalarse de entre sus temblorosos y suaves labios.

Aquel lazo se disolvió. Por un instante, Bright había creído que una gota cayera del cielo. Para cuando miró a su cuidadora, esta ya estaba tomando la salida de la posada; Fine Breath tenía los ojos humedecidos. Dejando atrás el dulce aroma de los cabellos radiantes de la joven, que reposaba bajo su techo, cerró la puerta. Y así la radiante unicornio de ojos de fuego quedó atrapada en el lienzo de la posada, como una sombra más, alumbrada por Gold.

—

Ese mismo día, al otro lado del bosque…

Cerca de una de las montañas que surgían desde el ropaje del bosque, los gritos se concentraban como un coro estallado en furia.

Pero con la tranquilidad de ir por su casa, una criatura surcaba el bosque a cuatro patas cual perro vigilante. Solo que no tenía pelo, era como un topo desnudo, pero sus garras y patas lo describían como otra criatura. Su lengua bífida y larga siseaba fuertemente como si rastreara el calor de algo. Apartando la hojarasca con sus viscosas y lisas garras, hechas de una piel pálida.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos, ¿dónde estás? Puedo olerte como la menta embarrada en sal… — declaró la criatura agazapada, envuelta en unas telas raídas de tonalidad castaña.

Olisqueando cual diestro rastreador, recorrió la continua alfombra de colores saltones llenos de calidez, hasta toparse con un cúmulo de setas que se acurrucaba bajo la sombra de un castaño.

— ¡Aja! — exclamó, abriendo de par en par sus ojos felinos de matiz herbáceo. — Te encontré desayuno.

Liberando sus babas de las fauces serradas que tenía, tomó con ansia el alimento, arrancándolo de la tierra, para luego llevarlo a la boca. A tan solo un palmo de cerrar sus fauces y aplastar esas setas con su poderosa mandíbula, escuchó un lloriqueo.

Mantuvo su pose de deleite por un simple instante, hasta que apartó el hongo y oteó su alrededor.

— ¿Pero que…? ¿Y esos llantitos tan monos?

Su cola apartó de un nervioso barrido una lluvia de hojas. Con una velocidad trepidante tal que una salamandra recorre un muro, encontró el origen del llanto. Sus ojos sostenidos en unas inmensas y purpúreas ojeras pestañearon con fuerza al verlo: una pobre ardilla se había quedado atascada en una enorme rama precipitada sobre ella.

— Aawww, pobrecilla. — dijo relamiéndose, al precipitar sus jugos bucales sobre la tierra, empapándola por momentos.

El aludido animal vió a aquella enorme criatura que perfectamente duplicaría el tamaño de un equino. Su poderosa mandíbula estaba moldeada por grandes protuberancias propias de un dragón. Éste abrió sus fauces, dejando escapar su fétido aliento hasta envolver con él a su presa. El animal dio un chillido resignado, viendo cómo su vida se precipitaba al abismo de la boca de su cazador. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, escuchó un lánguido sonido. Fue cuando abrió su mirada. Solo observó como el reptil bostezaba sonoramente, danzando su lengua de serpiente al fresco aire del bosque.

— Uy, perdón… — se disculpó tapando la boca con sus garras—. Es que esta morriña no me la quita nadie. — y con un simple gesto, apartó la rama liberando al animal—. ¡Hala! ya eres libre pequeño. Da gracias a que no eres pescado, sino… — rió entre dientes limpiándose el tragadero de babas.

La ardilla, tal que hubiera visto un fantasma, no dejó de mirar a aquella extraña criatura. La cual se rascaba el hocico con insistencia, habiendo olvidado completamente que tenía su tentempié en las garras.

— Ostras ya ves, que tenia aquí las setas… no es salmón, pero, me bastará. — y con elegancia alzó los hongos sobre su rostro, zampándoselos de un bocado, liberando el sonido de su garganta engullendo aquel suculento desayuno. — Fua que bien saben, jejeje. — El hinchazón de su estómago y mejillas fue el predecesor de un sonoro eructo que hizo eco entre los firmes pilares de la naturaleza.

Poco después, de entre sus telas sintió un pequeño tirón que le hizo ladear su cabeza y mirar hacia abajo. La ardilla le estaba ofreciendo una castaña radiante con expresión tímida pero alegre.

— Oh, que detalle… — Siseando cogió el regalo de ese pequeño animal, el cual con un saludo se despidió de él, emitiendo dulces sonidos propios de un roedor. — ¡No vuelvas a meterte en líos!— sonriente, mostró bajo la capucha cuando el sol iluminó su blanquecino rostro como pequeños trazos de raíces, enyugándose bajo sus ojos.

Las franjas de luz solar describían el trazado elegante del viento que llevaba consigo un fresco aroma. Sin sentir ninguna clase de presión, ni tan siquiera la del tiempo, se sentó en ese mismo lugar, lamiéndose las patas como si fuera una adoptada mascota. El susurro de los árboles, danzantes por el soplo del aire, inundaba el silencio tan placentero que se hacía denotar en aquel laberinto otoñal, reluciendo sus cálidos matices con auténtica belleza.

la criatura de viscosa piel pálida arañó el suelo a sus patas, tomando bajo las hojas un trazo de tierra fresca. Se la llevó a su hocico, y este, como el recien hecho pastel, lo olió gustosamente, dejando que su hocico pudiera festejar el frescor de aquella granulosa mezcla.

— Las voces no paran de sonar… — masculló a la nada, sintiendo una creciente tristeza. — ¡Bueno, hora de volver! — Arrojó la tierra a sus pies, dando pequeñas pataditas cual conejo. Emprendió su marcha por el camino que había tomado, avanzando agazapado como si fuera un diestro cazador.

Finalmente, se encontró con el rugoso muro de la pequeña elevación montañosa que circundaba el poblado de árboles caduca. Había un pequeño recoveco por el que solo una criatura de pequeño tamaño podría colarse. No obstante, como si el aceite impregnara su cuerpo, el reptil se tumbó y se deslizó por el hueco de la formación rocosa, resbalándose hacia el interior de la misma.

Conforme avanzaba por la pequeña garganta de la montaña, la temperatura iba en aumento, siendo similar a entrar a las entrañas de un volcán. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que por fin dió con una estancia abierta, un hueco en el corazón de aquella colina de piedra.

El sonido de los martillos resonaba con eco por toda la caverna, junto con el gruñido de esfuerzo de criaturas en la lejanía.

El olor a metal carbonizado invadía las fosas nasales de ese reptil de ojos verdosos, notándose el gusto que tenía por esa fragancia por la cual suspiró con pesadez y gusto. Cuando avanzó por los pasillos pétros e irregulares de la montaña, fue cuando la tenue oscuridad que inundaba aquel hueco, se sustituía por los retazos de una luz causada por llamas, la cual se reflejaba por todos lugares. Nuevos sonidos asaltaban el lugar: el traqueteo de cadenas, el roce de metales, los picos y garrazos haciendo añicos la piedra del suelo y paredes, y el brote furioso del fuego tal que la tierra que pisaba fuera la enorme boca de un dragón.

— Ah, me encanta el sonido del trabajo avanzando… ¡Si señor! — exclamó con siseantes sonidos, y frotando sus manos maniaticamente.

Tras varios segundos a paso ligero, perpetró en el gran hueco de la montaña. La iluminación ígnea encubría en un caluroso abrazo todo el lugar, infestado de diferentes criaturas que trabajaban incesantes. Muchas de ellas cargaban plataformas a rebosar de metales y piedras caliza, mientras que otros usaban sus garras o instrumentación para excavar en la propia montaña hacia abajo. Cuando la criatura viscosa pasó al lado de toda esa muchedumbre, alzó la voz con optimismo.

— ¡Vamos carajo! ¡Que no decaiga señores! ¿¡Que somos?!

— ¡Tribu! ¡Somos uno! — gritaron las demás criaturas gruñendo entre dientes.

— ¡Asi me gusta! — brincó el bípedo de grandes ojeras —. ¡Sois los engranajes de este reloj malditos bravucones! ¡Sin esos brazos esculpidos por dioses este reloj no tira! — Alzó los brazos y aulló al techo de la caverna. — ¡Quiero oir ese orgullo y alegría en vuestros gritos! ¡Porque servimos al Pontífice!

— ¡Siiii! — gritaron todos al unísono, prosiguiendo su trabajo.

— ¡Solo un par de horas más y os espera agua fresca y un buffet para saciar esas bocazas que teneis, asi que al tajo! ¡Y el que encuentre el yelmo de la comandante de Spanya se lleva diez veces el botín!

Mirando con orgullo al grupo que se dejaba la piel, degustando la sal del sudor, marchó hacia una de las estancias más internas. Los golpes de cadenas que anclaban mecanismos de diverso índole se hacían escuchar con eco profundo, pero paulatinamente, el ardor del bolero que desprendían aquellos trabajadores pronto fue sustituido por una lúgubre melodía hueca. La humareda del fuego se tornaba en un tapiz neblinoso que arropaba el suelo de piedra, de la cual emergían aquellas dulces flores, negras y blancas, aromatizando la sal y humedad que borborteaba de la propia montaña.

El delicado paso del viento, que surcaba aquel laberinto de roca, liberaba una desoladora sensación al aullar con tono funesto. El suelo pronto se encharcaría, mojando las vigorosas patas del reptil blanco al chapotear sobre el mismo. El goteo de las estalactitas fue la única canción que acompañaba el "ploc" de las fuertes pisadas de la criatura de larga cola y lengua bífida. Las lisas paredes plateadas yacían profanadas de pinturas oscuras que representaban símbolos arcanos y de índole siniestra. Algunas de ellas aún se mantenían frescas, denotándose el brillo de las mismas, alumbrada por la tenue luz de unas velas plantadas en la piedra.

Un escalofrío invadió la escurridiza piel del reptiliano. Hubo un momento, en el que el nivel del agua le llegaba a la cadera, y fue ahí cuando se lanzó en plancha, embebiéndose en las frías aguas que conformaban la transparente sangre de la montaña. Pese a que la sensación era similar al de pequeñas agujas de hielo clavándose en su piel, él sonreía, al tiempo que buceaba a ras del suelo, atravesando una pequeña cuenca que llevaba al otro lado. La estancia contigua presentó un aspecto completamente diferente.

Los muros de piedra, antes inertes, gozaban de la belleza de pequeños cristales de frío matiz que alumbraban la oscuridad, emanando de los mismos pequeños orbes luminosos cual luciérnagas. Estandartes rasgados colgaban del rostro plateado de la montaña, revelando cuentos inscritos mediante símbolos similares a las pinturas que precedían aquel recoveco. En el suelo, una insana cantidad de flores brotaba bajo la luz de pequeñas velas y al fondo, una figura yacía meditativa.

Clavando sus rodillas en la piedra grisácea, el susodicho miraba un altar alumbrado con candelabros de plata, revestido de telas azules de la misma consistencia que los estandartes envolviendo la estancia. Sobre aquella mesa rocosa, yacía un cuenco de bronce, cuyo contenido liberaba un aroma envolvente: Una suave y afable fragancia, tan fresca y dulce al mismo tiempo, que lograba cautivar el olfato de cualquiera que fuera prisionero de su aroma. El recipiente contenía unos pétalos rosáceos de cerezo, embebidos en agua cristalina.

— ¿Pontífice? — inquirió siseando.

La figura que mantenía el silencio, aspirando con vehemencia el aroma del cerezo, salió del trance.

— Scaleless, has regresado al fín…

La misteriosa sombra se alzó, clavando sus botas de metal rojizo y oscuro. El traje que portaba era propio de un alto cargo eclesiástico: Una túnica de matiz ónice y opaca, estrechada por la cintura con una hilera de raíces entrelazadas. Sobre aquel ropaje, una elegante casulla se precipitaba, embebida en una fina hiedra plateada con ápices azulados. En su cuello, tenía un collar hecho de espinos resecos y un medallón con forma de corazón obsidiana enganchado en el centro.

— Dime mi fiel sirviente, ¿han hallado nuestras fuerzas el castillo? — señaló al aludido, mostrando sus largas mangas de seda. Las extremidades del llamado "Pontífice" estaban abrazadas en una espiral de gruesas enredaderas afiladas.

— Oh, patrón, me temo que no… — removió su cabeza, apartándose su capucha empapada y dejando ver los dos cuernos recubiertos de piel que surcaban desde la nuca.

— Mmmm, una lástima sin duda. — declaró llevándose las mangas al mentón— El bosque es inmenso. Era de esperar el fracaso en los primeros días.

Bajo su propia capucha emergían cuernos de metal, sinuosos y enfilados al frente cual carnero, pero el rostro férreo que enmarcaba su figura enseñaba que aquella cornamenta pertenecía a una representación más siniestra. En el hueco de la frente, otro cuerno asomaba, pero este era curvado tal como era el de un unicornio, e imbuido de un extraño poder. El matiz de aquel extremo era un azabache translúcido cual cristal.

— Bueno, ¡al menos la excavación está saliendo de lujo! Ya mismo tendremos la armadura de la legión de Jerrath lista. — resaltó con expresión risueña.

— Si… así es. — dijo la figura, con su profunda voz envuelta en una distorsión que imitaba el canto de un fantasma del abismo. — Confío también en que encontraremos pronto el cráneo de la comandante de Spania.

Con un grácil ademán cogió el aroma del cuenco y lo llevó hasta su acerado yelmo, deleitándose al tiempo que inspiraba suavemente — Todavía gozamos de tiempo. Mientras los ponis de esa aldea no metan sus hocicos donde no les llaman.

— Meh… — removió la cabeza el draconiano albino —. Tienen que estar acurrucados de miedo ahora mismo. — rio con una tonada maniática.

— Mejor prevenir que curar viejo amigo — indicó carraspeando —. No cometeré el mismo error que en el castillo de las dos hermanas.

— Por cierto jefe, eso son… ¿pétalos de un cerezo? — inquirió estirando sus facciones de la sorpresa. — ¡Ya decía yo que ese aroma me traía recuerdos! ¿De donde lo ha sacado? — una vez más preguntó acercando las garras al cuenco. Un fiero manotazo golpeó sus pequeñas garras apartándolo —. ¡Ay! que solo quería verlo.

— He invertido bastante tiempo en mi cámara para que vengas con tus sucias garras a profanarla.

Scaleless se frotó las garras cual animal magullado. Relamiéndose de nuevo sus labios descamados se sentó sobre sus ancas.

— Bueno patrón, ¿me va a decir de donde lo ha sacado?

El individuo vestido en túnica propinó un suspiro.

— Lo cogí de un árbol de las montañas llameantes. Una poni me dejó contemplar su belleza y aproveché para tomar unos cuantos pétalos. — sigilosamente masculló una pequeña risa —. Un ejemplar único. Me picó la curiosidad por saber de dónde sacó la semilla. — ondeó sus garras alrededor del cuenco con un sentimiento nostálgico —. Su aroma entremezclado con las aguas de esta pequeña montaña virgen ofrecen un auténtico deleite. Me recuerda a… el cerezo de su santidad, Lady Umbra.

Enérgicamente asintiendo, Scaleless dibujó una sonrisa un tanto más sincera.

— Sí, ciertamente. Pero nada es como el olor de un buen salmón a fuego lento. — resaltó liberando algunas de sus babas y moviendo agitadamente su gruesa cola cual mascota juguetona.

El Pontífice rio entre sus dientes vislumbrando el recipiente que contenía las aguas aromatizadas. Seguidamente como aquel fantasma que descubre su existencia, se miró las garras que mantenía encubiertas en unos guanteletes plateados, ligeramente desgastados del uso.

— Aún me siento incapaz de controlar la tiniebla ígnea. Quería deleitarme un tiempo con el dulce olor de los pétalos, por ver si podía conseguir una mejor canalización… Pero está siendo más costoso de lo que pensaba.

— Bah, ¡no se preocupe patrón! Ya logrará dominarla. Usted relajese, que yo voy a seguir animando a las tropas para prepararlo todo. — Con la determinación fluyéndole por sus venas, cerró el puño arrojando una sonrisa desafiante —. Esa tiara será nuestra.

Tan silencioso como el ondeo de las aguas, el líder del reptil pálido se volvió hacia él, manoseando con delicadeza el corazón que adornaba su collar de espinas. Así, haciendo un profundo eco en la oscuridad, susurró:

"No lo dudes…pagarán por cada hoja caída…"


	6. Chapter 5: Colores

**Nota de autor: **

El prefacio de esta historia, de Bright Flame ha sido añadida y colocada al principio, para complementar ^^ Espero que os guste.

Antes de nada, quería expresar mi profundo agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo. Asímismo, deseo expresar mis disculpas por no haber respondido en su día los comentarios, realmente lo siento. Respondiendo, por el momento no hay humanos, el concepto de "Hombre sombrío" es algo que se explicará en su debido tiempo en el fic.

Ojala os esté gustando la historia y esté escribiendo de la forma adecuada para daros placer en la lectura, además de engancharos por sumergiros en la propia historia. Cualquier comentario por saber el curso de como estoy procediendo, ya sea constructivo o simplemente comentario de la historia, es bien recibido por supuesto. Una vez, pido disculpas por los inconvenientes. Y ahora, este capítulo, ligeramente mas largo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Un saludo!

Angelus-Y

* * *

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 5: Colores que no se ven… colores que no se sienten**

—Yzalas, el caballero cuya armadura resaltaba los colores de un cielo ennochado, había escondido su presencia de la luz del día en un pequeño recoveco entre dos casas, cuya penumbra otorgó cobijo al susodicho.

Apoyado en la pared, su respiración se había vuelto frenética. Tras el velo de su yelmo, en la hendidura del mismo, sus ojos rosados titilaban. Con la otra mano, se agarró el vientre tal que hubiera sido cercenado. Sus inspiraciones resonaban huecas y ahogadas. Llegó a un punto en el que clavó los cuernos de su tocado en la pared de madera en una de las casas, y empezó a afilarlos enrabietado.

— ¡Mis ojos… me duele, me duele mucho!— Una tos resecada se desató de sus fauces.

Cayendo arrodillado, el extraño acorazado hincó sus garras en la pared que le soportaba, liberando un agudo eco que chirriaba. De pronto un ave aterrizó a un lado suyo, un simple cantor de plumaje azulado. Cuando Yzalas le enfiló con sus ojos, todo quedó en silencio...

—

Fine Breath, respiró el aire fresco que recorría la aldea oculta del bosque otoñal. Un asentamiento que se separó tiempo ha del castillo de Auburn Seed, la reina del bosque auburno. Las casas de madera y piedra se levantaban sobre la tierra humedecida, parcialmente enlosada en los ascensos y descensos que llevaban a los diferentes niveles del poblado. Los tejados de paja y hojarasca proporcionaban el cobijo necesario en los días de lluvia y tormenta. En sí, las incansables hojas que llenaban el suelo y cubrían los hogares de los equinos que vivían allí, doraban el rostro de la aldea.

Las risas de los potrillos inundaban las calles, aderezado con el seco roce de las hojas contra el suelo. A aquella sinfonía singular de cada día, se le unía el corte de las hachas, los martillazos contra el yunque, e incluso el suspiro de aquellos, que sentados sobre las rocas contemplaban el azulado cielo.

Podrían otear los maravillosos rayos solares filtrarse por los recovecos de los castaños pero, no era la primera vez en los últimos días, que alguno veía una sombra merodear. Por esa razón los sementales se turnaban para vigilar sus preciados hogares. Aunque por el momento, no había ningún peligro que pudiera perturbar la vida de aquellos ponis cuyas almas buscaban serenidad.

La posadera oyó algo más entre aquellos característicos sonidos, algo que sus orejas erguidas pudieron captar de una manera dulce y empalagosa, en el buen sentido. Una tonada cautivadora que, si no fuera por su falta de agudez, podría haber confundido con el de un violín, pero el roce de las cuerdas era innegable. Era tan hermosa la melodía que los pájaros aproximándose al pueblo parecían haber venido para atender la obra que tal entonación interpretaba. Hasta las mismísimas hojas que entraban en los límites de la aldea, parecían cambiar su baile, tomando como maestra la melodía en vez del viento.

Y entonces, allí, al lado de otra de las casas, junto a un molino de agua situado en un afluente del bosque, yacía sentado un poni: un equino cuya armadura plateada fulguraba a la luz dorada, recubierto en telas oscuras y cian bajo sus placas de metal. Tenía su propio público, pues él era el autor de tan hermosa música, emanada desde su viola cuyo tallado era de cristal celeste. Encauzando su arco de forma magistral sobre las cuerdas de cristal, liberaba aquellos sonidos hechizados en una perfecta armonía de agudos y graves.

Varios potrillos habían olvidado por un momento lo divertido que podría ser jugar a pillar, pues la música les cautivó como la famosa historia de cierto flautista.

Cuando terminó de empuñar su arco musical, levantó sus párpados, ofreciendo sus ojos carmesí a un joven público, quienes otorgaron aplausos eufóricos, incluso algún que otro adulto se halló envuelto en la necesidad de arrojar su agradecimiento al susodicho autor. Su melena azabache oculta tras su yelmo de grifo y adornado con plumas rojizas, asomaba con un flequillo largo. Su pelaje, curiosamente, poseía retazos de un brillo cristalino, pero que paulatinamente se desvanecía en su blanca faz.

—¡Toque otra canción, por favor!

—¡Sí, algo con mucho ritmo!

Los pequeños ponis de cada clase y color aclamaban la melodía del caballero, sin embargo, cuando los ojos rojos de este potro trazaron cada parte a su alcance, observó a la posadera. La cual, con una mueca divertida se unió a los halagos. Él sonrió. La presencia de aquella poni terrestre llenó aún más su actuación de tal forma que le devolvió aquella sonrisa rociando juventud.

—¿Qué os parece si os toco una canción de mi tierra? ¿El himno de cristal?

Con una amplia sonrisa, recibió los "Sí" llenos de alegría de los pequeños, lo que desencadenó una pequeña risa entre dientes del dueño de la viola. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y le entregó gustoso una reverencia a Fine Breath. Ésta, manteniendo la alegría en su impoluto rostro, jugueteó con su crin nerviosamente y optó por seguir su camino por la cuesta pétrea que ascendía por la aldea. En la lejanía, la poni lila escuchó por cada paso que se alejaba de aquel músico un desliz de cuerda, que firmaba un sonido que le transmitía un mensaje lleno de dulzor.

Pese a que la oscuridad rodeaba su preciado bosque encrespado, no podía evitarlo, pues ella no era dueña de que su corazón diera un vuelco al ver esos ojos tan intensos o al escuchar esa música hechizada. Pero cuando el sonido era silenciado por la distancia, el frío retornó a su alma frágil.

—

En la cima de la aldea, las vistas eran impresionantes, sobre una colina empinada de tierra abrupta. Cualquiera que tomara su asiento y contemplara la inmensidad del bosque desde esa colina, cuyos matices se doraban con el sol, podría sentirse como un auténtico rey, pues tomaría el poblado con la palma de sus cascos. Ni las copas de los árboles otoñales podrían alzarse por encima de aquella gran cabaña, donde la jerarca vivía. Bajo aquella morada, unas escaleras de piedra grisácea conectaba los diferentes niveles de aquella loma. Cada una de aquellas alturas estaba adornado con casas, jardines y pequeñas construcciones, aunque una llamaba la atención especialmente:

Un molino se encontraba tan solo unos metros más abajo de dicha morada, apartado al borde de un precipicio de la colina. Su firme estructura de piedra, construida peñasco a peñasco, imponía una firma más que prominente para aquellos ponis que en su día tuvieran que construir semejante majestuosidad.

El tono cobrizo que las aspas del molino desprendían bajo los tenues rayos del sol habían abstraido a un caballero de oscura armadura y cornamenta sinuosa. Su falda de plumas azabache, cual cuervo, se arrastraba a ras del suelo pétreo que conformaba las escaleras. La subida había mostrado al caballero una vista que, aunque borrosa, sonsacó desde las profundidades de su yelmo curvado y acabado en pico por el mentón, una sonrisa franca.

—Realmente una arquitectura encantadora — observó parado justo en el ascenso, ahí donde la tierra se habia allanado entre pendientes de la colina —. Será ahí donde molerán imagino. ¿Mmm?

Un par de unicornios emergieron desde la robusta puerta que daba a la entrada del torreón de piedra. Ambos vestidos en túnica adornada con capuchas. El aire de erudito que manifestaban era impropio de una aldea tan desolada como aquella. Uno de ellos, semental y de cabellos de matiz carbón, caminaba sonriente junto a la yegua de crin singular, conformada de mechones plateados y oscuros, contrastando con el apagado azul de su piel.

—¿Has oído? — increpó la yegua con mirada reacia hacia el resto de la aldea bajo su mirada —. Ha venido un extranjero, una criatura espantosa que se sostiene sobre dos patas…

—Si, así es — asintió el otro poni —. Uno de los que patrullan, creo que Wood Spear, dice que es muy parecido a los monstruos que están rondando. Esos demonios repugnantes… — dijo con una mueca a disgusto.

Finalmente, retrajeron su lengua al discernir en su camino a la sombría figura. El bípedo acorazado se mantuvo firme cual estatua al ver a esos estirados unicornios plantarle una mirada de fobia. Yzalas no mostró titubeo e hizo frente con un firme silencio.

Era famoso entre extranjeros conocer la soberbia que los unicornios y pegasos presentaban.

Aquellos ponis miraron al extraño de reojo, alejándose entre el dibujo de la aldea para fundirse con él, y llevarse sus cuchicheos.

Yzalas, tras un lánguido suspiro, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el preciado mango de su tachi miró al molino. Después, caminando hacia la estructura, oteó la pequeña aldea y luego al cielo azul despejado.

—Ni un solo pájaro, salvo ese pobre pajarito descarriado.

Un ademán había hecho crujir sus guanteletes al cerrarlos con fuerza temblorosa, casi emanando resentimiento. Había pasado de las pedregosas escaleras, a las briznas de hierba dorada y dientes de león, el susodicho caminó con la garra anclada al mentón. Pensaba mil y una cosas al mismo tiempo, como un alguacil identificando la escena de un crimen.

Una planicie de tierra blanda enmarcaba en su derredor, tanto la imponente construcción como unos bancos de piedra que reposaban al filo escarpado de la colina, que creaba el corazón de la aldea auburna. Asientos de primera fila para un placer visual de colores cálidos. Ambos detalles esculpidos en piedra estaban siendo trepados por musgo cobrizo y enredaderas de hoja ocre. Incluso en los más finos detalles, la belleza del bosque se manifestaba, pero la atención de la mirada de Yzalas, oculta tras su velo lóbrego, se fijó en la puerta del molino.

—Cuanta extrañeza… ¿Unos unicornios tan estirados invirtiendo su tiempo en un cuchitril impropio de su estatus? Hmph. —Se acercó y dio unos pequeños toques al portón, esperando a que alguien de su interior respondiera. Pero solo silencio.

Desmenuzó el lugar hasta encontrarse con que la espalda de aquel pequeño torreón, a excepción de su tejado de tejas rojas, estaba enterrado en la rugosa faz de la loma del poblado. Una exhalación de derrota salió de entre sus labios alzando la vista hacia el paulatino paso de las aspa,s mecidas por el viento. Frotando su barbilla musitó—: Mmm, me pregunto qué harán aquí…

Con un pequeño respingo, se volteó hacia las hermosas vistas con asiento libre. No pudo evitar la tentación de asomarse a aquel recóndito pero embriagador escenario. El viento envolvía al guerrero con un aire reconfortante, obsequiándole tras esa fría armadura una sobrecogedora calidez.

— Es una lástima — removió lentamente su tocado—. No poder disfrutar de todos los colores del mundo. Un sacrificio mínimo si se compara al tamaño de una empresa. Tampoco es que me importe en demasía...

Con un leve pesar, devolvió sus pasos hacia la cuesta, volviendo a resonar con secos sonidos sus pasos en la piedra. Pudo observar costosamente como los ponis que pasaban a su lado, eran en su mayoría unicornios, todos ellos, salvo contadas excepciones, mostraban un porte y ropaje ciertamente característico: arropados en túnicas que acompañaban los colores del bosque. Pocos de ellos eran jóvenes; solo mirar sus rostros ya podía discernirse con claridad sus marcadas arrugas. Más de uno había arqueado sus cejas por el extrafalario aspecto de Yzalas, otros curvaron sus labios despreciando su atroz aspecto. Pero él las ignoró... esas afiladas miradas y los susurros llenos de insultos seguramente. Prosiguió hacia la cima, acariciando su espada.

Un precioso jardín decoraba la cabaña del cenit de la colina. Flores de matices dorados y cálidos adornaban la blanda tierra, pero resaltando sobre todas, había tesoros florales de blancos pétalos, conformados cual trompeta.

—Debe de ser aquí...

La casa pertenecía a la jerarca de la aldea. Esta, rústica pero elegante, cubría el tejado de hojas y pajas. Por otro lado, al fondo de la residencia, se alzaba una pequeña torre de curvado tejado, más propio de un observatorio. Enredaderas secas carcomían la base de la construcción, junto con algunos insectos.

El canto de los pájaros, sobresaliendo sobre los lejanos gritos de las armaduras corrompidas, embellecían aquel momento. Las vistas eran gloriosas y el aroma de los castaños delicioso. Las altas montañas del desierto podían discernirse en la lejanía, sobre el mar de fuego del bosque cuyas escamas desprendía incansable.

Un cosquilleo hizo aletear el hocico del caballero, pues un aroma dulce pero ciertamente perturbador invadía su sentido: La jerarca, esa poni cuyo pelaje calabaza contrastaba con el castaño de sus cabellos, salió de la puerta de su inmaculado hogar, construida con base de arcilla y piedra. Su esbelta figura estaba empapada en una tela ajustada con remates dorados. Un semblante hastiado se mostraba al exterior, bañado a la luz del cercano atardecer. Ella vio al caballero y se sorprendió quedando cual pilar de hielo frente al mismo. Entonces hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Ah, sois el caballero extranjero… sir...

—Yzalas —respondió la criatura bípeda—, vengo del lejano occidente.

—¿Y que os ocupa en este día? —suspiró desganada, cerrando la puerta resquebrajada de su morada para aproximarse a los laterales de su hogar, poniendo la atención de sus ojos dorados sobre el jardín de flores.

—Pues vereis su altísima, soy un fanático de las ruinas antiguas y escuché que cerca de este bosque imperecedero existe una vieja fortaleza, antigua morada de nobles. Fui atraído por los rumores sobre semejante fortificación.

A los lados de la grupa de la unicornio de anaranjado pelaje, colgaba una jarra de latón ligeramente oxidado, la cual ocultaba en su interior el sonido del líquido frotando sus paredes. Ante la aclaración de la criatura de cuernos sinuosos, esta puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras con el aura ámbar de su cuerno embriagaba el utensilio para regar sus tesoros florales.

—Tal vez, pero va a tener poca exploración. Es consciente de las bestias de metal que rondan por el bosque, ¿no? —El tono de su voz, ligeramente ronco y contenido, había acompañado una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

—Así es. Más que consciente. —Cruzó de brazos asintiendo—. Pese a ello, su altísima, me gustaría poder avanzar en mi investigación.

—Espero que disculpe mis prejuicios. — dijo mientras el agua precipitaba en un fino chorro a la suave tierra —. Pero comprenderá que me voy a tener que negar a dar información a alguien cuyo aspecto no dista demasiado de las bestias que atentan contra la vida de mi gente. — aclaró con un mohín repentino.

El aludido, impasible ante lo que sugerían sus incisivas palabras cual daga, insistió.

—¿Piensa que soy responsable de este acontecimiento? Es una seria y temprana acusación su altísima.

—Puede ser... — respondió ella con desdén, acariciando una de las flores blancas con una sonrisa de orgullo—. La casualidad de su llegada, además del poni de cristal y esa chiquilla de cabellos de fuego ha sido demasiado puntual con los ataques de esas bestias. Tengo mis motivos para desconfiar de los extranjeros. —Entrecerró su mirada hacia la figura sombría, acusándole con el mero semblante que mostraba.

—No lo niego. Altísima —coincidió éste con los brazos atados a su espalda, permaneciendo tranquilo ante la ofensiva—. Pero le aseguro que solo queda en eso, en una casualidad… Ojalá pudiera demostrárselo de alguna manera.

—Me gustaria creer eso. No se lo niego —comentó ella con una sonrisa a medias, hasta que su semblante, con la fugacidad de un destello, se hizo sombrío —. Ya estamos empezando a cansarnos de desgracias y no me queda mucho tiempo antes de reunirme con el consejo, así que me gustaría disfrutarlo en paz.

—Permítame decir que resulta interesante que un poblado como este cuente con su propio consejo. E imagino que todos serán unicornios…

La aludida volvió su rostro a Yzalas, alzando el mentón para mirarle directamente. Forzando una sonrisa educada, le dijo—: Es traidición a fin de cuentas, Yzalas. La corte de su majestad, que en paz descanse, la formaban los eruditos más respetados. Desde entonces el linaje de sangre determina nuestra posición.

—Y sin embargo carecéis de castillo, ¿verdad?

Ni tan siquiera se molestó en responder, dió la espalda a Yzalas y volvió con sus quehaceres.

El velo del tocado de este se agitaba suavemente. No fue mucho después hasta que caprichosamente acarició el libro que se adhería a su falda de plumas negras. Un suspiro precedió las palabras secas de la poni de cabellos castaños:

—¿Ha oído hablar de la magia dorada sir Yzalas?

—No. La magia nunca ha sido mi fuerte, altísima. No obstante, estaría deleitado en escuchar vuestra sabiduría mientras cuidais de las hermosas flores.

Con una sonrisa, a la luz del sol anclado en el cenit del cielo, la unicornio de pelaje anaranjado desencadenó sus palabras. No torció sus ojos hacia el alma que tan servilmente ofrecía su oído, sino que clavó su vista hacia el rostro de sus hijas florales.

—Desde la guerra contra los

, algunos unicornios del reino de Unicornia se asentaron aquí. Y ayudaron a los ponis de tierra que colonizaron este bosque, usando su magia, capaz de manipular la luz de la gran princesa para poder crear ilusiones… — Levantó el mentón de una de sus flores blancas, atisbando su belleza enamorada —. Y los ponis de tierra enseñaron maravillas de como conectar con el bosque. Su unión, incluso después de los Windigos, fue algo glorioso y así nuestro humilde reinado nació.

— Panya… — musitó Yzalas, con la garra en el mentón y aquel nombre en pleno resonar —. Los conquistadores de las

más allá del océano

La hechicería dorada fue uno de los orgullos de esta tierra… — Entonces, la poni mordió su labio, emanando una furia que luchaba por mantener —. Aún así, no nos permitió todo lo que necesitábamos… —Esas últimas palabras temblaron con una voz corroída. Y mientras tanto, alzó de su cuello un amuleto atado en un colgante: una gema tan negra como el ónice, esculpida con la forma de una gota de rocío.

La alta figura no prestó atención al accesorio, pues había dejado de mostrarla, con aire pensativo. Poco después, la equina de telas claras prosiguió su riego con un suspiro. Su mirada entrecerrada contempló el caer del agua sobre la blanca flor, desprendiendo un sonido angelical. La tonada llegó a los oídos de Yzalas, quien se volvió emergiendo de su ensimismamiento.

Las piezas de su armadura resonaron con vigor cuando se agachó a observar el ejemplar de blancos pétalos. La jerarca sonrió con orgullo.

— Supongo que en su tierra natal no existen maravillas como esta… — Una vez terminó de precipitar el agua sobre la flor, se acercó cuidadosamente e inspiró su aroma. — Dígame Yzalas, ¿usted cree en la inmortalidad? — preguntó asentándose en la tierra frente a la puerta de su hogar.

— Creo que es algo absurdo en lo que aferrarse en vida, altísima. — comentó frívolamente el caballero mientras su vista perdida oteaba el horizonte celeste.

La jerarca negó con la cabeza, insuflada por la decepción.

— Me entristece oír eso. No obstante, puedo entender que cada cultura tenga su propio punto de vista — opinó con una mueca burlona, apartando algunas hojas del camino —. La inmortalidad es la oportunidad de tener incontables momentos con los que compartir nuestros dones, experiencias… ¿Acaso no es esa la predilección de la vida?

Solo hubo silencio. Yzalas no apartó la mirada del bosque visto desde las alturas de aquella pequeña loma. Entonces, acariciando la tachi que guardaba su cintura, sin mostrar temblor por las palabras de la unicornio, le respondió sutílmente.

— Opino que en el momento en el que la muerte deja de perseguirnos, es cuando la belleza del mundo se aparta de nuestros ojos. Incluso los ojos más borrosos… — la sombra que proyectaba Yzalas se hacía mas y mas negra a cada vistazo que soslayaba de las hermosas imágenes, alzándose ante él.

— ¿Sugiere entonces que las santísimas princesas, o aquellos que gozan de una vida sin ataduras del tiempo, no comparten la misma visión de belleza que nosotros? — inquirió terminando de regar sus preciadas flores, en medio del canto de las aves.

— Algo así, altísima— respondió atando las manos a su espalda con cierto pesar —. Supongo que es algo subjetivo. Pero ahora que me he percatado su altísima, manifiesta bien su punto de vista.

La unicornio le miró de reojo, deteniendo su riego.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Resulta que sí que conozco las variedades de flores que planta en su jardín altísima. Me ha costado identificarlas no obstante. — Primero, señaló con cierta timidez la flor rojiza que se asemejaba a un girasol. — Esa es un

— luego, pasó su dedo hacía la flor cuya forma imitaba una trompeta —. Y esa flor, que canta bajo el roce de las aguas es una

— Por último se tomó la molestia de aproximar sus pasos hacia las flores cuyos dorados pétalos se asemejaban a un simple tulipán —. Y esa de ahí, esa, que tanto abunda en este bosque de colores rojizos y dorados, es conocida como

Y todas responden con certeza por su nombre.

— Vaya… — masculló alzando sus cejas castañas al tiempo que su boca se entreabría —. Ciertamente a pesar de vuestro aspecto extrafalario conocéis bien las maravillas de este bosque.

El halagado se cruzó de brazos. Hizo un ademán con una de sus garras, quitando peso al asunto.

— Como bien le he dicho estimada jerarca, aquí donde ve a un caballero extranjero de oscura armadura, se esconde un amante de reinos antiguos. — Por un momento, vislumbró de nuevo la orquesta de flores cálidas —. Todas y cada una de estas flores, por propio capricho de la naturaleza poseen el don de vivir por siempre sin que el tiempo las ate. Aunque obviamente son meros cuentos y dichos populares de semejantes maravillas. — Tras su yelmo se había esbozado una sonrisa —. Además, el tiempo no es lo único que se debe temer para alguien que busca la vida eterna.

— ¿Por ejemplo? — ofreció la unicornio de pelaje naranja cafeinado unos ojos apretados.

— Un terrible asesino, una imparable enfermedad, un trágico accidente… — La armadura cobalto oscuro se volteó hacia ella —. Incluso las diosas pueden morir de la forma adecuada, su altísima.

Un suspiro empapado en un gruñido emergió del arrugado semblante de la poni. De manera cortante cambió el curso de la conversación:

—La reina Auburn Seed decía que su madre le contaba cuentos de estas flores, cuentos sobre cómo oler el aroma de estos tesoros por años, alargaría la vida de un poni tanto como para vivir por siempre. — Entonces, consciente de aquel comentario se rió de sí misma —. De ser así todo el mundo cultivaría estas bellas flores. Le sugiero que vaya a la biblioteca junto a la fuente de la aldea. — con la sombra de su cabaña proyectada en ella, comenzó a abrir el portón, y con arrugado tono de voz dijo —: La inmortalidad es algo que se debe ganar, no debe ser repartido por nacimiento...

Con una risa sarcástica, el bípedo masculló —: El bosque no opina lo mismo… — Yzalas se cruzó de brazos, mientras la poni de cabellos castaños le ofrecía unas cejas arqueadas. Llevándose las manoplas al mentón, trató de redirigir la conversación hacia otra ruta, pues el tiempo apremiaba —. Si me disculpa su altísima, me marcho entonces a la biblioteca. Ha sido… placentero charlar con usted.

Con aquellas palabras, el caballero de cobalto oscuro bajó las escaleras de la cuesta, para ir no muy lejos de la cabaña de la jerarca, quien observó el descenso de su parlanchín invitado con ojos de sospecha sopesados. No tardó demasiado en volver a su morada y dejar que el canto de los pájaros profanara el silencio.

Yzalas fue incapaz de contener un gruñido. Aunque su vista a la luz del día era menguante, podía simplemente sentir las miradas de extrañeza o miedo de los ponis que paseaban a su alrededor. No obstante, no era ese gesto lo que provocaba que su sangre hirviera.

Los ojos rosados que tras su velo titilaban con debilidad, se mostraban cansados y apenas vislumbraban borrosamente la cuesta casi empedrada, a cuyos lados crecían girasoles, y algunos ejemplares de trompetas angelicales. Las polainas de su coraza rozaban los tallos de hierba seca que escondían las flores a su alrededor. Una de ellas captó su atención. No a través de su cansada mirada, sino de su olfato, pues el olor perpetró su sentido y le trajo una sensación que le paralizó en el sitio, cual estatua helada. Persiguió la fuente de la fragancia a través de los cabellos resecados que emergían de la tierra blanda y entonces, incluso a través de sus guanteletes metalizados, sintió su tacto. La tocó por sus pétalos, aquella mezcla entre calidez y frialdad sólo podía entregarla un ejemplar. La arrancó quedando ante su rostro unos pétalos blanquinegros. Su profunda respiración drenó el bálsamo de la flor quedando absorto en una burbuja que le insufló firmeza. Entonces, dejó que el cuerpo floral, sostenido en el aire, se deshiciera en sus partes, volviéndose ceniza.

— Siempre viene bien recordar por lo que uno ha venido… — susurró a la nada el caballero, emprendiendo su marcha una vez más a los archivos.

Una melodía de tonada alegre, cual bolero incendiado de intensas notas, inundaba la tranquilidad de los alrededores. Las risas de los potrillos podían discernirse, cada vez más y más cerca conforme llegaba a la plaza principal. La tierra fue reemplazada por la firme piedra enlosada de la calle principal y el baile de las hojas correspondía con fervor la tonada del bolero, desatado por un instrumento de cuerda.

—Ah, ya veo que sir Glowing esta tocando su

Tal vez…

La música fue decreciendo su intensidad, hasta el punto de hacerse silencio de forma paulatina. Cuando esto ocurrió, los potrillos y ponis de la aldea aplaudieron el espectáculo ofrecido por un poni de cristal bañado en su plateada armadura.

Aquel poni sostenía su arco e instrumento en sus extremidades, sonriendo con plena sinceridad al recibir las alegres miradas de su público y el tamboreo de los aplausos.

Sentado junto a un tocón en aquel molino de agua, el caballero de cristal hizo una reverencia, adornando su final con el relajante sonido, no solo del afluente, sino de la fuente de la plaza. Yzalas, en medio del plácido jolgorio, contempló la misma.

Una figura esculpida en piedra representaba a una alta unicornio, de largos cabellos y una corona que reposaba sobre su cabeza. La réplica de piedra del vestido que llevaba la hacían denotarse entre la alta clase de un reino o la misma nobleza. Enredaderas de hojas de matiz ígneo embriagaban su gloriosa figura, sostenida sobre una plataforma de la que rebosaba agua, la cual caía en una cortina hacía la base de la fuente, inundada en líquido cristalino, y arropado este a su vez por las hojas del falso otoño.

— Y usted debe ser, mmm… — con aire pensativo, refiriéndose a la estatua, se frotó el mentón de su yelmo —. Auburn Seed.

— Una de las dos unicornios en todo el linaje de hecho. — respondió una voz juvenil a su espalda.

Yzalas se giró con el contorno alzado de sus ojos y vislumbró a una encantadora poni de tierra. Llevaba entre sus cascos un libro adornado. Su pelaje herbáceo relucía entre los cálidos y abundantes colores de la aldea y su crin burdeos, recogida en un par de coletas, le otorgaban una esencia jovial.

— Uy, disculpe señor. Es que no he podido evitarlo… — Sonrió avergonzada, sobándose la nuca con su casco y sin plantar mirada a Yzalas. — Pocos ya aprecian la figura de su majestad.

Este rio. Respetuosamente, inclinó su cabeza, con el codo apoyado en su otro brazo. El sonido del agua fluyendo y las cercanas risas y jóvenes voces inundaban el silencio.

— Y dígame señorita…

— ¡Oh! emmm, Wise Greeny. — contestó cuál alumna a su profesor. — Soy la archivera de la aldea. Vamos, la bibliotecaria.

— Vaya sorpresa… — dijo el caballero con tono calmado. — justo estaba por visitar su morada señorita Greeny.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? — sus refulgentes ojos rosáceos brillaron a la luz de aquel día veraniego. — ¿Y qué es lo que busca?

—Todo sobre el reinado de Auburn Seed.

La poni terrestre suspiró llena de gozo.

—No sabe la alegría que me da sir Yzalas. Hoy día ningún poni desea escuchar relatos o hazañas de la reina Auburn Seed. Consideran que estaba maldita, incluso aunque al principio la llamaban "milagro"

Con una mirada curiosa, mientras relajaba los hombros, la bípeda criatura se asentó en el borde de piedra de la fuente, junto al relajante sonido de las aguas.

—¿No me diga? — increpó incrédulo —. Disculpad mi curiosidad señorita, pero no he podido evitar percatarme de que aún ni me había presentado.

La poni con coletas rio nerviosamente mientras se acercaba.

— Bueno, supongo que sabe que tiene cierta fama en el pueblo. — Entonces sonrió radiante —. No todos los días nos llegan viajeros de tierras tan lejanas. Además, mi pecado es la curiosidad.

La armadura de Yzalas se estremeció ante su floja risa. Hundió una de sus metalizadas garras en el agua y dirigiéndole la mirada a través de su velo oscuro le dijo:

— Creo que de tal don pecamos ambos señorita.

— Bueno es saberlo. — coincidió manteniendo aquellos labios extendidos. — Imagino que habrá visitado a la jerarca, ¿verdad?

Yzalas suspiró pesadamente. Sintió el roce suave de las aguas penetrar su coraza y deleitar con frescor y humedad su escondida piel.

— Mi parla con la jerarca ha sido un tanto decepcionante si me permite confesarle. Pero no quisiera ofrecer detalles al respecto.

— No se preocupe. — agitó su casco suavemente —. Ultimamente ha estado muy… asustada, ya sabe, por esas cosas. — hizo un dolorido gesto por sus labios, y entonces suspiró —. Y hay varias cosas más: la cosecha casi podrida de castañas, las flores tristes, y la escasez de animales que rondan por aquí…

Entre goteos, Yzalas sacó sus guanteletes del agua e interrumpió a la poni con un gesto de su palma.

— No es que sea desconfiado normalmente señorita. Pero, creo que usted es la única poni que no me mira con miedo o desprecio.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo podría? — cuando meneó su cabeza negándolo, sus coletas la zarandearon delicadamente —. Que la primogénita Rubrum no lo quiera. Aunque no niego que… — se acercó al caballero y le susurró cerca —: que los ponis de este pueblo últimamente miran mal a cualquier no poni. — Enérgicamente, volviendo a su tono de voz normal, estremeció su casco —. ¡Pero no me malinterprete! Estos ponis son más buenos que el pan en el fondo, es solo que están…

— Asustados— Terminó Yzalas sonriendo —. Acostumbro a ejercer ese miedo, no es algo que deba ocupar sus pensamientos. Pero ¿acaso usted no lo está?

— Claro que lo estoy — dijo algo retraída, desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña multitud que iba disipándose. — Pero… — una pequeña risa se le escapó —. Supongo que mi fascinación y curiosidad se interponen en crear sospechas.

— Me alegra oir eso, señorita Greeny. Si no le es molestia, me gustaría hablar con un amigo. ¿Podría visitarla en escasos minutos en la biblioteca?

—¡Ay, claro! — exclamó mordiéndose los labios de la emoción —. Le espero impaciente.

Con una ola de sus cascos, se despidió describiendo un paso alegre hasta los archivos. Yzalas respiró el aire límpido que recorría las calles alfombradas de hojas. Sin embargo, en aquel frescor percibía algo que siempre le incordiaba. Algo que le dejaba intranquilo.

— Flores tristes… castañas podridas… animales desaparecidos… esto cada vez huele peor.

Un grupo de potrillos se detuvo a contemplar al caballero: Su armadura oscura, sus hombreras curvas adornadas con púas, aquel yelmo con cornamenta, el velo tan extravagante o la falda de plumas de cuervo… detalles que despertaban fascinanción y miedo al mismo tiempo en las miradas de los potrillos. Yzalas les miró. Los ponis dieron un paso atrás agachando sus orejas, pero una de ellas se atrevió a acercarse.

— Señor, ¿es usted un caballero? — dijo con ternura la potrilla de pelaje rosa y ojos marrones.

— ¿Yo? — expresó con exagerada gesticulación cual bufón —. No, no, no. Yo soy… ¡Un mago! — onduló sus extremidades como si hiciera un influjo.

Otro potrillo saltó.

— ¡Anda ya! no se parece a un mago. ¡Y no tiene cuerno!

—¿Qué no? — Yzalas arqueó una ceja y cogió algo de su alforja, pero no tenía nada en la mano, pese a que la apretaba. —¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

— ¡Si! ¡Si! — respondieron los potros.

— Pues… — miró a la potra unicornio de rosado pelaje y dijo señalándola —: puedo tocarte el cuerno con la mente.

Cruzándose de brazos para entonar en su pequeño público su suficiencia y superioridad, de una forma u otra, efectivamente tocó el cuerno de la poni que lideraba el grupito. Ella se tocó su frente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada.

— ¡Ay! algo me ha tocado.

Los otros potros se miraron entre sí, luego al caballero, entre que este enseñaba una sonrisa bajo su coraza. Después, los otros ponis notaron algo afilado tocándoles la sien y retrocedieron con una sonrisa de fascinación.

—¡Es un mago! — exclamó uno de ellos.

—¡Que no, que ha sido… emmm…! — antes de poder contrarrestar la evidencia, otro pinchazo suave fue a parar a su espalda. — ¡Ah, sisi, si que lo es! ¿Cómo lo hace?

Yzalas rió, deleitándose con los ilusionados rostros de su reducido público, los cuales apartando el pequeño temor a un lado, se acercaron a él.

— ¿Es porque tiene dos cuernos? — inquirió la pequeña de ojos castaños intentando alcanzar las dos sinuosas y gruesas astas de dragón que emergían de su yelmo.

— Tal vez… — dejó caer la figura como si fuera el mayor misterio del bosque

— ¡Ya sé por qué! ¡Ya sé por qué! —dijo el mismo potro, anteriormente desconfiado, de azulado pelaje— ¡Mirad! —señaló a su cintura cual descubrir del gran tesoro de las profundidades—. Es su libro de hechizos.

Los otros dos ponis se quedaron embelesados ante la imagen de su pequeño tomo con la expresión boquiabierta de sus inmaculados rostros.

— Vaya, me han descubierto… — dijo Yzalas en un tono forzádamente fingido y exagerado — Mi preciado libro de hechizos. Quizás debería guardarlo en otro sitio…

— ¡¿Podemos verlo?! — preguntó la unicornio rosada, con una sonrisa de ensueño.

— No tenéis lo que hay que tener para leer mi libro de hechizos.

— Jooo, ¿por que no? — la misma potrilla, decayendo sus pequeñas orejas se sentó sobre sus ancas con expresión tristona.

— Eso, ¿por que no?

— Porque no podríais leerlo…— Ante la clavada mirada de las jóvenes almas, el bípedo encarcelado en aquella coraza cobalto sacó de su encaje el libro: un tomo de remates plateados, creado con un cuero tan negro y brillante como la obsidiana y con un símbolo siniestro pero elegante. Abrió el libro por la mitad y enseñó su contenido a los potros. Las páginas estaban en blanco…

— ¡Pero si no hay nada! — el otro potrillo, de pelaje verdoso como las hojas del verano rasgó la superficie delicada del libro. — ¿Y usted puede leerlo?

— ¡Ah, ya sé! — grito la unicornio dando brincos sobre la barandilla de la fuente — Solo lo pueden ver los magos ¿verdad?

— Mmmm, no exactamente… — Este se acercó a los potrillos, adoptando la postura de alguien con información de alto secreto —. El secreto es soñar…

— ¿¡Soñar!? — dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono.

— Si, los que sueñan hasta despiertos, los que nunca abandonan ese tesoro onírico y se aferran a él para cumplirlo, pueden lograr ver las palabras de mi libro.

— Woaaa….

— ¡Voy a soñar tan fuerte que me explotara la cabeza! — dijo el poni terrestre verdoso.

Yzalas estalló en una carcajada.

— Tampoco hay que llegar a ese extremo pequeños. Además, es algo muy difícil.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió la pequeña unicornio acomodándose a su lado.

— Muchos han intentado leer las palabras de este libro, y muchos se han perdido en el camino, porque se obsesionaron con sus sueños, arrancando la realidad que les rodeaba. Hay que adherirse a ellos, sí, pero jamás deben nublar la vista de lo que tenéis en frente, sólo deben apartar las sombras que os encadenan. Nada más…

— ¡Shiny! — alzó la voz una unicornio en la lejanía más allá del molino de agua. Una figura plateada de cabellos rubios. — Ay por celestia hija mia ¿Que estas haciendo?

La susodicha se apresuró con paso asustadizo hacia el grupo. La pequeña, de forma inocente, rio alzándose a tocar los dos cuernos de Yzalas, sin llegar a haber escuchado la voz de aquella figura.

— Pues yo leeré ese libro… y… y, soñaré con todas mis fuerzas, sin dañar a nadie….

Yzalas observó su mirada. Los ojos castaños de la poni le miraban con ilusión como el gran mago que había propuesto ser. El caballero, abstraído ante la escena que en sus ojos se mostraba, sintió una pequeña calidez en su torso, en aquel momento, con los irises de esa alma tan pura siendo llevados por la curiosidad, a un mundo desconocido, intentó levantar el velo de Yzalas, pero este la detuvo con suavidad antes de que alzara aquel manto repleto de dibujos.

— Lo harás. Ningún libro o alma esconderá sus secretos a ti. Pero aún es pronto. — le dijo, con ternura.

La pequeña sonrió, para ser tomada por la fuerza por la unicornio adulta.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te separaras de mí, Shiny! — le espetó frunciendo su ceño acentuadamente.

— Pero yo, estaba jugando con la tropa y…

La necesidad abordó el corazón de Yzalas. Se alzó cautelosamente y extendió su garra a modo de disculpa.

— No debe preocuparse señorita, la pequeña tan solo….

Pero solo encontró una punzada, transmitida a través de los ojos herbáceos de la poni plateada. Aquellas vidrieras verdes rociaban miedo, mientras apartaba a la pequeña detrás suya. Con la agitada respiración manifestándose a través de su pecho, la poni le dijo secamente arrojando ojos de furia:

— No sé lo que le haya hecho mi hija. Pero deje de molestarla, ¡ni siquiera la mire!

La mano que extendió se precipitó cual flor machacada por un chaparrón. Dio media vuelta y masculló con temblor en su ronco tono:

— Le ruego me disculpe… — Y así hizo una reverencia, volviéndose a la fuente para tomar el pequeño libro, que nuevamente ató a su cintura. No las miró, pero escuchó sus pasos alejándose y presintió los ojos de la pequeña oteándole de reojo con pena. Los otros dos potrillos volvieron con sus respectivas familias, sintiendo una pequeña desolación causada por el momento. Un silencio aderezado por el agua de la fuente perturbó a Yzalas. — No aprendes ¿eh? Yzalas...

Bajo su cráneo oyó una voz. El mundo cambiaba en su mirada. Por un momento todo se volvió gris, y el único color que brillaba estaba oculto bajo el velo del caballero cobalto, el color rosa de sus ojos felinos.

— Aaah, que poco color se ve ahora, pero… — ladeó la cabeza cual búho en la noche. — ¿Así veías el mundo...Percival?


	7. Capítulo 6: La música que aviva colores

**Nota de autor: Agradezco enormemente a aquellos que siguen este fanfiction. Espero realmente que todos esten disfrutando de esta por ahora calmada aventura. Confio en que pueda sacaros una sonrisa o un agradable rato con las palabras que describen esta historia. Me llena realmente poder ir sacando esto e intentar alcanzar con palabras el crear un buen trabajo con el que alcanzar algún corazón de ser posible ^^. Espero que disfruteis con el capítulo, y cualquier comentario es bien recibido para saber vuestra opinion. Gracias a todos. **

**Capítulo 6: La música que prende los colores**

El gris de la visión de Yzalas pronto desapareció. Algo le devolvió sus borrosos colores. Emergiendo de un océano que había vislumbrado en su mente, en el cual resonaba una joven voz.

De pronto una cacofonía metálica de pasos se aproximó a su lado. No le hizo falta mirar, pues el aroma le reveló todo lo que necesitaba, como bien estaba acostumbrado.

— Es un gusto que esa fragancia de bayas de cristal no se amaine con el hedor de esta aldea, sir Glowing. — Se volteó. La figura de un poni de armadura plateada yacía frente a él, tal que un soldado asistiera a su superior. Una silueta revestida de placas de metal casi pálido, y telas azuladas, encubrían sus patas bajo el frío tacto de su coraza. Una capa azul se enganchaba desde su cuello arropando su lomo. Un yelmo con forma de ave tapaba su rostro, pues su visera estaba bajada tal que se preparara para un fiero combate de justas —. Y veo que insistís en que os tutee. Sabía que no debería haber mencionado ese detalle de cubrir el rostro…

La suave voz grave respondió con un tenue tartamudeo, de seguro acompañaban unos ojos alegres escondidos bajo esa coraza.

— Bueno, es algo normal. Me incomoda el respeto tan exhaustivo al que os dirigís a mí. — El sonido de sus trémulas palabras, emanadas a través de su yelmo, resonaba con un pequeño eco. Dio un suspiro con pesadez, tomándose la libertad de acercar su figura y decirle retraído —: He visto lo que ha pasado Yzalas, no deberíais dejar que…

El aludido le interrumpió adústamente, volviendo su mirada al agua para ver su emborronado reflejo.

—No hay necesidad. No osaría gastar mi preciada saliva en educar mentes tan cerradas. — Inspiró profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones se embebieran en aquel fresco aire otoñal. Sus temblorosas garras habían erigido una repentina decisión al cerrarse con fuerza. El cielo se mostraba pulcro—. La joven a la que trajisteis ayer está mucho mejor por cierto. Con el testimonio de lady Breath, me sorprende que os hayáis recuperado tan pronto de vuestras heridas.

—Vaya... —el poni de cristal se llevó un casco al pecho, con dulce y sereno tono prosiguió—: Es un alivio saberlo. Cuando la llevé a la posada de lady Breath parecía estar en su último estertor de vida. Tal y como yo lo estuve la noche anterior. — Glowing se tomó la libertad de auparse al borde de la fuente y mojar uno de sus cascos en la fresca agua vidriosa del manantial, erigiendo la bella figura de Auburn Seed—. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a ese extraño para agradecerle lo que ha hecho…

Yzalas se llevó la garra al mentón, siendo captado por sus palabras.

—¿Extraño?

—S-Si… — asintió cruzándose de patas. — Yo estaba escoltando a uno de los que recolectan las ca-castañas y de repente, un poni de tierra de color ceniza nos vino pidiendo ayuda como un demente; fue él quien me dijo que una de las bestias atacaba un poni. P-pero… — Una fuerza sobrevenía los párpados tras el yelmo del poni blanquecino—. No le he vuelto a ver. Quería agradecérselo en p-persona, pero resulta que nadie con esa descripción vive aquí.

— Sí, sí que es extraño. — Coincidió la figura de plumas de cuervo, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia su acompañante de parla —. Bueno, quien sabe, algo me dice que lo encontrará.

Glowing soltó una pequeña risa ensombrecida por la cueva de metal en la que su voz estaba encerrada.

— Eso espero. — carraspeó tornando su tono en algo más vivaracho —. Dígame, ¿ha encontrado lo que buscaba?

—Mmm, en absoluto. — respondió con rotundidad mientras dejaba que sus cavilaciones ocuparan su mente —. Pero siento que estoy más cerca. Necesito saber más sobre el linaje real y esa alicornio, Leaf Autumn. Es la clave de la inmortalidad del bosque…

— Ciertamente la magia que corre las venas de este bosque es un auténtico misterio. — concordó con una mueca incómoda, delatada por su inquieto abrazo de cascos —. Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero q-que lo encuentre — Un pequeño crujido se hizo sentir cuando el poni bajó su mirada a las briznas de hierba dorada, las cuales emergían de las losas a sus cascos —. Ah, sir Yzalas.

— ¿Mmm? — miró este con curiosidad, mientras estiraba los nudillos de sus garras.

— Pa-parece ser que los unicornios planean hacer frente a las bestias... — comenzó a informar, mientras con un ademán simple mostraba las cabañas de las partes altas de la colina — P-Pretenden enviar un equipo a explorar pa-para ver lo que ocurre en la profundidad del bosque.

Yzalas retumbó su cabeza dando un respingo. Sin embargo, mantenía la calma ante la lucidez de los hechos.

— Lo único que lograrán es morir empalados por esos monstruos. — expresó con súbita frialdad.

La cabeza de Glowing se removió frenéticamente ante el peor escenario, sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío trepar por su espalda cubierta.

— ¡Sir Yzalas! ¿Como po-podéis decir eso? Algo debe hacerse, o al final atacaran esta aldea.

Entonces el caballero asintió, sentándose de nuevo en la fría piedra de la fuente. Apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus brazos que asímismo hincó en la pierna.

— No lo niego… el escudo de los eruditos unicornios no resistirá indefinidamente. — resaltó entre suspiros mirando al horizonte de la aldea —. Pero... el número de esas malas bestias se incrementa a cada paso que el sol se acerca al crepúsculo. He visto sus torturados rostros, he sentido su frío hálito. ¿Qué clase de magia simple de cuento haría frente a una oscuridad insondable?

— No lo sabremos si no se intenta — dijo éste reposando las patas delanteras en su regazo. En un instante cual destello, alzó las orejas blanquecinas que brotaban de su yelmo de pico. — Oigo algo acerca-cándose…

De la nada, un graznido angelical se alzó entre el arrullo melodioso de las aguas. Gold planeó hasta el caballero de armadura oscura y erizada.

— Ah — rio entre dientes con una sincera alegría —. Pequeño amigo, ¿tanto me extrañas? — le preguntó al ave con la confianza de un camarada. Posó su antebrazo para que la emplumada criatura dorada descansara sus finas piernas de fénix. Gold abrió su pico emanando una dulce llamada en medio de una amplia sonrisa, que hacía tensar sus ojos azulados. Rascándole el mentón, Yzalas arrojó con sorna una pregunta:

—¿Es que ya se ha enfadado la pobre de tu dueña por la lata que das?

Tras haberle ofrecido un graznido de respuesta dió un brinco ladeando su cuerpo. Curioso cual felino, Gold atisbó al caballero de cristal. Su primera reacción fue ladear la cabeza y, en un parpadeo, sus espejos azulados se volvieron refulgentes en medio de una tonada melódica de su voz. Se arrojó a él restregándose cariñosamente por las telas y argentada armadura. Liberó sonidos cariñosos cual gato ronroneando, acurrucándose al tacto del metal. El poni de cristal, con una plácida exhalación, sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba con el casco en un rasgueo suave tal que fueran las finas cuerdas de su instrumento.

— ¡Goldie! ¡Vuelve aquí! — llegó a escucharse cerca de la plaza, entre murmullos y quehaceres de aldeanos.

Una unicornio trotó hasta la fuente con semblante apurado.

— Hablando de ello… — musitó Yzalas cruzándose de piernas y echando el peso de su esbelto cuerpo hacia atrás.

Bright paró en seco. Lo primero que denotaron sus ojos de fuego fue el imponente aspecto de la criatura bípeda. En medio de la hojarasca, apartó la mirada con una mueca de dolor. Mientras levantaba ligeramente su pata izquierda con rubor, empezó a musitar:

— Oh, sir Y-Yzalas, perdonad, es que Goldie se me ha escapa´o mientras que… bueno, yo estaba… ya sabe — El flequillo de su cabello rojo intenso se interpuso en uno de sus bellos ojos ambarinos.

— Llegáis en un momento más que oportuno joven Bright — resaltó Yzalas ofreciéndole un gesto reverente que hacía señalar al caballero cual pedestal.

En ese instante, la trémula mirada de la unicornio de pelaje nevado había desmenuzado con atención la figura resplandeciente, que contrastaba con la metálica oscuridad de Yzalas. Sus iríses fulguraron, empequeñeciendo las pupilas que enmarcaban cual revelación milenaria; esos últimos retazos de visión, en los que suspiró aliviada, al ver como un poni plantaba cara a una demente armadura de cabeza de serpiente. Aquella luz plateada… más allá del fulgor dorado de las plumas de su amigo. Ahogando un pequeño grito, se llevó el casco a su boquiabierta expresión.

— Cielos, eres… — entonces, sonrió al ver claro lo que recordaba —. digo, sois vos… — los nervios que hincaban sus uñas en la piel de la equina de crin escarlata. Su cola se removió tal que una escoba presa de la agitación de su pecho —. Yo… yo…

De un pequeño impulso, el caballero se irguió en frente de la jovial yegua de ojos miel. Se quitó el yelmo por un instante en señal de respeto, y poniéndolo a la altura de su pecho, le ofreció una reverencia de cabeza, mostrando sus cabellos azabache y ojos carmesí.

— Me llena poder ver que estáis recuperada. — sonrió amablemente —. Temíamos por su salud...

La respiración se le aceleraba a Bright por momentos, su pálpito la hacía moverse nerviosamente hasta que, en un arrebato de claridad, ella se arrodilló con orejas gachas, clavando su mirada en el suelo como si fuera indigna de otear aquellos espejos rojizos.

— Gracias… mu-muchísimas gracias — soltó con una voz cohibida en medio de unas repentinas lágrimas.

Glowing alzó las cejas sorprendido, acentuando aún más las bolsas de debajo de sus ojos. Mientras, sus orejas se agachaban por temor a que hubiera azorado el corazón de aquella pobre poni.

— Pero, no es necesario que os pongais así joven Bright… — expresó Glowing estirando el casco en señal de disculpa.

Las patas de la unicornio se estremecían con vigor. A través de su pecho el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza estrepitosa, y la humildad de su espíritu la mantenían cabizbaja, incapaz de mostrarse a la altura del héroe que le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad. Esos momentos en los que la necesidad de pagar lo dado, hacen a uno incapaz de sentirse con derecho de tratar en igualdad al otro.

— Si no fuera por vos yo estaría… estaría… — esa húmeda perla cristalina, que nació de su ojo, se derramó por la lisa superficie de sus mejillas — Gracias de verdad, por lo más sagrado, por las princesas...

— Por favor Bright, no tenéis nada que agradecer, no sería propio de nadie dejar que las cosas hubieran tomado su curso… — pasó un casco por la nuca, incómodo por la vehemente reverencia de la poni —. Os lo imploro, vais a hacerme sentir mal. — dijo con una risa mientras alargaba un casco hacia ella.

La dolorida respiración de Bright cesó por un momento, al ver los cascos de su salvador ser tendidos para devolverla a su estado. Con cortedad lo tomó y se aupó. No obstante, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y con aquella mueca torcida, prosiguió sus tiernas palabras:

— Habéis salva´o mucho más que mi vida caballero. — le respondió con una tortuosa sonrisa, y una voz embriagada en dulzura. Su encogimiento fue orquestado por una creciente felicidad.

— Me alegra saberlo… — dijo él, con la vista cerrada, enmarcando una gentil sonrisa.

Bright bajó de nuevo sus orejas mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que frotaba su pata delantera.

— ¿Cómo puedo pagaros lo que habéis hecho por mí? Yo, yo no tengo nada….— Las mejillas de la yegua se tensaron con un gesto de dolor. Sus labios estaban cercanamente cosidos mientras dejaba escapar un ligero hálito.

A lo que su salvador simplemente respondió con un respingo.

— No es necesario. —Tragó saliva este, con el sudor frío cayendo por su frente—. No busco favores o recompensa por mis actos. Menos en estos tiempos de necesidad —resaltó entre pequeños escalofríos que invadían su cuerpo repentinamente. Entonces, un pequeño tic en el ojo cobró fuerza en la mirada de Glowing—. Además… no podía permitir que una vida tan radiante fuera… aagg. — Una ansiedad aguda le invadió. Llamó dulcemente la curiosidad de Bright, aunque no sin antes sentir cierto temor, en especial cuando Yzalas, que se había percatado, interrumpió el curso de la conversación.

— Bueno jovencita, creo que aunque sería digno de cuento que intercambiaramos la clásica conversación héroe-damisela, temo decir que nos ocupa un asunto con premura. — con un gesto de disculpa, Yzalas devolvió a Gold a su dueña, ambos con una faceta de extrañeza y preocupación. Mientras, cubría al caballero con uno de sus brazos.

— Oh, emm, claro… — rio nerviosamente — perdonen las molestias… espero que podamos hablar luego también sir Yzalas.

— Sí, sí, claro jovencita, ¡deleitaros en un buen descanso! — dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la fuente.

Bright, inclinándose con una profunda reverencia de disculpa se retiró. Mirando de reojo la escena, contempló como el poni de cristal, acarreado cual anciano, había dejado caer su casco en su repentina debilidad.

— Ay Celestia, espero que no le haya pasado nada… —decaída, susurró para sí misma

Un graznido de su fiel amigo atrajo su mirada al frente, enseñando la misma preocupación a través de su encogida figura.

— Y a ti ya te vale bribón… — espetó Bright con el ceño fruncido y unos labios estrechos — tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que la señorita Fine vuelva…mmmm. — meditando profundamente, llevó uno de sus cascos a la barbilla y, en un chasquido, el reflejo de sus ojos se encendió cual hoguera — Y creo que podríamos hacer algo por el caballero de cristal. ¿No te parece?

Agitando su cuerpo cual maraca, el ave de doradas plumas asintió.

— Pero no vuelvas a salir asi, ¿vale?

Con una profunda sonrisa, la joven volvió a la posada, aunque no sin antes sentir una repentina desolación que aderezó la hojarasca mecida por el viento.

Tanto su voz como figura se fueron perdiendo en la distancia, fundiéndose en el lienzo de colores cálidos, mientras ambos caballeros descansaban en la fuente. Glowing apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, mostrando en un pequeño hueco de sus labios unos dientes temblorosos.

— Que buen momento para que me de otro escozor como este…

— Más que escozor parecía que un parásito os devorara el alma sir Glowing —observó Yzalas escudriñando acuciado el rostro pálido de aquel poni—. Os diría de miraros el torso, pero se lo que vais a decirme.

Glowing simplemente siseó del dolor retrayendo sus ancas y patas como si hubiera recibido una punzada en el estómago, digna solo de una puñalada.

— No os preocupeis… — gruñó castañeando sus dientes —. Se me pasará.

— ¿Estais seguro, sir Glowing? — Yzalas, desconfiado por los catatónicos movimientos del caballero, abrió sus garras hacia el torso blindado del poni de cristal. Una esencia emanaba de su extremidad, algo frío, incluso helador, pero gentil al mismo tiempo

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — cual criatura poseída, la expresión de Glowing se hizo más sombría y afilada, más que la de cualquier poni que el caballero oscuro hubiera contemplado entre borrosas imágenes allí. Pese a todo, el cornamentado acorazado esbozó una sonrisa que incluso sin verla, exhalaba calidez hacia el muro glacial, que se incrustaba en la piel blanquecina de Glowing. Yzalas le increpó con serenidad:

— ¿Por qué no me contais cosas de vuestro hogar sir Glowing? Tengo tiempo hasta irme a la biblioteca.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, resaltándose unas profundas ojeras: bolsas oscuras y arrugadas que intensificaban su matiz por momentos.

—Lo que quiero es estar solo ahora mismo Yzalas.

Una corriente de fuerza emanaba del guantelete cobalto oscuro de la criatura bípeda. Tal que las aguas de un profundo océano de tinta, estos flujos de poder, caracterizados por pequeñas luces celestes cual luciérnagas, acariciaban el torso de Glowing.

— Contadme sin temor Glowing, a este extranjero le podéis relatar… ¿Por que no me habláis de esas...ferias que haceis los ponis? ¿Son tan buenos los dulces que se hacen ahí?

Glowing rió cortadamente, rindiendo su inútil intento de librarse de la sombra revestida en armadura. Liberó un hastiado semblante, marcado por una dolorida mueca. Su entrecerrada mirada, englobada en unas temblorosas mejillas, centró su atención en la alfombra de amarillos, naranjas y rojos, descrita por las hojas del bosque; aquello fue el escenario de unos recuerdos pastelados. Por un instante, en su boca había aparecido crueles ilusiones de un sabor dulce.

Los ponis paseaban, pero ignoraban las palabras de ambos extraños. Las hojas caían, pero no cambiaban su danza por nadie en aquel entonces.

— ¿Buenos? Je… — cerró sus párpados y dibujó una sonrisa temblorosa —. Daría tanto por volver a probar esos pasteles de bayas cristalinas.

Yzalas rio entre dientes, conmovido por una simple creación de su imaginación, concibiendo el esporádico escenario. Volvió a formular otra pregunta cándidamente, continuando su misterioso influjo.

— Decidme, ¿qué más cosas se hacen en una feria como esa?

— Pues… — unos cansados ojos volvieron a adherirse a los cabellos del bosque que reposaban — Hay pelea de justas, animales preciosos, bellas artesanías, jolgorios envolventes, un radiante espíritu...

El alivio se derramó en pequeños chorros dentro del cuerpo encogido del poni de melena azabache. Una media sonrisa, acompañada de una respiración más calmada, precedió sus palabras entonadas con dulzura —: Y luego, entonar el himno de cristal, frente a todos los ponis de mi tierra… — Un lánguido suspiro escapó de sus trémulos labios. Vislumbró una escena presentada en su mente y esbozó una humedad en sus ojos. — Lo que daría por compartir una feria de cristal con...ella...

Su oyente no dijo nada, pues en aquel instante la fuerza de la voz de aquel espíritu torturado se hizo pedazos. Siguió con su influjo, sintiendo las calmadas inspiraciones de su compañero de oficio.

— ¿Queréis que os cuente acerca de mi tierra?

Glowing sorbió y con la apatía desgarrando su alma, asintió.

— Veréis, en mi tierra, donde las sombras bailan….

Sus voces no resonaron más, no desde donde les observaban un trío de ponis. Unicornios. Desde la casa más alta, propiedad de la jerarca, y a través del abierto postigo de la ventana, los tres unicornios con una mirada entrecerrada observaban la escena.

La estancia que acogía esas miradas curiosas e inquisitivas era realmente acogedora: una gran mesa de roble descansaba en el centro, sosteniendo velas que alumbraban tenuemente la estancia, sumándose a la luz solar que entraba por el ventanal. El suelo estaba desgastado, agrietado y con aspecto mustio. Las paredes de piedra de aquella habitación eran el lecho de una insana cantidad de hojas, pergaminos… papeles que escondían apuntes llenos de garabatos relacionados con la manipulación mágica. Un atril con un gran libro de portada de cuero descansaba en frente de la mesa, cual majestuoso altar.

— ¿Cómo procederemos entonces? — comenzó preguntando un poni de pelaje terroso y crin blanca.

— El extranjero tiene que irse… por un momento pensé que estaba hechizando a mi hija. — musitó nerviosamente la misma unicornio que había plantado frente a Yzalas en la plaza, destacando el pelaje metálico que cubría su piel y los ojos vidriosos que resaltaban un verde matiz.

— Paciencia... ese tal Yzalas es el menor de los problemas. — entrecerró los ojos la Jerarca apuntando al aludido con plena desconfianza. — Dejad que juegue con su curiosidad desbocada, nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender.

— No pienso adentrarme con esas cosas rondando… — negó rotundamente la unicornio plateada.

Una sombra oscureció su figura, cuál eclipse sobre la tierra. La jerarca arqueó sus labios irritada, señalándola con el casco.

— Todos estamos metidos en esto… ¡que no se te olvide! — instigó con una mirada férrea.

La aludida llegó a sentirse sobrecogida, haciéndose un ovillo con sus patas mientras desencadenaba ligeros temblores.

— Estais locos… — dijo con una mueca dolorida —. Acabaremos muertos al final.

— Si esas bestias encuentran el castillo quien sabe lo que podría ocurrir. — murmuró la jerarca, aún viendo a los dos caballeros. — A cada momento que esperamos, mayor es el riesgo

— ¿Co-cómo lo haremos? — masculló casi impedida la asustadiza poni de cabellos dorados. Su acompañante simplemente bostezó despreocupado.

La jerarca, aún conservando la mirada inquisidora que arrojaba fríamente a través del ventanal de su hogar, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Usaremos nuestra magia dorada para ocultar nuestro cuerpo y rastro. Con suerte las bestias no se percatarán y llegaremos hasta el castillo. — Volviéndose con aquella áspera soberbia, enfocó sus relucientes ojos en los unicornios que se asentaban en su morada. — El poni de cristal nos ayudará. Y con suerte, usaremos al extranjero a nuestro favor. — Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se aproximó a la mesa, con los rayos del sol reluciendo su pelaje anaranjado con un resplandor singular. Con el entrecejo arrugado, golpeó la mesa que reposaba en el centro de la estancia y miró a ambos, exhalando determinación en su esbozado semblante —. No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir una desgracia como la de hace cuatro años.

La equina de corta crin rubia, no cesó de decaer sus ojos hacia el suelo. Su mandíbula estremecida fue el foco de la mirada de la jerarca. Ella, con sus lisos y sedosos cascos tomó del mentón a la yegua de pelaje plateado y le ofreció, en un súbito cambio, una mirada compasiva. Sus palabras se hicieron sentir con dulzura.

— Recuerda que todo esto es para el bien de los nuestros, Pollen Tray. Por el bien de tu hija. Cada error que hemos cometido ha servido para llegar hasta aquí, cada sacrificio nos ha llevado más cerca de poder disfrutar por siempre con nuestras familias. — se sentó a su lado cautelosamente, con la sonrisa en su rostro. Frotó sus cascos como la caricia de una ola a la orilla. — Ni nosotros, ni nuestros hijos, ni los hijos de nuestros hijos tendrán que ver nunca la **oscuridad.**

Con sus ojos herbáceos a punto de desbordarse como quebradas presas de agua, asintió lentamente vislumbrando en su empapada visión a su preciada hija, esa unicornio de rosado pelaje y crin fucsia a la que solo deseaba abrazar.

— Lo, lo siento, es que… es que me acuerdo de sus caras, de lo que pasó. Nunca estamos tranquilos… nunca.

El casco anaranjado de la jerarca ocultó sus labios silenciándola en un siseo cuidadoso. El tercer unicornio, con ojos encrespados recitó a las sombras del lugar:

— Ya lloraremos cuando tengamos tiempo. Ahora vayamos al molino a recoger lo pertinente…

Apartándose ese flequillo castaño, y reluciendo sus ojos dorados, la poni jugueteó con el colgante tallado en forma de gota, el cual descansaba en su cuello. Apartó con ritmo enlentecido el roce de sus cascos con las patas de Pollen.

En un leve sollozo drenado, ésta se levantó con sus pobres ancas estremeciéndose. Aún conservando un aire apesadumbrado, salió de la estancia, dejando a los otros dos ponis en la misma.

— Espero que no se vaya de la lengua. — dijo secamente el unicornio terroso mientras divisaba el umbral que su compañera acaba de cruzar, quedándose a solas con la otra unicornio de anaranjado pelaje.

— No lo hará. — respondió rápidamente. Otra ronda más a través de las vistas de su hogar serenaron su porte con una calmada mirada al horizonte: nubes se discernían, poniendo en peligro el pulcro lienzo del cielo. — Muy pronto llegará la capitana Radiance. El escudo debería aguantar hasta entonces… eso sí la extraña fuerza no sigue debilitando nuestra magia.

El poni de ojos morados había alcanzado a soltar un suspiro mientras se ponía a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Radiance nos ayudará? — inquirió con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la jerarca —. ¿eh Ochre?

La aludida cerró los ojos. Sintió el tacto de esos cascos rugosos pasar por su cuello y se estiró jadeando — Creeme mi querido Timber, Radiance asistirá mi petición. — Con una media sonrisa hambrienta, robó de los labios del semental un beso caprichoso.

Tras haber persistido aquel gesto por un tiempo, los labios se separaron. Las miradas se habían perdido en la del otro, frotando sus mejillas con sus cascos.

Relamiéndose, el unicornio salió de la habitación sin cesar de mirar a su jerarca. Al cerrar la puerta la misma carraspeó, deleitándose con la calidez del momento.

A un lado de la estancia, un cofre de madera descansaba. Se aproximó al mismo y lo abrió para sacar las pertenencias necesarias.

Al hacerlo, un aire impregnado a muerte golpeó su hocico. Arrugó su rostro retrocediendo para caer sobre sus ancas apestada por las caricias de un aroma funesto. Tapando su morro trató de volver a acercarse al recipiente. Esta vez, sus ojos dorados se hicieron casi inexistentes, en blanco. El sudor frío de su frente descendió por su cuerpo para hincarse junto con un helor que asaltaba su espíritu.

Dentro del cofre, yacía entre libros, pergaminos y algunas posesiones valiosas, un cráneo. Un recipiente óseo de un grifo, carcomido por los años, manchado de impregnaciones secas y ligeramente agrietado.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Cómo? — sus cascos se pegaron a la boca mientras el horror había desgarrado su cara. La sombra de su rostro consumió todo brillo en ella y su desbocado corazón temblaba lleno de miedo. Puro miedo.

Pues al lado del cráneo, una nota de elegante letra, la cual tomó trémulamente, y marcada con tinta decía así:

"Se lo que hiciste, conozco tu secreto. Da igual lo que intentes. Eres MÍA. Cuando llegue el momento, seré yo quien te arrebate el corazón. Conoces la historia de **Umbra la glotona**, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que le hacía a los pegasos no? Pues cuando llegue el momento, yo haré lo mismo contigo. Vigila, siempre mira, porque yo estaré siempre observando…Lo mejor, es que lo puedo hacer cuando me plazca. Nadie, nadie puede evitar **Las Tinieblas**"

La habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad y sus lágrimas se desbordaron de simple y puro pavor.

—-

Entretanto, en la fuente del pueblo, dos figuras se hablaban entre sí. Glowing Faith por fin sentía serenidad en sus respiraciones. Yzalas, por otro lado, sentado a su lado miraba al cielo. Ambos disfrutaban del fresco aire y el aroma de las hojas secas.

— Sinceramente… no esperaba maravillas tales de vuestra tierra, sir Yzalas.

Este le respondió con una risa entre dientes, cruzado de piernas con aire pensativo.

— Agradezco vuestras palabras sir Glowing. Pero mi tierra a los ojos de cualquier poni sería una tierra mustia y sin vida, por muy fantástico que suene… — rio una vez más, dejando que un suspiro sobrecogedor saliera de su armadura —. ¿Sabeis como llamaban mis hermanos a la tierra de Equestria?

Glowing giró su cabeza y encaró sus ojos carmesís hacía el velo de Yzalas que se anclaba en el celeste techo. Con las orejas erguidas al cielo, esperó su respuesta.

— La llamaban **La tierra de los Colores. **Solo estas tierras presentan unos colores tan hermosos, proporcionados en su gran mayoría no solo por magia, sino por la **naturaleza. **Colores que abarcan todo lo que el ojo puede imaginar. En estos días, por fin estoy cumpliendo uno de mis deseos: poder ver la **tierra de los colores… **aunque lo haga a través de mis pobres ojos.

— Vaya, así que la **tierra de los colores. **Es curioso que pongan un nombre tan bonito a una tierra extranjera. — Mientras tomaba la viola enganchada en su costado, desplegó una radiante sonrisa. — ¿Pero sabéis que más abunda en estas tierras además de colores?

Yzalas parpadeó bajo su velo, incapaz de responder, por muy obvia que realmente fuera la respuesta.

— Música… — entonó firmemente y con orgullo. — La música es una de las grandes esencias de la existencia. La música da fuerza a los colores y nos aviva el alma, además de distorsionar nuestras emociones.

Yzalas sonrió, lleno de gozo.

— Pues, dada mi charla con la jerarca, no he podido escuchar el himno de cristal, ¿me otorgaríais el placer de escucharlo desde el principio? así quizás podría ver más colores a través de estos cansados ojos.

Glowing asintió, agitando sus orejas, y comenzó a manejar su arco musical con destreza. Una hermosa melodía de avivados tempos y alegría comenzó a inundar los alrededores, las notas emanaban un sentimiento sobrecogedor y dulce, junto con el fluir de las puras aguas de la fuente como un coro.

Yzalas se vio arrullado por la música—. Creo que si veo algo… — rio, mientras pensaba, pero esta vez con cierto dolor —. Quizás Percival nunca escuchó música… tal vez por eso no veía ningún color…

—

En aquel instante, entre los castaños, arces y robustos árboles de hoja caduca, una sombra se movía levitando cerca de la aldea: Su yelmo de bestia, su cuerno negro translúcido de la frente, y sus ropajes eclesiásticos adornados con accesorios, enrevesados en zarzas ocultaban su figura bajo la lluvia de hojas. Se dió la vuelta desde donde flotaba, dejando que la escarcha a sus pies se extendiera como una plaga. El frío se iba disipando, pues una melodía abarcaba sus oídos a modo de briznas de un sonido cual recuerdo.

Abrió extensamente sus brazos, tal que estuviera esperando un gran abrazo que lo envolviera, pero solo las hojas le correspondieron. Al hacerlo, inspiró el frescor que le rodeaba: el aroma de tierra embarrada, el de la madera de los arces, incluso la fragancia de las serradas hojas y las flores y plántulas,que se esparcían por las extensas entrañas del bosque auburno. Algunas flores oscuras de blancos pétalos, seguían brotando desde la fértil tierra del bosque.

— Es verdad. No hay animales casi que puedan acompañar al coro de la naturaleza. ¿Dónde están los pájaros? ¿Por qué las ardillas huyen del bosque? Scaleless encontró una sola y puede que fuera la única o de las pocas…

Volvió su mirada a un lado, y vio cubos de madera enganchados a algunos árboles por cuyo interior perpetraba un tubo para extraer el jugo de su interior. Se acercó y discernió curioso el contenido de los cubos. Moscas e insectos nauseabundos abundaban en su interior. La savia estaba podrida. El arbol responsable de aquel producto estaba lleno de ronchas, carcomido por un envejecimiento que desgarraba su piel y por pequeñas infecciones. Las castañas a los pies del árbol estaban carcomidas, de un color desagradable, salvo contadas excepciones que mantenían su pura gloria.

— Cada día se romperán más eslabones de las cadenas que esos ponis han puesto a este hermoso bosque… — suspiró, trató de recordar el dulce aroma de las aguas aromatizadas con el cerezo. — Solo yo veo la sangre del bosque, y, y está por todos lados. Al menos esa tenue melodía calmará su dolor.

Atravesó los árboles, ignoró a las bestias y cuando casi se pierde en el hermoso dibujo del bosque, musitó, al pensar de nuevo en el cerezo:

— Me pregunto, si al final esa poni decidió emprender su viaje. ¿Se habrá atrevido a afrontar la pintura de su futuro ? Incluso sin saber el destino que se ha esculpido en piedra...

—

En la posada, la tranquilidad reinaba por las estancias. Cuando el día avanzaba, entre los rayos dorados que penetraban por las ventanas, Bright caminó hacia la cocina, dejando que la luz dorada embelleciera su pelaje escarchado.

— Oh, Goldie —musitó entristecida al tiempo que acariciaba el dorado plumaje de su amigo, el cual respondió con un ruido encantador —. Estoy muy preocupada, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de arrojarme al bosque y llegar cuanto antes al desierto pero… — la impotencia abordaba los nervios de la joven unicornio. Retrayendo sus labios por un dolor fantasma que le torturó por dentro, miró por una de las ventanas, que daba línea directa con la espesura cálida del bosque auburno.

Con temor, miró a la oscuridad que se perdía más allá de los árboles. Allí por un instante, imaginó una vez más a aquella bestia acorazada, corroída y con aquella mirada de reptil depravado. Un escalofrío la invadió, apagando el fulgor de la llama de sus ojos. Entonces, el lacio roce de su amigo le devolvió el fogaje, deleitándose con unos ojos enternecidos.

— Rezo a Celestia para que el tiempo no se lo lleve Goldie… — con los ojos cerrados inclinó su cabeza redondeada, logrando rozarse con el pico del fénix. Ambos compartieron el tacto mutuo, alejando la preocupación que asaltaba sus mentes — eh, briboncillo. — dijo la poni de melena escarlata con un toque al mentón de su amigo — ¿Qué te parece si empezamos la sorpresa?

El fenix liberó un graznido angelical extendiendo el ala, desatando aquella alegría que le hizo revolotear por el lugar. Bright Flame rió dulcemente y manteniendo una pícara sonrisa y mirada determinada puso cascos a la obra.

— Mmmm, quizás con el romero, las castañas y la sal de nuestra casa, podríamos hacer algo realmente exquisito. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tan cándiles almas. — rebuznó ligeramente —.Si tan solo a Yzalas le gustaran las verduras…

Entonces, fue cuando la escuchó. Escuchó la melodía. Irguió sus orejas, movíendolas casi como antenas y una expresión de asombro se trazó en su impoluto rostro. Se llevó un casco al pecho, pues estaba sintiendo que el corazón se lo golpeaba. Entonces sonrió, alargó sus labios hasta esbozar la más tierna de las sonrisas y aquellos pozos de fuego en sus ojos, se volvieron vidriosos.

— Goldie. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Má tocaba la flauta? esta melodía, tiene casi el mismo tempo que la tonada que siempre mostraba— cayó sobre sus ancas, embriagada en una profunda emoción que la reducía casi a un ovillo, estremeciéndose con una cortada respiración —. Si-siempre tocaba bajo el cerezo, aquel bolero… cuando, cuando. — mordió su labio, llena de impotencia, reducida a una mera sombra de la cocina, puede que incluso a una simple mota de polvo. Un enmarañado nudo se hizo en su garganta, y aquella dulce voz pronto fue cohibida, exhalando gemidos delicados entre medias, imbuidos de una profunda nostalgia —. En aquellas mañanas, cuando uno de los jóvenes tomaba la escama del dragón… lo, lo celebrábamos. Y, en medio de aquel jolgorio Goldie, ella… ella…

El fenix se acercó a su dueña y extendió sus alas con un fulgor dorado que rociaba en su pelaje un calor agradable, que las tensadas facciones de Bright dejaron temblar. Una lágrima finalmente se desbordó una vez más.

— Ella tocaba el **Bolero del baile flamígero. **Con su flauta, bajo el cerezo.

Esbozando una sonrisa, y con sus párpados cerrados cual telón, vislumbró aquel escenario: los pétalos del cerezo caían y bajo la sombra del mismo, en un esplendoroso día lleno de risas y pasión, sobre todos los sonidos, aquella flauta resonaba. Imaginó la grácil figura de su madre, sentada en las abultadas raíces del árbol, bañada en esos rosáceos pétalos y describiendo una melódica risa.

Gold la abrazó, apartando todo rastro de gelidez en su cuerpo y empezó a entonar una melodía con su voz de oro; la misma tonada que aquella flauta describía bajo un ahora lejano cerezo, en unas montañas grisáceas.

— Mmm, quizás a Yzalas le guste la música. — musitó sonriente abrazando por un instante a su fiel amigo, dejándose sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus plumas y el dulce aroma del mismo.

Suspiró con pesar y al mismo tiempo felicidad mientras mantenía las orejas agachadas. Rememoró a su madre, su empalagosa fragancia, tierna cual caricia cada mañana, sus palabras envueltas en dulzura, sus risas escandalosas, lo vivaracha que era, y su preciosa música, por siempre grabada en la mente.

Gold sencillamente entonó una nota musical. Entre suspiros el cálido abrazo se deshizo y compartieron tiernas miradas, siendo testigos de la luz que brillaba en ellos.

— Goldie… — sonrió amorosa mientras rasgaba su casco por la fina mejilla de su amigo, levantando su pecho lleno de nobleza —. Siempre fuiste mi luz cuando Má se fue. Aunque… — soltó una pequeña risa, aderezada con un pequeño ronquido. Trató de ocultarlo con su casco, para después apartarse el flequillo y acariciar su hocico con el pico dorado de Gold —...eres más travieso y problemático que cualquier felino.

Gold esbozó asombro señalándose con su ala como si designara incredulidad en su gesto. Pero, al final, ambos rieron.

— Bueno, habrá que preparar esa sorpresa ¿no? — con otra melódica risa se levantó y tomó con la telequinesis ámbar de su cuerno los utensilios de cocina, escuchando en su mente aquella melodía en una cerrada mirada que se deleitaba en un precioso escenario. Gold se puso a su lado, presentando su emoción en los múltiples brincos que daba sobre la mesa. Bright, manteniendo aquella dulce sonrisa masculló:

— ¿A quien no le gusta la música?

El atardecer llegó, y en medio de la luz crepuscular, dos pequeñas ascuas relucieron con fuerza. La melodía de la viola cesó y un caballero a dos patas se había despedido de su compañero en una aventura en la que viajaría al pasado del bosque…


	8. Capítulo 7: El caballero y la posadera

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 7: El caballero y la posadera**

Fine Breath, aquella poni de tierra de colores morados, había ascendido por las escarpadas y pétreas calles de la aldea con mirada apesadumbrada. Lo que forjó aquellos grilletes que sopesaban su alma de apatía no fue dejar sola a la unicornio de cabellos de fuego, ni tan siquiera esa tierna mirada y melodía endulzada que la cautivaban, era algo más… más profundo.

Sintiendo que esas cadenas llegaban a apretujar sus pulmones, vio la necesidad de suspirar una y otra vez. Los cabellos de los árboles se levantaban desde el suelo, describiendo un nuevo bis en su baile descrito por los suaves vendavales que surcaban en la misma dirección que las pesadas exhalaciones de aquella poni tan salada.

Fue entonces cuando el tacto de la alfombra de hojarasca se había vuelto un tanto gélida, ella miró y después cerró los ojos resistiendo un brote de lágrimas. Bien el culpable podría ser el barro que se encubría bajo aquella lona crujiente, pero en la realidad, era la sensación que aquel lugar expulsaba; algo realmente gélido, desolador y hechizado por la tristeza. Aunque, bajo aquella faceta tan deprimente, bien podrían alcanzar a olerse trazos de nostalgia e incluso felicidad.

Pese a ello, tal lugar no podía evadir la belleza que el bosque arrojaba cada día con sus infinitas hojas carmesí y doradas, cayendo elegantemente sobre las briznas de hierba seca y las franjas de tierra blanda que se disponían en hileras.

El cementerio. La funesta traza de terreno, cerca de la cima de aldea otoñal, la cual recogía los cuerpos de aquellas almas que una vez trotaron felizmente por las mismas calles de tierra y piedra. Ahora, yacían sepultados bajo el tapiz de hierba dorada y hojas rojizas.

Había muchas tumbas pequeñas y de mediano tamaño. La piedra que las formaba era caliza y en ellas yacían esculpidas inscripciones, manteniendo los nombres, junto con el recuerdo de los fallecidos. Cada uno de los monolitos de roca estaban embellecidos a sus pies por pequeñas muestras florales que en su mayoría gozaban de tonos blanquecinos, pues eran trompetas angelicales.

Cuando Fine Breath las divisó en cada una de las formaciones pétreas, vino a su rostro aquel momento, hace ya cuatro años.

Era incapaz de pensar en ello; era demasiado dolor y sufrimiento. Apretó su mandíbula, estremecida por el encogimiento que su corazón mostraba. Sus bellas facciones se tensaron, avejentando el aspecto a los ojos de cualquier simplón.

Su taciturno espíritu caminó cual marcha fúnebre entre aquellos recuerdos desconsolados, congelados en el tiempo por la grisácea piedra. Entonces, llegó a una tumba, casi al final de la franja, cuyo nombre y símbolo solo ella podría comprender en toda su profundidad. Se sentó sobre sus ancas, liberando un pesado suspiro que exhalaba la melancolía estrujando su ser.

No había ningún poni más en aquel entonces, y así lo ella, pues no deseaba escuchar o ver el pesar de ningún equino más junto al suyo. La soledad en sí misma era sobrecogedora, ya que ninguna melodía, ni siquiera la del viento, podría añadir dulzor a aquel instante.

Cada pequeño ápice de su alma se estiraba costosamente para poder alzar su casco. Sin ni siquiera dirigir la mirada a aquella piedra, pasó su pata por la misma, rasgando su rugosa superficie, con la esperanza de que en aquel tramo que dibujaba, pudiera sentir otro tacto: Algo cálido, suave, como el de una mejilla, o tal vez, un hocico redondeado. Y así, si las princesas lo deseaban, si la misma naturaleza le otorgaba ese lujo, puede ser que esa ilusión trajera de vuelta su voz una vez más.

La flor blanquecina que reposaba casi ausente de vida a los pies del pequeño monolito, fue inmediatamente tomada con una mueca dolorosa por la poni de cabellos púrpuras. La apartó a un lado tal que fuera indigna de posar en aquel sagrado lugar, y puso la misma flor que había traído; fresca y rebosante de una cálida aura. La colocó cuidadosamente, cual artista termina con caprichos de perfección su fina obra y de nuevo, suspiró.

Toqueteó el aro que colgaba de su oreja diestra, balanceando su cabeza a los lados enseñando una gélida incredulidad al mismo bosque que se dibujaba en el lienzo del fondo.

— Cuatro años ya… — Esbozó aquel gesto, si bien podría llamarse sonrisa por lo forzada que resultaba — ¿Cómo es que la gran Faust dejó que te fueras mi vida? Ay, este punzón. Siento la cornada de un rinoceronte aquí… — indicó con su casco tocando el henchido pecho que temblaba frágilmente —. ¿Sabes por qué? porque no tengo esa vocecilla tuya mi vida, no tengo esas coloridas mejillas a la que espachurrar con mis patas. Como te echo en falta.

Su solo había sido condimentado por el helador soplo del aire que arrancaba las hojas de su orquestada danza en un balanceo terrible. Sintió un escalofrío, uno que le hizo abrazarse como si estuviera sola en el mundo, rodeada de una negra neblina que amenazaba con devorarla. Contempló al alzar su mentón el árbol que yacía sostenido tras las piedras inscritas: Un árbol de sinuosas ramas, elegante a la par de mustio, pues sus hojas eran carcomidas por la podredumbre y caían en la depresión y la apatía que emanaba del cementerio. Incluso aunque la muerte no la azotó a aquella maravilla que hubiera sido, solo quedaba un estertor de vida.

No pudo soportarlo más, pues en su interior no había cabida para una voz de sereno tono: sus labios temblaron como castañuelas mientras un río de lágrimas fluía de entre sus pestañas. Las garras de la angustia estrangulaban su cuello y oprimían su pecho. Luchando contra la sensación de aquel trozo de su ser que se había desprendido tiempo ha, trató de mantener la compostura, apartándose los preciosos cabellos violáceos que caían sobre su frente.

Aquel suelo de tierra fresca bajo sus ancas se estaba convirtiendo en una prisión que se hundía. La luz del sol abandonaba su quebradizo cuerpo, recubierto de la escarcha que la soledad forjaba en su piel. Entonces, un sonido profanó el silencio: Un estridente sonido metálico que imitaba una cuchilla arrastrada por la piedra, el cual, fue seguido de un chillido, de un último bramido antes de silenciarse por siempre… pero algo la rescató de la oscuridad que la devoraba: el olor a bayas, el aura norteña y las metálicas pisadas que alborotaban las hojas y la hierba seca, la cual crujía enérgicamente al paso del recién llegado.

—¿Mmm? — asustada se volteó, aunque ya se hacía una idea de quién se trataba.

El primer dibujo que sus ojos morados contemplaron fue el profundo carmesí de sus irises. Después enmarcó todo su rostro: su blanco pelaje liso y de matices ligeramente cristalinos, su melena azabache que asomaba afiládamente por su yelmo de caballero, tallado a la imagen de un bravo grifo. En aquel instante su corazón dio un vuelco. Sonrió. No era un clásico semental de portentosos músculos, incluso sus facciones eran redondeadas, pero pese a ello, su simple y tímida sonrisa, junto al fulgor de su mirada, despertaban ese pequeño ardor en el busto.

— ¿Os encontráis bien lady Breath?

— Me has asustado príncipe azul. — Con aquellas telas azules, resguardando su escarchada piel bajo la armadura de plata sin tacha, podría decirse que le era un buen apelativo.

Él dibujó una mueca dolorida—. Por favor, os pido que no me llaméis así, me avergonzáis —. indicó con una risueña expresión— Ni tan siquiera soy digno de llamarme caballero.

— Me asusta pensar hasta dónde llega esa humildad. —dijo burlescamente.

Este le ofreció una pequeña risa entre dientes.

— Tengo mis motivos. — respondió permitiéndose el lujo de sentarse a su lado. Entregado a presentar un profundo respeto, se quitó el yelmo de su cabeza, tragando saliva desvió su mirada para deleitarle con compañía y aventurándose en las frías aguas que inundaban el espíritu de aquella poni terrestre el preguntó —: siento mucho vuestra pérdida. Es por eso que estáis aquí ¿no?

Con la comisura de sus labios retraída, asintió. La necesidad de limpiar aquellas cristalinas lágrimas se volvió insoportable. Antes de alzar su extremidad, un gesto llamó su mirada. En sus cascos acorazados, el poni de cristal sostenía una tela que entregó a aquella alma sollozante. Con una sonrisa forzada, esta lo tomó y secó los restos de sus tristezas con aquel suave tejido.

— Quizás me haya precipitado viniendo aquí. ¿Queréis que os deje a solas lady Breath?

Sonriendo afablemente en medio de sus enrojecidos ojos, la poni de tierra dijo con el tono contraído:

— Que va azucarillo… Siempre viene bien tener la compañía de un buen mozo. — sorbió con fuerza volviendo a sentir la oscuridad balancear su corazón.

Con el sol alumbrando el lateral de su semblante, el poni de ojos carmesí rió divertido por los apelativos que le arrojaba.

— Lady Breath, t-tenéis una forma más que p-peculiar de nombrar a vuestros conocidos. No merezco tan ca-cálidas palabras.

"Pero que tierno que es. Y su tartamudeo es tan…" pensó ella, en un atisbo de cordura en medio de su bruma melancólica.

— Es lo que tiene, esta auburna sangre sureña no la tiene nadie más que yo. — Fue orgullo lo que sus facciones trataron de disimular, pero las arrugas de sus frentes y el tembleque de sus labios delataban su corazón.

— De eso no me cabe duda. — le obsequió con una amplia sonrisa. Súbitamente se le iluminaron los ojos. Se llevó un casco a la frente, espetándose asimismo con un gesto de negación —. Os ruego mil disculpas, vos que habéis venido a presentar vuestros respetos y yo deshonrando vuestra tarea. —Realizó un ademán tratando de levantarse, pero no esperaba que los cascos de Fine le clavaran a la tierra fresca cual ancla de navío.

— Menudas tonterías que sueltas príncipe azul. Insisto en que te quedes…

— Está bien, está bien. — asintió volviendo a acomodarse entre las doradas hojas. Se atrevió a preguntar —: ¿Cómo está la joven de cabellos de fuego?

— Ay, buen señor, si supieras lo tierna que es esa muchacha. Logra encandilar mi corazón como la antorcha viviente que es. — encumbró a la susodicha, llevándose la pata al pecho al sentir el mismo calor que describía — La pobre ha debido pasarlo fatal… pero ya está mucho mejor. Celestia la libre de todo mal.

Una pequeña tonada de alegría se resbaló de la boca del poni de cristal. Alzó la vista al cielo azul, dejando que el aire meciera sus cabellos oscuros.

— Me alegra saber que llegué a tiempo. O-Odiaría saber que fracasé en tal labor.

— Celestia te lo pague sir Glowing. Habéis salvado a un alma de lo más reconfortante.

Repentinamente las gélidas garras de la apatía y la tristeza desgarraron su piel. Un suspiro tan pesado como el hierro helado se exhaló de su garganta.

— Es, un cielo. — dijo en tono más sombrío la posadera — tiene esos ojos tan dulces, ese pelo tan cálido… Incluso me sienta mal saber que la he dejado a solas en la posada. Menos mal que el cielo la ha bendecido con un fénix tan cariñoso.

Cada palabra recitada de su boca se empapaba con mayor profundidad en un charco de pesadumbre. Frotándose la mejilla de su rostro miró con dolor las letras grabadas en el monolito.

— Se parece tanto a ella… tanto. — volvió a musitar, con retazos de nostalgia.

Glowing sintió curiosidad, pero bien sabía que su estado y aquel lugar, no eran propicios para saciar su incertidumbre. Leyó los grabados ligeramente desgastados de la piedra y leía así:

" Whisper Dawn; La voz y sonrisa del alba"

Hizo un mohín. Sin embargo, notaba que las vibraciones de la posadera se hacían más y más intensas; vibraciones que implicaban un muro a punto de ser derrumbado. No hizo falta que hablara para acentuar su impresión. Ya lo hizo ella:

— Por un momento, pensé que la Matriarca de las estrellas había sido piadosa. Que las princesas escucharon mis lamentos cuando la trajiste… — una poni loca había usurpado la identidad de aquella salada posadera. Su sonrisa fingida, notablemente falta de ensayo, precedió unas palabras afiladas —: pensé que me habían traído a mi Whisper. Que iban a arreglar lo que pasó. — Sus ojos púrpura, ahora vidriosos, enmarcaron una desmoralizante mueca descrita por sus labios. Aquella mirada desesperada se sumergió en el fulgor rojizo de las cuencas del poni de cristal. — debes de pensar que estoy atolondrada ¿verdad príncipe azul?

— P-por favor, Lady Breath. — una expresión ceñuda reprochaba a la posadera — ¿C-Como pensáis eso? ¿Acaso es locura que los detalles de nuestras vidas reanimen viejas heridas? Incluso hasta el punto de endulzar nuestra mente y co-confundirla, eso es algo común para alguien de talante corazón. — Con valentía tomó sus cascos y se los llevó hasta su pecho. Deleitándola con una sincera sonrisa, que parecía esconder poderosas dudas, le obsequió con palabras agridulces —: Yo también siento esa co-confusión… Es, es el dolor más difícil de atravesar — peroró al final realzando aquella frase.

Con semblante resignado, frotó sus húmedos ojos con los cascos, devolviendo su corazón a la curvada tumba, rociada de hojas.

— Después de tanto, y cada vez me cuesta más. Es como, si a cada año, sintiera que es real, tan real como que tengo las pantuflas aquí plantadas, el que ya no esté...

El silencio penetró sus cuerpos cual muro de grueso hielo. Tan implacable fue su derribo, que el mismísimo caballero que le embriagaba una armadura de plata cristalina, fue asaltado con tenacidad. Apartó su mirada, corroído por la empatía, y así cerró sus ojos con una furia que dirigía su mandíbula. Los dientes de las hojas arrastradas por el viento a ras del suelo, rasgaron la tierra con la misma sensación. Inspirando el helor de aire volvió a dirigirle su vista.

— Es duro percatarse de lo vacío que se siente uno al sentir la falta de alguien...

— Lo es príncipe, lo es. Cuando te quitan lo que cada mañana te hace sonreír y luchar por tu vida, una se da cuenta de lo doloroso que es hasta respirar. Pero, supongo que al final, el sol brilla siempre al amanecer, pero con menos colores...

Pesarosa volvió a dibujar la piedra de la tumba con su casco. Con su otra extremidad se tapó la boca, pues estaba a punto de gritar. El pálpito que ella reprimía con orgullo llegó hasta Glowing. El poni que la apartaba de su soledad, arrimándose a más a su liso pelaje, dijo con ternura:

— Si necesitáis llorar Lady Breath, p-por favor no dudéis. Liberad vuestra carga. A este completo extraño que soy, al hombro le podéis llorar.

Una dulce sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro ligeramente arrugado, con el rocío de sus espejos al borde de fluir por sus tensadas mejillas.

— Completo extraño dice…— hizo una forzada sonrisa —. Habéis llegado al corazoncito de esta pobre ilusa en menos de tres días. Os aseguro que por una vez me derrumbaré en los hombros de un terroncito en carne y hueso. Tengo que añadir dulzor ahora mismo… — rio por la brusca zalamería que escapó de sus temblorosos labios. Por sus decaídas orejas llegaron los retazos de sonidos rebosantes de terneza. Vislumbró en su mente las risas y los brillantes ojos que acariciaban su alma cada mañana. Lloró. Lloró y gimió, desbordando sus ojos de perladas lágrimas, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de tela azul del caballero. Éste, sintiendo en sus carnes la afligida carga que la azotaba, sonrió levemente pero con fuerza, la envolvió en sus cascos y cerró los ojos para darle en aquella ventisca de soledad una pequeña hoguera en la que tumbarse y acurrucarse. Pues ella le había encendido una cuando llegó a este bosque imperecedero.

Una flor oscura de pétalos interiores blancos brotó tras la tumba de Whisper Dawn.

—

Aquella noche, un día antes de que la unicornio de cabellos rojizos se adentrara en aquel bosque, la dueña de la posada de la aldea otoñal, Fine Breath, se encontraba sentada en la cocina. Al calor de la chimenea, hirviendo agua en una olla, respiraba tranquila bajo una manta de tela. Iba a ser una noche muy apacible. En la encimera de madera de roble descansaban algunas flores enterradas en macetas. **Crepúsculos eternos y rocíos de la mañana**, flores inmortales, adecuadas para adornar las casas a fin de cuentas.

El borboteo del agua agudizó sus orejas y se levantó para echar un vistazo a su olla de latón. El aroma que emanó del recipiente, evocaba un jardín interminable de flores. Diversas hierbas y hojas de ciertos arbustos hervían con el agua y sirvieron de contenido para que la poni terrestre de pelaje lila pudiera verterlo en su tazón. Un delicioso té de finas hierbas, listo para ser tomado.

— Ay, el cielo por fin me recompensa con un buen descanso… — se dijo así misma, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó en su butaca cubriendo su cuerpo en aquella lona cálida. Hablando sola, como acostumbraba en aquellas noches cerradas, miró por la ventana, alumbrada a la luz de una vela y el fuego de la chimenea —. Mmm… ay, daría la savia más dulce para que todo haya quedado en un susto — musitó rasgando con su casco el aro dorado de su oreja —. Lo que faltaba para un bit, bichejos oscuros rondando por el bosque — dio un beso a su propio casco, y con un gesto, lo elevó hacia los cielos. — Bendita Faust, protégenos, a este pequeño pueblo de inadaptados…

Con un fuerte rebuzno, tomó entre sus cascos lila el tazón, pero, en un arrebato, cual caricia fantasmal, soslayó su mirada hacia un tazón vacío, colocado en una silla y apartado en las sombras de la morada. Sus labios se estremecieron y un viento congelante se filtró por su piel.

— Santa Celestia, ya estoy fantaseando otra vez. — masculló, incapaz de contener una sonrisa burlesca de sí misma.

Cuando por fin se decidió a darle el sorbo a aquel té de finas hierbas, hubo un golpetazo y vozarrones con él.

— ¡Señorita Fine Breath por favor ayúdenos!

— ¡BENDITOS CASTAÑOS! — exclamó la posadera. Impulsando su taza del susto hacia arriba, para ser vertida sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el hervor del contenido en su pelaje. — ¡AY JURO QUE ME LLEVO A ALGUIEN POR DELANTE! ¿Qué son esos gritos Santa Celestia?

Se impulsó de su asiento tan rápido como pudo, para encontrarse que un semental de pelaje terroso y crin canosa llevaba sobre su grupa un poni herido: Su armadura estaba casi hecha trizas, todas sus telas, pelaje e incluso crin estaban ensangrentadas. Fine Breath se llevó un casco a la boca, ocultando el pavor que la delataba por sus ojos violeta.

— ¡Ay, madre mía Cooper, trae a ese pobre diablo y ponlo aquí! — su frágil voz guió al poni terrestre por la posada, hasta la propia cocina.

De un grotesco barrido de sus cascos apartó todo lo que había estorbando en la mesa, arrojándolos al suelo como simples despojos. El aludido equino de crin grisácea, junto con la ayuda de la posadera, lograron poner el cuerpo casi inerte de la víctima sobre la gruesa mesa de madera.

— Pero mi alma, ¿que le ha pasado a este buen poni? — inquirió aterrada, mirando nerviosamente su estancia en busca de una solución al alcance — ¡Quítale ese plomo que lleva encima, tenemos que tratarle las heridas o se nos muere aquí el desgraciado!

— S-sí— respondió el susodicho, usando dientes y cascos para ir desprendiendo cada una de las placas de la armadura.

El repiqueteo del metal, unido a la débil respiración del caballero, agitaba el pecho de Fine mientras se recogió en una esquina de la estancia con varios sacos.

— Vale, vale, primero, necesito sal y… ¡vendas! eso es. — En aquel momento de iluminación, abrió una tinaja que descansaba entre sacos a un lado de la chimenea, y con el cucharón que se enterraba en la abundante sal, la depositó en un cuenco acuciada con el corazón en la boca — ¡Diantres, la maldita agua!

— P-por favor… — se alzó la voz de aquella alma torturada entre los secos sonidos de las piezas de armadura y recipientes siendo asaltados por sendos ponis de la aldea — Dejadme… estoy cansado, no quiero seguir.

El timbre de aquel intento de voz, sonaba como el último suspiro de un fantasma a punto de desvanecerse. Cooper lo miró con los labios temblorosos, atisbando a la posadera con una expresión dolida, ésta en cambio hizo caso omiso a aquellas palabras. Tomó otro cuenco más grande y hondo, un montón de vendas, la jarra de agua y la sal. Puso todos los utensilios sobre la mesa, y fue ahí cuando observó con ojos apagados la funesta mirada del moribundo caballero, temblando de frío. Luego, miró al poni terroso con expresión ceñuda.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado mi alma! Ni caso de lo que diga este cabeza hueca, no está en sus cabales.

— Va-vale — respondió asintiendo, prosiguiendo con su desarme de la coraza.

— ¡Este idiota no se me va a ir como que me llamó Fine Breath! — bramó la yegua adulta con sus ojos tratando de hacer frente sus temores. Determinada volcó el agua y la sal en el cuenco de madera más grande y remojó las vendas en la misma.

— Ya está Fine, solo me queda el torso. — informó el equino de crin canosa sudando.

— De eso ya me ocupo yo alma mía, cógeme un **rocío de la mañana **de la entrada**. **

— S-si. Recibidor, voy… — y como alma que lleva el diablo, el poni galopó a la otra estancia.

— Esta bien, vamos hermoso… aguanta ahí — forzó una sonrisa, tomando un trapo húmedo para limpiar la sangre que casi reseca se extendía sobre su pelaje —. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué tendrás un precioso nombre que tus padres te dieron no?

Tragando aquel bulto de su garganta, reahogó las vendas con ímpetu, esperando que por fin estuvieran listas. Entretanto, prosiguió aclarando el frágil y fatigoso rostro del poni de cabellos azabache, quien solo liberaba gemidos de debilidad. Aquellos ojos que brillaban con un fulgor carmesí tan puro, comenzaron a cerrarse.

— ¡Ah, no, no, tú te quedas despierto hermoso! — le dijo con reproche, mientras daba toquecitos en su mejilla para evitar que se durmiera. Cooper finalmente retornó — ¡Ya era hora alma mía, déjalo ahí, por si acaso!

Dejó a un lado la preciosa flor, semejante a un tulipán. Y retornó con Fine Breath.

— Vale guapo, tú no te muevas y háblame ¿¡eh!?

Este asintió delicadamente, exhalando sus hálitos impregnados en retazos de vida.

— Vamos a vendarte las heridas. ¡Cooper, tráeme esas vendas como oro en paño!

Ambos tomaron las vendas y fueron tratando con cuidado las heridas del poni. Fine tomó las gasas con cautela y lo primero que hizo fue meterle un palo en la boca para que lo mordiera, acto seguido, con rostro cariñoso encauzó sus ojos carmesíes con los suyos—. Ahora guapo esto te va a doler, pero sé que estas hecho un semental de cuidado, así que aúpa con ello, ¿eh?

Éste asintió. En un instante, el húmedo roce de las vendas embebidas de agua salada hizo contacto con la sangre. Un rugido de dolor luchaba por escapar de las fauces de aquel caballero, que mordía la rama como a su más odiado enemigo. Fine mantuvo sus ojos puestos en los suyos, mientras el otro poni proseguía vendándole.

— ¡Ya está, eso es! Menuda fuerza que te traes hermoso. — Con una forzada sonrisa lo halagaba a medida que aquella piel de tela salina recubría sus extremidades y lomo.

Unas lágrimas de dolor y el más agudo de los escozores chirriaban el cuerpo de aquel extranjero. La posadera no dudó y en las heridas más aterradoras, ella untó el jugo de la flor dorada, y al terminar, las vendas le encubrieron.

— Vale, ahora el torso… vamos a ver — desenganchando las ataduras que sostenían aquella placa de metal, junto con el tumulto de telas azules que lo encubrían por esa parte, la yegua ahogó un grito, quedando paralizada; sus pupilas se hicieron diminutas al visualizar aquello: Un cristal negro, clavado cual estaca, yacía en el pecho de su inesperado invitado. Entre gemidos de dolor ella contempló el cuarzo negruzco con asombro. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no había heridas alrededor de su pecho, ni siquiera en el bordeado del cristal que penetraba su cuerpo. Con un nudo en la garganta y viendo que ningún pozo de sangre reclamaba ser tratado, enganchó de nuevo alrededor de esa malformación cristalina las telas cian.

— Glowing….

Fine estiró sus orejas y lo miró con un gesto de dolor. Los ojos del poni de pelaje nevado luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, mientras aquellos irises carmesís deseaban permanecer en esos lagos violeta. Él, entrecortadamente volvió a exhalar su nombre.

— Me llamo…. — con una inspiración, terminó tal que fuera su último estertor —. Glowing Faith.

A los ojos de aquel viajero, cercenado y casi desangrado, la visión se le fue emborronando, perdiendo los colores y cayendo en la oscuridad, mientras la posadera gritaba su nombre. Él, ya en trance, ahogado por la debilidad susurró a la nada.

— No fue mi culpa...

La poni terrestre agitó su cuerpo corroída por el miedo. Por un momento había pensado que aquella alma finalmente había abandonado su carcasa, pero en el momento en que pegó su oreja al pecho, pudo escuchar sus apaciguados latidos. Aquellos sonidos fueron como una melodía celestial, que inspiró sosiego en la poni.

— Ay, gracias a las santísimas princesas, solo se ha desmayado. Ufff, pensé que estiraba la pata en frente mía. — exhaló cayendo sobre sus ancas, con el corazón en el casco.

— Fine, tenemos que llevarle a la corte, quizás los unicornios puedan sanar sus heridas, aún no está fuera de peligro — indicó el terrestre de ojos plateados ayudando a la posadera a alzarse.

— Ay, si mi alma, tienes más razón que un santo. Vamos, tenemos que llevarle… si se nos va, no me lo perdono vida mía.

— No se preocupe, ya verá cómo se pondrá bien. — dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Cargando con el cuerpo del poni, ambos equinos de la aldea otoñal lo llevaron a cuestas hasta donde podía recibir una mayor atención médica.

—

Más tarde, en aquella noche gélida, el caballero herido se despertó en una mullida cama, acorazado de vendas húmedas. Gruñó de dolor al intentar alzarse del lugar. Estaba sudando, el frío le empalaba con fuerza en el pecho. Unas profundas voces resonaron en su cabeza, con un timbre agresivo, y de desprecio.

— Callaos. ¡Callaos de una vez! — exclamó con tono ronco, tapándose sus agitadas orejas con los cascos magullados. Cuando los sonidos susurrantes se desvanecieron cual niebla de la mañana de su propia mente, el poni de pelaje blanco y ligeramente cristalino, exhaló todo su ser en un fuerte suspiro, cayendo tal que estuviera a punto de resquebrajarse sobre la cama. Miró al extraño techo con unos ojos que paulatinamente iban llenándose de unas cálidas pero ásperas lágrimas. Luchaba por respirar. En un parpadeo experimentó la desagradable sensación de la presión en su pecho. Parecía que el peso de un elefante recayera sobre su débil cuerpo cual ratón, y sus sonoras aspiraciones se hicieron denotar. Entrecortadamente aspiraba y exhalaba con un nudo enmarañado en su garganta.

— Serenade…— había logrado vociferar entre su agitada respiración. — Por los vientos del norte… ¿que me pasa? — Dentro de sus oídos había alcanzado a escuchar pequeños crujidos en su interior. Una voz resonó en su cabeza, una que se pronunció con aire arrogante, y a la que el poni de melena ónice respondió con el mismo desafío, en medio de las danzantes sombras de la habitación —. ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te juro que te encontrare y cuando lo haga te mataré!

Aquel último grito estremecido de odio llegó a resonar por toda la estancia entre la oscuridad y más allá. Retornando a sus aceleradas inspiraciones y tremebundas exhalaciones, el caballero discernió el sonido de unos cascos aproximándose. La puerta de la casi vacía estancia se abrió de golpe, dejando ver aquella maternal figura lila de cabellos violeta, en medio de la tenue luz de una vela que sostenía en sus cascos.

— ¡Que los espíritus de este bosque no le oigan tesoro! — Fine Breath se acercó a él, dejando la vela en la mesilla de noche a un lado, mientras con claros ojos, que temblaban con pavor, desmenuzaba su vibrante figura, que exhausta trataba de respirar —. Pero Santa Celestia, cálmese por favor… — se mordió el labio inquieta, abandonando la estancia por unos instantes con el único sonido de la caótica respiración de su huésped, tomó entre sus cascos al volver un paño mojado con agua fría. — Ssshhh, eh, eh, míreme. Vamos, hermoso, míreme —. Al tiempo que depositaba aquel paño en su frente cual casco de santo, con su otra pata arqueó su cabeza de facciones redondeadas hacía su rostro. El caballero vislumbraba en su ansiosa lucha por tomar aire los ojos y rostros compasivos de aquella completa desconocida, siseándole con dulzura para que mantuviera la calma. Le acarició la mejilla con la mayor ternura que pudo, mientras con el otro casco apretaba el paño para que la suave textura húmeda del mismo, tranquilizara su revoltosa mente — Ya está mi alma, enséñame esos rubíes que tienes por ojos — halagó la poni lila, entre que acercaba la luz de la vela más entre ellos. El aludido la miró dolorido. El pecho se le agotaba y en un atisbo de la poni hacia el postigo de la ventana, se aupó y abrió la misma, dejando que el fresco de la noche acariciara la estancia con su presencia.

Galopó fuera de la habitación como un fugitivo pegaso a la huida, y entre golpetazos y pequeños tropezones, a los que maldecía con sus pueriles expresiones, volvió a encauzarse al frente del caballero con una taza de latón llena de té recién hecho.

— No, si aquí buen mozo para que una se tome el té tranquila tiene que esperar a que se alineen las estrellas — Con una sonrisa forzosa en su pulcro rostro ligeramente arrugado, tomó el té y lo puso al lado de la cama. Las patas de aquella terrestre actuaron cual aspas que movían el aroma del té de hierbas hacia el exasperado semental, cuyo sudor frío comenzaba a menguarse. — Mire que esto es remedio de alicornio ¿eh? — rio cortadamente, entrecerrando con las mejillas su vista mientras no dejaba de otear sus ojos carmesíes —. Aire fresco del bosque, aroma de finas hierbas, una cama mullida y, todo sea dicho guapo, una buena compañía. — finalmente sus labios se extendieron riéndose de sí misma, pero entonces aquel gesto se borró para ser reemplazado por un aún más tierno semblante, al ver que en estado de ansiedad, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en él. Frotó su crin cautelosamente y empapó aquella blanca frente con el agua del paño. Las desasosegadas bocanadas fueron menguándose, siendo arrebatadas por unas serenas inspiraciones, que cada vez cobraban mayor fuerza.

— Gracias a Santa Celestia… — susurró la poni con unas relajadas facciones, hacia el cielo al que besó con un casco — Venga, respire hondo, todo para dentro, a esas bolsas de aire, _tooodo_ para dentro hermoso.

Con resuellos, trató de mantener firmes y homogéneas inhalaciones que en sus últimos tramos temblaban ante la estridente sensación del pecho. Sin embargo, el tacto tenuemente rugoso de aquellos cascos, cálidos y maternales, que acompañaban un refrescante tacto del paño, y un fresco aire, que daba deleite tragar desde las afueras, ofrecía alivio en medio de esas punzadas.

— Vamos, ya puedo venir aquí la Cuernitis aguditis que los remedios caseros no los derriba nadie — recitó con orgullo, entre que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa y fulgurosos ojos enmarcados por unos mofletes hinchados.

El temblor de la garganta cesó. Por fin el poni podía disfrutar del aire puro entrando por sus pulmones en todo su esplendor. El dolor amainó, y su voz por fin pronunció dulces palabras entre ligeros tartamudeos.

— Se-señorita. Tiene usted unos cascos bendecidos… — encumbró con una sonrisa que ligeramente titubeaba en mantenerse, dado el dolor de sus heridas que ahora tras el esfuerzo respiratorio presentaban secuelas —. ¿A quién le debo esta anhelada serenidad?

— Oish… — la poni agitó un casco con un rubor casi indiscernible —. Las gracias se las da a la bendita tierra que da este aire y estas hierbas tan buenas. Yo solo una aburrida señora de posada. Bueno, de señora nada, que aún me quedan años de juventud que disfrutar. — alzó el casco haciendo hincapié en esa afirmación con un ensayado mohín.

El caballero rió con un tono sincero y cortado. Entre aquellos tartamudeos una vez más arrojó palabras de alabanza.

— Sinceramente, he estado tanto tiempo ya conviviendo conmigo mismo, que a una compañía tan agradable como la suya no puedo sentirme digno — Algunos quejidos emanaron de sus labios al acomodar su cabeza humedecida sobre la almohada.

— ¡Menuda jerga que se gasta aquí mi invitado! — Una risa serena escapó, con un pequeño hipo al final — Ay, si los papeles se intercambiaran y yo fuera la dama en la cama le llamaría por sus prendas "Príncipe azul"

Las orejas del aludido se agitaron con suavidad, dibujando con una cerrada mirada una sonrisa enternecida.

— Por favor, decidme vuestro nombre. Necesito conocer a un alma tan elocuente y cándida como la vuestra.

Acariciándose nerviosamente la crin, la posadera ofreció la más sólida de sus sonrisas y refulgiendo sus ojos en los pozos rojizos del caballero, dijo con orgullo.

— Breath, Fine Breath a su servicio, buen mozo.

— Es un nombre precioso. — asintió con un semblante honesto, y denotándose curiosidad en su mirada.

— ¡Claro que es precioso! Mi madre tenía gusto como ninguna para los nombres. — irguió sus orejas adornadas con unos párpados cerrados de la brillante admiración de la figura que mencionó.

Con los cascos juntados en un sereno gesto sobre la manta que arropaba al huésped, este liberó otra risa que acabó explotando en una carcajada modesta, que intercambió por pequeñas molestias de sus heridas.

— ¡Le ruego caballero que no se ría de quien me moldeó como figura de arcilla!

— En absoluto, mi intención no podía distar más de ello — En un simple arrebato, la momentánea felicidad que asomó en su cara se desvaneció como la luz del sol en un nubarrón —. Es que, escuchar una voz tan llena de jolgorio y solitud como la vuestra, llena el hueco de este pobre poni exhausto — Unos pómulos abultados sostenían la alegría esbozada por sus labios.

La luz de la vela titilaba ante el suave viento del verano. Alguna hoja logró colarse por el ventanal, y el té de finas hierbas seguía desprendiendo sobre una silla aquel olor fino y envolvente. Un pequeño crujido de la misma en la que Fine se hallaba sentada delató el desvío de sus ojos, que escondía unas sonrojadas mejillas producidas por tan hermosos halagos.

— Tenéis una labia que ya desearían muchos sir…

Una cuidadosa reverencia, precedió la presentación del caballero, resaltando el fulgor rojizo de sus ojos cuando, con un tartamudeo recitó su nombre.

— Glowing, Glowing Faith.

— Eso sí que es un nombre. Nombre de noble de buen corazón, bendita Celestia.

— Por favor… — comenzó en un tono dolorido — Le aseguro lady Breath que los nombres a veces no representan a quienes lo portan — Una mueca de dolor se resbaló entre su semblante, con las mejillas estremecidas y los labios apretados como si estrujaran su espíritu con fuerza.

La posadera sintió que aquel cambio tan drástico sin duda había arrebatado aquella alegría que paso a paso brotaba en las entrañas de su huésped. Aspirando con fuerza, encauzó la conversación con una disimulada sonrisa.

— Bueno, estoy segura que alguien tan radiante y de buen habla como vos no debe esconder nada malo — afirmó con una deslumbrante expresión en la suavemente iluminada estancia —. Por otro lado, siendo sincera me esperaba que no pudierais ni despertaros tan pronto con las heridas que trajisteis…

— Oh… ya, es… supongo que estoy curtido para esta clase de crisis. Aunque algunas no logré superarlas — dijo nerviosamente aferrando sus cascos al pecho. Aquel gesto conducido por la inquietud llamó la atención de Fine Breath.

— Por cierto buen poni, no es por ser maruja y querer saber de todo. Pero no pude evitar percatarme de su… — mordió su labio, con la mirada imbuida en una profunda nervadura, al tratar con incertidumbre aquel tema —… "herida" del pecho.

En un parpadeo, la yegua lila había creído que la luz del cuarto se había extinguido con sus recitadas palabras entrecortadas. Pero no fue la ausencia de luz lo que trajo esa oscuridad, sino la expresión ensombrecida del semental, cuyos temblores se habían duplicado, llegando hasta sus propios ojos. Tal que hubiera visto un fantasma, la miró como tal y le increpó:

— ¿Lo habéis visto? Él… — tragó saliva, liberando por un instante aquel nudo de la garganta —… cristal.

— Yo, emm, si, l-lo vi. Pero no tiene que preocuparse hermoso, lo tapé tan rápido como pude, porque no tenía heridas y…

Sus palabras flageladas de culpabilidad fueron interrumpidas por un súbito arrebato de frialdad de aquel poni pálido. A punto de derramar sus lágrimas, tan vulnerable como un simple potrillo a merced de la oscuridad, le suplicó con vehemencia entre exagerados tartamudeos.

— P-Por favor, se lo imploro Fine Breath, no se lo diga a nadie. N-no quiero que nadie lo vea — sus orejas cayeron como tallos mustios de una flor enferma. El vaho podía apreciarse emerger de sus fauces congeladas, adhiriéndose a aquella tela que le arropaba como su único escudo, ante una ansiedad que esperaba impaciente por placarle con mayor fuerza que antes. El trapo de su frente resbaló y miró la noche a través del póstigo como la morada de una bestia que aguardaba su vida.

Pero, en aquel insondable abismo que le envolvía, sintió repentinamente el tacto de unos cascos que eran la fuente de un calor reconfortante. Ahogó un grito, tal que hubiera sido deslumbrado de su pesadilla, y miró a la posadera, obsequiándole con la sonrisa más tierna que habría podido imaginar, mientras sus orejas erguidas le inspiraban confianza a través de esos fuertes irises de matiz violeta.

— No se lo diré a nadie príncipe azul — musitó en el más maternal de los tonos, emergiendo firme robustez en su promesa ofrecida por palabras —. Que la poderosa Faust me envíe un rayo si alguna vez de los labios de esta posadera ha escapado un secreto.

— Gr-gracias… — rompió su firmeza, fluyendo sus lágrimas finalmente entre gemidos quejumbrosos. Cerró los cascos de la poni lila entre los suyos tal que entregara en agradecimiento su propia alma. Enternecida por un gesto orgulloso, de mejillas estiradas y ojos brillantes, terminó cerrando también sus cascos y le susurró con cautela.

— No tiene por qué darlas. Ahora a roncar príncipe azul.

Con un suspiro satisfactorio, la poni terrestre sonrió mientras alejaba su figura del semental. Pero antes, escuchó aquella frágil voz tartamudeante, que tiernamente alcanzaba su corazón.

— ¿Señorita Breath?

Ella acudió a su cortada llamada con una sonrisa al voltearse. Contempló su rostro a punto de desmoronarse, aún con los ojos humedecidos. Tal que cada palabra que salía por su boca era clavar un puñal en su corazón, masculló:

— Os, importaría, ¿quedaros aquí? — Su mandíbula se estremeció con fuerza, bajando la mirada avergonzado. — Olvidad lo que he dicho… — Pasó su casco por el rostro, tratando de encontrar su dignidad en él. Sin embargo, escuchó una delicada risita.

— Sir Glowing, no tenía intención de irme… — guiñó un ojo aderezando el gesto con una pícara sonrisa — Prefiero estar con alguien que sola muerta de aburrimiento escaleras abajo. Además... ni se me ocurriría dejar escapar una compañía tan singular.

Glowing sonrió, aunque aún dolorido en sus temblorosas facciones.

— Gracias. De verdad.

Sus palabras hincharon su pecho de alegría. Paseando su casco por la crin, inspiró profundamente, mientras se posaba en la faz de la puerta de roble.

— Por no decir que por fin podré tomarme mi maldito té en paz… — Una risa salió de su boca, manteniendo en su semblante una nostalgia que vino a su mente. Una vez más, se giró manteniendo aquella grácil expresión —. Usted duerma tranquilo, vuelvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Salió de la estancia, crujiendo la puerta débilmente y dejando un alma con las sombras por pequeños instantes. El caballero se recogió en su propio abrazo, exhalando un aliento helado mientras un catatónico temblor se apoderó de su frágil cuerpo.

— Supongo, que este es el precio a pagar…

Murmuró, finalmente, a las sombras, esperando en una cruel soledad que hasta ahora no le importó, a una posadera.

— ¿Por qué de entre todas las frías noches desde que desapareció mi hogar, es esta en la que más solo me siento…?

Increpó a la oscuridad, rozándose el pecho y sintiendo el tacto desgarrador del cristal que tenía incrustado.

— Ala, ya estoy, y con té incluido — esbozó una sonrisa la poni terrestre, cerrando la puerta con una taza en el casco.

Caminó con una dulce sonrisa que enterneció las temblorosas facciones del caballero. Con un sorbo de su té de finas hierbas, asentó su cuerpo en una silla al lado y mirando a su huésped con una viva mirada le dijo.

— Bueno príncipe azul. Si por obra de las princesas no va a sobarse y recuperarse… — carraspeó manteniendo su vivaracha expresión —. Cuénteme cosas de usted azucarillo.

Glowing sonrió. Las sombras se habían alejado por un instante. No recibió tan generosa hospitalidad desde hace mucho, al menos, la de alguien tan altruista y llena de amabilidad. Quería expresar su alivio, su dolor, pero aguantó y sorbió forzando una practicada sonrisa.

— C-claro… me encantaría comp-partir relatos lady Breath.

— Por favor hermoso — rio sintiendo ternura en aquellos tartamudeos —. Llámeme Fine.

—-

La luz de la luna era hermosa aquella noche. El brillo plateado hacía de foco para la interpretación de una incansable danza de hojas en medio del bosque. Un río fluía, sus aguas eran cristalinas y reflejaban el fulgor de la noche, de las estrellas…

El Pontífice recorría ese bosque, al lado del río. Sentado en una piedra, siendo abstraído en el lienzo de estrellas y mirando de cerca la luna cuya faz fue dibujada con el rostro sombrío de una yegua. La miró con serenidad.

— No puedo negar, que la noche en sí es hermosa. No sé qué te atrapó princesa Luna pero deseo tu descanso y que cierres los ojos. Así… así no verás lo que le pasara a la tierra de los colores ni a tu preciosa hermana**. **Ay Celestia. Que gran favor me has hecho… — rio entre dientes —. Y tan gran favor. Quizás alguna vez, las estrellas te socorran... pequeña princesa.


	9. Capítulo 8: Un pequeño desliz

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 8: Un pequeño desliz conduce a nuevas posibilidades**

Al cuarto día tras la primera tragedia de Nightmare Moon. En la montaña de Nueva Unicornia:

El traqueteo metálico, las chispas bailando, los gritos de esfuerzo y los rugidos de determinación. En las profundidades de la cueva de aquel monte, que se alzaba glorioso en el centro de Equestria, criaturas reptilianas usaban instrumentos afilados y sus propias garras para poder cavar en las entrañas de la montaña, recolectando gemas y metales.

Los martillazos resonaban al fondo, y una dracónida comandaba las operaciones subterráneas. El olor a metal recién excarvado, los silicatos de las gemas y la pesada humedad que reinaba en el lugar enturbiaba los sentidos. El agua emergía de las cavidades más profundas del laberinto oscuro, alumbrado por la tenue llama de las antorchas y el resplandor reflejado de las cuadriculadas gemas.

Aquella criatura reptil que caminaba a dos patas, paseaba por las galerías, contemplando el sudor de sus soldados, luchando cada instante contra la firme piedra de la montaña para socavar sus relucientes secretos. Su cola bailaba a ras del polvoroso suelo argentado y en las proximidades pudo llegar a oír el tilitante sonido de los cristales acumulados y los fragmentos de metal apelotonados.

El lustre de los cristales lograban mostrar con timidez las abundantes cicatrices y cortes resecados de las escamas escarlata de aquella dracónida. Sus extremidades conservaban la morfología de un feroz tigre, pero con la coraza de un dragón bajo la cota de malla que eran sus escamas. Su espalda y lateral de su remarcado torso blanquecino era opacado por una única placa abultada y erizada, que actuaba a modo de armadura, unida en su pecho por unas finas cuerdas.

Al pasar por un charco de aquel suelo, vislumbró su propio reflejo; viendo a una reptil de hocico achatado, adornado con un cuerno cual rinoceronte, y con una cornamenta trasera digna de un dragón, conformada por un cuarteto simétrico que emanaba hacia atrás.

Flexionando sus rodillas, tomó el agua del profundo charco entre sus gruesas y ásperas garras, tragando el acuoso contenido por su garganta, hasta el momento en que una voz la sacó de su breve momento de paz.

—¡Comandante Klaww! — exclamó otro dracónido, de escamas verdes y máscara de hueso, que se acoplaba a su cabeza dotada de dos cuernos. Este se inclinó con una profunda reverencia, derritiendo posteriormente el respetuoso gesto con un acuciado semblante —. Le pido perdón por mi intromisión. Sé que esperaba el reporte al final del día, pero me temo que las cosas se han torcido.

Klaww, impasible con su mirada férrea de fulgor celeste, la cual arrojaba a su vasallo, mantuvo la postura agazapada, ojeándole por la comisura de sus espejos enmarcados en una negra esclerótica.

—Habla… — manifestó con una voz ronca y carente de emoción.

— He estado observando a la princesa, como se me ordenó. Y, parece ser que mañana tomará rumbo a Nueva Unicornia para incorporarse al trono una vez más.

En un súbito arrebato, las pupilas felinas de Klaww se hicieron tan finas cual cabello, el inmutable retrato de su rostro se hizo arrugado y de implacable dureza. Se alzó sobre sus poderosas patas, se acercó a su soldado y proyectó una pesada sombra sobre el mismo.

—¿Cómo que se va a Nueva Unicornia? Explícate ahora mismo...

—Ra, mi comandante. — El aludido tragó saliva, e inspirando el metalizado aire del lugar, prosiguió —: Parece ser que algunos ponis han ido hasta el bosque Everfree y…

Sin tan siquiera tomar el tiempo necesario a oír sus palabras, la comandante interrumpió con un timbre arrugado de desprecio.

—Es imposible que esos equinos se hayan adentrado en el bosque con las bestias alteradas por Nightmare Moon. Tal y como están las cosas tendrían que estar tiritando de miedo en sus casas, como esa dichosa princesa.

—Esa es la cuestión mi comandante. Sorprendentemente, hay algunos pueblos, conocedores de los acontecimientos, que se han aunado y puesto a un lado sus diferencias. Sus representantes se han abalanzado sobre la espesura del bosque para encontrar a Celestia y sofocar su dolor... — Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, mostrando en la comisura de sus labios una tensión orquestada por el enfado —. Además, la capitana Radiance les ha escoltado también y esas ratas han ayudado a Celestia a recobrar la compostura. Creo que una se llamaba Guiding Light… algo así, y parece que ha formado un grupo conformado de las tres razas llamada U.E.P., para combatir la fragilidad del reino y las bestias impulsadas por el alzamiento de Luna.

La cavidad de la montaña se había vuelto fría e incómoda por el tenaz hedor que ahora asaltaba el hocico de Klaww con fuerza, al inspirar sometida a una mezcla de impotencia y burbujeante ira.

—Esos equinos… esos cuadrúpedos enanos... — recitaba ella, con exhalaciones que desprendían un vaho envilecido — La princesa debería haberse reducido a escombros y dejar el reino desolado, pero esas bestias equinas le habran hecho entrar en razón y dejar a un lado sus lloriqueos.

—Tal es el deber de un monarca, mi comandante.

Un estruendoso pisotón frente al dracónido le hizo retroceder al contemplar unas facciones tan duras como la piedra de la montaña asomarse al rostro de Klaww, mostrando cerca de los bordes de sus labios unos afilados dientes cual espadas. Con un susurro tan profundo como el abismo en el que se hallaban le dijo:

—Esa poni, no es digna de llevar la corona. No pudo ni cuidar a su propia hermana. ¿Que le hace pensar que volverá a reponer el reino? — sus ojos parecían haber reclamado toda la luz de la cueva, pues en aquel instante esos lagos azules contenían un hondo sentimiento de desprecio —. Que lo intente. Porque volverá a caer, y caer…

—Ra, disculpe mi comandante…

Con un profundo y frío suspiro, Klaww dejó escapar un sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Chirrió sus garras mientras las frotaba unas con otras.

—Así que mañana irá a Nueva Unicornia ¿eh? Bien, el Pontífice querrá saber de esto. — Con decisión estiró su brazo y garra hacia el hombro del dracónido, ofreciéndole una seria mirada —. Sigue vigilándola, y cualquier detalle apúntalo si hace falta. Necesitamos saber todo lo posible.

—¡Ra! no la decepcionaré. — Y así, con otra inclinación, el sirviente se retiró corriendo a cuatro patas por los túneles desde los que había aparecido.

Entretanto, la escamada de malla escarlata y rayas negruzcas cual tigre, estrechó sus párpados de dragón y apretó los sables de sus fauces con una rabia que difícilmente contenía.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya Celestia, te lo aseguro.

Con un bramido tan furioso como las tempestuosas olas, la dracónida se abalanzó sobre el risco que comunicaba con la gran galería donde recolectaban los metales y gemas. Con una estruendosa voz ronca llamó la atención de sus soldados.

—¡Escuchadme bien mis guerreros! ¡Tenemos que acelerar la excavación de inmediato! — exclamó cerrando su puño en un tembloroso ademán —. Pronto la princesa volverá a tomar el trono y para entonces tenemos que salir de esta dichosa cueva para reunirnos con el grupo. ¡Quiero que arranquéis de cuajo cada gema, metal y víscera de esta montaña para enviarlo a nuestro señor! ¿¡ ME HABÉIS OÍDO¡?

—!RA COMANDANTE!

Con la ira dominando su extremidad golpeó con fuerza uno de los pilares de la cueva mientras oteaba a los suyos con orgullo y firmeza.

—¿¡ QUE SI HABÉIS OÍDO !?

Y todos al unísono como la mismísima alma de esa montaña gritaron:

—¡RA, RA, COMANDANTE!

Klaww sonrió henchida de soberbia.

—Esos son mis muchachos… — masculló en una mueca ebria de poder.

Con un golpetazo de cola la comandante caminó hacia las entrañas más profundas de la montaña.

— Esa alicornio no va a estropearlo todo solo porque de repente le haya entrado el sentimiento del deber —. masculló la dracónida, menguando el sonido de las excavaciones a cada paso que se adentraba en la oscuridad.

Sus fuertes pisadas y el goteo de los fluidos de la montaña quebraban el sepulcral silencio. Flores de pétalos blanquinegros habían brotado en esa garganta abismal. Klaww se mostraba decidida en cada uno de sus pasos, pero su arrugado semblante y su aguda mirada mostraban una profunda molestia.

Llegó hasta un enorme charco, al cual se sumergió sin titubear, viéndose empapada en un gélido pero impoluto abrazo de las aguas de aquella fortaleza de roca. Atravesó la zona sumergida impulsándose cual tiburón por aquel agujero, hasta emerger en otra estancia. Delimitada por una cúpula adornada con cristales de lustre violáceo, la cavidad poseía un altar improvisado, de piedra gris y adornada con mantos que dejaban reposar un cuenco de madera. Estandartes colgaban llevando inscritos un misterioso símbolo. Un par de velas alumbraban el altar y despejaban la danza de sombras que se arremolinaba en aquel nicho usurpado.

Dentro del recipiente de madera casi negruzca, descansaban aguas vidriosas de pureza radiante y en ellas, algunos pétalos de cerezo descansaban junto a un colmillo de matiz marfil.

—Espero que el Pontífice esté en la estancia ritual… — masculló Klaww, mientras se arrodillaba frente al altar y tomaba el cuenco entre sus ásperas extremidades. Sin un pálpito de temblor en su

pulso, tomó el colmillo en su garra y encarándolo a su cuello, se acuchilló en la superficie mientras declaraba:

— Los **hombres sombríos** lo compartimos todo…

Empuñando con fuerza el colmillo, mientras su sangre carmesí de matiz casi negruzco comenzaba a fluir, tuvo el valor de hincarse aquella espada sin dueño en su cuello un poco más, sin sentir dolor, pero sí conocer el frío de la montaña perpetrar en su apertura, de la que fluía su sangre. Su propio contenido se virtió sobre el cuenco, coloreando el agua de un color escarlata a carmesí y después, casi oscuro. La respiración de Klaww titueaba, mientras conocía el acelerado pulso de su vigoroso corazón estremecerse con fuerza.

Un desgarrador sonido se liberó al retirar aquel diente de su piel escamada, para luego taparse la herida de su cuello. Tras un minuto de tiempo, escuchó un estruendoso burbujeo venir de la herida. El sonido de la carne cerrándose, además de un repulsivo y extraño coágulo de matiz obsidiana que se había formado en el corte, obstruyendo su herida. Klaww lamió los vestigios de su sangre que yacían en sus garras y divisó el cuenco ennegrecido por su fluido carmesí.

Con su larga cola, acabada en forma de arpón, empapó el ápice de la misma del contenido del cuenco y comenzó a dibujar a su alrededor un símbolo enfrascado en un círculo, al tiempo que describía sonidos siseantes de una lengua inentendible y arcana. Una danza logró describirse en medio de aquel ritual artístico, moviendo cada recoveco de su esbelto, pero endurecido cuerpo, en un baile casi serpentino que acabó en el trazo del símbolo de los estandartes en el centro de su obra, teñida en su sangre draconiana contaminada de aquella negrura.

—Ya está... — dijo respirando alterada, para luego, cuidadosamente echarse sobre el liso suelo teñido. Tomó el colmillo y lo bañó de nuevo en el cuenco, volviendo su mirada al techo argentado lleno de estalactitas. En medio de aquellos símbolos ella durmió con las garras dispuestas en cruz sobre su pecho, mientras inspiraba profundamente y susurraba una y otra vez, hasta quedar sumida en un sueño:

"No hay mayor vínculo que el del señor y su vasallo. No hay mayor vínculo que el del señor y su vasallo. No hay mayor vínculo que el del señor y su vasallo…"

—

En el bosque auburno, bajo la montaña virgen, y en el recoveco más oscuro de la misma, el Pontífice se encontraba en la misma posición. Vestido de seda lóbrega, enredado en aquellas zarzas y adornado con sus vestimentas propias de un eclesiástico. El yelmo de bestia que portaba, asomaba su cuerno translúcido de tonalidades marinas y oscuras.

Por aquel entonces, quedaban dos días antes de que una unicornio de cabellos rojizos entrara al bosque otoñal…

La estancia compartía rasgos muy similares en decoración respecto a la cavidad de la montaña de Nueva Unicornia, pero sus ornamentaciones, destacaban en detalle y belleza. El número de velas que alumbraban la estancia era mucho mayor, y el aire estaba sumergido en una dulce fragancia de aguas aromatizadas por los numerosos pétalos de cerezo fresco.

La profunda respiración del Pontífice lograba resonar en aquella habitación humedecida. Las frías gotas de los pequeños ríos descritos en las estalactitas, precipitaban gráciles sobre el yelmo de metal del excelso eclesiástico envuelto en oscuridad.

Una epifanía se reveló ante aquella criatura, la cual se alzó, levantando aquellas mangas que incluso encubrían sus garras de lo largas que eran. Su cuerno curvado, imitando al de un unicornio y que refulgaba con un translúcido brillo, tomó fuerza en su lustre y comenzó a suspirar. Un tañido llegó a resonar en su mente, como una llamada más allá de un muro de impenetrable oscuridad. Arrodillándose al suelo, tal que fuera a ofrecer una oración, estiró su cuello. Su cuerno comenzó a burbujear en una misteriosa esencia azabache, tan reluciente como una opaca pintura pululante de frescura, y de estas pompas, gotas cual rocío matinal cayeron sobre el suelo de piedra.

"No hay mayor vínculo que el del señor y su vasallo" logró susurrar al vacío que le rodeaba, cuyas palabras parecían haber provocado que las llamas de las velas se vieran comprometidas en un azuzante escalofrío.

Al tempo pausado del goteo del agua desde las pétreas agujas del techo, se le unió al coro el goteo del cuerno del Pontífice como si fuera una estructura de hielo derritiéndose a la luz del día, sin cesar el perturbador burbujeo del mismo.

Un trance parecía haber tomado posesión del Pontífice mientras esto ocurría, hasta que un charco obsidiana se formó frente a él, y del mismo, emergiendo como un alma del inframundo, salió una cabeza con las facciones de Klaww, envuelta en aquella tinta que rebosaba viscosidad.

—Vaya, mi querida **Akilia de la niebla.** ¿A qué debo tu presencia?

La voz de la comandante resonó distorsionada en un timbre hueco y espectral.

—Mi señor. La princesa Celestia volverá mañana a tomar el trono en la recién construida capital…

—¡¿Qué?! — increpó atizado por una repentina sorpresa.

Por un instante, un viento ululante abanicó las prendas teñidas de oscuridad del superior. Un resuello escapó de su férrea máscara.

—Ra, mi señor, la fragilidad del reino y el corazón de sus súbditos ha eclipsado la desesperación de la princesa… — Cada trazo de las frases, que resbalaban por la retorcida y viscosa manifestación de la comandante, se acompañaba de continuos chasquidos del crepitante charco de oscuridad —. Estamos recolectando tan rápido como podemos las gemas de la cueva para reunirnos con el grupo.

Las garras del Pontífice, envueltas en una pintura ónice cual pincel, que escurría gotas por sus extremidades, se apretaron con fuerza mientras tras aquella coraza que ocultaba su rostro, podría discernirse unas arrugadas facciones.

—Y yo que pensaba que se habría suicidado la pobre… Así que el amor de sus súbditos parece que ha cubierto de niebla su dolor. Hmph, desafortunado sin duda.

Entonces una risa resbaló entre sus dientes, tomando un pulso más plácido en su respiración.

—Si que era la más adorada después de todo. Si hubiera sido al revés… — la melodía disonante de la voz del Pontífice, asemejada a un canto desde las profundidades abismales, llegaba a crear un débil eco en aquella estancia —. La muy necia piensa que podrá tomar las riendas como si nada. Hmhmh, pero se va a encontrar las cosas muy torcidas — arremolinó sus garras moviendo el aroma del cerezo hasta él, dejándose arrullar por el olor —. Supongo que ahora los unicornios seguirán con su dichosa cámara para llevar esa "burocracia". Les puede la soberbia de su sangre… — carraspeó —. Por otro lado, Celestia se encargará de controlar los daños que su hermanita ha hecho. La fragilidad de estas tierras ha llegado a oídos de muchos. De hecho… — una mueca divertida se dibujó bajo el yelmo —. Una prematura recuperación de la princesa supone un esfuerzo mayor en mantenerse firme, como la monarca que debe ser, tendrá que mostrar su mejor cara. Sin su hermana, todo el peso de la seguridad del reino recae sobre ella — con un cariñoso gesto, deslizó las extensas mangas de su traje de seda por la rugosa superficie de la montaña —. Quizás este desafortunado acontecimiento pueda tornarse en nuestro favor mi querida Akilia.

Los esbozados ojos de Klaww, a través del barroso charco oscuro, se entrecerraron con desconfianza al disertar sobre el asunto que les incumbía.

—¿Y si esa repugnante equina se atreve a entrometerse en nuestros asuntos en el bosque?

La pregunta de la dracónida, en un ademán de su señor, en el cual dirigió sus garras al pecho, tal que quisiera sentir el latido de su corazón, fue respondida con serenidad:

—Por suerte, yo siempre planeo cada eventualidad. No te preocupes. Aunque he de admitir que esperaba que no se recuperara tan pronto, e incluso que los pensamientos de liberación mediante la muerte asomaran en su mente. — Abriendo una de sus gélidas garras, moldeó el líquido obsidiana de su cuerpo en una masa esférica de agua opaca, en la cual pequeñas chispas azules danzaban en el interior, como las escamas de una hoguera. La esfera flotante emanaba un frío empalador —. Mi sagrado cometido en este bosque rebosante de corrupción y podredumbre no será interrumpida bajo ningún imprevisto — Tras la seda y la armadura que yacía bajo la misma, un resplandor rojizo palpitaba en las tinieblas reinantes —. Nuestra fe y nuestra lealtad quebrará toda magia profana que ose inmiscuirse en nuestra santa empresa. Y los que osen corromper el regalo de **Kyodo,** serán juzgados bajo su yugo… No hay nada más poderoso que el curso de la naturaleza.

Placas de escarcha comenzaron a formarse bajo la sombra del Pontífice, con un pequeño chispazo emergido de su cornamenta, fragmentó la esfera en varias partes más reducidas, cada una de las cuales flotaba en su derredor, poseyendo en su interior chispas azules que simulaban una danza de fuego fatuo. La luz de las velas se estremeció aún más y el aroma se volvió tan afilado cual filo de daga.

—Ra, mi señor… por ahora, he ordenado al aprendiz del **Ojo del Rey** que vigile a la monarca, por si acaso.

El aludido asintió, deleitándose en la canción creada sobre su cabeza con el goteo de las estalactitas.

—Hiciste muy bien. Debemos vigilar los pasos de nuestra adorada princesa, no vaya a ser que cometa alguna travesura. Ah, y hablando de ello…

Soslayó su mirada invisible hacia un apartado de su salón ritual, y en el mismo, arrullado en las sombras de la estancia, había un cráneo de grifo, cuyo perfilado se hallaba derruido y demacrado.

—…hay una poni que se ha portado muy mal en esa aldea de paletos. Tengo que darle un pequeño escarmiento. — murmuró con voz latente, al mismo momento que una sonrisa asomaba por su yelmo de bestia, que reflejaba la tenue lumbre de las velas.

—Todos los equinos son igual de repugnantes — contestó a ello Klaww sin tacha.

—En eso, te equivocas mi querida Akilia.

Si ella hubiera estado ahí presente, el Pontífice habría contemplado como aquella afirmación había dejado en blanco de la sorpresa a su asesina. Entretanto, con las esferas de agua oscura moldeó la forma de una alicornio, la cual solidificó con el frío de sus extremidades.

—No cabe duda alguna que la inmensa mayoría lo son. Pero he contemplado almas tan puras… tan moldeables. Algo que me fascina de ellos es, su variedad, sus absurdas mentalidades y el cómo orquestan su corazón para crear la magia de una forma tan singular. Los ponis son, criaturas increíbles, pero no por ello dejan de ser bestias que necesitan un jinete, una voz que maneje el telar de su destino… — susurró aquella última frase, cerrando lentamente cada una de sus garras y presionando con fuerza su pequeña creación, hasta el punto de escucharse los crujidos, indicando como aquella figurita de obsidiana se hacía añicos. Llegó a exhalar gélidamente —. A propósito, mi fiel asesina, ¿alguna novedad de su santidad, la glotona?

—Ne, mi señor… le imploro mi perdón — cerró los ojos refulgente en una profunda vergüenza — Sin embargo, sospecho que debe estar en Nueva Unicornia, encerrada. Tampoco hemos hallado aún el tomo escrito por su santidad.

Un gruñido asomó por las fauces del señor, excarvando en su interior una desoladora sensación, penetrante cual cuchillo. Se levantó con garbo y rodeó la vista de su vasallo al acercarse al altar y contemplar el cuenco lleno de agua y pétalos.

—¿Sabes? — comenzó diciendo, mientras perdía la vista en aquel collage de corolas rosáceas sobre el agua pura de la montaña — Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle una vez la encontremos. Je, aún recuerdo su melódica voz, su risa ronca, su brillante sonrisa y el amor que transmitía con cada tacto y gesto suyo a todos nosotros… contaba cuentos oscuros, llenos de belleza, las anécdotas de las tierras incoloras y el pantano de Finisterre. El relámpago dorado de la serpiente angelical, la fiereza del ejercito de Jerrath… y las maravillas del rey. — llegó a reir, empapado por la nostalgia y en aquel sentimiento, las garras de un profundo hiel rasgaron su espalda —. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser maldito de tantas formas? — llegó a reir, pero no exhalando jolgorio, sino una palpable amargura que le hizo sostenerse el pecho con un fuerte apretón de sus garras obsidiana —. Puedo sentir los vestigios de su poder en este mismísimo bosque.

—Mi señor… — Klaww, por un momento, evocó una curvatura en sus labios, que inspiraba sinceridad en sus palabras —: La encontraremos. Se lo juro por mi honor y mi vida. Seguro que Umbra nos espera...

Un débil lumbre de tono herrumbroso pareció haber refulgado tras la visera de su acerada coraza facial. Con ello, una firme sonrisa se esbozó y dijo:

—Sí, no debo osar perder mi fe en lo que me ha bendecido — soslayó su mirada hacia la dracónida, empapada en aquel fango oscuro rezumante —. Gracias mi Akilia… Ahora, lo más importante es hallar la corona de la reina Auburn Seed. Solo eso…

A lo que ella inclinó su cabeza, que asomaba por el pozo negruzco.

— No obstante Klaww, debo pedirte que no emplees el ritual de lazo de sangre desde ahora. Abusar de la coagulación de nuestra sangre requiere un precio alto si se emplea en demasía. Emplea el halcón de tu pariente, Corvian, para mandarme un mensaje si lo crees conveniente — Su voz, incluso en la deformación del abismo que retorcía su garganta, era denotado un retazo de preocupación.

En aquellas palabras, Klaww encontró otra razón para describir una tímida sonrisa que desprendía orgullo.

— Ra. — y en aquel momento, en la estancada expresión de su rostro, un tenue resplandor azul se denotó en sus huecos ojos —. Shul Kalag Kyodo mi señor.

Y asintió, repitiendo aquella frase de arcana lengua propia de la tierra de su origen.

— Shul Kalag Kyodo… mi Akilia. Que el **pigmento** fluya por tu sangre siempre…

Derritiéndose, la forma de la cabeza de Klaww acabó por diluirse en la negrura y está, llamada por una voz indefinible, volvió a ser reclamada, untándose en el cuerno del Pontífice, serpenteando desde el suelo hasta el aquel ápice, describiendo una trayectoria remarcada por unas luces frías como estrellas distantes.

De pronto la estancia se hizo más gélida y el chasquido de las placas heladas cobró vigor. Contemplándose sus garras, impregnadas en una oscura pintura, tan negra como el mismísimo vacío, su atención fue atraída por una gangosa y siseante voz.

— ¿Patrón?

El Pontífice se volvió al origen de aquel sonido, y vislumbró en medio del lustre tenue de las velas como una criatura descamada y de blanca piel viscosa y húmeda, le atisbaba desde el charco que creaba la entrada a su salón. Cual cocodrilo manteniéndose a la espera de su presa, el reptil de ojos verdes y remarcadas ojeras masculló.

—¿Vengo en mal momento? Porque de ser así, tengo un salmón precioso esperando a que…

— No, Scaleless — el tono de su profunda voz se hizo adusto, mientras frotaba sus garras y las envolvía de nuevo en sus largas mangas de seda —. ¿Que necesitas ahora?

En una pausa, Scaleless hizo burbujas en el agua con sus fauces mientras tímidamente miraba a otro lado. En un parpadeo brincó del agua cual danzarín en el momento de su gloria y se deslizó por el suelo tal que una escurridiza nutria.

— ¡TENEMOS LA ARMADURA DE UNO DE LOS GIGANTES DE JERRATH! — exclamó abriéndose de brazos. La escuálida complexión de su torso, que era delimitado por la marca de sus costillas bajo la piel escarchada. — Parece que los pilares de Equestria sí que enterraron aquí a la avispa y a su ejército.

El Pontífice no pudo evitarlo. Una satisfactoria expresión llegó a discernirse incluso en aquella piel de metal que encubría su rostro. Las zarzas enrolladas en sus brazos y en su cuello parecían apretar menos. En aquel instante, su espíritu había mudado de piel dejando atrás su pesar.

— ¡Excelente Scaleless! — aulló resbalándose una risa entre sus dientes —. Ojala fueras así de eficiente todo el tiempo.

Un ligero rubor asomó por las mejillas pálidas del reptil que se relamía de forma continua con su bífida lengua.

— Oish, pare por favor jefe que me va a pintar de rojo, jeje — en aquel momento, el reptiliano parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido. Al contrario de lo que acostumbraba, la gelidez que borboteaba de su señor en esta ocasión traía una sensación recomfortable.

— Ahora dime ¿cuál es el estado de la armadura? ¿Tiene los coágulos frescos? — increpó su superior dándole la espalda con motivo de empapar sus garras en el cuenco.

— Pues, sorprendentemente se ha conservado muy bien — indicó con una chispa de orgullo hinchando su curvado torso —. No obstante, la cantidad de coágulos por desgracia es bastante pequeña, se ha secado rápido, aunque no me extraña. Vamos a necesitar encontrar el cráneo de Jerrath para que vuelva a estar operativa.

— Es comprensible… si la coraza está aquí, el lugar de descanso de la avispa de Panya no debe yacer muy al fondo… Puedo percibir en la pureza de las aguas los ecos de su reposo. — coincidió el Pontífice dibujando círculos en el cuenco con la mirada perdida. Con voz adormilada inquirió —: ¿Cuántos días necesitarás para reconstruirla por completo?

— Deme cuatro días y tendré el arma más poderosa del ejército de Panya lista… — rió mordiéndose la lengua con un timbre maniático y reluciendo un intenso esmeralda en sus ojos felinos — cuando Klaww envíe los metales, con los brazacos que tenemos no tardaremos nada en tener todo listo — dijo al final con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que su cola se enrollaba sobre sí misma.

Con un ademán, el superior sacó las garras del agua y las cerró con énfasis, liberando un aura escalofriante mientras mascullaba con el tono más profundo de su voz:

"Perfecto…"


	10. Capítulo 9: Toda ayuda es bienvenida

**Nota de autor**

Hola a todos, una vez más me hallo para presentar la siguiente parte. Quisiera pedir disculpas por el retraso ocasionado antes de nada. Este capítulo es un poco mas largo que el resto, aunque no demasiado. Espero haber mejorado o al menos mantenido la calidad del texto. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones para saber como evoluciono y por el transcurso de la historia. Cualquier critica constructiva siempre es bien recibida ^^. Me gustaría también añadir el profundo agradecimiento para aquellos que siguen esta historia, los cuales espero que siga pudiendo atraer con mi escritura. Gracias de antemano por todo, y espero con todo que podáis disfrutar de este capítulo. Sin más dilación aquí dejo la susodicha parte. ¡Un saludo a todos!

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 8: Toda ayuda es bienvenida**

Un par de toques. Luego tres. Y finalmente al siguiente intento, tras la puerta algo se oyó. Un fuerte ruido se hizo denotar en el interior. Yzalas, el caballero de armadura oscura dio un tenue sobresaltó cuando escuchó aquel golpetazo.

—¿Señorita Greeny?

Puso su cabeza al lado del portón y alcanzó a escuchar murmullos en el interior —: Ay, por Rubrum, menudo desastre estoy hecha. ¡Ya voy!

El trote de los cascos hizo que el bípedo se apartara de la puerta, la cual se abrió para que le recibiera una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción. La poni de tierra, que relucía su herbáceo pelaje en el inicio del atardecer, se ajustó el flequillo de su crin a un lado para mostrar aquellos lagos de color rosa.

—¡Pase señor Yzalas! y, jeje, disculpe el desorden, es que… he tenido un tropezón.

—No se preocupe — tras una tenue risa entre dientes, atravesó el umbral, con los guantes metálicos atados a la espalda y con actitud contemplativa hacia el interior. — Gracias por permitirme pasar. Me hallo famélico de comenzar la investigación.

Wise Greeny cerró la puerta. Por un momento pareció dar un brinco, quizás por la emoción de poder compartir su afición con alguien de tan exaltada curiosidad.

—Por favor siéntese donde guste. Voy a colocar estos libros en su sitio y estoy con usted.

—Parece que lady Breath no es la única que muestra una excelsa hospitalidad. Tiene mi más profundo agradecimiento— expresó Yzalas desmenuzando la biblioteca de pequeño tamaño.

Los pasos de este resonaban con los crujidos de los tablones del suelo, el cual era decorado por una bella alfombra en el centro. Las estanterías de libros eran sencillas pero realmente idóneas para aquella cabaña tan acogedora. Las mesas parecían estar hechas de los castaños del bosque, pues desprendían un brillo característico a la luz del caduco mediodía. Las velas abundaban por varios recovecos de la biblioteca. Algunos libros no reposaban en sus designadas guaridas sino en esquinas o amontonados como pequeñas montañas sobre las sillas o mesas.

Al fondo, un pequeño pedestal de piedra contrastaba con el resto de la dorada ornamentación de madera. Dicho apartado estaba decorado con pertenencias propias de la dueña, aunque en aquel momento el caballero de oscurecida armadura no prestó atención a ello.

No pudo evitarlo, inspiró con profundidad la fragancia que esos libros encerraban: el olor de los pergaminos, las hojas de los libros que escondían sus secretos, el cuero de sus portadas o el simple recuerdo de los castaños en vida. Su exhalación designó una placentera sensación.

—Adoro este olor — musitó el caballero de erizadas hombreras —, tanta sabiduría escondida entre páginas. Creo que incluso llego a escuchar susurros vinientes de estos libros.

Wise Greeny escuchó su comentario. Una sonrisa resbaló por sus labios al tiempo que colocaba los libros restantes. Rio ligeramente mientras decía con unos ojos cerrados:

— Eso sí que es una forma elocuente de decirlo. Pero, podría decir que ya somos dos señor Yzalas.

—Siendo honesto, no me esperaba un lugar tan acogedor lleno de palabras y hechos en esta aldea aislada. Pero…

—¿Mmm?

Los hombros de Yzalas cayeron sopesados, al igual que la vista oculta tras su velo denotaba aspereza.

— Huelo tantas cosas… olores que se esconden en el tiempo, y veo estos libros y no puedo percibir el aroma de unos apasionados emmm, cascos, que hayan pasado sus páginas, o sostenido el tomo con aprecio — observó mientras pasaba sus garras por aquellas cubiertas, resaltando los largos años de su reposo, aunque realmente la carencia de polvo llamaba un buen cuidado — Mmm, creo que no necesitan más que la de una buena poni amante de los escritos. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Me dice a mí?— sus ojos se agrandaron, víctimas de sorpresa.

La sombra cubierta en metal sencillamente asintió la cabeza, conservando sus extremidades delanteras en una grácil compostura digna de un erudito que escudriña las fuentes del conocimiento.

—Creo que está exagerando un poco, jeje. — con los nervios sembrados por aquel halago, la poni terrestre frotó su nuca añadiendo a su gesto una amplia sonrisa. Removió con suavidad su cabeza, haciendo danzar con timidez las coletas que le colgaban a los lados —. No. Por suerte estos libros también han recibido el cariño de los potrillos de por aquí. Antes de que yo llegara incluso. Por ejemplo, la señorita Fine Breath me pide algún que otro ejemplar de cuentos para poder relajarse — El casco fue orquestado por una ardiente sensación que borboteaba de su pecho, atrayendo su extremidad al mismo —. La señorita Breath es una auténtico bombón. Es tan buena… tan noble… Siempre me invita a su posada a tomar un té de hierbas y tenemos conversaciones muy agradables. ¡Es lo mejor para tomar por las mañanas! — sus mejillas se ensancharon, pues sostenían una risueña expresión — ¡Debería probarlo alguna vez señor Yzalas!

El aludido alzó su mentón para dirigirle una extrañada mirada. La armadura cobalto oscura que le rodeaba expresaba su curiosidad:

—¿El té? — su cabeza se balanceó a un lado cual búho —¿Que es té?

—¡Si! — brincó alegremente mientras tomaba unos libros y los ponía sobre la gran mesa—. Es tan sencillo como agua caliente y un aderezo de hierbas de diversas clases, entra muy bien al cuerpo y te reconforta— En un arrebato de alegría sacó la lengua en una divertida expresión —. Sobretodo cuando lo tomas con alguien para hablar de vuestras vidas.

— Ah… — sus garras frotaban su mentón acabado en pico — parece algo realmente placentero. Mmm, quizás debería compartirlo con… — rio dulcemente tras el oscuro velo que caía por su frente. Cuando alzó la mirada, de repente se encontró con aquellos grandes ojos equinos, del mismo matiz que los suyos, prestándole toda su atención. Wise Greeny se encontraba apoyada en la mesa, con ambos cascos dejando reposar su cabeza con un travieso semblante, que intentaba sonsacar las palabras de su invitado.

—¿Con quién os gustaría compartir ese té eh? — inquirió arqueando las cejas rítmicamente.

La armadura del bípedo castañeo de la sorpresa de aquella repentina expresión curiosa, que ansiaba tener respuestas. Carraspeó y tomó la libertad de sentarse a la mesa, tratando de encubrir en niebla sus últimas palabras.

—Creo que sería buen momento para comenzar nuestra investigación...

—Ah, no, no — la poni terrestre removió sus orejas insistente — He notado en esas últimas palabras una dulzura que solo lo haría un enamorado.

Yzalas se cruzó de brazos. La luz dorada de un atardecer naciente colapsaba con su brillante coraza negra, que reflejaba la mirada enternecida de la equina de pelaje herbáceo. Una tímida sonrisa titubeo por un instante al dibujarse tras su yelmo.

— Señorita Greeny, realmente sois una poni singular. Diferente a este pueblo. Muy diferente.

Las facciones de la aludida se volvieron algo temblorosas, expectantes de poder indagar más en esas palabras tan observadoras.

— Sí…

Wise reprimió un gimoteo. El bípedo se había tendido en el respaldo de la silla con la mirada perdida en el techo uniforme de aquella guarida del conocimiento. Entonces prosiguió:

—Si alguna vez tuviera que tomar algo así, lo haría con una amiga mía. Es muy agradable poder conversar con ella. Incluso aunque hable en gestos. La pobre no puede oír pero la fluidez de sus gestos hace gustoso poder hablar con ella.

—Aaawww —un ruidillo cariñoso escurrió por sus labios—. Así que hay una dama esperandoos.

Él respondió con una tierna risa encerrada entre dientes.

—Por favor, señorita Greeny, os aseguro que esta dama es una compañera de oficio. Una lástima que la hayan designado a otro lugar, pero... si mal no recuerdo vine para investigar el bosque, no a que me investiguen — danzó sus garras a la altura de su mentón —. Por mucho que me apetezca tener una encantadora charla con alguien tan vivaz como usted.

Manteniéndose sonriente, esta asintió, y desplazó los libros frente a ella justo hacia donde Yzalas se hallaba sentado.

—En eso tiene razón, señor Yzalas. ¡Nos hemos reunido para desentrañar la historia de este hermoso bosque! pero antes…

Los brazos del caballero se mantuvieron cruzados por aquellos escasos momentos de expectación. Casi estuvo a punto de suspirar cuando en medio de una arrebatadora sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes, la poni de tierra exclamó:

—¡Necesito un buen té, y usted también! Estoy segura de que la señora Breath podría ofrecernos un buen aditivo para esta sesión. ¿No le parece?

Yzalas removió su cabeza frígidamente.

— Me temo que la señorita Breath se halla fuera en estos momentos. Desconozco sus quehaceres pero, realmente ha debido ser algo importante.

Pareció que un iceberg golpeara implacablemente la espalda de aquella vivaracha bibliotecaria, pues el semblante alegre fue arrebatado por un taciturno dibujo de sus facciones. Por un momento, Yzalas creía que su vista se había vuelto aún más incolora, pero sencillamente era la luz propia de esta poni, la que había sido cubierta en una umbría aura.

—Perdóneme señor Yzalas —comenzó la equina, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, tal que su sangre se hubiera congelado— pero... ¿qué dia es hoy? cuántos días han pasado desde… —un gemido fue ahogado, y en sus labios se notó un temblor.

Yzalas frotó sus brazos. De repente la estancia se hizo más fría.

—Si mal no recuerdo, han pasado creó unos ocho días desde el día más largo del verano. Lo cual me recuerda, la noche de aquel día fue realmente larga, e incluso hubo un eclipse. ¿No es realmente fascinante ese fenómeno?

—Veo que no sabe lo que ha ocurrido… al menos, eso nos han dicho los unicornios de Unicornia —musitó fúnebre, pasando la saliva por su garganta, mientras miraba por la ventana alumbrada en un fulgor dorado—. Pero, apenas recordaba que, que, hoy habían pasado ya cuatro años.

Su mirada se ancló al suelo. Unos pasos delataron un tenue traqueteo metálico. Yzalas se agachó justo en su lado, mirándola con atención en una preocupadiza expresión.

—Si lo deseáis, podría pasarme en otra ocasión señorita Greeny. Aunque inconsciente, es más que palpable que he escogido una mala fecha para proceder con satisfacer mi hambre de curiosidad— Cuando la cabeza de este se retorció, liberó un llamativo crujido, flexionando sus rodillas para ponerse a la altura de aquella joven bibliotecaria.

Como recién despertada de un sueño, movió frenética su cabeza y con ello sus coletas. Se apartó de Yzalas haciendo un ademán de disculpa en una avejentada mirada.

—Oh, _nonono_, ni se le ocurra señor Yzalas. Es solo que… emmm, me he acordado que debo hacer algo con urgencia. Y… — se mordió el labio mirando a los lados — ¡Ah sí! el té, buscaré unas hierbas y nos ponemos ipso facto. Usted quédese aquí. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Acuciada, la poni de tierra de crin burdeos cruzó el umbral de su hogar, dejando a Yzalas en aquel acogedor escenario. Un suspiro recorrió toda su armadura, mientras su cabeza se balanceaba.

—Cuatro años, ¿no fue entonces cuando esa alicornio, Leaf Autumn vino al bosque? La dichosa alicornio… —pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con un tembleque propio de un resentimiento que afloraba—. **La princesa del otoño. ¿**Me pregunto para que la buscaría ese **insecto**?

Sus delicadas pisadas resonaron mediante crujidos del suelo. En aquella para nada incómoda soledad, optó por otear el resto de la estancia de Wise Greeny.

Libros, libros y más libros. A un lado, una pequeña habitación con algunos utensilios de cocina, un barreño lleno de agua y una caja llena de zanahorias y margaritas. El caballero tomó la iniciativa y en sus garras sostuvo las hortalizas, envolviéndose en el aroma a tierra que aún conservaban. Algunos **rocíos de la mañana **descansaban remojados en un jarrón de latón, a rebosar de agua del río. Un piar sonó e Yzalas se volteó a su origen.

—Oh, vaya —masculló en asombro al verlo—. Primero un fénix del **bosque de las ascuas**, y ahora un ejemplar de… emmm, ay— se aproximó un poco más a él, pues aunque creyó saber la respuesta, deseaba estar seguro: Aquellas manchitas en una tripa blanquecina, el plumaje color barro y un pico y ojos oscuros, con pequeños bordeados ocre en las plumas del ala. Sí sin duda lo era—. **Un pinzón castañero** —corroboró mientras acariciaba el mentón del ave que sumisamente se dejaba querer— vaya, hoy sin duda pocas cosas podrían complacerme más que ver a unas aves tan bonitas. Imagino que este bosque en su día estaría lleno de muchos como tú, ¿verdad?

El ave marrón contestó con un bello piar y un pequeño brinco. Yzalas rio entre dientes al tiempo que sus hombros se relajaban.

—Le cuidas el sitio a tu dueña ¿verdad? Seguro que contigo no se siente sola — dijo, escudriñando aquel recoveco de la cocina que bien podría asemejarse a un recibidor improvisado: una pequeña mesa redonda sobre una alfombra carmesí yacían plantadas frente a una pequeña estantería. La diferencia, era que en aquel lugar no se asentaban libros, sino recuerdos. Recuerdos hechos realidad a través de diversos objetos, cuyo aroma llamó la atención a Yzalas de sobremanera. Un respingo cobró vida por su cuerpo.

Sus curiosas garras se extendieron tocando aquello que más le llamó: un par de muñecos de madera, tallados con una destreza que hasta él mismo difícilmente podía creer. Sendas tallas representaban figuras equinas. El tacto era liso y cálido.

—Madera de… —Su respiración se cortó, sofocando un grito y sus ojos rosados se alumbraron con fascinación. Incluso a través de su piel de metal, el tacto lo penetró y con ello, su mente lo vislumbró. Un árbol hermoso. Tronco sinuoso, flores rosáceas y brillantes, frutos endulzados y llenos de milagros. Un manjar de deidades— ...melocotonero —El pulso con el que sujetaba la figura le tembló por un instante. Avergonzado tomó su otra extremidad, sujetándose el brazo.

—Vaya, qué maravillas hay en este bosque…

El canto del pinzón castañero le sacó de sus cándidos pensamientos. Soslayó su mirada a la figura, ofreciéndole una mayor atención: una unicornio de cabello largo y lacio, con una bella sonrisa pintada, alguien realmente joven que desprendía radiancia, incluso representada. Un crujido de metal describió como levantó la mirada a la otra figura. Esta, no le costó mucho reconocerla, pues el tallado compartía la misma singularidad que la poni a la que pertenecía esta morada.

Al dejar las figuras en su lugar de descanso, apreció otros detalles, como una caja de madera llena de lazos azules, también muchos dibujos, hechos con tinta, en los que diferentes rostros estaban plasmados, todos ellos muy parecidos. Uno de ellos era de Wise. Yzalas lo tomó entre sus guanteletes e increpó para sí mismo:

—¿Vos también teníais a alguien esperandoos? Tallaba de maravilla según veo…

—

Mientras tanto, Wise había salido a que el aire del fresco veraniego empapara sus facciones. Con una sonrisa, se dispuso a intentar buscar las hierbas para el té, por suerte, no quedaba lejos de su morada. Intentó coger algunas de la franja de tierra de atrás, hasta que un melódico sonido le hizo alzar sus orejas.

—¿Mmm? —cuando sus ojos enfilaron un ave de hermoso plumaje dorado, sofocó un grito de sorpresa—. Que me aspen, pero si es…

Gold, con un rostro lleno de orgullo, saludó a la equina con un retazo de su melódica voz, desatada cual tañido de una dulce campana.

—Hola pequeño —le respondió ella, bajando la cabeza para ponerse a su altura— vaya, eres un fénix precioso. Estoy segura de que no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Con un respingo, respondió balanceando su cabeza. Una alegre tonada se derritió entre su pico.

—Oh, y además tienes una voz preciosa. Que cosita tan mona… —aventurándose, la poni terrestre deslizó su casco por la pequeña cabeza de Gold, el cual aderezó las caricias con otra entonación musical que denotaba su placidez. El suave tacto del plumaje del fénix lograba esbozar una sonrisa en Wise Greeny, sintiendo una especial calidez que reconfortaba su moribunda alegría— ¿De dónde vienes pequeño? Estoy segura de que no eres un fénix común.

En un suave aleteo, queriendo responder a su pregunta, Gold levitó del suelo y rodeó el cuerpo de la poni, agarrándole una de sus coletas con sumo cuidado.

—¡Eh, oye! —replicó con un semblante divertido. El ave de azulados ojos tiró de ella, cual potrilla que deseaba enseñar algo a su amada madre. Sin embargo, Wise pensó por un instante en que Yzalas estaría esperándole, pero supuso que realmente no pasaría nada por un simple instante—. Vale, vale, te sigo —con una risa caminó lentamente hacia donde Gold la guiaba.

En medio del agudo coro de las risas de algunos potrillos en la lejanía, poni y fénix llegaron hasta la posada.

—Oh, la posada de Fine Breath. ¿Por qué me has traído a…?

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra más, el espíritu enfrascado en aquel cuerpo de plumas de oro, comenzó a aletear usando sus alas para transportar un aroma a través del viento, el cual provino desde la abierta ventana de la morada de reposo. Dicha fragancia, llegada al hocico de Wise, resbaló por el mismo y le hizo embelesarse en una expresión que esbozaba satisfacción.

—Uoooh, ¡qué bien huele! Pero… yo creí que Fine no estaba aquí. ¿Cómo es que…?

Cuando los rosados ojos de Wise asomaron por la ventana, encontró la respuesta a su pregunta: una unicornio de cabellos escarlata, la cual tarareaba una canción, yacía en la cocina rociando unas castañas con un embriagador halo de calor, cuya esencia era desprendida de su cuerno; como el calor de una madre. Reposadas sobre una bandeja, los frutos yacían recibiendo las ondas de magia calorífica de Bright.

—Aaaah, pero si es la unicornio que llegó ayer… —observó Wise, contemplándola con ternura— ¿Es tu dueña? —increpó al ave de matices dorados, cuya fervorosa expresión y cántico respondieron la pregunta— Vaya, así que tenía un fénix tan bonito eh, jeje. Tengo que preguntarle de donde eres. Parece una buena poni. ¿Me pregunto cómo será el lugar de donde viene?

Manteniéndose en el aire cual espíritu eólico, Gold tomó una vez más la coleta de Wise y la invitó a que entrara mediante cariñosos tirones.

—Oh, no, no. Me encantaría pequeño, pero tengo un invitado esperándome y, además, está ocupada así que…

Un decrescendo de su angelical voz mostró decepción, a lo que continuó un arrebato que le hizo tirar con mayor ahínco. Wise no pudo evitar liberar una pequeña risita, oculta entre sus cascos.

—Vale, vale, pero solo un momento, ¿eh?

Deshaciéndose el jolgorioso lazo entre ambos, la poni de crin burdeos se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y se dispuso a llamar a la unicornio.

—¡Hola! —añadió a su efusiva introducción un ademán de saludo al cual daba énfasis.

El aire resbaló áspero por los labios de la joven unicornio cuando se percató de la vocecilla de Wise. Asustada se volteó y ofreció a la vista de la poni un semblante tímido, que manifestaba al levitar una de sus patas delanteras sobre el suelo. Con eludida mirada, Bright saludó:

—Ho-hola. Disculpe, no la había oído.

—Uy, perdone, no quería asustarla, es culpa de este pajarito de aquí. Ha insistido en que venga — explicó ella, con una sonriente expresión que delataba a Gold. Éste, en un ululante sonido de vergüenza se aproximó con brinco retraído a su dueña.

—¿Otra vez Goldie? ¿Es que no puedes estarte quieto ni un momento? —le increpó espetándole. Un ceño fruncido daba intensidad a sus palabras, mientras sus mofletes se hinchaban del disgusto —. Le pido perdón si le ha molesta´o, no puedo ni apartar la mirada un segundo.

Wise, en un gesto fluido y suave, quitó peso al asunto.

—Que va, ni ha sido molestia. Es un encanto de pájaro —añadió sacando la lengua divertida—. ¿Le importa si le pregunto donde ha encontrado tal ejemplar?

—Oh, emmm, verá…

—Si no es molestia claro, que no quiero atosigarla señorita…

—Br-Bright. Bright Flame —respondió con dulce timidez, mientras su flequillo ocultaba uno de sus ojos y sus orejas yacían decaídas— Y no se preocupe. Goldie es un fénix una tierra lejana, del bosque de las ascuas.

Pensativa, el casco de Wise danzó por su mentón, tratando de reconocer el nombre, aunque sin éxito.

—Mi geografía anda oxidada últimamente. Y mire que soy curiosa pero nada… ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra?

—Emmm —oteando las castañas que estaba cocinando en aquel instante, retrajo la comisura de sus labios antes de responder—: Mi madre lo trajo cuando era solo un huevo, decía que era un hermoso bosque que está más allá del océano, unas tierras gobernadas por dragones.

La boquiabierta expresión de Wise no conocía rival ante sus empequeñecidos ojos.

—¡¿Dragones?! ¿Tierras más allá del océano? Señorita, bien podría apostar que su madre es una auténtica aventurera.

—Sí, así es —asintió, siendo sus orejas alzadas al compás de su creciente sonrisa—. Y dígame, no quisiera ser maleducada pero, ¿quién es uste´?

Una resplandeciente risilla precedió su animada respuesta—: ¡Wise Greeny a su servicio! Soy la bibliotecaria de esta aldea.

Mientras su flequillo era apartado, los ojos de matiz ígneo de la unicornio se vieron encogidos de la grata sorpresa.

—¡Oh! no sabía que hubiera una biblioteca aquí…

Con un pesado suspiro, Wise dejó escapar sus fuerzas como un muñeco deshinchado. Musitó derrotada:

—Sí. Créame cuando le digo que más de un poni de por aquí me diría lo mismo.

—¿Por qué es eso? Creo que pocas cosas hay en esta vida tan fantásticas que leer un libro. Y aún más uno bien escrito.

—¡Gracias! se nota que el recelo de leer solo le viene a este pueblo, y todo por esas creencias sin sentido.

—Perdone, pero creo que no la entiendo.

—Se lo explicaría encantada señorita Bright pero, es largo de contar. Tengo un invitado en la biblioteca esperándome y no quisiera retrasarle, pero antes, dígame: ¿Qué está cocinando?

—Yo, emm, na´ en especial —los nervios de la poni habían azorado incluso hasta su cola, la cual danzaba trémulamente— son simples castañas… na´ más.

—Ah, no, no. Llevo viviendo en este bosque por unos siete años. Y puedo asegurar que esas no son castañas acorazadas corrientes. —Dando un ligero aplauso con sus cascos añadió—: no tenéis que ser tímida. ¡Huelen de maravilla! —asimismo ella puso a ejercer su olfato llegando a deleitarse una vez más en el olor tostado que se impregnaba de pequeños fragmentos de dulzura.

Las orejas de la unicornio sopesaron ante una idea venidera, los halagos de aquella poni, en medio de su propio rubor, le hicieron preguntar:

—Pues, ya que estáis aquí... me gustaría pediros algo si pudierais darme un minuto.

—¡Oh claro! Un segundo y entró por la puerta, jiji.

Rauda como un rayo, la bibliotecaria ingresó a la posada. Entretanto, Bright, observando las castañas en una mirada enternecida, tragó saliva e hizo levitar una de ellas con tu telequinesis de color ígneo. Cuando se dió la vuelta con la castaña, ahogó un grito dando un brinco para atrás. Vio a la poni de pelaje herbáceo con la boca abierta en una risueña expresión, hasta que al ver a la visitante caer sobre sus ancas, una carcajada no pudo evitar someterla.

—¡Ay, perdón! no me esperaba asustarla así. Permítame. —Se abalanzó con una expresión acuciada y casi doliente. La unicornio, levantándose de aquel suelo de tablones y cerca del fuego de la chimenea, tomó los cascos de Wise mientras en su rostro una risilla se le escapó.

—No se preocupe —aclaró, aún levitando la castaña con su magia—, por suerte no se ha caído al suelo. ¿Cómo sabía que…?

—Ja, no lo sabía —indicó sacando la lengua, mientras, Gold se agarraba la panza dando risotadas en un repetido timbre angelical—. Es solo que... siendo sincera, quería ver si colaba. ¿Sabía que tanto estas castañas como la savia de arce de este bosque son muy solicitadas incluso por Unicornia?

Bright dejó escapar una risilla ronca.

—Algo he oído. En especial las castañas acorazadas. Mi familia traía enormes cantidades a nuestra aldea.

—¡Pues me tiene que contar cosas de su hogar señorita Bright! Adoro conocer las historias de otros pueblos e incluso culturas. De hecho, estoy ansiosa porque el señor Yzalas me cuente algo de su tierra, pero primero debo ayudarle con su investigación. —Con un brinco, la poni sonrió cambiando el semblante a uno más alegre—. Bueno, ¿necesita que alguien pruebe esas castañas? Si lo que le preocupa es el tostado, no son muy difíciles de hacer, seguro que le ha salido bien.

—Bueno —la equina de cabellos escarlata dibujó pequeños círculos en el suelo con el casco—, es una castaña acorazada un tanto especial —recitó con orgullo mientras mordía su labio en un intento de calmar su nerviosismo.

—¡Pues no se hable más!

Asentándose en frente de la mesa de roble, uniéndose Bright a un lado, ambas ansiaban conocer el resultado de lo que parecía ser una castaña acorazada común. Hincándole el diente a aquel fruto seco, los dientes de Wise comenzaron a triturar el alimento, encontrándose con una sorpresa que le hizo dar un golpe a la mesa de roble.

Casi volcando la silla del sobresalto, la poni de pelaje nevado estiró sus facciones en un tenso retrato, tal que hubiera visto un demonio. Unas cuantas mordidas más hicieron que la terrestre humedeciera sus ojos rosas. Finalmente tragó el contenido y miró en un brusco movimiento a la unicornio. Retrayendo las mejillas y borrando la comisura de sus labios, Bright por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no debido al miedo, sino al poema que era la cara de Wise. Sus ojos gritaban por poder sacar aquellas lágrimas y sus labios curvados ansiaban bramar palabras, pero no podían, hasta que, acercándose peligrosamente a la unicornio, gritó:

—¡¿Donde has estado toda mi vida?!

—S-Señorita Wise, m-me está asustando —dijo entre tartamudeos, mientras sus ancas temblaban.

—¡Que está riquísimo! ¡Fijo que es pecado! —exclamó agitando el cuerpo de la unicornio como si quisiera revivirla de un hechizo.

—¿A-a-a-ah sí? —inquirió en tanto la silla no cedía en danzar ante los bruscos movimientos de Wise.

—¡Señorita Bright!, por el amor de Rumbrum, digame que planea quedarse aquí para siempre.

La risotada que la joven viajera desprendió de sus labios inundó la estancia de una melódica entonación, llena de pequeños ronquidos a la que Wise finalmente se unió en un dúo.

—Si ni siquiera me conocéis señorita Wise.

—¡Ni falta que hace! ¿Que tienen esas castañas? Necesito saber esa maravilla. Ay… — suspiró, una lágrima impulsada por la felicidad de su lengua le hizo añadir—: ¡desde que las castañas empiezan a pudrirse y este bosque es inmortal, no he vuelto a saborear la delicia de este lugar con tal esplendor!

—Ya lo dije… na´ especial. Solo emmm —Bright se frotó la mejilla y desviando la mirada a otro lado, empezó a mascullar—: quite un poco del relleno de las castañas y las llené con savia de arce que encontré. Luego, añadí por la cubierta un poco del óleo que traje de mi aldea, y añadí sal. Por último, las tostamos con un calor muy muy lento —un diminuto hipo resbaló de su boca— No es nada especial, solo tuve un poco de imaginación y combiné… Además, cogí las mejores castañas que la señorita Fine tenía. Solo espero que le gusten…

—¡¿Gustarle?! ¡Se la va a camelar como se las dé señorita Bright!

Los cabellos de Bright cayeron sobre sus ojos y entre ellos, un pequeño rubor se hizo denotar en sus mejillas.

—¿U-uste´ cree?

La poni herbácea, al lado de un jarrón de rocíos de la mañana, señaló el vidrio de sus ojos.

—¡Solo mira a estos ojos felices! ¡¿Crees que mienten?!

La unicornio dibujó una incómoda sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor frío caía por su nuca.

—N-no, ni mucho menos, perdón.

—Además... —frotó sus cascos acercándose al fuego de la chimenea. Su expresión alumbrada al fuego herrumbroso aportaba un toque natural a sus facciones —conozco a la señorita Fine y esa yegua tiene un estómago que hasta ruge si se escucha con atención.

Bright rio dulcemente, los mechones de sus cabellos parecían chisporrotear al mismo tiempo que el fuego.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí señorita Bright?

La pregunta atizó el semblante de la aludida cual fiera tormenta. Su sonrisa se borró repentinamente y una sensación la invadió.

—Pue´ por frío que parezca, no pretendía estar aquí. Un monstruo me atacó en el bosque y el caballero de cristal me salvó.

—Ah, sí… —dibujó una mueca de disgusto—. Los monstruos esos... Realmente parece que en este bosque no podemos tener tranquilidad.

Al fuego de la hoguera, la terrestre se asomó al mismo y la unicornio se sentó con ella. Encima de sus cabellos, Gold se posó. Bright surcó su frente al pensar en aquellos gritos desgarradores, ese metal tan helador como el abismo, que acuchillaba su piel. Deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta, la unicornio procedió a preguntar con cortedad:

—Señorita Wise, ¿sabe uste´ que son esas criaturas?

Aquella pregunta había tallado junto con la letárgica mirada de la poni de tierra, una sonrisa amarga. Revolviendo sus coletas en un vaivén conducido por el fuego, explicó:

—En un principio pensé que sí. Pero, a cada día que escuchaba cosas sobre esos monstruos, mis sospechas se han ido desvaneciendo...

La cabeza de la unicornio asomó curiosa, lanzando una entusiasta mirada que era crispada por las llamas.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus sospechas? Emmm, si no es molestia preguntar —añadió retrayendo la comisura de sus labios.

—Pues, bueno, usted no habrá oído hablar de ellos, pero el reinado de este bosque surgió tras una cruenta batalla. Incluso los pilares de Equestria ayudaron en ella.

Las orejas de Bright dieron un respingo, cuya sorpresa también fue compartida por sus irises empequeñecidos.

—¿Los legendarios protectores del reino? Vaya… e-es increíble. No tenía ni idea de que guardaran vínculo con este bosque.

Una sonrisa asomó por los labios de Wise, acompasando su alegría con los chisporroteos y ruiditos de Gold.

—Así es. Diría que de no ser por ellos, la historia de este bosque ni existiría. Puede que incluso hubiera afectado a toda Equestria —aderezó con un escalofrío proveniente de sus pensamientos teñidos de negrura.

—¿Lo dice por los que se enfrentaron contra ellos?

La poni de ojos rosáceos asintió.

—Sí. Vienen de un desierto muy muy lejano. Nadie ha visto nunca su tierra, y los pilares les llamaron **Hombres Sombríos.**

Tal que un muro glacial atravesara el cuerpo de Bright, un intenso escalofrío le hizo danzar incluso sus huesos.

—Hombres sombríos… ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—Ni idea, la verdad —indicó ella, cruzándose de cascos al tiempo que acudía a la extensa biblioteca de su mente—. Y mire que he leído sobre ellos, pero creo que es un término que se refiere a la similitud que tienen con una especie tan antigua que apenas nadie la recuerda, una especie de primate o algo así. Sin embargo, el aura que les rodeaba era tan negra que les llamaron así supongo.

El escenario que circundaba alderedor de las dos ponis parecía no existir en absoluto, solo unas sombras que se alzaban entre ellas en el suelo de madera, alumbrado por las llamas de una acogedora chimenea. Wise, carraspeando y dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo al que Bright había sido atraída, dijo:

—Por un momento, al ver a esas criaturas, pensé que eran los mismos soldados que intentaron invadir el reino, pero sus armaduras, su forma de actuar… no cuadran con lo que he leído. Y nunca he visto a uno en frente mía, así que no sé qué clase de poder emanan.

—Yo sí…

—¿Eh? —la poni terrestre volvió su mirada a una decadente Bright que miraba la lumbre del suelo, como un retazo del gélido recuerdo del bosque. En un pestañeo, agujas de hielo se clavaron en su cuerpo, las cuales hicieron que se abrazara a ella misma, mientras en un trémulo baile de sus labios musitaba a las sombras:

—Yo he sentido sus garras en mí. Su voz hueca y chirriante… —sus orejas cayeron, enrollándose casi como si en el receso de su mente los ecos de la bestia resonaran —El frío era tan penetrante, el olor desprendía muerte… —Los ojos de fuego de aquella equina tiritaron del frío evocado en su mente—. Su cara estaba destroza´y un líquido negruzco rebosaba de sus fauces, como babas de una bestia…

Trazando una mueca incómoda, Wise orquestó un tembloroso casco que pretendía calmar el erizado pelaje de la unicornio.

Entonces, Bright se volteó en un parpadeante movimiento. No escuchó el chispeo de las llamas, pues cuando alcanzó a ver con quien estaba, el sudor frío como el hielo cayó por su pelaje. La daga del miedo se clavó en su pecho. Sus ojos palpitaron como campanas de viento mecidas por un huracán y su corazón se encogió temeroso de parar en seco.

Pues cómo olvidar aquellas garras afiladas cual dragón, esa armadura corroída por fango negro y raíces retorcidas, con una cabeza tallada a la imagen de una serpiente de inmensas fauces.

"No...no...otra vez no"

Abriendo aquella boca, se divisó la garganta de las mismísimas tinieblas emanando un aliento desprovisto de vida.

"No puede ser...no lo es"

El aire se había consumido, y el escenario a su alrededor fue engullido en una negrura absoluta, tal que las paredes de la posada, precipitadas en el abismo, se apretujaran. Víctima de una creciente pesadilla en su mente, comenzó a hiperventilar.

"Sabes que no es real...pero, pero, ¿y si lo es? No...no tiene sentido"

Entre cohibidos jadeos y gemidos, trató de mostrarse inalterada. Luchando por controlarse desesperadamente, de usar la lógica en contra del terror, sabiendo de antemano lo que aconteció en la posada. Los ronroneos profundos y metálicos de la aberración se volvían más y más empaladores, tanto como el frío que trepaba por la espalda de Bright, cuyos ojos se hicieron trémulos.

"No tiene sentido. No tiene sentido. No es real. No es real. Celestia, ayúdame…"

Cuando la bestia arañó el suelo, un estridente chillido sometió las orejas de Bright. Apretó su mandíbula, repudiada por el gruñido metálico.

"No puedo...no puedo...no puedo…"

El pálpito de su corazón, azorado y machacado por el terror se escuchaba tal que el temblor de la tierra.

A escasos palmos de distancia de ella, sintiendo el hálito inerte del monstruo, los ojos ígneos de Bright se postraron al miedo cuando vislumbró las babas de aquel esperpento ser precipitadas al suelo, tal que fuera la esencia de la circundante oscuridad.

"Es real...Es real... Estúpida, CORRE, ¡HAZ ALGO!"

La garganta se le estrechó hasta casi ni poder respirar, tal que sus garras la estuvieran oprimiendo y el pelaje se le volvió tan afilado como puntas de hielo.

Un agudo chillido fue liberado de la armadura corroída. Entonces, la voluntad quebró como el cristal, haciéndose añicos en un semblante hastiado del terror, que despojaba sus lágrimas cual súplicas de clemencia. Ella vociferó a la vez y arrojó la silla a su lado, retrocediendo entre agudos gritos y lamentos que desbordaban su alma a través de sus ojos.

—¡Apártate de mí! ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamaba, mientras sus alborotados cabellos colgaban de su frente entre sollozos, dominados por la hueca melodía del susurro de su agresor. Hizo brillar su cuerno en un ambarino fulgor intentando apuntar y disparar su magia. Sin embargo, todo quedó en un simple fulgor.

Wise, testigo de la reacción de la joven, se asustó en un primer instante, sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro para encontrar la fuente de su profundo terror, pero nada podía perturbar a un poni de tal manera, hasta que vio cómo sus ojos atizados por el miedo, eran arrojados a ella.

—¡Señorita Bright por favor cálmese! ¡¿Qué le ocurre por el amor de Rubrum?! — increpando, se acercó hasta ella, impulsada a calmar su estremecida mente, pero a los ojos de Bright, a cada tonada de su voz, ella escuchaba un susurro tan hondo como las tinieblas del cielo:

—No puedes huir de mí. Estaré siempre en tu sombra… en tus sueños...en tu espalda, acechándote por siempre...—con aquellas palabras cual daga sus garras se extendieron quebrando hilos de resina oscura que se untaban en sus ápices.

"¡No tiene sentido! ¡Por qué no me dejas tranquila! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

Pensó que de sus labios salieron esas palabras, pero tan solo fue su propio psique, resistiéndose al temblor desesperado.

Cuando siseó y abrió su boca, partiendose el yelmo que le encubría, un grueso parásito ciempiés surgió serpenteante. La boca de Bright se abrió, silenciando su grito en una imagen más allá de lo comprensiblemente grotesco: Aquel invertebrado de crujiente coraza se retorcía como de júbilo, danzando en frenesí sus patas amarillentas, alargándose para hincar sus mandíbulas en la unicornio. Sus decenas de patas se removían raquíticas y sus antenas se ondulaban hacia la piel de la poni a la que sometió en puro pavor.

"Má...Pá...Ember…¿que he hecho? ¿por qué me pasa esto...?" Masculló en su interior, contemplando al parásito alargar sus mandíbulas para terminar con su efímera vida...

Bright, con el corazón en la boca, y su cuerpo helado cual témpano, bramó desesperada de terror y repugnancia, tal que el delicado mundo cálido al que fue a parar hubiese muerto en una famélica pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos, trémula, exánime… entonces, en su mente, una voz asomó cual susurro espectral, a través de sus líneas místicas.

"¿Ni tan siquiera podéis mirar a las **tinieblas**? ¿Realmente sois su hija? Con ese corazón retraído… ¿Cómo pensais salvar a vuestro padre? Querida ascua, no temáis la oscuridad, pues vos debéis danzar grácilmente en ella. Es vuestra pista de baile y vos, debéis bailar querida poni, mostrando vuestra gracia… "

Tan distante cual eco de las profundidades, aquella voz hizo volver de su temor a la poni de crin escarlata. Aún con ojos enrojecidos, empapados en miedo, los abrió y vió a Gold abrazando su frágil cuerpo cual jarrón con su cálido plumaje. Al otro lado, observó con temor a una poni de tierra que la miraba aterrada.

—Otra vez… —masculló con una voz tan quebradiza que resonó cual lamento—, por Celestia… ¿Por qué sigue apareciéndome? —miró al techo, luchando por aspirar retazos de aire que aliviaran su contraído pecho, y musitando palabras inaudibles que reclamaban el "por qué" de su tortura. Un escalofrío la invadió, pues incluso en el envolvente calor de su amigo, solo podía vislumbrar aquel ciempiés emergiendo de las fauces de su agresor. ¿Por qué aquella grotesca visión tan aterradora? Sollozó de nuevo, tratando de silenciarse y disculparse, apartarse de ahí y evitar causar ningún problema. Clavó su vista al suelo tal que un ancla en el abismo marino y concibió su moribunda mente pendida de un hilo. Entonces, lo sintió. En medio de aquel mar glacial que era su cabeza, en sus hombros sintió un casco deslizándose por ella.

—¿Ha debido ser muy duro verdad? —Wise fue alargando sus extremidades, para con la mayor cautela del mundo, envolverla en un lazo que acompasara el de su camarada alado y así, hacerla sentir segura.

Una apesadumbrada mueca fue esbozada por la poni de tierra, pues al sentir el pelaje de Bright, pudo compararlo con tocar un bloque de hielo, resquebrajado con cientos de muescas. Los taciturnos gemidos y sollozos corroídos inundaban el salón de la posada y en aquel momento, ni las llamas de un hogar tan embriagador podían calmar aquel punzante dolor que Bright sentía en su alma, desgarrada por la tortura de su mente.

—Venga señorita Bright, ya ha pasado. Creo que de tanto cocinar debes estar exhausta y la mente le ha jugado una mala pasada…

Una exhalación aderezada por lamentos escapó de entre los suaves labios de Bright Flame, quien trató de vocalizar y hablar, pero era incapaz de hacer bailar su lengua para tal propósito.

—Tú no te preocupes ¿eh? Llora todo lo que necesites para estar mejor—. Le dijo dibujando una creciente sonrisa, mientras sus cascos frotaban el sedoso pelaje de la unicornio, que perdía paulatinamente su erizada forma hasta calmarse.

—Estoy cansada… cansada de estar cansada… de tener miedo —los dientes de la unicornio se apretaron, hirviendo la rabia en su interior, la impotencia, y sus orejas yacían caídas —. Yo solo quiero salvar a mi padre, solo quiero volver y que estén bien, que todo vuelva a ser como antes —la entrecortada respiración, languidecía como una vela ahogada por el cristal, sus palabras salían resonando con deseo y rezongando pesar.

Mordiéndose el labio y con los rasgos faciales tensados, Wise de forma casi impulsiva, apretujó entre sus cascos aquella alma exánime.

—Ay, señorita Bright… ojala supiera mejor que le ocurre, pero... sea lo que sea, aquí la señorita Fine y yo estamos para ayudarla.

—No quiero seguir dependiendo de los demás —musitó con los labios retraídos, aún manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en Wise. En un suspiro, ella respondió:

—Ningún poni debe afrontar las cosas solo. Hemos nacido para estar rodeados de amor, señorita Bright —Con la mayor ternura exhalada de su boca, aupó el mentón de la joven viajera y le obsequió con su vivaracha expresión, sacando la lengua mantenida entre sus labios.

Apartando el flequillo que decaía sobre ella, forzó una sonrisa que denotó una creciente serenidad.

—Esas palabras… son realmente profundas y hermosas, señorita Wise.

—Jeje, ojala fueran mías. Son de una muy muy buena amiga mía.

—En ese caso, m-me gustaría conocerla alguna vez.

Bajando sus orejas, Wise mostró una ensayada sonrisa.

—Si, ojala que sí…

Tras aquellas palabras la dulce poni de ojos de fuego, bajó su mirada y contempló unos espejos celestes que la miraban preocupadizos. Con una sonrisa complacida, ella acarició a su amigo, deshaciendo su velo de protección levantado por sus alas.

—Espero que disculpe mi "actuación" señorita Wise —suspiró, sintiendo la pesadez de su pecho cargar —. Ojala pudiera compensarle por lo que he hecho.

Tan fugaz como una estrella de la suerte, Wise adoptó una faceta juguetona, en la cual miraba al techo disimulando, pero apuntando con discreción hacia la bandeja de castañas.

Al contemplar aquella expresión, comenzó a borrar el terror de su mente, sustituyendo su hastiada faz por una hermosa risilla que escapaba con tiernos ronquidos. Wise, embelesada por la melódica tonada de Bright, se unió a ella, emanándose un aura tan lumínica, que por poco había destartalado el temor del corazón de la unicornio.

—Faltaría más —dijo ella tras el dulce concierto de su alegría.

—¡Si! Ah, y por cierto señorita Bright.

Ella ladeó su cabeza tal que un ave curiosa.

—¿Por qué no os venís conmigo a la biblioteca? —Continuó—. Ahora mismo tengo al señor Yzalas esperándome, creo que escuchar unas buenas historias os serenaría un tanto.

—Oh, emmm, s-suena interesante señorita Wise, pero… me gustaría esperar a la señorita Fine y…

—Ah, no se preocupe —volvió a dibujar aquella mueca con la lengua—. Le dejaremos una nota y en seguida vendrá. Además —añadió señalando las castañas—, le dejará una sorpresa muy grata, le encanta conocer nuevas recetas.

—¡Oh! Emmm, bueno, si no es molestia, me parece bien. Solo espero no molestar al señor Yzalas —con un tenue frote de sus patas delanteras tragó saliva mirando de soslayo a la poni de tierra, la cual, resopló quitando importancia al asunto.

—No os preocupéis, el señor Yzalas tiene pinta de no inmutarse por nada. ¡Ya veréis! Os aseguro que pronto se arreglara este problema y podréis encaminaros —cerrando sus ojos, acentuó su sonrisa, y en aquella radiante expresión, Bright mostró un dulce rostro en el que danzó sus orejas.

—En tal caso… esta bien.

—¡Maravilloso!

Cuando sendas equinas dejaron el salón de la posada desantedida, una nota yacía sobre la mesa, al lado de la bandeja repleta de castañas rellenas.

"_Señorita Fine Breath. Espero que no le moleste, pero, he preparado esta pequeña sorpresa para devolver todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. No merezco tanta calidez y cariño por vuestra parte y lo menos que puedo hacer, es daros una muestra de algo que sé hacer. Si venís con sir Glowing, me gustaría que también se deleitara con este plato. Tan solo ansío que sea vuestro agrado, y que me disculpeis si no es así. La señorita Wise Greeny y yo estaremos en la biblioteca. Ha prometido enseñarme historias de este bosque, al menos hasta que por fin pueda marchar…"_

_Bright Flame_

Un poco más abajo, en el mismo papel decía

"_Fine, me he llevado a este encanto de unicornio a la biblioteca, espero que no te importe, que sé que no. No dejare que te lleves a esta chef en potencia, jiji"_

_Wise_

—

Minutos más tarde, por la entrada de la biblioteca, Wise y Bright atravesaron el umbral de la puerta.

—Adelante, póngase cómoda —invitó la poni terrestre con un cálido ademán. Luego, alzó la voz cual estrella musical—: ¡Señor Yzalas, ya estamos aquí!

—¿Segura que no le importará? —increpó temerosa la poni de ojos ígneos, cabizbaja y con cierto nerviosismo al escudriñar la acogedora biblioteca.

—En absoluto, ya le ha visto, es todo un caballero ese bípedo. La verdad, debo decir que me sorprende lo educado que es, tiene mucho garbo si me permite.

—¿Garbo? —inquirió Bright con torcida inclinación de su cabeza.

Justo entonces, sobre sus crines, en una de las vigas que sostenía el arqueado techo y que atravesaba la longitud de la biblioteca, una voz grave añadió:

—Significa "con clase" joven Bright.

—¡Contra, qué susto! —exclamó Wise al ver sobre su cabeza al caballero Yzalas, pendido en la viga cual murciélago en una rama—. Pero señor Yzalas, ¡por las princesas! ¿qué hace ahí como si fuera una bestia de las cavernas?

El aludido, siendo el foco de las trémulas pero atentas miradas de las equinas, leía un ejemplar mientras su peso caía en un suave balanceo. Pasó una hoja con elegancia y arrojó sus rosados ojos, claramente visibles hacia las ponis.

—Debo añadir señorita Wise que la expresión "Subir la sangre a la cabeza" siempre a mi raza nos ha venido muy bien para concentrar nuestras mentes en las escrituras. Mientras ejercito mis piernas soy capaz de concentrarme mejor —carraspeó un momento, flexionando ligeramente sus rodillas para alzarse— aunque les parezca extrafalario, en el clan de los **Nagayami **es costumbre leer pergaminos y meditar en esta postura. Les invito a hacerlo —añadió con cierta sorna al final.

Tanto Bright como Wise sonrieron incómodamente, mirándose entre ellas por la comisura de sus ojos.

— Creo que preferimos el método tradicional señor Yzalas —respondió Wise.

—Hablando de tradicional… —aventuró a decir el caballero de armadura color noche—. He estudiado por años la escritura equina y aún me hallo perplejo de la dificultad que encuentro en poder entender con plena claridad su significado.

Bright alzó las orejas curiosa ante aquel comentario, con los labios difícilmente separados al hablar por cortedad, inquirió:

— ¿Uste´ no sabe escribir equino señor Yzalas?

—En absoluto, pero por fortuna puedo leer —con elegancia, el susodicho se repostó sobre la gruesa barra de madera, recobrando la compostura derecha— Una curiosidad que siempre me llamó la atención fue la dilución de la lengua hablada en general. Sin embargo, mi raza, en la escritura, somos mucho más conservadores. Y creo que así será por siempre. —Precipitándose cual pluma hacia el suelo, dejando embobadas a las dos equinas, el caballero añadió sin soltar aquel libro—: No sabía que la corona de la reina Auburn Seed estuviera hecha con platino. La influencia de Unicornia es bastante palpable.

Wise sofocó un grito sorprendida.

—¡Sí así es! La mismísima princesa Platinum, por petición de su sobrino, preparó la corona para su esposa, Rubrum Maple.

—Y la joya que adorna dicha corona es una gema esmeralda preciosa que los pegasos tenían. Que casualidad… siempre pensé que los pegasos invadían y robaban a otras criaturas en demasía en tiempos antaños… —complementó Yzalas, caminando cuidadosamente por el lugar hasta asentarse en la mesa.

Confusa ante los acontecimientos relatados, Bright decidió mantener una sonrisa y sentarse justo al frente del caballero. Wise en cambio se sentó al lado de este, embriagada en un sentimiento de emoción que hacía crispar con belleza sus ojos de matiz rosa.

—¿Y sabía que esa corona se consideró maldita? Resulta que las primeras reinas vivieron muy poco tiempo por desgracia. Y los ponis creían que era por la joya, aunque con cada nueva coronación iban viviendo más…

—No me diga... —contestó con un respingo el caballero, desviando su mirada hacia la unicornio—. Pero joven Bright, no traigais ese taciturno rostro, venid aquí a leer con nosotros para saciar estas curiosidades. Tal vez os sean útiles… —y con una risa entre dientes el bípedo retrajo la silla al otro lado de Wise para invitar a la joven.

Con un frote nervioso de sus cascos, y soslayando su mirada hacia el otro lado, tragó saliva y asintió con timidez.

—Emmm, claro, no veo por qué no —respondió con un tono bajo, mientras apartaba el flequillo de su frente—. Pensé que os molestaría que estuviera aquí…

—Hmph, tenéis una idea muy errónea de mí joven Bright. En un arduo trabajo de investigación, cuantas más mentes, mayores son los secretos que se desentierran —indicó con una sonrisa—. No perdamos más tiempo y deleitemonos.

Sonriente, y empujada por la afable palabrería del bípedo, la unicornio, con Goldie montado en su grupa, se dirigió al lado del dúo dinámico, pudiendo tener al alcance de su mirada de fuego las hojas ocre de aquel libro.

A la luz del atardecer, tres criaturas curiosas y un fénix juguetón se adentraron en el remoto pasado de un bosque de belleza otoñal.


	11. Capítulo 10: Lo que un libro no da

**Nota de autor: **

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Quería expresar mi gratitud por vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Este capítulo, aunque lo voy a poner con bastante presteza en esta ocasión, ha sido un escrito que llevaba ya algún tiempo siendo tratado y tras mucho lío, y con la ayuda de mi beta reader, espero que haya podido captar lo que deseo sin repetirme, o aburriros claro está. **

**Dicho esto, este capítulo he tenido que dividirlo debido a su extensión. Y espero que realmente pueda otorgaros una experiencia placentera una vez más. Ojala os guste y en el caso negativo, me gustaria saber que podría hacer para centrarme en mejorar ^^. **

**Gracias por todo. Os deseo un rato placentero. **

**Angelus-Y**

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 10: Lo que no se aprende en los libros **

La primera vez fue hace siete años... la primera vez que contemplaba aquellos cálidos paisajes. Nunca había admirado una amalgama de colores cálidos tan hermoso. Dorados y escarlatas danzaban ante sus ojos rosados, mientras eran bañados por las franjas de una luz crepuscular radiante.

A pesar de la belleza circundante, aquella equina de verdoso pelaje debía centrar sus pensamientos en ahondar en los conocimientos de la agricultura del singular bosque decadente. Tal y como había propuesto en su centro estudiantil de la famosa Unicornia. A fin de cuentas, aquella cutie mark que simbolizaba un libro abierto acompasado con una bellota debía dar una pista a su futuro.

A la sombra de una jerarca, ella no era más que una invitada. Objeto de ojos desconfiados y otros llenos de curiosidad y fascinación, Wise se sintió como una intrusa.

Las cabañas recogían en sus tejados los numerosos cabellos de un bosque que perecía, y sin embargo, una vez las hojas caían, no volvían a sus ramas. Era un bosque libre, refulgente, de inmensa belleza y carente del don de la inmortalidad. Una distracción digna de serlo, un espectáculo de colores que merecía ser el foco de las miradas ignorantes, pues en medio del polvo dorado, de las hojas de arce y castaños teñidos en su cándida decadencia, había una chispa de felicidad traída en frascos de belleza.

Tras mucho tiempo ella sonrió, en especial cuando por su hocico entró el frescor del aire de la estación de las hojas. Su cabello suelto burdeos también podría confundirse con la radiancia del paisaje, y su pelaje verde era exótico en aquel paraje de tierras áureas.

Soslayó sus ojos a los lados: potrillos reían mientras se bañaban en montones de hojas, padres cosechando sus huertos, unicornios practicando su magia, o repartiéndose cotilleos inofensivos. Entonces, en una pintada de sus ojos, lo vió. Observó una posada y a través de sus cristalinas ventanas, había dos ponis gritándose. Eso le hizo estremecerse, pues azorados recuerdos asaltaron su mente, nublando la hermosura del laberinto que ahora encerraba la llave de su futuro. Gritos y gritos resonaban. Los ponis miraban aterrados aquella morada destinada a recoger a los viajeros.

La poni de ojos dorados, que gobernaba en la cima de la aldea, le mostró una cabaña peculiar.

"Aquí hallarás todo lo que necesitas" recordó que aquellas palabras eran lanzadas con amabilidad y una sonrisa. Asintió y abrió la puerta.

Un crujido delator anunció su llegada. Tímidamente entró a la estancia y un aroma a melocotón invadió su hocico. Los libros le dieron la bienvenida y también una voz dulce cortada.

—¿Señorita Fine? ¿Es usted? — la voz al fondo rio en una dulce tonada, su tono era calmado, como la caricia de las olas sobre la arena. Mientras tanto, Wise tragó saliva, sintiéndose como una mera pelusa en aquel antro.

— Emmm ¿hola? Yo, no quisiera molestar… ufff, o sea que si le fastidio dígamelo y vuelvo luego — jamás se había enfrentado a algo así: presentarse de una forma tan forzada, sintiéndose una molestia…

— Oh, emmm, un momentillo. Ahora salgo — sus pasos eran delicados como las hojas que caían fuera sobre la tierra embarrada.

Al ver que su cuerpo asomaba, Wise apartó la vista, dominada por la vergüenza.

— Di-disculpe, mire que yo aqui entrando sin avisar… Solo deseaba ponerme a indagar en...

Sus palabras se sofocaron como una moribunda llama cuando sintió su tacto. La miró con la misma timidez que llevaba al entrar y lo primero que divisó fueron sus ojos esmeraldas, rebosantes de curiosidad, que luchaban por desmenuzarla mediante temblorosos movimientos.

Sus cascos eran sedosos, llenos de confianza y cariño, y se escurrieron delicadamente por su rostro pese a ser una extraña. Wise no pronunció palabra. Aquella joven unicornio de cabellos lacios, procedió a arrastrar sus extremidades por su crin, provocando en su semblante una bella sonrisa.

— Perdonadme... Soy la bibliotecaria de la aldea auburna. ¿Como os llamais? — inquirió manteniendo unas mejillas estiradas.

— Emmm, m-me llamo Wise, Wise Greeny. Es un placer — el tacto de aquella equina terminó en sus labios, fue entonces cuando esbozó una cariñosa expresión.

— Muy mal... — dijo con ternura.

—¿Eh? perdone si he hecho al… — una vez más sus palabras fueron ahogadas en dulces sonidos.

— Cuando se conoce a alguien, se tiene que sonreír ampliamente. Así le mostramos a los ponis cuánto nos alegramos de tener a alguien nuevo en la historia de nuestra vida.

Absorta ante las elocuentes palabras de la recién conocida, la poni terrestre le dijo:

— Wow, eso… emmm, nunca lo vi de esa forma supongo — en aquel momento, el pelaje rosa de esa equina le pareció que estaba dorado en una luz más brillante que la del sol. Su corazón no pudo evitar verse reblandecido con una cara tan lisa, tan clara y fulgurosa de bondad.

Un graznido se escuchó al fondo y el viento del bosque logró encontrar cavidad en aquella pequeña biblioteca.

Con una sonrisa que inspiraba un dulzor en el aire, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

— Espero que no le haya importado que le tocara. Es que… — tragó saliva, suspirando casi de forma imperceptible, mientras dibujaba una mueca de vergüenza, que deseaba ocultar en las sombras de su morada — m-me cuesta reconocer los rostros. Por eso, cuando conozco a alguien, necesito estudiar sus rasgos— río, forzándose a ocultar los hoyuelos de sus mejillas —. Los ponis de este pueblo me tratan como si estuviera enferma. Son muy cariñosos y amables. Lo noto en sus voces, en sus risas, en el tacto... — su casco fue a parar a su pecho y retornó su mirada a la poni — perdone, me voy de las ramas. Pero, de seguro con ese olor a hierba fresca, ese tacto tan cosquilleante como las briznas y esa crin tan suave, debe de ser una poni encantadora...

Incapaz de dirigirle alguna simple palabra, Wise tan solo se quedó expectante. Sin embargo, en aquellas divagaciones que tan ciegamente le confería, pudo empaparse en una luz que le inspiró confianza. Tomando aire profundamente, dijo sonriente:

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a una poni tan amable — dijo frotándose la nuca, llegando a liberar una risilla —. Y, si le soy sincera. ¡Ahora estoy mucho más emocionada de hacer mi estudio, sabiendo que tengo una compañía tan singular! — no recordaba ningún momento, en el que pintara una sonrisa tan extensa, que sus mejillas dolieran, pero le encantaba —. ¿Cómo se llama?

Su anfitriona se rió. "Qué dulce suena su risa" pensó Wise.

— Rose Visage. Un placer señorita Wise — y enseñó sus dientes como perlas, en medio del dorado fulgor de su crin. En su flanco, había un dibujo de un tulipán que susurraba palabras.

"Puede que venir aquí no haya sido tan mala idea..." pensó ella, apartando la penumbra que se proyectaba en su alma.

—

— La reina auburna fue un milagro. Hacía espectáculos de magia increíbles. Todos los años, celebraban una fiesta en esta estación, justo antes de que el invierno entrara. Ella usaba su don de luz dorada para crear una ilusión. Junto con la melodía del abrazo invernal, ese espectáculo se hacía soberbio de contemplar. De hecho, la princesa Celestia venía con frecuencia durante el otoño para contemplar la belleza del bosque, a fin de cuentas, era su estación favorita.

La narrativa que era relatada por los dulces labios de Rose Visage, había transportado a esa poni de tierra a un pasado no muy remoto. Tiempos en el que la monarca, pintada por la unicornio como una regente ejemplar, ofrecía a sus súbditos un regalo que encandilaría la llegada del frío invierno. Con la ilusión de una potrilla, Wise increpó ansiosa de descubrir:

— ¡¿No me diga?! ¿Que clase de ilusión? ¿Que les mostraba? Fua, ojala pudiera ver algo así.

La unicornio no le dirigía la mirada, pues para ella, solo vería algo irreconocible, un simple borrón. Solo necesitaba guiarse por la voz, un timbre fuerte y lleno de emoción que anhelaba satisfacer con sus relatos, a los que daba vida a través de los libros.

— Este bosque es conocido por el otoño más hermoso del reino. Ya lo habéis visto ¿verdad señorita Wise? — sonrió orgullosa —. Es una función de colores. Una degradación que nos recuerda la belleza del mundo, incluso cuando la luz se va extinguiendo… — ahondó el aire de su cabaña hasta el pecho, cerrando los ojos y elevando el corazón hacia el cielo. Vislumbrando en su mente la deseada imagen, que a través de sus humildes palabras osaba replicar para los oídos de su invitada—. La luz dorada de su cuerno impregnaba los árboles en un manto de polvo de oro, y resaltaba con mayor fulgor los colores ígneos del bosque. Usaba su poder para cautivar los ojos de sus súbditos mediante la belleza de la llegada del descanso de la arbolada. La estación del atardecer, embellecida por su magia innata, para que todos recordaran porque este lugar es tan especial.

Wise era incapaz de siquiera bostezar, ni tan siquiera pensaba en otra cosa. Vivía una historia en la que la adorada monarca era la protagonista, guiada por poéticas expresiones de una humilde unicornio. Tanto era así, que continuamente olvidaba el deber de su estancia.

— Es realmente increíble — resaltó la poni terrestre, mientras apuntaba con su casco al libro abierto que inscribía los hechos narrados —. Es admirable usar tu poder de una forma tan hermosa. Los ponis de tierra por desgracia no… no tenemos algo así… — recalcó sintiendo el peso de su cabeza que encaró su mirada a la mesa, hasta que unos cascos levantaron su barbilla.

— Oh... pero si que lo teneis Wise. Los ponis de tierra tenéis la capacidad de comunicaros con el bosque, de poder conectar con las líneas telúricas de nuestro mundo, de poder sentir lo que la naturaleza siente, y de poder sacar los frutos y milagros que nos ofrecen sustento y esperanza...— orgullosa, tal que fuera miembro de la raza que representaba, las palabras de Rose encumbrían a la poni de mechones burdeos —. Tenemos dones diferentes, pero a fin de cuentas, todos somos ponis ¿verdad?

Asintió la aludida, manteniendo la boca abierta ante tan sabias palabras.

Rasgando el libro con el mismo cariño con el que volvió a tocar su rostro aquel día, Rose explicó con una alegre expresión:

— El linaje real de este bosque, de hecho, nació por el amor entre un unicornio y una poni terrestre.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Por favor contadme! — exclamó apoyandose en ambos cascos, mientras la deseosa expresión de sus ojos corroboraba sus palabras de anhelo.

— Oh, pero señorita Wise, creo que para vuestra investigación sería más adecuado hablar de los castaños radiantes de este bosque — resaltó ella, con unos pómulos elevados que arrugaban una mirada de extrañeza.

Segmentos dibujados con el casco fueron trazados en la mesa de madera por la poni terrestre, la cual describió un débil rubor en sus mejillas.

— Bueno, aún dispongo de mucho tiempo y… sinceramente, esta historia me hace sentir como una potrilla de nuevo. Siempre me ha gustado mucho la magia y las historias. Aunque... allí en Unicornia mi familia no entiende esas cosas…

La cara de la unicornio tomó un brillo eufórico.

— ¿Sí? Eso me llena enormemente señorita Wise — suspiró, derramando gozo —. Me habeis alegrado el día. Ojala los ponis de esta aldea quisieran recordar la historia con el ahínco que deseáis conocerla — dijo aderezando sus últimas palabras en una entrecortada risa aguda. Sus ojos se perdieron en un condicional escenario, en el que su hogar estaba repleto de ponis, todos ellos tomando un libro y leyéndolos con ilusión pintada en sus rostros. Entonces, un tacto similar al de las briznas de hierba en un prado contactó con sus patas. Rose miró a Wise, y aunque encontró una niebla en aquel rostro ajeno, juraría que había discernido unos labios extensos y curvados que decían: "¿Como diantres los ponis no quieren escucharos con esa labia que teneis?"

La cara de la unicornio de rosado pelaje forzaba mantener su ensayada alegría, pero el trazo de aquella emoción, presentada solo en la mitad de sus labios, delataba su corazón.

— Es... complicado, señorita Wise. Los ponis de este bosque aún conservan mucho dolor del fin del reinado de Auburn— tragó saliva, mirando por la comisura de sus ojos la vela que tenuemente iluminaba el lugar—. Quizá no sea adecuado relatar desgracias. Solo le diré que la reina tuvo muy mala fama, difundida por su propia hija. La delataba como una farsante, una maníaca del poder que ansiaba la inmortalidad... usando magia negra.

Un grito ahogado fue emanado de los labios de Wise. Cuando ella contempló la hastiada expresión de su anfitriona, manipulada por un dolor que palpitaba en su pecho, liberó un sonoro carraspeo.

— Nada de magia negra ¡Hablemos de esa historia de amor! Y aún mejor… ¡mientras como esas castañas! ¡que ricas estan!

Moviendo sus orejas cantantes ante las efusivas palabras de aquella poni terrestre, desprendió aquellos recuerdos en un vaivén de su cabeza, el cual balanceó sus rubios cabellos para así añadir:

— Creo que es una idea excelente señorita Wise — rio en un bis encantador. Con un suspiro que buscaba cambiar su mentalidad y mostrar firmeza, comenzó pronunciando —: El linaje auburno nació en tiempos oscuros, cuando Equestria enfrentó a **Panya, la tierra de la arena plateada, y… **

—

Otro día, otro momento para compartir con aquella unicornio de corazón de oro. Estaba ansiosa. Wise Greeny salió de la morada que la jerarca le había proporcionado. El baile del otoño aún estaba en vigor y su belleza no podía ser más inspiradora en un arduo día de investigación.

Las hojas se apartaban a su paso, mecidas por su galope hacia la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella esperándola. La unicornio la miraba, pero no dibujó emoción en su cara, hasta que la poni de tierra con aquel timbre ajeno a la aldea auburna, envolvió sus orejas. Entonces desplegó su sonrisa y volvió a escurrir sus cascos por el rostro, terminando de estirar sus rasgos faciales en un retrato que Wise llenaba con contemplar en cada ocasión.

— Habéis venido señorita Wise. Espero que hayais dormido bien hoy.

— La verdad es que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente al fresco del otoño, es realmente placentero — comentó terminando sus palabras en una risilla que contagió a su anfitriona.

— Espero que no le importe señorita Wise, pero, me gustaría subir la colina de la aldea. En esta época el melocotonero da unos frutos exquisitos y he pensado que podría ser una oportunidad excelente para compartir mientras procedemos con su proyecto. ¿Qué le parece?

¿Cómo negarse? Aquellos lagos esmeralda estaban avivados de ilusión. Incluso aunque su mirada se perdiera en el rostro, al tocarla de nuevo con timidez, podía imaginar el alegre semblante que Wise esbozaba.

— ¡Claro! Nunca había visto uno de hecho. Además, ¡los melocotones son muy buenos para la salud, llenos de azúcar y felicidad!— con la lengua fuera puso su casco en la mejilla, radiante y exponiendo aquellos verdosos colores de su pelaje con orgullo, mientras acompañaba a la unicornio hacia el amanecer de la aldea, buscando un melocotonero.

—

Un árbol sinuoso, posado sobre la hierba dorada en un majestuoso porte. El melocotonero ya había ofrecido sus jugosos frutos en el suelo de briznas. Alrededor de su esplendorosa figura, presidiendo el espectáculo del bolero de las hojas, descansaban tumbas de piedra.

En su día, el cementerio de la aldea auburna desprendía alivio y alegría, pues la fuerza de los recuerdos en vida, eran manifestados por la imagen del bosque.

El viento empapado de frescor movía las hojas del melocotonero al tempo de la hierba.

Wise y Rose yacían sentadas al frente de la maravilla natural. Compartían un momento precioso, ahondando su respiración en la fragancia dulce del árbol curvo.

— Es maravilloso… — dijo la poni de pelaje herbáceo, tilitando sus ojos de la fascinación —. Creía que estos árboles sólo crecían en los jardines de la princesa Platinum.

— Oh — la unicornio rosada la deleitó con una risa que ocultó en sus cascos — es una historia curiosa la de este árbol. Pues procede de otro. ¿Se acuerda de cuando los **pilares** derrotaron a **Jerrath**?

Wise asintió, recordando hace un par de días la valiosa historia de la contienda contra el reino de **Panya. **Sus fieros guerreros bípedos, venidos de más allá del océano. Rememoró con dulzura que, durante esa contienda, en la que los ponis permanecieron unidos, floreció un amor entre **Rubrum Maple, **por aquel entonces la líder de la tribu de los equinos que vivian por estas tierras, y entre el sobrino de la princesa Platinum, **Silver Edge. **

— ¡Ah si! — exclamó Wise risueña—. El sobrino de la princesa se fue a vivir a este bosque, ¿verdad? por eso la línea de ponis terrestres se bifurcó, tanto en estos, como los unicornios del reino.

— Así es. — masculló disfrutando del aroma por un instante, cayendo algunas hojas rojizas sobre su crin —. Ambos se enamoraron perdídamente. Y cuando Silver Edge le confesó sus sentimientos a su tía, en el día de su boda en este mismo bosque, le regaló una semilla de uno de los árboles de su jardín. ¡Y no solo eso, tambien le regaló la famosa corona del linaje auburno!

— Para que así recordara siempre su origen y tuviera en su mente el día más feliz de su vida… — terminó Wise, con los cascos posados en su pecho, denotándose una hermosa calidez que le hacía sonreír —. Es una historia _taaan_ romántica. Me encanta. Es, sencillamente hermosa.

— Lo es. Así Rubrum se convirtió en la primera regente del bosque auburno. Y junto con su amado, plantaron el melocotonero en el patio del castillo que construyeron con piedra.

— Pero entonces… ¡Oh! — sus ojos se empequeñecieron, víctimas de una repentina lucidez —. Así que este melocotonero proviene de ese ¿no?

Rose asintió, y, en un parpadeo, fugaz cual estrella del cielo, su expresión borró aquella sonrisa.

— Es una lástima, pero desde que… los últimos momentos de la reina Auburn, el castillo quedó desolado, y muchas muertes se produjeron. Todo porque "supuestamente" la reina jugó con magia negra…

Con pesar, resbaló sus patas por las briznas de hierba, sintiendo un gustoso cosquilleo, incluso aunque su rostro dibujaba una mueca de dolor. Entonces sintió en su espalda un tacto terroso y endurecido, y sin embargo, realmente reconfortante. Wise frotó su espalda cual madre alivia la herida de su potrillo. Rose volteó sus ojos esmeralda hacia las amatistas de Wise, y aún así su vista se perdía en la niebla de un rostro que no reconocía. Como inspirada por un soplo divino, la poni de tierra cogió los cascos de Rose y se los pasó por su rostro, como cada día hacia ella al entrar por el umbral de la biblioteca, deseando completar el retrato del momento con esa sonrisa tan lumínica. Y así lo hizo, temblándole la mandíbula.

— Por favor, señorita Rose, no puedo ver esa cara tan decaída. ¿No vinimos por unos deliciosos melocotones para compartir?

Una risa escurrida entre los dientes de la aludida deleitó a Wise, asintiendo con la misma delicadeza con la que pasaba el casco por su hocico.

— Tiene razón. No es momento de recordar malos pesares. Discúlpeme.

A lo que la poni de tierra removió su cabeza con una sonrisa que aliviaba el peso del asunto.

— Es lo más normal del mundo. Yo constantemente me pierdo en esa clase de pensamientos. Pero estar aquí… — suspiró ella, rebosante de gozo —. Me siento como de vacaciones. Aunque, si alguna vez necesita hablar, por favor no lo dude. Se me da bien escuchar a los demás. — dibujó aquella expresión tan risueña, en la que su lengua asomaba por sus labios —. Eso de hablar yo, como no sea de cultivos y tierras, me temo que no es mi fuerte. — confesó radiante, frotando su nuca con una incómoda risa. Al vislumbrar el lustre semblante de Rose, se sorprendió.

Ella no lo aguantó más, pues una carcajada salió de los labios de aquella unicornio rosada. Mientras se apartaba los cabellos, sus orejas se agitaban y su barriga temblaba de gracia. Pero, sobre todo fue aquel tono tan distintivo y suelto lo que desencadenó su alegría. Una risa elocuente, acompasada a la de Rose cual dúo artístico, estiraba los pómulos de Wise mientras pensaba:

"Si alguna vez encuentro a alguien en mi vida… quisiera que tuviera esa risa"

—

Ya habían pasado algo más de dos semanas. La lluvia de los cabellos cálidos del bosque era cada vez más lenta, un diminuendo que anunciaba el frío que estaba por venir en un invierno a punto de nacer.

Su proyecto había cobrado gran fuerza. El conocimiento de los cultivos y la forestación auburna se había esclarecido a ella gracias a Rose. Los arces y castaños radiantes eran árboles majestuosos, y sin duda en el otoño, en su decadencia, era cuando su resplandor alumbraba en todo su cenit. Las **castañas acorazadas **y hortalizas eran el sustento principal de la aldea, junto con la savia de los arces cuya empalagosa textura y dulzura, nada envidiaría a la jugosa miel.

Al principio, solo quería terminar lo antes posible, enseñar el fruto de su trabajo y ganarse una posición, pero hoy, en los últimos instantes del otoño, había engendrado una calidez a la que aferrarse y no era solo el conocimiento mágico del bosque, por cuyas venas, la magia dorada corría y cuyos árboles conformaban una de las maravillas a contemplar en vida. No, era algo más. Deseaba volver a sentir esa voz y sonrisa, mientras le tocaba el rostro.

El sol apenas había mostrado todo su esplendor en aquel día, cuando la poni terrestre estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta. Sin embargo, unos sollozos la detuvieron. Asomó sus orejas a la puerta, pues temía que fuera Rose quien sufría aquellas lágrimas, pero no. Había alguien más con ella. Mirando que no hubiera nadie que atisbara su presencia, rodeo la casa y encontró que una de las ventanas estaba abierta. Tragó saliva, avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero suponía que era mejor que interrumpir algo que seguro era de importancia. Se recostó en la pétrea pared y alcanzó a oír una voz salada, pero embriagada en una profunda amargura, que hacía las hojas de alrededor estremecerse en su danza.

— Soy una desgraciada, no he podido ni siquiera mantener a mi semental conmigo. Se ha ido Rose…se ha ido y no va a volver. ¿Qué hice mal? — su voz se resquebrajó entre la angustia — ¿Que fue lo que hice mi alma? ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a mi Whisper? — rompió en llantos, escuchándose jadeos que luchaban por hacer que respirara entre sus abundantes lágrimas.

El corazón de Wise dio un vuelco. Reconocía esa voz, esa poni de tierra de colores violáceos que la invitó un día a su posada para tomar un té de hierbas. Risas se compusieron entre ellas dos, pero en aquella ocasión, venían esos momentos en los que paseaba por al lado y solo podía discernir discusiones, gritos y cólera algunas veces. Podía oír los llantos de una joven potrilla y las miradas confusas de los aldeanos. Sus orejas se irguieron cuando un grito de dolor estalló entre sus labios.

— Por favor señorita Breath, ¿cómo osáis juzgaros así? — se alcanzó a oír la voz delicada de Rose — Vos no tenéis la culpa. Por Rumbrum, debéis alzaros, no lloréis, por favor…

Pero los sollozos continuaron en una taciturna melodía que hizo temblar la garganta de Wise. Sintió la necesidad de irse, hasta que las voces del interior rompieron en sus orejas una vez más.

— Dime tesoro — divisó sus ojos, mientras ella confrontaba su propio cuerpo para no desmoronarse. Con el timbre de su voz ahogado en la amargura, tartamudeó —: Soy… soy una inútil ¿verdad? ¿Acaso soy digna de cuidar a mi pequeña? Puede que él tuviera razón y sea insignifican…

De pronto tanto las lágrimas como las palabras se sometieron al silencio liberado por un golpe. Wise asustada se asomó y lo vio: las mejillas de la posadera estaban magulladas por un golpe que Rose le dió, fluyendo de su rostro lágrimas de rabia.

— ¿Como os atreveis a deciros eso?! ¡¿Cómo puede un alma tan pura como la vuestra sentirse afligida por las palabras de un mísero unicornio que jamás pensó en su familia?!

Fine Breath no respondió, apoyada en el suelo de madera, vulnerable cual delicada flor en la ventisca, masculló:

— Porque… me duele mucho mi alma... — sus labios se retrajeron de la aflicción de su corazón. Lágrimas precipitaron por el suelo como rocíos de la mañana —. Todo estaba perfecto. La risa de mi hija y mi marido conmigo… y ahora, de pronto a esta poni le falta un trozo de corazón.

— ¡Pues llenad ese trozo y dejárselo a vuestra hija señorita Fine! — espetó la unicornio rosada, mordiendo con fuerza la mandíbula, pues su corazón hervía y confrontaba unas crecientes lágrimas. De repente, a su mente vino una bella imagen, una sonrisa que nadie conocía mejor que la poni de moribundo corazón, cuyos ojos no cesaban de empaparse —. Whisper es una potrilla que merece todo el amor del mundo. Ya había venido aquí algunas veces, preguntándome porque su padre era tan malo… Ahora Fine — tomó los cascos rugosos de esa poni de violáceos ojos e inclinó su cabeza, tal que fuera sopesada por una tremenda carga —. Desde el principio, temía que ese semental corrompiera la bondad de vuestra hija y vuestra felicidad…

La danzante mandíbula de Fine, sostenida por las sedosas patas de Rose, contenían una neblina de amargura, que paulatinamente, aunque de forma desgarradora, abandonaba su cuerpo bajo el cariño de la joven unicornio. Sus palabras la embriagaron entre cariñosos halagos.

— Señorita Fine. Comprendo vuestro dolor, entiendo lo oprimente que es el vacío que se halla en vuestro corazón — su saliva recorrió su garganta, enfrentándose a una dolorosa reminiscencia —. Mi padre fue transformado en un demonio cuando cayó el reinado de Auburn Seed. La magia negra desgarró las cosas que más amaba... — explicó, mientras sus ojos esmeralda eludían los de la posadera, para que no encontrara su vulnerabilidad en su arrugado semblante. — Aún así… — Una profunda respiración recorrió su esbelto cuerpo rosado, y entre aquellos mechones rubios, el precioso brillo verdoso tras sus párpados inundó la sombra de Fine —. Como la vida misma, ahora ese fragmento podrá llenarse con nuevas vivencias, cariño, hermosos recuerdos... — la sonrisa que trazó, era digna de un meloso retrato —. Y creo que Whisper merecería ese hueco. Aún más de una madre que ama con locura a su hija… — Aquella dulce tonada salida de sus cuerdas vocales, acompasó el rasgoso desliz de sus cascos por la mejilla dolida de Fine. Esta posadera deshizo su rostro en una trémula sonrisa, que luchaba por sostener, y unos vidriosos ojos que inspiraban un reparador, aunque breve alivio. La comisura de sus labios con el tiempo titubeo en un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse, y conservar la lustre expresión con la que acogía a todos los viajeros y necesitados que llegaban a este bosque.

—Esa pequeña necesita que la críe un alma pura — continuó Rose, cual ángel que la envolvía en sus alas —. Y no podía tener mayor suerte que tener todo un ejemplo de yegua como su madre — gruñendo la levantó, sosteniendo sus mejillas con sus cascos —. ¿Vale la pena ahogarse en esas penas cuando tiene la luz que ilumina su vida justo en esa posada?

Para cuando el suave tono de su voz terminó de empapar a la adulta yegua lila, los cascos de la aludida acariciaron con ternura las extremidades de Rose, que aún sostenían su rostro. En la oscuridad que azotaba entre espinos el alma de Fine, había un atisbo de luz digno de abrazar.

— Que la princesa Celestia os oiga mi alma… — logró entonar entre jadeos que mezclaban angustia y serenidad —. Que haría esta tonta sin la voz de la razón, que sale con tanta gracia de esa garganta de oro.

Y ante aquellas palabras ebrias de sinceridad, Rose escurrió sus extremidades por el cabello de Fine.

— Ese poni no sabe lo que ha dejado atrás. Acaba de abandonar su oportunidad de ser feliz el muy ignorante...

En medio de aquel océano, lluvioso de tristeza, por un mero instante, el labio de Fine Breath pareció curvarse. Finalmente, en un sollozo que esperó a liberar, cayó hacia el cuerpo de Rose y desahogó sus llantos en ella, mientras la susodicha, con el candor de una madre, acarició sus facciones.

Unas cándidas palabras habían emergido entre ellas, pero las orejas de la poni de tierra no llegaron a discernirlas. Wise estaba sonriendo, contemplando el amanecer en toda su gloria, y con un suspiro se fue de ahí, dejándolas tener un momento en el que acurrucarse entre ellas, como tallos de flores en el cruento invierno.

Decidió subir a la colina de la aldea. Recordó pocos días antes haber visto un banco de piedra en el que poder contemplar la inmensidad del bosque, cual mar de fuego. Incluso en la decadencia de la vida de los arces y castaños, podría degustar el momento y leer uno de los valiosos libros que Rose le otorgó… En medio de su mente, como la suave marea, un embriagador sentimiento rebosante de dulzura le hizo sonreír y decir con embeleso:

"Son... como la familia que nunca tuve..."

—

En aquel banco, posado frente al pequeño molino de la aldea, las vistas eran gloriosas, pues no solo podía un poni contemplar el crepúsculo del día, pero también el atardecer del bosque. Fine Breath ya le había comentado del placer visual que la puesta de sol condimentaba sobre el anaranjado ejército arbóreo.

El viento abanicaba la crin de la poni terrestre y entre sus cascos sostenía un libro antiguo y raído, cuya portada castaña, simple a la par de elegante, escondía relatos de un soldado a las órdenes del Comandante Hurricane. La letra aunque desbaratada y con algunas faltas, era aún así legible y escondía grandes secretos sobre una lejana tierra, más allá del océano: Panya.

Entre el susurro de las hojas y las briznas de hierba dorada, Wise se sumergió en un mundo descrito por palabras que fueron escritas con temor. Y con razón…:

_**Jerrath. **__Conocida por sus soldados como "La avispa". Para su pueblo, una heroína. Para los ponis, un monstruo que vino desde más allá de las aguas de occidente. Su legión la construían sombrías criaturas arropadas en corazas plateadas. Sus rostros eran recubiertos en cráneos extraños a los ojos de un equino. Sus telas raídas, morriones y espadas curvadas eran el símbolo de su distanciado hogar, el cual sucumbía ante el manto de un desierto hecho de cenizas. _

_Las fuerzas de Hurricane combatieron aquella legión, la cual los persiguió como bestias a cazar, aparentemente sin razón alguna. La fiera contienda tan solo duró escasos días, pues los pegasos caían ante la fuerza y voluntad de aquellas extrañas criaturas bípedas. Se vieron obligados a retirarse, perdiendo el terreno a paso agigantado. _

El soldado raso del "diario" escribió como las fuerzas de Panya contaban con armas y técnicas que eran difíciles de creer. El hecho más asombroso, descrito cual artista por el poni que contempló la hazaña, fue lo que el llamó como "**Relámpago Dorado".**

_Jerrath, pese a ser la comandante de su legión, siempre yacía al frente del combate, y su destreza con el sable, al cual llamaba "aguijón" era envidiable. Y ella, entre todos, era la única que portaba esa arte herética; el relámpago. _

El pegaso describía como aquella dama, ser de oscuridad, era capaz de sonsacar de su interior el mismísimo poder del rayo, y empaparlo en su espada en una luz dorada, como un don de la naturaleza. Con aquel poder, el vuelo de los pegasos proporcionaba escasa ventaja contra las fuerzas de Panya. Y no solo eso, pues en las trémulas palabras del poni, se dibujaban atroces armaduras, portadas por gigantes.

"¿_Gigantes?" _pensó Wise al leer, mientras su expresión embobada hablaba por sí sola.

En efecto grandiosas criaturas, cuya carne era casi de piedra, habían llegado jurar lealtad a la Avispa, uniéndose a su legión y recibiendo una coraza imponente hecha con los milagrosos metales de las Tierras Incoloras. Estas enormes criaturas empuñaban grotescas hachas de doble filo, tan inmensas como diez veces el tamaño de un equino medio.

Y sus armaduras, abultadas y curvadas, ni los cascos más duros de los fieros soldados de Hurricane, ni tan solo sus armas de asta, eran capaces de penetrar la grotesca placa de metal.

A cada trazo y línea de aquel libro, Wise encontraba fascinantes detalles que aquel poni, pese a su estatus había logrado divisar estando tan cerca de la muerte en contadas ocasiones. Escapó de las inmensas hachas, del relámpago de la implacable Avispa, y de la voluntad de hierro de su infantería.

Unicornia contribuyó a la causa para luchar contra aquellos demonios. La princesa Platinum, en la decadencia de su monarquía, envió a sus fieles unicornios de radiante armadura para ayudar a las fuerzas de Hurricane.

Sin embargo, para su poco grata sorpresa, ni tan siquiera su unión fue suficiente. Cuando arrojaban sus hechizos y haces de magia, el metal de esa tierra impía lo absorbía o deflectaba…

Incluso alcazando la carne azabache de los soldados de Panya, estos mostraban resistencia al poder de la magia en comparación con otras criaturas. Y por si fuera poco, las artes profanas de Panya eran capaces de cortar los lazos de los unicornios con la magia, bloqueando temporalmente su uso. Aunque los superaban en número, cada soldado de Panya equivalía a tres equinos...

Al final, viéndose superados por la sombra tan negra de Jerrath y su legión, retrocedieron hasta el bosque auburno.

Las ilustraciones del libro, aunque bruscas y simplonas, realmente captaban el atroz aspecto de los demonios de Panya. Wise vislumbró con curiosidad de gato la armadura que la Avispa diseñó para los gigantes… En aquel momento no le extrañó que los ponis se vieran superados por tan temible fuerza.

El hálito gélido de un crepúsculo que pendía la noche consigo despertó a Wise del influjo del libro. Cuando alzó la vista, el atardecer obsequiaba sus rosados ojos con un espectáculo de colores. Era un bello receso para su mente, aunque el creciente helor del ambiente, que incluso perturbaba la danza del viento y las hojas, incomodaba la estancia en aquel entonces.

— Jopelines, por Celestia, me he quedado empanada con el dichoso libro… — murmuró a solas, mientras guardaba los tomos ligeros en una bolsa que se colgó en el cuello — será mejor que vaya a la casa y me quede ahí. Total… creo que los libros son la mejor compañía cuando se esta a solas. Mmmm… — al mismo tiempo que paseaba por la cuesta de forma paulatina, la poni de tierra pasó su casco por el mentón pensando en las palabras de aquel pegaso, pues una duda brincaba en los recovecos de su mente —: ¿Qué querian esos demonios de los ponis? Todo empezó con Pegasópolis… Es una locura atravesar un inmenso oceano. Obvio no querían tierras, pero entonces…

En el último aliento del día, las moribundas franjas rojizas de la luz bañaban el fin de la rutina de los ponis de la aldea. Aún oía risas de los potrillos, y que mejor sinfonía para su retirada en aquella pequeña casa que la Jerarca tan amablemente le había cedido.

Sin embargo, no todo eran risas, o rostros alegres, pues en uno de los recovecos de aquel asentamiento, envuelto en las sombras, había una potrilla. Su pelaje amarillento, tan suave como la luz matinal, ahora estaba apagado en una penumbra que emergía de su propia esencia. Sus ojos naranjas y su crin rojiza eran inconfundibles. Cuando Wise la vio allí, sola y rodeada del susurro de la soledad, no pudo evitar sostener un escalofrío y acercarse a ella, entrando en la disonante oscuridad que distanciaba en el resto de la aldea. La melodía de risas entraba en un solo de entrecortados sollozos.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, sometida en la mas profunda de las agonias, y aún así, su tembloroso cuerpo deseaba reprimir aquellas punzantes emociones. Recostada en la pared de la posada, las gotas de su lamento se precipitaban a la tierra.

— ¿Whisper? ¿Q-que te pasa pequeña? Parece que te hayan dado carbón por la Fiesta de Corazones Cálidos — le increpó con toda la cautela del mundo, buscando su mirada oculta tras aquellas pequeñas extremidades.

Sus patas cayeron como almas en pena, y el rostro de la potrilla se hallaba temblando, con ojos vidriosos y un pecho oprimido que luchaba por dirigir palabras. Wise, dolida por aquel retrato tan lugubre y doliente se agachó a su altura y la acarició mostrando una mirada complaciente.

— Oh vamos pequeña no llores por favor… ¿Que te pasa? Cuéntamelo todo.

Realmente, para Wise no hacía falta explicaciones; sabía muy bien el motivo de porqué la dulce hija de Fine Breath desbordaba esa tristeza tan empaladora.

— Ez..ez que mi papá le ha hecho mucho daño a mami. Y mamá no para de llorar y llorar — gimió en un profundo sollozo que apretaba su pequeña mandíbula, entre palabras cortadas continuó—: No quiero ver a mamá _trizte_, porque ya nunca juega conmigo, ni me lee cuentoz de la zeñorita Rose, ni tampoco _sonríe_… Y, y, no puedo hacer nada….

— Ay… — sin dudarlo un instante, su cuerpo envolvió a aquella alma tan frágil e inocente. Con un mohín, sus cascos pendían en su pequeña espalda, encubriendo en su pecho la tonada de sus llantos —No llores más pequeña. Ya verás como mami se pone bien y vuelve a ser como antes.

Cuando la pequeña de tan solo cuatro años era obsequiada por las esperanzadoras palabras de Wise, ésta devolvió el abrazo. Pese a no conocerla por mucho, sabía por los amigables encuentros con su madre, que era una equina a la que poder aferrarse en tan sensible momento. Con el timbre de su dulce voz siendo estrujada por el miedo, añadió —: Pe-pero, ¿y _zi _no vuelve? Y zi siempre se queda triste….

Dejando que un profundo suspiro llenara de valentía su corazón, Wise adoptó la sonrisa más firme que pudo y se apartó de ella, contemplando de nuevo los cristalizos charcos de la pequeña Whisper.

— ¿Siempre? ¡Que va! ¿Sabes que pasa? — levantó su mentón que le pesaba, y le hechizó con sus rosados ojos —. ¡Que tu madre te necesita! ¿Y sabes como curar esa tristeza suya?

En aquellos lagos que eran sus ojos de iris fogoso, un resplandor de esperanza asomó y preguntó tartamudeando.

— ¿Co-como?

— ¡Con un regalo! — exclamó cual volcán en erupción —. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos un precioso dibujo a tu madre y le borramos esa pena?

— Pe-pero, y-yo no ze dibujar…

Wise removió su cabeza sutilmente, manteniendo aquella dulce sonrisa.

— Pero es que no vamos a dibujar con los cascos — dijo mientras alzaba ambas patas —. Lo vamos a hacer con esto — y así tocó el torso de la pequeña, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, mientras la aludida esbozaba una pequeña risa, aún embriagada por los vestigios de las lágrimas —. ¡Y yo te ayudare a hacerlo!

—

Entró por el umbral de su puerta, dibujando una sonrisa tan grande, que podría decirse que era la poni mas feliz del mundo. Recostandose en la pared de la posada, fingiendo que tomaba algunos hierbajos, la poni terrestre escuchó. Oyó lágrimas una vez más, pero esta vez eran de alegría. También oyó el disonante ruido de la voz de Whisper siendo obstruida por un abrazo de la dulce posadera… Al menos su dia habia sido endulzado. Como bien dijo Rose: La luz de Fine estaba esperando en su posada.

Se sentó sobre sus ancas en aquella cama de paja, cubierta por una vieja manta. El sueño no había hincado sus dientes en los ojos de la poni de tierra, por lo que, deseosa de proseguir su interrumpida cita con la historia del bosque, quiso proseguir.

— Me alegro que haya podido ayudar un poco a la señorita Fine…

—-

_Los pegasos y unicornios, empujados hacia el bosque por la brutalidad del ejército de Panya. Allí, entre los arces y castaños, los equinos de dos grandes capitales, ansiaban encontrar refugio. Desesperados y subyugados por el miedo, se adentraron en la más profunda espesura, y allí encontraron un asentamiento. Hambrientos, casi demacrados y víctimas del profundo terror, encontraron un momento de respiro._

_Los ponis terrestres de las tierras auburnas los acogieron y sanaron en su aldea. La líder, era una yegua de pelaje rojizo y crin ocre. Su corazón se encogió al ver a sus congéneres habiendo sido masacrados de una forma tan implacable. Pegasos que jamás volverían a volar, o unicornios cuyas cornamentas habían sido arrancadas. Gracias a la todopoderosa Faust, pocos ponis habían perdido la vida. _

_En su camino, el ejército de Panya encontró varios asentamientos equinos, antes de proceder a la espesura del cálido bosque. Pese a ello, el implacable ejército, cuyo número fue reducido por los esfuerzos de los reinos unicornio y pegaso, no se detuvo en su avance, y jamás hirió o perturbó a ningún inocente. _

_Hurricane y Platinum pidieron ayuda a los pilares de Equestria, en busca de sus dones y poder para equilibrar la balanza de la fiera contienda, antes de que los demonios entraran en el bosque auburno. Raudos como flechas, los pegasos enviaron un mensaje a Starswirl y sus adeptos, y acudieron hasta el bosque._

_Los pilares confrontaron a la infame comandante de las tierras de Panya, la contienda fue una sangría, pero gracias a los ponis del bosque auburno, el territorio se volvió a favor de los equinos. Rumbrum Maple, la líder de la aldea auburna, enseñó a los unicornios cada trazo del mismo bosque y les enseñó puntos en los que podían emboscar a las fuerzas de Panya. Usando su vínculo con el bosque, el poder de los ponis de tierra resultó vital en el giro de los acontecimientos. _

_Jerrath sometida a su desmesurado orgullo, y contemplando como sus filas eran heridas gravemente, alzó su aguijón contra los pilares. Juró que si salían victoriosos de una batalla contra ella, entonces sus fieros soldados detendrían su cometido. Los pilares aceptaron, confiando en la palabra de la comandante de tierras lejanas. _

_Descrito ápice, por ápice, las palabras de aquel soldado describían el más frenético de los enfrentamientos. Incluso los seis pilares unidos, se vieron en serias dificultades contra el poder de Jerrath y su implacable voluntad. Cada tajo suyo rebanaba el aire en un agudo silbido. Cuando su sable chocaba contra el escudo de Flash Magnus o la pala de Rockhoof, una explosión de chispas saltaba. Sus movimientos eran como el vuelo de una mariposa pero sus picaduras hacían honor a su nombre de "Avispa". Una dama de oscuridad que empleó el misterioso Relámpago Dorado durante el cenit de la batalla y empleaba sus tenebrosas artes para anular tiempo a tiempo la magia de Starwirl. _

_Finalmente, en un coordinado movimiento, Mistmane apartó la espada de Jerrath y la combinada fuerza de Flash y Rockhoof, terminaron por herir gravemente a la comandante. Pero se levantó, una y otra vez, como una inmortal guerrera, mostrándose cada vez más agresiva y letal por momentos. En un ataque desesperado, Jerrath invocó su relámpago y en un grito de guerra ejecutó una estocada que arrojó la masa de electricidad como un proyectil de hebras doradas. Los seis héroes, conjuntamente al unísono cual coro, usaron toda la magia de sus artefactos y el poder del barbudo para canalizar el rayo en el mismo aire. Levitando entre la danza de hojas serradas, devolvieron el rayo a Jerrath, viéndose envuelta en una breve parálisis que fue su perdición. Un golpe seco de los cascos de Rockhoof en el cráneo de Jerrath la derribó completamente. _

_Incapaz de recobrar la consciencia, su ejército se congeló por completo. Ninguno pronunció palabra, ni siquiera sollozos, o gritos de sorpresa, tan solo yacían inmoviles, hasta que, al instante, todos, al unísono, soltaron sus armas. La cacofonía de metales cayendo sobre la tierra fue el cántico que declaró la victoria contra Panya. Como las abejas mueren sin su reina, los soldados de Panya, incluso sus dos gigantes, pese a tener quizás posibilidades, se vieron empalados, tal que las fichas de ajedrez al caer el rey. _

_Por ello, bajo las montañas del escenario de su derrota, el ejército de Panya, apático y subyugado ante la caída de su líder, quedó sepultado bajo la montaña virgen del bosque, arropado por siempre en una alfombra de hojas. Una prisión que contendría a los demonios de tierras lejanas, rodeando a su líder, a la cual respetaban con todo su corazón. _

_Mistmane fue la última en abandonar la cárcel subterránea en la que los caídos yacían. Antes de poder dejar atrás el recuerdo de tan feroz contienda, una débil voz le habló. Jerrath había recuperado la consciencia. Consciente de su situación, con un reprimido tono de rabia, reconoció su derrota y según la unicornio de tierras orientales, entre los ojos dorados de Jerrath, una lágrima había caído, mientras oteaba a sus camaradas, durmiendo ante la pestilencia de su fracaso. Con voz quebradiza, le había pedido una última cosa antes de dejarla a su suerte: Tener una flor que fuera hermosa y que reposara en sus garras. _

_La unicornio de tierras orientales sin que el resto lo supiera en un comienzo, entregó la flor a Jerrath y le dijo que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, pudiera encontrar paz… a lo que la comandante respondió con depresión: "No hay paz para aquel que ha fracasado en vida… pero...,mientras mi lealtad y voluntad permanezcan, mi pigmento nunca se secará… No me arrepiento de nada, pues he actuado en el nombre del rey de todas las tierras. " _

_Flash Magnus y Meadowbrook hablaban de un extraño poder que provenía de ellos, sobretodo de Jerrath; un poder oscuro, gélido y puro. No era odio, tampoco rabia, ni siquiera era magia. Algo profundo, recio y palpitante. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora yacía en el olvido bajo tierra…_

_**Hombres sombríos. **__Así los llamaron ellos… _


	12. Capitulo 11: Lo que un libro no da II

**Note de autor**

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Pido disculpas por adelantado por mi ausencia. Debido a la alta cantidad de horas que el doctorado me exige, me cuesta encontrar el tiempo y asímismo la motivación necesaria para escribir de una forma que pueda hacer gustosa la lectura. Confío en que ahora pueda retomar el ritmo un poco y poder publicar en la medida de lo posible. Espero que la calidad del escrito no esté bajando. Quizás tan solo es mi sensación, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinion, acerca de si pensais que se vuelve pesado de leer, si reitero mucho en algo... cualquier detalle, crítica o algo que pueda usar para mejorar y saber que ofrezco un rato placentero en la lectura me servirá.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad. Toda palabra es un insuflo de alegría e inspiración, aunque no lo parezca. Sin más dilación, espero que os guste el siguiente tramo de la historia. **

**Angelus-Y **

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 11: Lo que no se aprende en los libros II **

—

A las altas horas de la noche, Wise había leído en detalle la batalla que dio a nacer al reino auburno. Era un capítulo fascinante, pues las hazañas de los grandes pilares de Equestria, pocas veces podían verse plasmadas en los escritos. Wise ya había leído acerca de cómo salvaron al reino de terroríficas bestias, como las sirenas, o el poni de las sombras… Pero como pudo comprobar, algunas historias habían permanecido ocultas.

Los hombres sombríos. El nombre de aquellas criaturas había llamado enormemente la atención de Wise, mientras tanto, discernía las diferentes ilustraciones que "intentaban" reflejar a los hombres sombríos. Pero en aquellos garabatos, solo había diseños de armaduras y cabezas con forma de cráneo de una extraña criatura.

"_Parece un primate_..." pensó Wise frotándose la mandíbula.

Su estómago gruñó. Realmente había emitido resuellos en contadas ocasiones, pero las fantasías y las palabras plasmadas en las delicadas hojas de los tomos, habían aislado la mente de Wise en un sueño repleto de misterios.

— Me pregunto si la señorita Fine habrá podido ahogar sus penas — musitó, mientras recogía los libros y rebuznaba en un vano intento de reprimir un bostezo.

Eran los últimos días de un hermoso otoño. Incluso en la noche, la canción del invierno resonaba entre los árboles, por lo que era necesario recolectar cada tesoro de esta estación de los rojizos arces y robustos castaños. Toneles y toneles de castañas y dulce savia de arce daban una suculenta fragancia a la aldea, que se escurría por la ventana de su humilde morada.

Dado que era su principal motivo de estancia, ya había ojeado y estudiado los puntos fuertes del cultivo de la aldea otoñal. Los dos tesoros principales eran tanto las castañas acorazadas, de mayor dulzor y belleza que las comunes, como la savia de los arces. Las hojas de cinco dientes de talantes tesoros arbóreos adquirían tal fulgor rojizo, que no era extraño ver que había potrillos creando pilas y pilas de aquellas hojas para zambullirse en ellas, cómo en un manantial de rojo fulgurante.

La savia, bien era costumbre usarse tanto para crear bebidas consistentes como endulzar sabrosos platos de la realeza. Es por ello que en Unicornia, y pronto Nueva Unicornia, requerían un selectivo transporte de aquellos obsequios del bosque auburno. A fin de cuentas, tal y como leyó en la batalla contra Jerrath: desde que el sobrino de la princesa Platinum quiso quedarse en el bosque, la relación con Unicornia se había mantenido firme por mucho.

Envolviendose en las mantas de su catre. Decidió encender la chimenea para ahuyentar los retazos de un invierno que pronto empaparía la pintura del bosque.

Dentro de aquellos muros sombríos, la poni de ojos rosados había estado pensando mucho en su hogar. Aún era extraño vivir en Unicornia, sin embargo, bien era sabido que los ponis de tierra tenían mucho que ofrecer respecto a siembra, cultivo y manejo del terreno. Pues aquello escapaba a la comprensión de los unicornios, por lo que muchos de los ponis terrestres que no reposaban su hogar en algún asentamiento, aldea, o vestigio de Tierra, se asentaba en la gran ciudad de los unicornios.

La familia de Wise era bien conocida por sus méritos en muchas de las nuevas tecnologías de siembra y su espeso conocimiento en diferentes plantas. Wise, aunque no muy motivada a ello, quería hacer su estudio en algún lugar no muy convencional, y fue entonces, cuando entre rumores y rumores escuchó acerca del bosque Auburno.

Mientras tomaba de un cuenco algunas castañas, las cavilaciones de su mente cobraban más y más profundidad. No deseaba volver, al menos no ahora. Estaba ansiosa por dejar Unicornia y dejar atrás a su familia carente de empatía o cuidado. Para ellos el estatus era lo más importante, así como el orgullo. Incluso pensaba qué echarían más de menos: la tesis que haría con la magia del bosque Auburno, o a su propia hija, más aún desde que confesó a sus padres sus gustos personales…

El viento escurría por el hueco del portón y traía consigo una gelidez llena de un aura solitaria, cual entumecido espectro portador de desdichas. Apartando los cabellos burdeos de su frente, tomó otro par de castañas acorazadas y las deshizo en su boca para tomarse un necesitado sueño, encantado por las historias y aventuras de los héroes que fundaron esta aldea.

—

—¿Estás segura de ello? — increpó la Jerarca, regando las flores de su pequeño jardín frente a la grandiosa cabaña.

—Emmm, sí, lo he pensado mucho y… — frotando su pata delantera con la otra, Wise mordió sus labios, algo avergonzada ante su humilde petición —. Me gustaría quedarme por un tiempo más. Creo que es digno investigar esto, y bueno... mi estancia está siendo realmente agradable. — indicó la poni frotándose la nuca mientras una sonrisa tierna asomaba por su rostro.

— Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso. Supongo que mientras Timber Dust esté de viaje no importa. Hoy mismo enviaremos un mensaje confirmando tu estancia...— La Jerarca carraspeó, mostrando una ensayada sonrisa a la poni para inspirar serenidad y confortabilidad ante su decisión.

— ¡Oh vaya, muchísimas gracias señorita Evergreen!

—No hay de qué. — respondió carente de vivaz de emoción, mientras su casco acariciaba un colgante con un cristal obsidiana en forma de gota de rocío—. Además desde que usted ronda por aquí, veo a Rose un tanto más animada. Al menos desde ayer claro. No sé si se ha enterado que el esposo de la posadera se ha ido con viento fresco— explicó fríamente como cualquier cuchicheo simplón.

—Sí, algo he oído de ello… — una mueca dolorida llegó a asomar en su semblante, y con ello apartó la mirada por un instante, hasta que las palabras firmes e inmutables de la Jerarca volvieron a redirigir su mirada, al tanto que ella regaba unos crepúsculos eternos.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Fine Breath es una yegua fuerte. Dele un poco de tiempo y ni recordará que ese "pimpollo" se asomó aquí alguna vez. Aunque, no se que decir respecto a su hija, si le soy sincera.

Los labios de Wise habían descrito una impronunciable expresión de dolor cuando oyó aquello. Ciertamente podía decir que Fine era alguien fuerte, aunque como todos, tuviera sus delicados momentos. Pero su hija en cambio…

—En fin, una vez más gracias por todo…

—Nada. Avíseme si necesita algo más.

— Oh, ahora que me acuerdo. Emmm, ¿me permitiría una pregunta sincera?

Con extrañeza, sus cejas se arquearon, mientras la miraba de soslayo.

— Supongo. ¿Qué necesita saber?

— Usted no será hija de Auburn Seed, ¿verdad? — increpó con la mandíbula tensada, temorosa de la incomodidad de tal acusación.

Al verla, comprobó que por sus labios había escapado una risilla, la cual se reflejaba en su pulcro rostro calabaza por una media sonrisa. Con tono arrugado, ella respondió:

—Aunque me avergüence, así es. Soy su hija, Evergreen. Por mi sangre continúa el linaje auburno, aunque como bien dije, desearía que no fuera así.

—Oh, pero… ¿por qué dice eso? Es su madre, ¿no?

—No después de lo que hizo… Usted obviamente no lo sabe, pero mi madre, en los últimos años de su reinado, se volvió un tanto más... ambiciosa.

—E-escuché algo al respecto. Usó magia negra ¿verdad? —trató de adivinar mientras sus orejas se decaían al mencionar aquello.

— Magia negra —inspiró la Jerarca profundamente, resaltando a la luz del sol su crin anaranjado —. La mayoría de la corte enloqueció y se volvieron unos demonios sedientos de juventud — explicaba con irritado tono—. El castillo fue casi destruido y los que quedamos vivos logramos sellar a esas bestias, para que murieran…Mi madre, se quedó para detener a los que se corrompieron —suspiró, carraspeando seguidamente—. Al menos le entró el remordimiento al final. Pero a mí se me quedó el dolor de que mi propia madre… el "Milagro" —mencionó con socarronería—. destruyera todo lo que sus antecesoras hicieron.

—Yo… lo siento, n-no tendría que haber sacado el tema, solo tenía curiosidad y…

Evergreen ahogó las palabras de Wise, cuando plantó su sombrío rostro en ella como un fantasma que reclamaba un pago. Con la mayor seriedad que pudo, le explicó:

—Tenga cuidado señorita Wise. A veces la curiosidad puede ser la cruz de uno. Le aconsejo que termine su proyecto y que viva la vida como deba, pero perseguir oscuros secretos del pasado pueden traer desgracias.

Con un escalofrío rasgando su espalda, la equina deshizo un nudo en su garganta, y guiada por mero impulso, asintió lentamente. De pronto, la sombra frente a ella sonrió.

—Disculpe… pero, simplemente quisiera olvidar aquel hecho. Me suele poner de mal humor. Le ruego que me disculpe.

—S-si, no se preocupe. Yo, emmm... iré a proceder con mi investigación. Gr-gracias por todo su altísima.

Respetuosa inclinó la cabeza y abandonó la cima sutílmente, en un descenso que ya dejaba ver los primeros pasos del invierno.

Casi tres semanas y parecía que fue ayer cuando pisó este bosque por primera vez. Ahora, en aquel bello amanecer, era el momento de volver a su investigación, y así sería de no ser porque tuvo un tropezón. Cayó hacia atrás y escuchó un quejido lastimero, cuyo timbre era tan dulce que era imposible no reconocer aquel solo musical.

—¡Whisper Dawn! te he dicho que esperaras pequeña revoltosa — la voz de Fine Breath resonó en la distancia. Las hojas habían descrito un breve baile al elevarse debido a la caída de ambas equinas.

Al abrir sus ojos tras el impacto, Wise divisó un precioso cabello carmesí, unos ojos de matiz miel y un pelaje amarillento tan suave, que podría confundirse con el primer rayo de sol del horizonte.

La potrilla, pequeña, dulce e inocente como la mayoría, frotaba su hocico repleto de pecas brillantes, que eclipsaban la radiancia de su sonrisa. Describió aquel gesto con ahínco al ver a la terrestre de pelaje herbáceo. Los ceceantes sonidos de sus palabras le daban un toque singular a su sinfonía vocal, adquirido por parte del fuerte tono de su madre.

—¡Hola _zeñorita _Wize!

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de la poni, al ver como su nombre era pronunciado de aquella forma tan adorable. Tras ella, la posadera había alcanzado a su retoño.

—Pequeña diablilla. ¡Vas tan enfilada que ni te diste cuenta de que te has dejado el regalo de Shiny! —le espetó su madre con una ceñuda expresión—. Y por poco vas y nos dejas sin la pobre Wise…

—Perdón… — dijo la potrilla, dibujando círculos con el casco en medio del empedrado suelo de la cuesta —_ez _que, _ez_ la primera vez que Shiny me invita a su casa y no puedo _ezperar_. _Graziaz _mami —en un tierno gesto, la potrilla recogió un bulto envuelto en telas, el cual estaba adornado con un lazo. Cariñosamente se aupó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—Osu hija mía. Vas como pollo sin cabeza, de no ser por mí ¿a dónde irías? —aquellas palabras las pronunció con una dulce extensión de sus labios. El frío matinal se disipaba por momentos—.Y ahora pídele perdón a la señorita Wise.

Rauda cual soldado acatando órdenes, la pequeña poni de pelaje del mismo matiz que los rocíos de la mañana, miró sosteniendo entre su pecho el regalo, mientras deleitaba a la poni de ojos rosas aún sentada sobre sus ancas. Una tierna curvatura de labios, tan endulzada, que haría falta un libro para describirla apropiadamente.

— Perdone _zeñorita _Wise. ¡Me encantan _zuz_ ojos! —cerró los lagos del matiz del atardecer, para incrementar la amplitud de su alegre mueca.

—Awww, gracias Whisper, eres un cielo —condecoró alzándose del suelo para acariciarla, y ante tal gesto, desentrañar una melódica risa de la boca de Whisper Dawn.

—_Zeñorita_ Wise, ¿no ha olvidado nuestra promesa... verdad? —inquirió la potrilla con un vidrioso tintineo en sus espejos miel.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la investigadora, ensalzando el blanco de sus ojos—. ¡Claro que no! Me encantaría que me hicieras unas coletas.

—¡Bieeen! —y con la confianza de una amiga de toda la vida, la pequeña poni intentó enrollarla en un abrazo.

Fine Breath extendió la comisura de sus labios. Una risilla resbaló de los mismos, y en un instante, tomó a la potrilla para decirle con la mayor salinidad posible:

—Bueno mi sonrisa, vamos, o vas a llegar tarde ¡y ya lo que faltaba!

—Oh, _zi_. ¡Adiós _zeñorita_ Wise! ¡No _ze _olvide de _zu_ promesa!

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo… —con una ola de sus cascos, despidió a la joven potrilla que subía la cuesta a una de las casas de la parte más alta.

La posadera y la extranjera quedaron a solas, lejos de cualquier oído, mientras se regocijaban en las risillas de excitación de la pequeña poni de cabellos rojizos.

—Su hija es un pedazo de pan señorita Fine —halagó la terrestre.

—Ay, mi alma, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señorita? con Fine me vale.

— Sí, sí, es la costumbre, ya sabe —rio nerviosamente—. ¡No sabia que hoy era el cumpleaños de Shiny!

—Asi es mi alma —asintió esbozando una tierna sonrisa y agitando su hocico. Las orejas en un momento se irguieron teniendo un pequeño tic de alegría—. Es una unicornio de gran corazón, ha salido a su padre, que en paz descanse. Desde que… —tragó saliva, e intentó conservar aquella pose llena de irradiancia—. Bueno, desde la semana pasada, Shiny ha sido un terroncito de azúcar con mi dulce Whisper. Han empezado a jugar juntas y la ha incluido en su grupo. Ahora la veo mucho más feliz… —el próximo gesto de la posadera fue una amarga risilla.

Wise, ante el venidero viento que traía la frialdad del invierno, la cual hacía bailar visiblemente los huesos de Fine, se acercó a ella y alargó su pata sobre su cuello.

—¡Pues eso es lo que importa Fine! —en exaltada alegría atrajo la atención de la poni de pelaje lila hasta que fue embelesada por el cálido ademán que le ofrecía. Agarró su casco con cariño y le devolvió la misma expresión tan cándida que ella le había obsequiado—. ¡Y no sabe qué! ¡Me quedo más tiempo aquí! Puede que hasta la primavera incluso.

—¡Ay, tesoro! —las orejas de Fine danzaron ante la noticia, acompañando el vidrio reluciente de sus ojos violáceos—. No sabes cómo alegra oír eso. ¡Ya estaba planeando un secuestro para forzarte a quedarte!

Estalló en una carcajada, dándole un pequeño golpecito de recriminación.

— ¡Fine, por el amor de las princesas!¡Qué cosas dice!

—Ay, si me conocieras bien… —esbozó una sonrisa malvada, que finalmente terminó en una risotada que encandiló la bruma de la mañana.

—

Ese mismo día, tras un té de finas hierbas, el día se había vuelto mucho más colorido y cálido, aunque ella bien sabía que era por las risas compartidas con aquella posadera. Chismorreos, hazañas y dulces recuerdos, transmitidos por palabras y enjugadas por el intenso frescor de las hierbas de una hirviente bebida.

Las últimas hojas del otoño comenzaron a precipitar en una fervorosa danza, y las continuas nieblas serpenteaban por el crujiente suelo del bosque. Los ponis comenzaron a recolectar los últimos vestigios de los dulces frutos de los árboles, pues el invierno estaba tras la esquina.

Era el momento de retomar la investigación, y ahora, por fin podría deleitarse con el tacto de aquellos cascos. En los últimos días, siempre cuando entraba por la puerta de la biblioteca, nada le hacía más feliz que escuchar la risa y sentir el tacto de los cascos de Rose.

Cuando entró por cuenta propia, el primer olor que le vino, realmente extraño, fue una esencia aserrín. Las orejas de Wise temblaron ante la extrañeza. Una pequeña humareda, casi imperceptible, podía atisbarse entre los rayos del sol; el polvo de la madera serrada dejaba una estela casi dorada.

Esta vez no hubo una risueña pregunta o unas caricias, pero para su sorpresa, mientras caminaba sigilosa por las mesas de la biblioteca, encontró aquella unicornio de pelaje rosáceo, sentada a la luz aurea.

El raspeo de un pequeño filo áspero, estaba dando forma a un trozo de melocotonero, tan grande como un tubérculo. Éste ya empezaba a delimitar el contorno de un poni. El arma blanca era sostenida en una verdosa telequinesis mantelada por Rose. Entre que ejercía aquella ardua, pero encantadora labor, tarareaba una bella melodía.

Wise Greeny esbozó unas hinchadas mejillas de la enorme sonrisa.

Entonces, en un desliz de su hocico, Rose sonrió percibiendo la presencia. Con una serena expresión dejó la figurita en la mesa e increpó:

—¿Señorita Wise? ¿sois vos? — Aquella mirada perdida oteó el rostro de Wise nuevamente, pero como ya acostumbraba, sus ojos se esforzaban por identificarla para, sin éxito, extender sus cascos por el rostro. La poni terrestre no pudo evitar soltar una risita entrecortada a la que Rose se unió—. Sí, esa risilla y el olor a hierba fresca es vuestro sin duda.

—Lo siento —dijo ella mientras se pasaba el casco por la nuca y sus orejas decaían asomando la lengua entre sus labios —. Quería sorprenderla. ¡Pero ahora soy la que ha quedado muda!

—¡Oh! ¿Y eso? — sonrió enfilando sus ojos esmeralda en ella.

—No sabía que tallara madera.

Una risita resbaló entre sus labios, y el tono que había desatado orquestó otra sonrisa en Wise.

—La madera de melocotonero es muy buena para hacer tallas —le explicó—. Además, cuando raspo las figuritas que hago, la fragancia que libera es realmente agradable. Mi padre me enseñó. Sus obras se hacían más hermosas cuando mi madre cantaba.

—¿Por casualidad tarareaba algo suyo? —ladeó la cabeza, recordando la envolvente melodía.

Ella asintió conservando su alegre expresión.

—Así es… no sé si se acuerda de las dos melodías de la monarquía auburna.

—Mmmmm… —la equina de ojos rosas se frotó la barbilla, tratando de acudir a su biblioteca mental, hasta que un chisporroteo iluminó su memoria—. Ah, claro, como olvidarlo. Son las dos composiciones que las princesas ayudaron a crear con la abuela de Auburn Seed. Eran, emmm, la **Sinfonía del Grácil Atardecer** y **la Melodía del Sueño invernal. **¿Es así?

—¡Como me alegra que se acuerde tan bien de mis lecciones señorita Wise! — indicó álgida de alegría la unicornio, mientras Wise se sonrojaba—. Mi madre siempre cantaba la letra de ambas canciones.

—Bueno, es que usted ha despertado en mí un gran interés en la historia de este bosque. Además, es agradable cómo lo cuenta.

—Sus palabras son como el dulce piar de los pájaros señorita Wise.

—Señorita Rose, que me voy a sonrojar como un tomate...

El graznido de un pájaro al fondo de la estancia hizo a la equina rosacea erguir sus orejas y sorprenderse.

—Hablando de graznido, no le he dado de comer a Pichón. ¿Me disculpáis un segundo?

—¡No, claro que no! Os espero aquí.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando observó cómo se marchaba, la poni terrestre la miró sonriendo dulcemente. Suspiró y escudriñó con mayor detenimiento la figurita que estaba tallando: la figura de un poni terrestre, una yegua por la complexión dibujada, y ahí, se percató de que a un lado en un estante, había varias de esas representaciones ya terminadas.

Guiada por su característica curiosidad, oteó el resto de estatuillas de madera. Cada una estaba realmente bien hecha, pero en todas el rostro estaba un tanto desencajado.

Cuando vio aquel detalle, un casco fue llevado a su pecho, para frotarlo y calmar un pequeño dolor que punzó en su torso. No obstante, había otras representaciones y todas ellas eran realmente hermosas, tras ese trabajo había un pulido talento sin duda.

Por otro lado, también había ilustraciones a otro lado de aquel estante. Cada una de las hojas, presentaba el mismo rostro, pero cada uno de ellos, tenía los detalles de la cara ligeramente desplazados, y todos, aún así, se parecían a ella. Aquello dibujó un arqueo de ceja en su rostro.

En la mesa también descansaba un libro, cuya portada de cuero y bordados dorados que trazaban enredaderas, despertó el interés de la terrestre. Abriéndolo, las palabras que encontró no tenían explicación, ya que no había ninguna. El libro estaba complétamente en blanco, ninguna página revelaba secretos o curiosidades. Ladeando la cabeza dada la rareza del ejemplar, simplemente volvió a cerrar el libro.

Para cuando Rose volvió, se apartó de nuevo, volviendo donde se hallaba al principio.

—Este pájaro, realmente come como ninguna criatura que haya visto. Aunque siempre está así antes del invierno.

—Emmm, e-es una figurita muy bonita la que habéis hecho —comentó Wise mientras tartamudeaba nerviosamente.

—¿Oh? vaya, muchas gracias. Aunque todavía me falta el rostro y perfeccionarla.

Wise expresó una mueca algo doliente cuando intentó acomodarse en la silla. Adquiriendo el valor necesario en una profunda inspiración, le preguntó:

—Debe, debe ser muy duro ¿verdad?

La luz del sol bañaba las facciones de Rose, mientras ésta, obsequió a Wise con una elocuente y feliz expresión.

—Bueno, no diría duro. A fin de cuentas puedo ver colores, oir música y, bueno, en cierto modo, hay rostros que me gusta poder sentirlos… — dijo con cierta timidez mientras se apoyaba el casco en la mejilla —. Cuando la magia negra me dañó la vista, caí inconsciente. Al despertar, me ví rodeada de fantasmas—. siguió explicando, con sus párpados entrecerrando los ojos y vislumbrando las cenizas de un distante pasado—. Vi muchos ponis a mi alrededor. Rodeada de calidez y sin embargo, yo no distinguí a ningún conocido. Todos eran el mismo rostro: vacío. Al principio siempre tenía mucho miedo, porque nunca podía ver quien era quien, pero… —las orejas de Rose precipitaron y con ello, el aire que pasaba por su boca lo hacía en un disonante temblor—. Poco a poco, en la ausencia de mi padre, los ponis de aquí me ayudaron a superarlo. Son muy amables, incluso los unicornios, por contradictorio que parezca, siempre se han mostrado muy benevolentes conmigo. —Su rostro se iluminó con una complaciente sonrisa—. Además, teniendo a Fine en mis quehaceres y demás se hacen realmente placenteros en estos días. Lo bueno es que, puedo leer las palabras elocuentes de otros ponis y ver la belleza del bosque cada día. —suspiró derritiendo su espíritu en un sereno estado —. Realmente, he de decir que...

Acercándose a su invitada, deslizó sus cascos una vez más por su rostro, pasando por sus cabellos, hasta su boca. Wise no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al sentir aquellos sedosos cascos. Ella, dulcemente añadió:

—Pero cuando alguien viene, poder tocarle y reconocer cada una de sus maravillosas facciones, oír sus melódicas voces y sentir sus fragancias, me aporta una chispa de felicidad que... no sé si reconociendo los rostros podría disfrutar de la misma manera. —Rio ligeramente y no paró de deslizar sus patas por Wise con una grácil delicadeza—. ¿Sabe? desde que usted llegó, me he sentido mucho mejor. Nadie quiere oír cuentos de nuestra historia, salvo los potrillos. Además, Whisper también ha venido últimamente a visitarme con más frecuencia ¿sabe para qué?

Wise revoloteó su cabeza negándolo, mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de la unicornio de lacia melena rubia.

—Dijo que quería darle un regalo muy especial a su nueva amiga, Shiny. Y recordé viejos tiempos de cuando tallaba madera, así que decidí enseñarle para que le hiciera una figurita de ella — sus párpados se cerraron, y su espíritu, insuflado en una palpitante calidez, creó una larga sonrisa que emanaba un profundo bienestar —. Le comenté que yo la ayudaría, pero ella haría el rostro. Los últimos días en los que ha venido, su risa ha sido una melodía de lo más apetecible y luego, vos venís y puedo tocar ese rostro tan cosquilleante como la hierba de verano y esa crin tan… —un pequeño rubor asomó por sus mejillas—. Cualquiera que me oiga pensará que estoy loca.

Los labios casi inexistentes de Wise, juntados con sus mejillas enrojecidas habían sellado sus palabras, mirando de un lado a otro se aventuró a decir entre tartamudeos:

—A-a mi no me pa-parecen tonterías. Es una bella forma de describirlo. ¡Más que bella, incluso poética!

—No tiene porqué fingir señorita Wise.

—¡No! —exclamó ésta aleteando sus cascos—. Lo digo realmente en serio. Yo… yo tambien me he sentido como nunca estos días. Tan bien que… —esbozó una media sonrisa—, he pedido alargar mi estancia durante el invierno —oteando de soslayo la expresión de Rose, la poni de tierra contempló el sorprendido retrato de su anfitriona. Los ojos verdosos estaban titilando con un fulgor que casi pululaban embelesados.

—Eso… ¡eso es maravilloso señorita Wise! —tomó a la poni de tierra por los cascos mientras no cedía en mirarla—. No sabe cómo me alegra escuchar que podrá ofrecer su presencia este invierno, me gustaría escuchar cosas sobre su hogar.

—Oh, no, no, créame, no es un lugar tan mágico como éste. Incluso es agobiante, tantos unicornios por las calles me revuelve el estómago.

—¿Usted cree? dijo que venía de Unicornia ¿no? Tiene que ser preciosa la ciudad.

—Bueno, es aparente pero… más allá de eso, no es una maravilla. Vine a este bosque porque quería conocer otros lugares, culturas… y de paso salir de allí.

En tal caso me alegro de que hayamos podido crear un hueco en su corazón señorita Wise — le dijo con una sonrisa que derretía.

—Gracias Rose, sois… una poni increible.

— Bueno... —carraspeó ligeramente ruborizada con las orejas caídas—. Creo que hay un par de libros que quería consultar, ¿no?

—Emmm, sí, realmente sí —divisó las estanterías repletas de tomos—. Me gustaría saber más de los castaños y arces, referente a su aguante en otras tierras… —de repente, como una iluminación espiritual, una idea azotó su mente —. ¡Ah, es verdad! Emmm, señorita Rose una cosa.

—¿Si?

Wise tomó el libro entre sus cascos, el mismo que no aportaba nada salvo páginas en blanco, pese a que en su apariencia dictaba lo contrario.

—¿Tiene algo de especial este libro?

—Oh…

Con delicado paso, y una reducida alegría expresada por sus labios, la unicornio tomó el ejemplar cual tesoro del tiempo. Acarició la portada con cuidado y lo abrió. Acercó el libro abierto a los ojos rosados de Wise y le increpó:

—Decidme señorita Wise. ¿Notáis algo extraño en estas páginas?

La bobalicona expresión de Wise, denotada por sus retraídos labios y fija mirada, hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Que están vacías?

Rose rió de manera inocente.

—Fijaos más en detalle…

Y eso hizo. Fijó su vista en las pálidas hojas del tomo y ciertamente encontró algo que le llamó la atención: Cada página, pulcra cual lienzo sin pintar, estaba rugosa y tenía trazadas a lo largo de su faz unas arrugas que denotaban que algo puntiagudo había hincado su punta a lo largo de la misma.

—Ah, pues ahora que lo dice, parece que alguien haya usado pluma sin tinta por aquí.

—Así es… habéis acertado señorita Wise. Y eso, es un misterio que por mucho me ha mantenido ocupada.

—¿Ah sí?

Asintiendo, la unicornio de rubia crin posó el libro sobre la mesa y se sentó para hojearlo. Miró a la poni de tierra con una expresión tan curtida y seria, que la propia Wise se sintió amenazada.

—Wise, ¿puedo contaros algo? Un secreto muy importante…

—¡Claro! ¡Soy una tumba! ¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó con una mirada rebosante de ilusión al mostrarse con la confianza de hablarle de "tú".

Rose tragó saliva y cerró todas las ventanas de la biblioteca. Asegurándose de que nadie escuchaba, ofreció asiento a su acompañante, la cual, incluso sintió temor al ver una seriedad en la unicornio que jamás había contemplado.

—Por Celestia, Rose, ni que fuera la clave para una cosecha infinita… me estais asustando —comentó retrocediendo.

Con un hondo suspiro, Rose sujetó el tomo y lo señaló.

—Este libro pertenece a la antigua consejera de la reina Auburn Seed y su madre, Serrata. Su nombre era Ochre Spark. Mi padre también era miembro de la corte de unicornios al servicio de la reina Auburn Seed. Mi familia siempre fue muy leal a la corte. Pero sé que había unicornios que no compartían esa lealtad…

El pelaje de Wise se erizo, tal vez por el frío que penetraba en la estancia, causada por unas sombras que se alzaban con mayor altitud sobre sendas equinas. Tragando saliva preguntó:

—¿Que tiene que ver eso con la consejera?

—Veréis Wise, yo... —respiró sonoramente, tratando de soportar la presión que aquel tema inculcaba en su cuerpo—. Resulta que muchos unicornios de la corte, intentaban encontrar una clave para la inmortalidad… para ello, se debe poseer un gran potencial mágico y así como antiguamente Unicornia era recelosa con sus conocimientos, los unicornios de la corte también eran muy entregados a la magia. —Abrió de nuevo el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas de forma incoherente—. Cuando Auburn Seed nació, su talento mágico era tan grande que dados sus poderes la llamaron "el Milagro" pero muchos unicornios la despreciaban en secreto… al menos eso observó mi padre durante los años.

—Santa Celestia señorita Rose… ¿lo dice en serio?

La unicornio asintió con la comisura de sus labios estrechada en un semblante serio.

—Y una de ellas... —continuó la aludida manteniendo su endurecido retrato—. Era Ochre Spark. Mi padre tomó en secreto el diario intentando descubrir que ocultaba la consejera… pero está protegido.

—¿Protegido? ¿Quiere decir con magia?

Rose asintió.

—Sí, magia dorada muy poderosa, capaz de crear el espejismo en el que el libro se halla vacío…

—Cierto, la magia dorada altera la luz y crea espejismos ante los ojos.

—Exacto, pero no puede ocultar sensaciones para otros sentidos como el tacto e incluso si uno se fija bien puede ver algunos detalles que el hechizo no puede esconder — con decisión rasgó de nuevo las impolutas páginas del libro, entrecerrando la mirada —. Mi padre dedujo que la propia Ochre Spark estaba escondiendo algo, y que por esa razón ocultó las palabras de sus escritos con magia dorada para que nadie lo supiera. Quizás la reina hubiera podido deshacer tal encantamiento — dedujo mientras su delicada mandíbula era acariciada por su casco y oteaba el techo en busca de respuestas—. Por desgracia, para cuando mi padre ansiaba comentar a su alteza sus sospechas, fue cuando los unicornios de la corte se transformaron en demonios desatados…

— Pero… algo que no cuaja es: ¿para que escribir un diario que podría delatarte por completo? ¿No es un tanto peculiar?

Hinchando sus mofletes, deshizo el aire de su boca en una exhalación de derrota.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que aparte de sus vivencias ocultara algo más. Quizás estuviera involucrada en los experimentos de los unicornios…

—¿Sabía la reina acerca de ello?

—No… —negó sintiendo como el frío asaltaba su cuerpo con un brutal placaje—, y realmente mi familia no encontró pruebas para incriminarles —posó su pata sobre el libro, con la efímera esperanza de que las palabras del susodicho tomo aparecieran en un milagro—. Pero creo firmemente que la respuesta está en este libro. Todas las noches intento encontrar formas de quebrar el encantamiento, o algo delator que me permita encontrar respuestas…

Estirando sus facciones, poseída por una llama de determinación que ardía en su pecho, la poni de ojos amatista tomó el libro. Desenmarañó con entusiasmo, ansiosa de encontrar una respuesta rápida con la que complacer a Rose, a quien por fin tenía la oportunidad de ayudar. Al atisbar las hojas con la concentración de un erudito, la equina verdosa rasgaba cada página, guiándose no solo por sus ojos sino el tacto.

—¿Wise? —inquirió Rose con las orejas tornadas a un lado, nunca vio a su "alumna" tan ensimismada en algo. Mientras, su pata ocultaba sus labios ante la peculiar atención.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Wise, aplaudiendo su propio descubrimiento orgullosa.

—¿¡Qué ocurre?! —Rose inclinó su cuerpo sometida ante la ilusión de un descubrimiento que acercara sus pasos hacia su ansiada revelación.

En un instante, el aroma de la madera que rodeaba a las equinas en su enfrasacada labor se había tornado más dulzón y el brillo, asímismo, era candilado por la lumínica expresión de Wise.

—Se nota que mis estudios por fín aparte de quebraderos de cabeza, me servirían para algo. —Sofocó una risita, siendo el centro de atención de una temblorosa mirada de la poni rosácea—. Cuando estudiaba, siempre tenía un diario, y a veces, quizás porque se me antojaba, escribía en el mismo apuntes y detalles de lo que aprendía. Creo que podemos sacar mucha más información de los trazos de las páginas —indicó Wise, señalando en específico una de las páginas del libro, en la cual, los trazos no seguían una pauta de líneas—. Esto parecen dibujos más que escritos. Si dibujaba planos o algo similar, es que apuntaba algo más que simples vivencias sin duda. Estaría estudiando algo que realmente pondría en peligro su reputación, si tanto corte le daba enseñarlo.

De manera meditativa, con la boca entreabierta al tener atrancada en la lengua sus palabras, Rose arrugó tenuemente su hocico y miró a Wise con una sonrisa trazada a medias.

—Es una arriesgada suposición, pero puede que sea más cercano de lo que pensamos. —una risilla de potrilla escapó de entre sus labios y agarró el libro, al tiempo que sus ojos cerrados impedían que la esperanza de su alma escapara. Entonces musitó con un tono melodioso—: Tengo fe en que mi padre tenía razón, y que Ochre Spark estaba aliada en los estudios de la inmortalidad… De ser así, no es de extrañar que apuntara sus avances en su propio diario. Oh, Wise —el timbre de su voz cobraba fuerza por momentos—, si esto es cierto, estaríamos ante una de las grandes revelaciones de la historia. Y, por fin, podré limpiar el nombre de mi pobre padre. —Pensó en aquel semental, al que tanto deseaba abrazar, estrechando el propio libro de la unicornio como si el susodicho progenitor se hallara encarcelado entre aquellas páginas.

—Pero, señorita Rose, emmm, ¿por qué no le pide ayuda a los unicornios del pueblo? Seguro que alguno podría ayudarla y…

Los sonidos de Wise se sofocaron, así como un grito de la unicornio, al mismo tiempo en que las suaves patas de Rose taparon su boca. Ésta le arrojó una vista que denotaba un repentino miedo…

—Por favor… Wise… nadie debe saber de esto. Absolutamente nadie. Mucho menos los unicornios.

Entre ahogados sonidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, la terrestre alcanzó a murmurar:

—Fero for qué…

—Porque aún no se si alguno de los unicornios de por aquí está implicado.

Wise puso su mirada casi en blanco, tal que hubieran estrujado su corazón de la sorpresa.

—¡¿Cómo?!

La misma equina ahogó una sonora exhalación al sentir su casco ser apretujado por los de Rose, en un tembloroso pulso. La fragilidad de una pobre potrilla encarcelada en la oscuridad, asomaba por las casteñantes extremidades de Rose.

—Wise… por mucho tiempo, mi padre ha sido acusado por ser un traidor, un mentiroso que ofendía a la corte por razones carentes de sentido, y que tan solo ansiaba destacar y ganar estatus. —Cerró los ojos, cautivada por la voz del aludido en su cabeza—. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad… él solo quería encontrar la verdad y demostrar que los rumores de Auburn, así como la lealtad de muchos en la corte, era una farsa. —Los colores de cada libro, cada hoja escurrida en el interior e incluso el cántico del pequeño pájaro, había perdido vitalidad ante los sentidos sometidos de la unicornio. Solo encontró placidez en el cosquilleante y cálido tacto de Wise—. Y yo, yo creo… creo… —tragó saliva, hizo una dramática pausa en la que miró con determinación a la poni terrestre y le dijo con absoluta confianza—: Creo que los miembros de la corte... fueron los causantes del fin del reinado de Auburn Seed. Quienes se corrompieron por la magia negra, llevados por la sed de conocimiento y su ansia por la inmortalidad…

La sorpresa de Wise fue palpable en su boquiabierta expresión y en sus irises encogidos. Trémulamente, intentó pronunciarse:

—Rose yo… — el nerviosismo y presión actuó sobre ella como un bloque piedra, su corazón latía desbocado. Así como su mirada soslayaba al ventanal que emitía la luz del sol, sus orejas cayeron. Los libros se volvieron como ojos distantes que observan a las yeguas fijamente—. Es una acusación muy seria… es magia negra. Además, emmm, la propia Jerarca afirma que vio a su madre hacer lo que hizo ¿verdad?

Fugaz como el rayo, el silencio tomó posesión del ambiente. Las patas de aquella equina de ojos esmeralda se deshicieron de los de Wise en una temblorosa caída. Entonces, apartó su mirada a un lado, viéndose envuelta en una tela de sombras gélidas, las cuales engullían ansiosamente la llama de esperanza que había prendido.

—Esa… — carraspeó, en una tonalidad más taciturna—. Esa es la única pieza del puzzle que no encaja Wise…

La aludida se asomó a ella y, con cortedad, decidió volver a enlazar sus extremidades con ella, deleitando su apesadumbrada figura con una sonrisa que podría derretir el hielo. Un ademán de su rostro le indicó que prosiguiera:

—Yo, no tengo muchos recuerdos de Evergreen cuando estaba en el castillo. Pero siempre escuchaba a mi padre hablar con otros ponis de la estrecha relación que ella y su madre mantenían —Aspiró el aire de la estancia, llegando a obsequiarse con los retazos de la fragancia terrosa de la poni que la acompañaba—. Según recuerdo, Evergreen apenas tenía amigos, porque siempre deseaba que su madre le enseñara toda clase de historias, encantamientos, espectáculos visuales. Era, como la hija que toda madre anhelaría. —Un pequeño temblor en su tórax, le hizo llevar su casco al corazón y musitar con mandíbula danzante—: Cuando aquella noche los gritos invadieron todos los pasillos del castillo, y ocurrió todo aquello… pocos fuimos los que escapamos. Y otros… —La mueca dibujada por la comisura de sus labios era tan arrugada, que era palpable como deseaba mantener a raya una rugiente amargura. Pero sus ojos, no podían mentir.

Wise, al contemplar el vidrio que cada vez tomaba mayor reflejo, no lo pensó por un instante más. Su corazón se lo pedía y aquella unicornio, aunque no por palabras, también… La abrazó, formó un velo que impedía las afiladas dagas de la tristeza clavarse en la piel de Rose. Pese a ello, pequeños gimoteos y tenues sollozos habían conseguido fugarse de su cuerpo.

—Perdonad… es que… no sabe, l-lo mucho que lo echo de menos…

Su voz se rompió. Las patas de la poni verdosa se humedecieron por las lágrimas de Rose.

—Quién no echa de menos a sus seres queridos cuando te han dado tanto en la vida… — masculló Wise con la ternura de una madre, entre que su voluntad trataba de no ceder ante el vibrante hiel que rezumaba de la unicornio a la que envolvía —Por favor Rose, no quiero que os quedéis con tanta cosa dentro… como ya dije, se escuchar muy bien. Y… —sonrió de forma sincera, con los ojos cerrados —, aunque no entiendo cómo os sentís, me gustaría poder compartir vuestro dolor, aunque sea un poco… Por todo lo que habéis hecho.

Intentó ahogar sus penas, y así, aunque Wise no lo contempló, la unicornio había esbozado una sonrisa ante el candor tan agradable que la envolvía.

—Gr-gracias señorita Wise. Gracias… —aspiró con fuerza el aire, ansiando curtir su espíritu para poder proseguir y despreocupar a la equina—. Y-ya me encuentro mejor. D-de verdad —dijo frotándose la oreja y sus ojos para desbaratar sus lágrimas. Con cautela, se apartó de Wise y ambas se miraron de manera inspiradora con una grácil sonrisa—. Ay, por Rumbrum, que cosas me pasan a veces…

Un repentino ronquido de Wise, al tratar de reprimir una risita, hizo que ambas se deleitaran en un baile de sus tripas al pronunciar con encanto profundas carcajadas. Con un fuerte suspiro Rose continuó:

—En fin, a lo que iba es… que aquella noche, muchos ponis perdieron su vida, y, de forma extraña, esa misma noche, Evergreen no parecía ser la misma. Veía en sus ojos un profundo odio a su madre, mientras la acusaba de ser la responsable de lo que ocurrió… —su mirada se endureció, vislumbrando un estante de libros como si a través del mismo contemplara aquellos efímeros recuerdos—. Y, luego, también afirmó que arrepentida por lo que hizo, pararía a las criaturas que se corrompieron para que huyeramos…

Wise se cruzó de cascos y patas, estirando sus labios de forma pensativa, e hinchando sus mejillas.

—La verdad, dicho así… es extraño tal y cómo lo describís.

Levantándose, la unicornio caminó en círculos por el lugar, sin apartar su mirada en los tablones del suelo.

— Sencillamente no tiene sentido…

Wise, imitando el mismo gesto que su compañera, se plantó frente a ella con la más viva de las expresiones mientras le arrojaba henchida palabras imbuidas de determinación.

—Rose, ¡dejame ayudarte!

—Oh, _nono_, seño… emm —rio tímidamente—, Wise. Ya os he causado bastantes molestias y no quisiera…

La aludida resopló sonoramente mientras ondeaba el aire con el casco

—Tengo tiempo de sobra. ¡Además! Quiero ayudaros, de verdad… creo que así podríamos aprender mucho de lo que está pasando. ¡Y así limpiar el nombre de vuestro padre! Esta poni de tierra no dirá ni pío. Palabrita.

Entre las motas de polvo alumbradas por una chispeante luz solar, un rubor asomó por las mejillas de Rose, mientras los extremos de sus labios se ampliaban.

—Esta bien…

Mostrando el mismo enrojecimiento en sus pómulos, Wise no pudo evitar sentirse llena de alegría, sonriendo y sacando la lengua como acostumbraba.

Ambas equinas, se adentraron en la espesura de la incertidumbre, en busca de respuestas...


	13. Capítulo 12: Dudar es fracasar

**Nota de autor:**

**Hola a todos. Espero que todo os este yendo bien. Aqui ya traigo el siguiente capítulo. Mas sencillo y breve diria yo. Espero que os guste y me gustaria saber vuestra opinion acerca del avance, la forma de escritura... cualquier cosa para mejorar, como siempre. Es bueno saber manejar las palabras para crear todo lo bueno ^^**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero sinceramente que tengais un tiempo placentero. **

**Angelus-Y**

**Capítulo 12: Dudar es fracasar**

La noche se había cernido. En la biblioteca de la aldea, había un ambiente casi silencioso. Tras mucho estudio, Wise iba sintiendo como su alegría y motivación se desvanecían. Sin embargo, el vehemente y fascinado Yzalas, que arrojaba preguntas incesante, hacía que ella conservara su genuina sonrisa.

A la luz de las velas y en un ambiente confortable, en la calidez de los libros, la equina relataba a Yzalas toda la historia del bosque. Tal y como una vez, hace varios años, una poni hizo por ella…

La batalla contra Panya. El primer reinado de Rumbrum Mapple y Silver Edge. Los años de prosperidad del pequeño reino. La alianza con las princesas alicornio. Las canciones de la madre de Serrata y su próspera monarquía. Y finalmente el milagro, Auburn Seed, cuyo reinado acabó en desgracia.

Todos los años de un reino, que aunque en el anonimato de muchos, llegó a esconder algunos de los hallazgos y secretos más ansiados.

—Resulta difícil, creer una afirmación como esa… — opinó Yzalas, vestido en su armadura cobalto oscuro. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando el libro frente a él. Aquellas hojas emitían calumnias que llegaron hasta los ojos de aquel acorazado — si la mitad de los hallazgos acerca de la reina son ciertos, entonces lo que escribieron tiempo después… esas afirmaciones sobre la magia negra, no son más que malentendidos.

Bright, a un lado, se mostraba realmente nerviosa. Sus patas blancas no cesaban de removerse, creyendo que de esta forma, podría salir del lugar cuanto antes. Frotaba sus cascos delanteros, como si un frío inexistente trepara por su cuerpo. Miró de soslayo a Yzalas, a cada hoja de un libro sometido ante su vista, esta era leída en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos rosados se movían a una velocidad trepidante, absorbiendo como una esponja cada palabra inscrita.

Poco antes, la poni de tierra había resaltado la inmensa rapidez y eficiencia, con la que el caballero engullía los tomos. Era la primera vez que Bright había visto el velo del yelmo del susodicho tendido hacia atrás.

— Bueno, creo que ya no podemos responder esas cosas… — bostezó Wise, sintiendo los párpados pesarle. Cerró el libro frente a ella, pasando su casco por la portada con una nostálgica emoción — Sinceramente hoy hemos abarcado mucho señor Yzalas. Tiene usted una memoria increíble…

— Leer por mucho tiempo libros y libros ha hecho que me acostumbre a retener la información que necesito. Por desgracia, mi vista cada vez se torna un tanto más débil… pero al menos, aún me mantengo fresco.

Cuando el caballero ladeó su cabeza, pudo contemplar con mayor detenimiento, como la unicornio de rojizos cabellos miraba a la noche por la ventana. La dolorida mueca de su rostro gritaba muchas cosas, junto a sus nerviosos movimientos.

— Pareceis inquieta joven Bright… ¿Qué os perturba?

— ¿Mmm? — pareció salir de un trance, sin embargo, su apagada mirada y tortuoso delineado de sus labios la delataban — Oh, emm, jeje… perdonadme, es solo que… ando cansada — respondió ella con una sonrisa luchando por mantenerse.

El fuego de las velas danzaba por la pequeña brisa nocturna que pasaba entre las estanterías.

— Mmm, en cualquier caso… — Yzalas volvió a voltearse hacia la poni de tierra, poniéndose el velo en la frente — Teneis mi más profunda gratitud señorita Wise, realmente ha sido fructuoso este tiempo. La historia de este bosque es realmente fantástica. Adoro conocer los recuerdos del pasado. Sin duda me he sentido en mis tiempos de cuando era un sencillo aprendiz.

Wise, levantándose de la silla, liberó una risita mientras su nariz era frotada por los cascos ante un cosquilleo.

— Ay, muchas gracias señor Yzalas. De verdad, ya podría venir aquí más a menudo, con la motivación que presenta cualquiera querría hacerse profesor.

El aludido inclinó su cabeza respetuoso.

— Vuestras palabras llegan al corazón de este caballero. Supongo que sería un buen momento para descansar. Aunque creo… mmm — cruzándose de brazos, los pensamientos orbitaban alrededor del bípedo mientras en un movimiento descrito, miró hacia una sección específica de la biblioteca —. ¿Le importa si leo uno de esos cuentos? Esos de ahí…

— Oh — sus ojos se exaltaron de la sorpresa —. ¿Os interesa? Tampoco es que sean nada del otro mundo.

— Los cuentos descritos por habitantes de reinos implican mucho en sus palabras. Me gustaría invertir los últimos esfuerzos de mi mente en leer algo plácido y confortante — Un carraspeo fue descrito por él, mientras se levantaba a coger uno de los dichos tomos —. Veamos… — los ápices de sus garras se deslizaban por el lomo de los libros vislumbrando sus títulos. Uno le llamó especialmente la atención —. Oh, conozco este… "Las nuevas prendas del emperador"

Wise sofocó una sonora exhalación al mencionarlo. Se giró hacia él, alargando los cascos hacia el tomo.

— Oh, lo siento señor Yzalas, ese libro…

— Vaya, no tiene nada… ¿por qué esto?

— Es… de una amiga. Digamos que hizo un apaño y puso un libro con la portada que no le correspondía…

— Mmm, es una pena — masculló con decepción, entregando en sus cascos el libro.

— Sí… perdone… casi había olvidado que este librucho estaba cogiendo polvo como un condenado — sonrió incómodamente desviando sus ojos rosados a un lado.

— En cualquier caso resulta extraño que dicho libro no esconda nada en su cuerpo, salvo blancura — observó Yzalas, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

— No sé… fue traído aquí así — explicó la terrestre verdosa —. La mayoría de los libros son textos recuperados de las ruinas del castillo auburno. La portada original era un tanto peculiar. Estaba muy decorada y llena de matices dorados.

— Ya veo… — asintió el caballero.

— Mi… "amiga" intentó encontrar los misterios de este libro, porque como puede observar — indicó con el casco hacia una de las páginas aleatoriamente —, hay rasgos que describen como si hubieran escrito en él.

— Y sin embargo, no hay tinta que revele las palabras. Curioso cuanto menos. — El aura pensativa de Yzalas guió su cabeza al suelo, tratando de ahondar en sus divagaciones.

Bright, entretanto, simplemente suspiró hondo, abrazándose asímisma en un intento de escurrir el frío que la invadía. Su pelaje se volvía más pálido de lo normal, si es que cabía.

— Por Rumbrum señorita Bright, ni que le hubieran quitado el alma… — señaló Wise en un mohín dolorido —. ¿Que ha sido de la entusiasmada poni que estaba con nosotros hace tan solo un instante?

— Pe-perdonenme. Creo… que ha sido un día largo. Jeje…

Gold esbozó un taciturno rostro, contaminado de su dueña al verla en aquel estado. Su canto era más apagado de lo que acostumbraban.

— Si. Convendría que descansara — comentó el caballero, oteando las oscuras afueras por la ventana — Los monstruos no parecen que vayan a incordiar alrededor de la aldea.

Wise hinchando sus mejillas, dejó escapar un refunfuño.

— Últimamente la magia está un poco rara por aquí. El escudo protector no ayudará por mucho. Aunque, francamente, es raro, pero raro que ni tan siquiera se hayan acercado.

Mientras las palabras de la poni de tierra se alzaban en el aire, la mente de la pelirroja unicornio fue invadida por congeladas imágenes de aquella atrocidad. Frío, muerte… todo ello era emanado. Sin embargo, la ansiedad y nervio que la recorrían era algo diferente.

— ¡Pero bueno! — encauzó Wise una vez más —. Seguro que mañana los unicornios harán algo para tratar este problema.

— Si, seguro… — emitió el bípedo, tomando otro de los libros de la estantería.

Siguiendo el ritmo de su cuerpo, flexionó sus patas y de un brinco, alcanzó los tablones superiores, colgándose en ellos cual murciélago.

— C-creo que me iré a la posada.

— ¡Oh, te acompaño! — exclamó Wise con una linda sonrisa.

— Cl-claro... pero no quisiera molestarla.

Un resoplido, aunado con un gesto de sus cascos, dio énfasis a la carencia de molestia que suponía.

— Por favor, son solo unos pasos.

Rindiéndose en intentarlo, Bright mostró la sonrisa más abierta que pudo, asintiendo.

— Ahora vuelvo señor Yzalas.

— Tómese su tiempo — respondió el aludido, ausente en las páginas del libro, pasando cada página por cuarto de minuto.

—

La puerta de la posada se abrió de par en par. Unos ojos intensos y violetas, derretidos por una tierna sonrisa recibieron a la tímida unicornio, cuya baja mirada la hacía sentir encogida.

— ¡Tesoro! Menos mal que ya has regresado. Ésta Wise…

— Estoy aquí ¿eh? — dijo con un saludo la susodicha.

— Osu, mi alma. Te has robado a esta jovencita todo el tiempo. ¡A saber cuanto la habrás atiborrado de libros a la pobre!

— N-no. En absoluto — dijo la unicornio de ojos llameantes, al tanto miraba de reojo a Wise —. He pasado un buen tiempo con Wise. Hemos aprendido muchas cosas del bosque.

Fine, riendo entre dientes, asintió convencida en un encantador gesto.

— ¡Eso espero! — inesperadamente, los cascos maternales de la posadera envolvieron a Bright en un súbito trasiego.

Bright, con los mofletes apuchados, encogió su mirada de la sorpresa, ligeramente ruborizada por el cariño de la terrestre lila.

— Jeje, creo que tiene que ver con cierto regalito… — pensó Wise en voz alta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Si es que… eres un cielo querida. De verdad… — retrocedió su rostro, solo para confrontar amablemente a la de la unicornio, entre que una pequeña lagrimilla de orgullo se resbalaba en la comisura de su ojo.

El viento nocturno, que mecía tenuemente la coleta de Bright en aquella velada estrellada, le hizo mostrar en sus blancas mejillas aquel pequeño rubor.

— Bueno, es que… era lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Sabes que podrías hacer para compensarme?

Las orejas de Bright se irguieron, mientras permanecía sobre las hojas del bosque en el umbral de la posada de madera.

— Enseñarme la receta… — aclaró serenamente — Y el "príncipe azul" está de acuerdo en que tienes un casco increíble para la cocina cielo mío — carraspeó, adoptando un rostro algo más serio—. Bueno, pasa alma mía, que sino se te van a congelar las patas.

— Gracias… — sonrió complaciente, al tiempo que se despedía de Wise con un aleteo de sus cascos.

— ¡Hasta mañana señorita Bright! — exclamó alegre.

— Ve adentro tesoro — le dijo Fine con cariño—. Quisiera hablar con Wise un momento.

— Claro, no se preocupen. Iré… a mi habitación — indicó manteniendo sus mejillas abultadas. Subió las escaleras de la posada, borrando sin que nadie la viera su alegría forzada. Entretanto, ambas terrestres se quedaron fuera hablando con entusiasmo.

Un crujido de la puerta anunció su entrada a la habitación. Aquella misma estancia donde despertó por primera vez en la aldea. La cama estaba arreglada e impoluta, al igual que toda la habitación;recién preparada para acomodarla.

Un lánguido suspiro fue emanado de la poni. Al cerrar la puerta, con Gold ya adentro, cayó sentada, derrotada completamente.

Tal que su cuello fuera estrangulado, un repiqueteo de su cuerpo la hacía removerse, dibujando con la mirada la ventana de la estancia. Caminó hacia ella y vislumbró las oscuras profundidades del bosque.

Intentó retener una amargura que brotaba de su pecho. Sus dientes apretaban su tensada mandíbula y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, con ligera humedad.

— ¿Cuando podré salir de aquí? — increpó, sin esperar respuesta, anclando su mirada al suelo —. Tengo que salir de aquí. Pensé que podría mantener la calma… pero, no puedo… cada día que pasa, es una probabilidad de que se vaya, Goldie…

El canto de Gold delató su presencia al lado de la unicornio. Esta lo miró con una amarga sonrisilla.

— Pero si salgo ahí, a la espesura…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo vislumbrar el desierto, una solución. En vez de ello, sus miedos la volvieron a acechar, encontrando sus grietas, mientras se mutaban en aquella armadura raquítica y oscura, cuyas garras ansiaban someterla.

— Tal vez no pueda volver. Y todo haya sido en vano — ideas venían a su cabeza, posibilidades horripilantes, que incluso orquestaron sus cascos hacia su boca, pensando en su hermano pequeño — Y entonces Ember… — el frío perpetraba su carne con fuerza. Aquellas paredes eran glaciales que alimentaban sus cavilaciones — ¿Cuánto más? ¿Y si no arreglan este problema en días? ¿O incluso semanas? — sostuvo su cabeza con el casco, sintiendo un punzón en ella cual estaca helada, mientras su deforme sonrisa trataba de convencerla de que todo saldría bien.

El sonido redundante de la tos. Escalofríos que sacudían violentamente el cuerpo. El hilo de voz tornándose más débil. El llanto de su hermano, y los susurros moribundos de su padre… Todos aquellos sonidos la atormentaban.

Miró al bosque, a su profunda garganta. A cada segundo que lo oteaba, mayor era la velocidad de su respiración y mayor era el ajetreo de su mente, que le hacía imaginar que cientos de armaduras la esperaban famélicas, sedientas, esperando a que tomara la insensata decisión.

— Santa Celestia Goldie… — cayó sentada de nuevo. Se sujetó la cabeza, tapándose los oídos para que ninguna melodía la atormentara. La oscuridad de la habitación la engullía por momentos. Ni el fulgor de sus ojos podía hacer frente a los agarres de las sombras que la acariciaban —…¿Qué hago?

El alado compañero de la unicornio, dolido por el tormento de su amiga, intentó encontrar una solución, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Cada segundo era un diente hincado en su pelaje, una aguda caricia en su corazón trémulo. Cuando la noche vino, fue cuando su consciencia se percató de que tal vez la urgencia de su empresa realmente fuera mayor de lo que creía. Pues hasta ese momento, los continuos ataques de terror la encadenaban a la seguridad… pero ahora, la presión del tiempo la empujaba, confrontando una fuerza igual de poderosa: el miedo.

La unicornio se desvió hasta su alforja, situada en un rincón de la habitación. Dentro de ella, estaban varios objetos preciados que trajo desde su hogar en las montañas, buscando que le aportaran la fuerza necesaria en momentos, como el que ahora enfrentaba.

Sus pergaminos, el muñeco que su madre le regaló, el carbón de su casa, unos dibujos… y una flauta. Los charcos anaranjados que eran sus ojos, quedaron incrustados en la belleza del instrumento.

La flauta travesera que su madre tocaba. Un instrumento que debía ser entonado en horizontal. Construido a partir de la madera de los árboles del bosque de las ascuas, aquel artefacto, mostraba un matiz pardo oscuro, con delineados curvados, realmente elegantes, y en cuyos trazados se hallaban filigranas de rubí de fuego.

Resplandeciente como el primer día, la flauta desprendía además de un aspecto impoluto, una calidez que infundía serenidad.

— Má'h… — las orejas de Bright cayeron. Envolvió el instrumento entre sus cascos como si fuera el último trozo de su figura materna. Recordó esta flauta ser tocada, en su dulce y frenética melodía, bajo el manto del cerezo de su casa — No puedo rendirme… no quiero… pero es que tengo tanto miedo — tragó saliva.

Por un momento pensó que las garras de la armadura se resbalaban por su espalda, y le hizo erizar su pelaje. Sus temblores, que la hacían parecer como un cristal a punto de romperse, le hicieron escurrir pausadamente por sus labios —: ...mucho miedo… ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a mi padre? Si ni tan siquiera puedo confrontar nada… — cerró los ojos con suma fuerza, los dientes asomaban por su boca. La rabia hervía, intentando ocultar su temor — Fuí… fui muy débil para ayudarte Má'h. Y...y… — su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, apenas podía hablar con claridad —. No puedo perder a nadie más… no creo que pudiera...soportarlo.

Una profunda inspiración le hizo levantar el rostro. Sus ojos fulguraron.

— T-tengo que hacerlo… — deshizo el nudo en su cuello y guardó la flauta con premura —. No _puedo_ arriesgarme a perder más tiempo. Sé que podría ser peor pero… no puedo seguir aquí. No _puedo_ permitir que el tiempo me estreche más el corazón. Me moriría pensar que una vez más fui… inútil… — giró sus ojos húmedos hacia Gold, tendiendole un casco — ¿Me ayudarás Goldie? — sus labios sonrieron tenuemente.

El fénix de dorados plumajes cantó con delicadeza y agarró las patas de su dueña con sus alas, poniéndose sobre su lomo.

— Cuando todo el mundo duerma… nos iremos… pero… — sonrió con una ligera amargura en su rostro—. También me siento mal por no poder decir adiós y darles aún más las gracias. Pero entonces, estoy segura de que me detendrán. Y aunque sé que lo hacen por mi bien, debo cumplir mi promesa a Ember. — Miró de nuevo al bosque. La oscuridad del mismo le seguía infundiendo temor, pero la coraza que forjó con su decisión la protegía. Su vista se desvió a Gold.

— Goldie… si… por casualidad pasará algo. Por favor, vuelve a casa ¿vale?

A lo que su emplumado camarada negó con la cabeza. Bramó su cántico con decisión, diciendole con claridad en el tono de su voz, que ambos saldrían de esta.

—

La noche se había cerrado por completo. La luna menguante estaba en el cenit del cielo. Todos dormían. Bright, fingiendo estar dormida, se percató de que Fine la había vigilado un par de veces, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, y por el rabillo de sus ojos, observó que la sonreía tiernamente. Cada cálido gesto de las almas de esta aldea la hacía arrepentirse más y más. Pero, de otro modo, se sumergiría en un bucle continuo…

Un par de horas más tarde, se levantó cautelosamente. Abrió la puerta de la estancia y bajó las escaleras con delicadeza, eludiendo cualquier crujido.

Antes de cruzar el umbral, miró al salón. Una sonrisa dulce y a la vez melancólica se dibujó en ella. Fine estaba durmiendo en su sillón, abrazada con sus cascos, y con una sonrisa en su rostro. La unicornio de cabellos de fuego acentuó su mirada de forma dolida.

— Gracias por todo… y… lo siento...

Inspirando el aire de la sexta luna, salió de allí.

El aire se hizo casi helador.

—

Algunos ponis patrullaban los alrededores, oteando si alguna de las criaturas osaba cruzar e intentar algo.

Bright ordenó a Gold que vigilara, para que su huida hacia el bosque no fuera revelada. En aquel momento, a su alrededor, no había ningún guardia.

Fue entonces cuando, dió un paso, solo un paso. El ejército de árboles parecía una inexpugnable fortaleza de oscuridad. Incluso bajo la plateada luz lunar, los murmullos del bosque eran más que escalofriantes. Pese a que la danza de las hojas de arces y castaños era hermosa, sabía lo que la esperaba, en las entrañas de la oscuridad.

Se mordió el labio. Las dudas le asaltaban. La misma pata titueaba en avanzar y retroceder. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos. Voces que hablaban, gritaban que corriera, o que volviera. Todas igual de asustadas.

Un sudor helado recorría su frente. Su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido al pavor, pues su temblor era gigantesco.

— Vamos… vamos… — el eco de su propia voz resonaba. Tratando de empujarla.

Los troncos de los árboles y sus sombras eran el escondite de aquellas armaduras. Las armaduras… sus gritos, su rostro deforme, su helador y moribundo aliento…parásitos en sus bocas.

Retrocedió. El viento murmuró decepcionado, mientras el rostro de la unicornio se desmoronaba en un tensado retrato. Gold proseguía vigilando; la luz emitida por los cuernos de los que vigilaban aún yacían en la distancia, pero el tiempo apremiaba. De pronto, el ave emitió un canto suave. Bright, irguiendo las orejas se giró. Y allí, se encontró con Yzalas, mientras caía al suelo y ahogaba un grito asustada.

— S-sir Yzalas yo… yo…

El aludido, sostenido frente a ella como una sombra sólida, negó con la cabeza lentamente. Su presencia llegaba a ser incluso escalofriante en la oscuridad.

— No arrojéis vuestra vida por la borda joven equina. Sabéis que lo que hay en ese bosque no guarda piedad.

— Yo… lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. No puedo quedarme más.

— No poseeis destreza mágica. No tenéis fuerza física. Si os encuentra alguna criatura, habréis fracasado.

El firme tono de Yzalas cargaba sobre la cabeza de Bright una gran tensión. La poni removió enérgicamente su semblante, apartando sus temores por un simple instante.

— ¿Y qué queréis que haga? No puedo soportar quedarme aquí… mientras lo que mas quiero en este mundo se desvanece… — Su cara dolía. Sus mejillas sufrían una tirón agudo, al igual que su mentón, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar escapar ningún sollozo —. Tengo un miedo tremendo, pero no puedo quedarme.

Yzalas extendió sus garras, las abrió hacia la profundidad del bosque. Las plumas de cuervo de su falda eran abanicadas por el aliento de la frondosidad.

— De ser así… ¿Por qué dudáis? ¿Por miedo? No hay mayor deshonor que quedarse en la bifurcación — el timbre de la voz encarcelada en aquel yelmo de bestia se fue tornando tan honda como el abismo, y grave como la de un demonio —. Dudar es el peor de los pecados de aquellos que se arrojan a la batalla. Si pretendéis completar vuestra empresa, habéis de decidir firmemente. Yo simplemente os digo que lanzaros al peligro que seguro hallareis, no hará sino provocaros más desgracia — sus brazos se cruzaron y su mirada, incluso oculta bajo el velo, se vio obligada a apartarse—. Y esta vez nadie vendrá a ayudaros… si creeis que os ocurrira un milagro pensadlo dos veces, porque no desenvainaré mi espada en ayuda de alguien que ha tirado la vida…

Incluso proveniente de él, aquellas palabras resonaron en la joven como un afilado puñal insertado en su mente. El aire se le resbaló de los labios, y al final surgieron pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Dolida, se volteó y volvió a atisbar la garganta del bosque auburno. Retrajo sus labios e irguió sus orejas, limpiándose las lágrimas decidida.

— Adios sir Yzalas, espero que cumplais con vuestro cometido…

Sin mediar mayor palabra, viendo como el aludido permanecía en un cruel silencio, se aventuró. Dió el primer paso, luego el segundo, y a cada uno, las dudas se disiparon. Pero el miedo… permanecía. Gold se aventuró al bosque detrás de su dueña, mientras el caballero de oscura armadura, suspirando, acarició su tachi, decayendo la altura de su mentón.

— La desesperación quiebra siempre a almas débiles…

Se volteó. Las hojas crujían y el bípedo se perdió en el oscuro lienzo de la aldea. De pronto paró en seco, encontrando en el suelo algo que le enfureció nada más percatarse de él.

Entre las hojas, un gusano recorría el suelo, en un disonante traqueteo de sus patas, un ciempiés grotesco de negra carcasa que se retorcía por los lares. Yzalas, sin piedad, no dudó un instante, pues aplastó con todas sus fuerzas la aberración.

— Veo que el bosque está empezando a mostrar su auténtico aspecto…

—-

Mientras Bright atravesaba la frontera de la barrera, y asímismo de su seguridad, fue perdiéndose en la pintura oscurecida del bosque. En su paso, dejó atrás a un pequeño ser. No se percató de él, pues estaba escondido. Una criatura rechoncha, parecida a un pimpollo con patas, y cuyo rostro estaba enmascarado. Las marcas de su cuerpo estaban resaltando de forma incandescente. Entre ruiditos observó a la poni adentrarse al bosque, y con mirada curiosa, la extraña criatura la siguió.


	14. Capítulo 13: La marca del pigmento

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 13: La marca del Pigmento**

El miedo era el verdugo de aquella ilusa. Caminaba en la espesura, en medio de la oscuridad, entre sombras.

Las hojas de los arces y castaños eran siluetas negruzcas, tan opacas como el ónice. Su baile era un engaño. Viento veraniego, deformado por las tinieblas que rodeaban el moribundo bosque, tornándolo en un hálito helador.

Bright caminaba tenuemente, mirando nerviosa de un lado hacia el otro. Entre las sombras de los árboles temía ver una de sus pesadillas. El aleteo de Gold era suave e imperceptible, tanto como la luz que desprendía, la cual era suficiente como su faro de guía.

Ella misma podría haber creado luz con su magia. Es el más simple de los hechizos de unicornio, y sin embargo, el instrumento de su canalización era incapaz de conjurarlo. Su cuerno estaba encubierto en una sombría aura. Un sello que impedía la magia.

El bosque había cambiado: el polvo dorado que se mecía en la copa de los árboles había sido casi consumido. Los bellos arces estaban siendo corroídos por un miasma de enfermedad, trepando la podredumbre por ellos a través de sus raíces. Los castaños daban frutos enfermos, reblandecidos y poblados de parásitos.

El olor era nauseabundo. Conforme entre temblores la unicornio avanzaba, su hocico era asaltado por aquella peste que revolvía su cabeza.

— Santa Celestia… — dijo mientras sus huesos bailaban —. ¿Qué le ha pasado al bosque?

Gold al mismo tiempo contemplaba su alrededor. ¿Dónde había quedado su belleza impoluta? Incluso ante la noche, aquella hermosa imagen no podía ser eclipsada. Pero lo fue…

— Sigamos Goldie… no podemos pararnos ahora — aclaró ella, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse. Oyó en su mente las cariñosas voces que la esperaban en su hogar. Aquello fue una agradable brisa que abanicaba su espíritu, de las escasas influencias que le impulsaban a continuar.

Con una melódica tonada, su compañero asintió. El zumbido de las moscas comenzaba a hacerse palpable. El plácido silencio era sepultado por violentos crujidos y repiqueteos.

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Era verano y aún así, toda la calidez del bosque le había sido arrebatado. Era como si de repente se hubiera sumergido en las glaciales aguas del ártico.

Entre las sombras del bosque, cayó. Le costaba respirar, el frío agarrotaba sus patas y su corazón se desbocaba descontrolado. El fenix dorado acudió en su ayuda, acarició sus mejillas con sus sedosas y cariñosas alas, ofreciéndoles candor en aquel lacerante frío.

Bright sonrió, aunque forzada y acarició la cabeza de su compañero.

— Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien — trataba de convencerse. Asintiendo como si quisiera gritar que era evidente. Prosiguió su marcha.

Las hojas oscuras danzaban en el despiadado frío del bosque.

—Por todas las chispas… — se llevó los cascos a la boca sorprendida ante lo grotesco que sus ojos contemplaban. Exhaló su minúscula valentía, contemplando a los pies de un arce casi mustio, un grueso gusano; un ciempiés de negra coraza y patas amarillentas, cuyos pasos resonaban viscosos, crujientes… poblando la podredumbre que infestaba el bosque. Era enorme, y sus antenas rojizas eran escalofriantes.

Bright cayó al suelo intimidada. Las hojas crujieron, y algo más… Al notar una glutinosa textura ser aplastada por su cuerpo, se levantó en medio de un susto. Sus ganas de vomitar brotaron salvajemente. Vio como lombrices, gusanos y repulsivas criaturas blandas se retorcían por los suelos.

— ¿Qué es esto? rayos… pero qué... — increpó al aire horrorizada, con el timbre de su voz quebrándose, y su cuerpo sintiendo la enfermedad del bosque a flor de piel.

El miedo y la paranoia la impregnaban. Era de esperar, pues los habitantes de la podredumbre ahora reinaban en el bosque que la envolvía.

Con cada exhalación, retales de gemidos de horror lograban resbalar por sus labios. Sus ojos de fuego estaban consumidos, encogidos por la horrible visión. Cada paso era titubeante. Cada crujido de hojas, era acompasado con la desgradable sensación en las patas de la poni, pensando inevitablemente en aquellos seres corruptos empapando sus extremidades.

Los árboles eran arropados por una gran oscuridad. Los colores se habían desvanecido. Crujidos, y crujidos. La presión aumentaba. La gelidez del aire se volvía penetrante.

Intentando no someterse al más puro pavor, ella simplemente siguió a Gold. Entre todo aquel manto de corrupción, sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse fijos en su fiel camarada. Escalaba, descendía, caía, galopaba… la negrura se hacía más profunda, y las flores de pétalos oscuros y pálidos se volvían más y más frecuentes, inalteradas de la ponzoña de la arboleda.

Entonces cayó, tratando de saltar una gruesa raíz, cubierta de un polvoriento manto blanco de putrefacción. Jadeó dañada, removió su cabeza pensando que algún gusano estaba intentando asaltarla. Entonces vio que Gold estaba justo frente a ella, de espaldas, mirando hacia delante.

Alzó la cabeza. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho…

El suelo de hojarasca estaba lleno de escarcha. El vaho escapaba por su aliento junto a todas sus fuerzas, pues esta vez no era un truco de su mente.

— No...no, no, no… — balbuceó, intentando no dejar que el quebradizo tono de su voz la delatara.

Se arrastró retrocediendo, con los cascos anclados al suelo, y con su mandíbula retorciéndose de dolor, bailando ante el coro de sus miedos, plasmados en aquella coraza.

La armadura miraba un castaño enfermizo. Plantada en su pozo de pura tiniebla, hecha barro. Borboteos, burbujas… aquellos sonidos heladores ocultaban el crujido y viscosidad de la corrupción.

Gold estaba pegado a su ama. Cantaba suaves tonadas, casi imperceptibles, intentando que su suave voz disipara la oscuridad.

— Tranquila… no te ha visto — tragó saliva, sonsacando de su mente los últimos vestigios de cordura —. Levántate, despacio… escucha a Gold… vete...vete… — inspiró el valor. Se levantó lentamente, mientras el silbido del viento traía susurros profundos consigo —. Te necesitan… no puedes fallar — se hablaba asímisma, intentando reforzar su coraje. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mirando a un lado, mientras con ciega fe caminaba lejos de ahí, al coro de la voz de Gold, dejando atrás a la misma muerte.

Cada crujido de hoja era un crescendo para el latido de su corazón y cada rama quebrada un insuflo de terror. Pero la curiosidad es despiadada, tanto como la oscuridad; alejándose sus ojos se abrieron cortadamente. Vio a la armadura. La estaba mirando, como si hubiera entrado en trance.

Su voz fue sofocada por el horror. A través de aquel yelmo corroído, de aquella cabeza de serpiente negro azabache, la miraba. Sus ojos eran vacíos. Las tinieblas se derramaban por sus mejillas, como un tintero desbordado. Ladeó la cabeza al igual que un búho cautivado por la curiosidad. La había visto. Sí, sin duda…

No pudo evitarlo. ¿Quién podría? Las tinieblas agarraron su mente. Sus afiladas garras se hincaron en su cabeza. Por la comisura de sus ojos, una pintura negra como la obsidana se dibujó. Aquella fuerza abismal se manifestaba en ella, usando el miedo como su llave. Estaba recorriendo su rostro, avanzando desde sus ojos como una infección.

El pálpito de su corazón, atragantado en el terror, era la canción que la oscuridad seguía. Descendería por sus mejillas, luego llegaría al cuello, hasta encontrar el pecho… estrujando su corazón.

Sus orejas se revolvieron, pues rodeada por los pilares del bosque, fue asaltada por voces. Las voces se tornaron gritos, y los gritos en llamadas. Aquellos espantosos sonidos eran como erupciones de su mente, desde los recovecos más profundos donde enterró todo su dolor.

Gold volaba frente a ella, queriendo llamar su atención, para desanclar su mirada de la bestia que erguida la observaba. Cantaba con dulzura, pero las tinieblas tapaban sus oídos con ecos retumbantes.

Su cuerpo se movió, sin obedecerla…huyó.

Galopó por el laberinto, presa de aquellas pesadillas vocales que se tornaron agudas como una daga. El veneno de las tinieblas llegó a sus pómulos, luego a sus mejillas, como raíces emergidas de sus ojos, que buscaban sin cesar el dulce latido de su corazón.

El bosque se había tornado en un hervidero de horrores. Su vista parpadeaba. La tierra se alzaba ante ella, deformándose entre estallidos a los que Bright gritaba de punzante miedo. Ante sus ojos aparecían congeladas imágenes pululantes de angustia y terror. Serpientes, cuerpos ensartados, incendios, muerte... Los labios de la unicornio solo podían retorcerse ante semejante tortura, haciéndola gemir y llamar por ayuda hacia el bosque que parecía querer engullirla, estrechando su camino.

Sin embargo todo aquello no era sino una polución creada por el veneno que la armadura oscura le había inyectado con su hueca mirada. Simplemente corría entre los gusanos, esquivando árboles, parándose ante enemigos invisibles, ignorando el hedor que era bloqueado por el sufrimiento de sus ojos y oídos.

Lloraba. Lágrimas y sollozos. Ahora solo veía el abismo: sin fondo, una fuerza imparable que podría hacer pedazos su cuerpo. Sus orejas solo dejaban entrar despiadadas voces imbuidas de furia, dolor… Lo único que sentía, eran los violentos golpes de su corazón hacia su pecho, engañado en una ilusoria aflicción.

Las danzantes hojas negras acariciaban su pelaje ante el acelerado paso, y eran como el roce del ápice de estalactitas de hielo. El mundo se estremecía, y lo hacía con vigor. La oscuridad la encarceló en una bola de cristal, y sus garras no cesaban de agitar dicha prisión para retorcer su mente.

Gold la siguió desesperado. La llamaba una y otra vez, afligido, pero su dulce voz no resonó en ella. Su calor la abandonaba. El efecto de las tinieblas llegó a su cuello. Su rostro había tomado una agrietada forma.

Risas, oía risas demoníacas.

Fuera de su torturada mente, la luz se extinguía. Las armaduras brotaban de la tierra, desde el fango negruzco que era su hogar y con ellas el aire glacial era traído al bosque. El latido acuciado de Bright las llamaba. Las armaduras la miraban, corriendo de ellas como un cordero desesperanzado.

Las voces eran tan numerosas… un coro de las profundidades haciendo eco en su interior. Eran insoportables. Quería gritar. Aullar. Bramar… Así fue, pues resonó en todo el bosque. Podía oír sobre los vocablos resonantes el graznido tétrico de las armaduras, el siseo de sus lenguas ansiando devorarla.

Una coraza se plantó frente a ella. Emergiendo de las sombras cual gigante verdugo. Sus fauces se abrieron mientras ella se detuvo congelada, extinguiendo los irises de sus ojos en un lago pálido. Sus labios se desmoronaron. Su aliento era mortífero, era tan frío y punzante que sus patas comenzaron a sentir el dolor, uno tan real que incluso estremecía su alma.

Gritó con el sufrimiento estrangulando sus cascos y su mente siendo sometida ante el yugo de las armaduras, que la rodeaban una en una, cubriendo el bosque en torno a ellos en un simple ejército de sombras heladas. Todas entonaron su agudo canto. El terror ahogaba su mente, expandiendo la impía fuerza de la oscuridad ya por sus hombros. Las raíces estaban llegando… a su corazón.

Ella simplemente liberó un angustiado y doliente aullido agudo, incapaz de hacer frente al inmenso y cruel vacío que la circundaba. La muerte le acariciaba, y su tacto era desgarrador.

Y fue ahí, cuando ya no pudo más. Su cerebro tembló. Sonrió. Sucumbió a la locura. Sin magia, sin fuerza, sin valor… nada. Se escapó de ella una risa que proclamó su derrota entre lágrimas.

Las criaturas de metal y oscuridad alargaron sus raquíticas extremidades hacia ella. La visión de Bright era borrosa. Ya no escuchaba nada… solo un pitido. En los últimos retazos que sus ojos capturaban, pudo vislumbrar a su amigo… a Gold, alzando sus alas y desprendiendo un fulgor cegador. Pero era tarde…

—

Latidos… latidos… dulces latidos.

La luz del sol la había despertado. Su dolor de cabeza era realmente punzante, como recién despertada de una resaca. Su cuerpo dolía, cada ligero movimiento parecía arrancar su tejido muscular en trizas. Entre quejidos y retorcidas muecas dibujadas en su rostro, la unicornio comenzó a abrir sus ojos anaranjados, para recibir la luminosidad de un lugar realmente familiar para ella.

La sorpresa irguió su cuerpo, haciendo que las contracturas y agujetas de su ser lanclaran con fuerza hacia su lugar de reposo. Estaba sobre una blanda cama de paja, con una manta de tela cuyo aroma llevaba impregnado el suyo propio.

Por un momento yacía incrédula, con el semblante boquiabierto al divisar todo su alrededor; su habitación.

El escritorio de madera, pulido y pulcro, absorbiendo los colores de un amanecer que asomaba por la ventana. Un muñeco que descansaba en una estantería, junto a varios libros que reposaban acumulando polvo. Una alfombra en el centro, dibujos de sus momentos congelados en el tiempo y un pequeño estante donde caían sus prendas: ponchos, abrigos de tela…

— ¿Qué…? — mordió su mandíbula, al sentir un pequeño alfiler clavándose en su frente. Sus cascos frotaron su cuerno con suavidad —. ¿Qué estoy…? ¿Ha sido una pesadilla? No, no puede ser, estaba… — incapaz de aceptar lo que la rodeaba, se miró sus cascos, y por desgracia para ella, pudo contemplar algo más.

Un grito fue asfixiado de su garganta cuando observó en su pecho aquellas marcas oscuras, tan torcidas raquíticas como las raíces de un árbol seco. La marca de las tinieblas aún estaba con ella.

— No lo entiendo. ¿He muerto? ¿Cómo es que tengo esto? — entre pequeñas molestias, se levantó de su hogar, desconcertada ante la oscuridad que brotaba en la piel de su cuerpo — Todo está aquí… tal y como lo dejé… — lentamente se aproximó a su escritorio. La carta que dejó aún estaba allí. Impoluta, inalterada...

De seguido, fue hacia la estantería donde estaban sus escasos libros y aquel muñeco. Tuvo un momento de aislamiento, de contemplación. Tomó con su telequinesis aquella pequeña obra de tela. Un recipiente hinchado de algodón que representaba algo por lo que su madre siempre contaba historias: Un espíritu del bosque de las ascuas, un guardian que buscaba siempre a su bruja del fuego. Un maestro de las artes de la pirotecnia y de la llama.

Su rostro se enterneció, pues aquel simple y suave muñeco despertaba dulces recuerdos de cuando simplemente, siendo una potrilla, escuchaba en aquella cama, acurrucada bajo su manta, los cuentos de su madre.

Rememoró su vivaracha voz, pululante de jolgorio, narrando las aventuras de una pequeña aprendiz bajo la tutela de aquel espíritu. Una joven que deseaba ser una bruja capaz de dominar el fuego para derrotar al malvado dragón de hielo que asolaba su hogar.

Era su historia preferida. Cada noche imploraba a su figura materna el poder escuchar esas hazañas.

La figura de algodón llevaba un traje rojo, con una especie de prendas un tanto extrañas, pero en cierto modo elegantes. Sus extremidades estaban acabadas en delineados curvados propios de esa clase de muñecos y su cara estaba pintada de blanco, con unos expresivos ojos rojos.

De pronto volvió su vista hacia la puerta, allí había un espejo. Cuando observó su demacrado rostro por la oscuridad saltó hacia atrás del susto. Su cara estaba carcomida por aquellas grietas negras que la invadían, y todas estaban circundando en torno a su corazón.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿porqué me está pasando? — increpó horrorizada, escurriendo sus cascos por sus mejillas, tocando las marcas oscuras.

Entonces, en medio de su ensimismamiento, alguién entró en su habitación: un semental de pelaje ceniza, que gastaba una crin canosa, y con unos ojos amarillentos. Las arrugas de su rostro colgaban por sus mejillas, y su cansada vista se denotaba a leguas.

Bright inspiró ante el júbilo que sintió en aquel instante. Se llevo los cascos a la boca, incapaz de contener los tenues ruiditos de su emoción, pues ante ella estaba su padre.

— ¡Pá! Estás bien… ¡Estás bien! Ya no tienes ese…

Concienzudamente, y de forma impulsiva, orquestada por el aprecio que le tenía, trató de sentir el calor de su pelaje una vez más. Lo echaba de menos, pues desde que su moribundo estado lo dejó casi incapacitado, apenas podía percibir la luz desprender de él.

Sin embargo. Antes de poder envolverle en sus brazos y sollozar de alivio, tentada por lo que veía, recibió un golpe.

Se oyó el impacto, casi como si le crujiera la mandíbula. La fuerza fue tal que cayó derribada. Las lágrimas se le desbordaron, mientras su casco frotaba su parte dañada, enrojecida. Miró con horror hacia su padre. Su dolor no era tanto como el que sentía en su interior, en sus emociones.

— Pá… ¿por qué me pegas? — su rostro se deshizo en una destartalada imagen, con sus orejas caídas, víctimas de la presión que se ejercía sobre ella.

— Por tu culpa se ha ido… — dijo el semental, con la mandíbula temblorosa, al tanto que su mirada estaba cubierta por las sombras.

— ¿Qué…? Pero… ¿qué te pasa? que…

— Eres una desgraciada. Un incordio… — la rabia comenzó a hervir en sus labios. Cada palabra resonaba con una vibrante emoción que hincaba sus dientes en la unicornio de rojizos cabellos —. Por tu culpa Flare se ha ido… para siempre. Desde que naciste comenzó a ir de mal en peor…

Caminó hacia ella. Cada paso retumbaba en la cabaña. Su presencia encogía aún más a la unicornio. El sonido que salía de su padre, era retorcido, corroído por una fuerza que le hacía sonar como un demonio.

— Tu debilidad la mató… de haber dependido de mí, jamás te habría tenido ¡BASTARDA!

Su casco se levantó como una maza, dispuesta a golpearla. Ella meramente se cubrió con sus cascos, pero a su propia imagen ya no había una joven yegua, sino una potrilla asustada, diminuta ante una oscuridad que la asolaba. Las negras marcas sinuosas de su cuerpo se remarcaron aún más, y los golpes cayeron sobre ella, mientras gritaba y sollozaba. Escuchó insultos, maldiciones, furia… pero a cada segundo que pasaba, lo que la rodeaba se empezó a volver etéreo, como un fantasma.

Víctima de los vigorosos temblores que acuciaban su cuerpo, se hizo un ovillo, vulnerable completamente. No se escuchaba nada, acongojada, solo sus propios llantos resonaban.

Cuando tuvo el valor de alzar sus párpados, vio que toda la casa se había oscurecido. Una versión de su propio hogar, torcida por una fuerza de pesadilla. El aire era realmente empalador, puro hielo hecho viento.

Se ajustó su poncho, frágil como una simple niña asustada bajo sus mantos.

— ¿Pá?

La ululante melodía del viento se hizo palpable por los huecos de la casa. Era una melodía realmente lúgubre, envuelta en desolación. Con pálpito acelerado, salió de su habitación y para cuando su vista se dirigió al comedor, todo su cuerpo quedó casi paralizado, tal que las aguas del ártico hubieran caído sobre ella.

"Sabes muy bien porqué eres incapaz…"

Una profunda llamada de su mente comenzó a brotar en ella. Asustada se cogió la cabeza, creyendo ilusamente que podría controlar aquella aparición vocal.

"Eres una ingenua. Realmente eres tan débil… tan pobre…"

Tras aquella voz grave y oscura como la de un dragón, vinieron gritos y llantos, los cuales reconoció al instante, pero que provenían de otro tiempo. Los gemidos ahogados y sollozos contenidos que escapaban de Bright eran el único canto que intermediaba las manifestaciones auditivas.

"¿Crees que se merece ser salvado? Después de lo que te hizo? Sabes perfectamente que en el fondo no quieres…"

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Dónde estás?! — exclamó con un desgastado tono en su garganta, casi exánime. Miró de un lado a otro, creyendo que así hallaría a la siniestra voz.

Ésta le respondió con una risa, cuya tonada levantaba las sombras del suelo.

"Siempre he estado contigo Bright. Desde que deseabas que ese desgraciado muriera con todo tu corazón. Pero no te culpo…Todos tenemos nuestro pequeño odio retorciéndose"

Por un momento creyó que el hocico se le había congelado, y que la garganta se le agarrotaba. La crispante belleza de sus espejos iba sucumbiendo ante una agitación.

— No sé de qué me hablas. Yo nunca desearía…

La aparición interrumpió

"¿No? Je...je...je. Por favor, no te engañes más. Sé que en el fondo, deseas que muera. Sólamente estás aquí porque te pesa la conciencia…"

— ¡No! — removió su cabeza, con el ceño fruncido en enfado, mientras deshacía un nudo de su quebradiza garganta — ¡Eso no es verdad!

"Así que en todas esas noches de desesperación y llanto, plagada de moratones por tu piel… ¿no deseabas su muerte? Claro que si… "

El sonido de la voz denotaba placer. En un suspiro gustoso, prosiguió mientras la equina luchaba con todas su fuerzas no sucumbir.

"Y lo deseabas con todas tus fuerzas. Pero eres tan débil, tan incapaz, que ni te atreviste siquiera a coger el cuchillo y clavarselo cien veces en la garganta…"

— ¡Cállate! ¡Seas quien sea cállate de una vez! — bramó Bright, en mucho tiempo mostrando la rabia a través de los dientes que asomaban por el rabillo de sus labios.

Una risotada se liberó de aquel fantasma que se escondía en su cabeza.

"Tan voluble… nunca cambiarás. Prefieres sufrir toda tu vida, a poder respirar tranquila y feliz. ¿Acaso quieres que le siga haciendo daño a tu hermanito. Que desahogue sus penas una y otra vez para calmar una angustia que jamás podrá consolar?"

— Él ha cambiado… m-me lo ha demostrado.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú… ¿Cómo sabes que ahora mismo el pequeño no está siendo masacrado? ¿De veras crees que los que son como él cambian? Nadie cambia. Nunca… y los que lo creen simplemente se niegan a ver la verdad"

— Te equivocas… — desvió la mirada a un lado, mordiendo con fuerza ante una desgradable sensación que la estrangulaba — Sigue siendo mi padre...

"Despreciable… eres despreciable...¡Mirame!"

Aquel sonido llamó la furia de la tierra. Todo tembló bajo ella. Con pavor miró al frente, y su boca aspiró el aire en necesidad, como si se hubiera sumergido en el agua de un profundo lago. Entonces su rabia se desmoronó en pleno miedo, cuando confrontó la negrura ante ella, sin rostro, sin forma...

"¡Sabes que no es así! ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? ¡Déjalo estar! ¡Ríndete! ¡No sirve de nada! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es sufrir una y otra vez! ¡Fíjate lo que has hecho…! ¡Has desafiado a la mismísima oscuridad. Porque no tienes el valor de vivir con una carga que sabes no te importara! ¡Tu debilidad traerá la desgracia a todos!

Un coro de risas emergió de entre el silencio pausado, trayendo consigo la deformación de lo que la rodeaba.

"¡ERES ESCORIA!"

Ante el cántico tenebroso, decenas de marcas se dibujaron por las paredes de la casa, estampándose en una fuerza atroz. El dibujo de un símbolo tribal que representaba el ojo de una serpiente, descrito en trazos rectos y negros como el ónice.

Cada marca provocaba un seísmo que estremecía hasta su propia mente, la cual era abordada por aullidos abismales. Truenos comenzaron a azotar el lugar, y el más grande de todos produjo un estallido de luz, que cegó a Bright por un instante. Sus lágrimas resbalaban y sus labios rezumaban aflicción junto a su apretada mandíbula que resistía el sufrimiento.

El comedor cambió completamente, y ahora, un hedor a muerte lo infestaba.

Se desmoronó en gritos cuando sus ojos contemplaron la obra que ante ella estaba aconteciendo: Los inertes cuerpos de su padre y su hermano pequeño, ensartados por espadas. Una de las armaduras serpiente yacía frente a ella, apuñalando a su padre una y otra vez, en un continuo ensartamiento de la cual se escuchaba la carne ser partida.

La espada de la serpiente estaba ensangrentada, dejando un rojo carmesí sobre su oscuro metal carcomido por raíces. Poco a poco, aquel filo fue dirigiéndose a ella, junto a la hueca mirada de su verdugo. El mundo a su alrededor susurraba con fuerza, ofreciéndole un hálito desgarrador el cual se silenció cuando la coraza, liberando un grito atroz y perturbador, pronunció:

— ¡ESTAS DESTINADA A FRACASAR!

Alzó su espada en un súbito movimiento y la dejó caer con fuerza hacia la poni. Bright no hizo nada. De todos modos, no le daba tiempo, ¿quién podría defenderse ante aquella hoja, corrompida por la más pura y sagrada de las tinieblas?

Si había criaturas capaces. Las que, o bien nacen en la oscuridad, o no tenían nada que perder…

Un destello. Todo se volvió blanco. Un agudo pitido resonaba en sus oídos.

— Solo quiero...salvar a mi familia. No quiero estar sola… — murmuró en un estado de trance, proclamando su única finalidad, como si hubiera querido dejar claro, que cualquier pecado cometido lo hizo por nobleza —. Todos...merecen una segunda oportunidad.

—-

Cayó de nuevo, hacia la nada… Todo temblaba. Una fuerza la empujaba.

De pronto despertó, en el bosque… oyendo un metálico chasquido.

La bocanada de aire que tomó se alzó sobre todos los sonidos, emergiendo de su pesadilla en un sudor casi congelado. Cuando sus ojos finalmente pudieron dar nitidez a la imagen frente a ella, fue cuando se percató de Yzalas. Estaba delante suya, empuñando su preciada arma.

Gold, a sus patas, yacía débil y carente de vida, como si toda su juventud hubiera sido extinguida por aquellos monstruos. Podía apreciarse como su respiración movía tenuemente su pecho, aguantando por mantenerse.

El caballero había deflectado el tajo de la armadura. Todo lo que vivió en aquel lugar, no era sino un engaño más de la oscuridad profunda. Bright contempló como su salvador yacía en una postura firme, empuñando su tachi, aunque para su sorpresa, no había hoja. Aún así emergían chispas como si algún metal hubiera parado el grotesco filo de su enemigo.

— La suerte os sonríe de sobremanera joven poni. Diría de forma insultante... — dejó soltar Yzalas, viendo como las armaduras le rodeaban en una emboscada, aunque todas simplemente tenían ojos para Bright.

Una empuñó su arma, dispuesta a empalar a la joven poni a su espalda. Yzalas presintió el peligro y se deslizó como una hoja más del bosque, rápidamente para protegerla, alzando su tachi sin hoja.

Los metales chocaron. Bloqueó el golpe exitoso, desviando la hoja oscura en otra explosión chisporroteante. La unicornio fue testigo. La espada chocó contra el aire. Aquellas hebras de fuego estaban emergiendo de una hoja invisible desde aquella extraña espada.

— Sir Y-yzalas… — masculló Bright, aún bajo las marcas de la oscuridad que agrietaban su semblante, en su decrèpito aspecto.

— Más os vale que tengáis fuerzas… ¡coged a vuestro camarada y cerrad los ojos! —aclaró, mientras su cuerpo se agazapaba y disponía su espada invisible en postura media.

Bright asintió. Con debilidad tomó a Gold, viendo como las sombras acorazadas les rodeaban de forma asfixiante. Yzalas, hundió sus guanteletes en una de las bolsas que colgaban de su cintura.

La poni ocultó sus ojos tras los párpados. El caballero de armadura cobalto oscuro desprendió un gruñido mientras cogía un puñado de un polvo negruzco del saco. En un rápido movimiento, abrió sus garras, al tiempo que las movía como una hoja a su alrededor. El polvo se expandió y empezó a resonar como fuegos encendiéndose. En un pestañeo los dos viajeros se vieron envueltos en un círculo de brillantes chispas que chasqueaban con gran fuerza. El sonido era ensordecedor y a dicha melodía se unió el coro de las bestias blindadas, víctimas del terror de aquel polvo ígneo.

Cogiendo a la equina bajo sus brazos, la cual llevaba a Gold consigo, el caballero flexionó sus patas y liberó una pequeña onda al despegar. Cual pluma en el aire, el acorazado comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, mientras las armaduras aún aullaban asustadas ante aquel truco.

Pocos momentos después, cuando el chisporroteo cedió, las bestias comenzaron a babear mientras desquiciadas otro intruso se les había escapado. Apoyaron sus garras en el suelo, con fuerza y arañándolo. Empujaron, sacando su cuerpo entero del charco del cual emergían. Sus cuerpos se reorganizaron, crujiendo sus placas en atroces roturas hasta que se dispusieron a cuatro patas cual vil perro guardián.

Abrieron sus bocas y sisearon sonoramente, dando a conocer que su cacería había comenzado.

El bosque se volvió aún más oscuro, pues las armaduras comenzaron a salir de sus charcos…


	15. Capítulo 14: El toque de las Tinieblas

**Saludos a todos. En primer lugar me disculpo ante la ausencia. Han sido semanas muy intensas de trabajo, y he tenido que organizar muchas cosas. Sin embargo, ahora ando de vacacciones por fin ya en el hogar, y da gusto. Llevo unos tres capitulos más ya hechos, asi que podré ofrecer contenido sin tanta pausa.**

**Quiero agradecer la ayuda y apoyo que todos vosotros me estais ofreciendo. Me gustaría saber como esta avanzando la historia, dado que ahora siento que esta cambiando ligeramente el estilo, dado que me estoy centrando más en ir directo. No sé si realmente es para mejor, pienso que sí, pero honestamente la mejor opinion en este sentido, es la del lector. **

**Espero que pueda ofreceros un agradable rato de lectura, y que os guste ^^. Gracias de nuevo por todo.**

**Angelus-Y**

**El bosque que nunca perece**

**Capítulo 14: El toque de las Tinieblas**

Los gráciles saltos de Yzalas por las ramas del bosque agrandaban las distancias con los acechadores de las tinieblas. El caballero estaba envuelto en una fuerza que le otorgaba aquella ligereza, con la que se movía cual pluma.

El agua comenzó a sonar. El río del bosque auburno estaba justo al lado.

El último impulso los dejó justo en la orilla de aquel pequeño lecho fluvial. La tierra granulada ofrecía un suave tacto en tierra y la hojarasca parecía no haber sido deformada por el aliento putrefacto de la enfermedad. El roce del agua por las piedras plateadas, caminando a través de su cauce, liberaba una serena melodía que apaciguaba cualquier alma atormentada.

Sin soltar a la equina bajo sus brazos, el caballero la miró, con resquemor. Un denotado ceño fruncido lucía bajo su yelmo.

"Ponis, no tienen su mente preparada para el horror. Sus corazones palpitan con tanta sensibilidad, que la oscuridad les arranca la mente con facilidad…Seguir el deseo de sus corazones en la desmesura es el mayor de sus pecados."

Ante sus ojos, solo había una poni a la cual parecían haberle arrebatado toda señal de vida. A cada segundo que pasó desde su huida, la llama del espíritu de Bright estaba siendo carcomida como una hoja de arce devorada por un gusano. Bajo sus cabellos rojizos, la fuerza de la misteriosa oscuridad se impregnaba en su rostro y cuello, rodeando su pecho al igual que un monstruo que anhelaba estrujar su corazón.

— Joven Bright, habéis cometido un grave error… — espetó el caballero, posando a la equina a los pies del agua, límpida y cristalina — Extraño, suponía que sir Glowing estaría por aquí. Mmm...

Con un suspiro, Yzalas oteó lo que le rodeaba. El polvo dorado que estaba en las copas, volando como diminutas luciérnagas, aún titilaba, pero su debilidad era palpable.

— Magia dorada… así es como ocultan el aspecto y dolor del bosque. Parece que sus sospechas no distaban, como siempre.

De pronto los gemidos quejumbrosos de Bright llamaron su atención. La unicornio sostenía a Gold entre sus cascos, mirándolo de forma letárgica. La apatía la devoraba, su mente pendía de un hilo de cordura. Las orejas de la poni se retraían al oír el agua. Una serenata que la impulsaba a mantener una serenidad casi sepulcral. Su esclerótica, negra como el tizón enmarcaba con mayor fulgor sus ojos de matiz ígneo. Un fulgor que pronto sería devorado por las Tinieblas.

Su atrofiado aspecto, casi carente de la chispa de la vida, había logrado llegar a la cansada vista de Yzalas, cuyos rosados ojos refulgaban.

"Su idiotez debería ser castigada, pero, esta no es punición adecuada para sus actos"

Aquellos pensamientos acabaron con un suspiro, que ilustraba resignación. El aire liberaba frescor, y la canción del agua infundía seguridad.

Una campana resonó. Un tañido dulce como una nota vocalizada por una bella voz. Aquel sonido provino de Yzalas, el cual acompañó aquel acontecimiento con un gruñido doliente. De su cuerpo, un pulso de una fuerza oscura se hacía disipar desde él. La energía, oscura y de cristalinas partículas azuladas, desaparecía de su ser.

El caballero hincó la rodilla en el suelo, en un apretón de mandíbula que deformaba el gruñido que emanaba de él. Su pecho se hallaba afligido, pues su garra estrujaba su corazón, hacia el dolor que sentía. La melodía de sus inspiraciones desentonaba en las notas agudas, donde su propio cuerpo sollozaba ante aquella sensación.

Sin embargo, todo aquel sufrimiento, estaba siendo aderezado por una viniente rabia que hervía desde el alma de Yzalas como un caldero. Arañó la tierra, deshaciéndola entre los crujidos de sus guanteletes. Su cabeza, que anclaba su mirada hacia el suelo terroso junto al río, se estremecía vigorosamente. Se escuchó un acuoso sonido, algo que se escurría por el yelmo de Yzalas. Fue cuando, de la babera de aquella placa que cubría su cabeza, comenzó a caer un hilo de sangre. Aquellas hebras, de timbre rojizo oscuro, cayeron en el suelo, creando un pequeño charco.

Tras un lánguido suspiro, la mirada del guerrero azabache quedó suspendida en aquel brebaje. Una amarga risilla salió de su garganta.

— Jeje… sigue siendo roja...después de todo...jeje…

Inspiraciones y expiraciones trémulas eran orquestadas por aquella criatura que oteaba su propia esencia con decepción. Acercó la garra con la que sostenía su pecho hacia el charco. Tocó la sangre y se acercó la extremidad, para contemplar con mayor claridad aquel cuadro pintado de rojo. No podía apreciarse, pero una mueca que mezclaba dolor y rabia fue dibujada en aquel rostro oculto en la oscuridad.

— El paseo del cielo aún se me resiste. Tu obra, Percival, aún se resiste a ser sometida a mi voluntad… — cerró el puño humedecido por la sangre y un quebradizo lamento emergía de su pecho —. Y estos ojos... cada vez me duele más… Si hay algo que rebosa de mí, es voluntad, pero, je… acabo de darme cuenta, que estoy empezando a quebrarme — otro hilo de sangre precipitó, oyendose el diminuto chapoteo congregar en el charco —. Echo de menos aquellos días de lluvia, Percival…

La atormentada Bright, que miraba perdida al cielo, llamó una vez más la atención del caballero. Cuando alzó su vista, meneó la cabeza al observarla.

— Dudar es el peor de los pecados. Y dudo porque… porque solo veo fracasos. Pero no puedo ceder. Ahora no… no en nuestro momento de esperanza… — Aquel empuje, creado por la voluntad que afirmaba era quebradiza, trajo al mismo tiempo un gañido que describía el esfuerzo para mantenerse erguido.

— Este bosque y yo, ahora mismo no somos tan diferentes…

Con paso enlentecido, el bípedo se agachó frente a la equina que era tomada por la oscuridad. Bright miró a la espesura, alzando su cabeza con lentitud. Adormecida, casi de forma inconsciente, las palabras emergieron de su boca, al sentir la presencia del guerrero, como una desesperada llamada de su alma.

— Lo...lo siento. Solo… solo…

— Guardad silencio joven poni. No hay explicaciones que puedan endulzar la amargura de vuestro demente acto. Venid… — aclaró, siendo invadido por una repentina tos.

—¿Mmm?

Bright dejó que las garras envueltas en metal de Yzalas tomaran a Gold por un instante, dejándolo a tan solo un palmo de las aguas del bosque. Depositó sus ápices índices sobre el pecho del fenix; notó el latir de su corazón y el suave aliento de sus pulmones.

— Parece que se recuperará. Ha debido gastar todas sus fuerzas. De no ser por él estaríais muerta… parece que, son ciertos los cuentos acerca de la buena fortuna de estas magistrales aves.

Meditadamente, tomó la cabeza del alado dorado entre sus garras, y cogiendo con su otra extremidad el agua del río, la acercó como un obsequio hacia su pico. De forma casi instintiva, el agua que colmaba pureza recorrió su garganta, aliviando el dolor que su cuerpo sentía.

— Las aguas de este río provienen de una montaña virgen. Un manantial que rebosa una esencia límpida. Sin embargo…

— ¿Sir Yzalas? ¿Q-qué hacéis? — increpó en aquel moribundo timbre que salía de su garganta.

El caballero dejó reposando al fénix a un lado y volteó hacia la unicornio que palidecía por momentos, caminando en la cuerda floja de la consciencia.

— Veamos… Sí, es lo que imaginaba — dijo en pensativo tono, contemplando las negras grietas del rostro de Bright. Pasó sus metálicas garras por el mismo, tocando aquella oscuridad fluvial—. Tal y como esperaba, los ponis sois más sensibles a este poder… Mmmm, no aguantaréis mucho si no arrancamos ese veneno — Sus brazos se cruzaron, dejando a su mente rebuscar en los conocimientos, tal como si su propia figura estuviera oteando incontables libros en busca de respuestas, comenzó a murmurar a solas —: Podría emplear el fuego, pero éste fenix no parece saber usarlo… fuego… mmm, no, no es una opción. Tal vez… — miró al rio, como si la dulce voz del agua le llamara, de pronto los ecos de su mente gritaron iluminados —. Un ritual de purificación con las aguas de la montaña… hmph, que remedio.

Sin más dilación, tomó el cuerpo de la equina entre sus brazos y con sumo cuidado, fue a depositarla sobre la embarrada orilla que rozaba las cristalinas aguas. Colocó su cabeza sobre ella, de una forma que no se ahogara, pero que el fluido acariciara sus mejillas.

— Bien así… — Lentamente, su brazo fue orquestado hacia la vaina de su espada. La tomó por el mango, firme, y con contemplación, deslizó su afilada hoja transparente hasta empuñarla en su posición agachada.

Acercó la hoja hacia ella, en el lateral de su marcado cuello que ahora era rociado por el agua. Pronto su carne sintió la afilada lengua de la espada. Bright no respondió, tan solo escapaban débiles gemidos por sus labios.

— Un corte limpio y…

— ¡Sir Yzalas!

Aquella exclamación hizo agarrar con mayor soldadura la espada del bípedo, gruñendo por la repentina interrupción. Cuando quiso girarse, lo que se encontró antes que un rostro, fue una alabarda de cristal. Exasperado, Yzalas suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Que os pensáis que hacéis sir Glowing? — increpó, sin mostrarse muy impresionado.

— E-eso mismo iba a preguntar yo… — el poni de cristal de nevado pelaje mostraba una curtida mirada entrecerrada. Aquel fulgor carmesí apuntaba acusatoriamente hacia Yzalas — ¿Que estábais haciéndole a la joven Bright y…? — la extrañeza tomó posesión de la cara de Glowing cuando se percató de la hoja de Yzalas, la cual, fue escondida con premura por el aludido cuando fue objetivo de aquellos ojos carmesí. Removiendo la cabeza enérgicamente, protestó una vez más, hasta que el caballero negro alzó la palma de su garra.

— Salvar la vida que aprecia con escasez… — respondió con una voz tan fría como el hielo, y cierta aspereza en su boca.

— ¡¿Cortándole el cuello?! — exclamó casi gritando, aproximando la punta de aquella alabarda hacia el cuello de Yzalas, la cual sostenía entre su casco.

— Es evidente vuestra ignorancia, caballero de cristal...

— S-soy todo oídos… — dijo. Poniendo su cuerpo en una mayor tensión.

El viento surcaba aquel pequeño claro del río, removiendo las telas cian que reposaban sobre la armadura de Glowing. Entretanto, el oscuro blindado sencillamente se levantó entre resuellos, y apartó la punta de la alabarda en un deslizante movimiento con suavidad.

— Una oscuridad asola a la joven poni. Si no actúo rápido, esta fuerza parará su corazón…

— ¿Y vos que sabéis? — mantuvo su irritado tono—: Lo que necesitan es que la traten los…

— ¿Unicornios, Sir Glowing? — interrumpió abruptamente, con un timbre sarcástico — ¿Creéis que esto es simple magia? ¿Que esos estirados van a retirar lo que le asola? — abrió la extremidad de su brazo que ocupaba el lado en el que Bright reposaba en las aguas, mostrándola ante el caballero, el cual observó sus atroces marcas en el rostro.

— Bendita tierra nevada... ¿Qué clase de magia negra es esa?

— Diferente a la vuestra, eso seguro — dijo en tono incriminatorio, para en un instante recibir una cruda mirada del poni que estrechaba su mandíbula de forma tensa —. En cualquier caso, no durará mucho. Yo conozco la forma, pero no será suave en absoluto.

Glowing removió su cabeza, insistiendo en su idea.

— ¿Cómo sabéis que no funcionara la magia? ¿Y cómo estáis seguro de que resultará vuestro método? Por un momento estabais a punto de degollarla…

— Me insultais sir Glowing — Yzalas se cruzó de brazos, acariciando con una de sus garras el mentón de su yelmo —. Seré muchas cosas, pero no un monstruo. Si quisiera arrebatarle la vida, la habría dejado tirada en el bosque. Os recuerdo, que la traje por vuestra petición, no porque me carcomiera la conciencia… Además, si fuera por simple pena, es más certero decapitar de cuajo.

— ¡Dejad de decir barbaridades! — bramó mientras tensaba sus facciones —. Nos la llevamos a la aldea, y no vamos a discutir más.

— ¿Estáis dispuesto a cargar con otra muerte más? Yo me lo pensaba dos veces sir... — su voz fue ahogada, al sentir el tramo de su garganta ser acariciado por el diente del arma de cristal, mientras mataba con la mirada al bípedo, rechinando sus dientes como una sierra.

— Os aseguro que si volveis a sacar ese tema otra vez… lo que pensaré dos veces es ensartaros el corazón… Yzalas.

Aquellas palabras, al igual que la presión que ejercía el semblante del equino, no hizo sino hacer que este soltara un suspiro, aunque entre otras cosas, se trataba por el dolor que castañeaba cada ápice de su cuerpo.

— Tenéis razón, he sacado de quicio los acontecimientos — reconoció el caballero, perdiendo su mirada a un lado —. Os aseguro sir Glowing, que ahora mismo soy la única esperanza de esta equina. Si la deseáis mantener con vida, debéis confiar en mí…

Pensó en los relajados momentos de la tarde, en el garbo del caballero que estaba frente a él, que mostraba compasión y comprensión, mientras narraba los cuentos de su hogar, yaciendo ignorantes por unos instantes acerca de sus problemas. Pero aquella bruma del recuerdo, no torció la dureza de los ojos del poni de cristal. Sin embargo, la tenue respiración de Bright, que liberaba aquellos jadeos como susurros desesperados, reblandeció aquella solidez.

— ¿Qué es lo que quereís hacer entonces?

— Simplemente será un corte superficial, necesito que las aguas del río entren en su cuerpo y podré ejecutar un ritual de purificación, pero esta parte es fundamental. Sé que os suena ridículo, pero creedme, conozco bien esta profanación, y la magia no es una solución.

— Esta bien… pero no pienso quitaros el ojo de encima…

— Como deseéis.

Un ronroneo de la tierra repiqueteó alrededor de ambos caballeros. Sus cuerpos se agazaparon poniéndose en alerta. El sonido era perturbardor; las mandíbulas chasqueando y cientos de extremidades rasgando la tierra. Una silueta se movía entre lo invisible.

Los apretados dientes de Glowing pretendían que sus nervios quedaran bajo la armadura que le bañaba. Yzalas, en cambio, mostraba una pose de mayor serenidad, pero que no suavizaba la fuerza con la que apretaba su espada.

En medio de un agudo gritillo retorcido, un enorme gusano surgió de la tierra, llamando los ojos de ambos hacia su horrible figura: alargada, crujiente y repugnante. Sus decenas de patas se retorcían ansiosas del deleite de llevar algo a sus mandíbulas. La repiqueteante melodía de aquel cuerpo torcido, alzaba una intimidatoria sombra sobre ambos.

— He visto muchas criaturas poco agraciadas, pero esta se lleva la palma...— dijo sir Glowing, empuñando el mango de su lanza decorosa, con un pequeño temblor que delataba su impresión — nunca había visto un ciempiés tan grande y tan…

— No es momento de parla. Sea lo que sea esa criatura, sus intenciones no son amigables.

— Si, tenemos que alejarla de…

Glowing palideció, pues cuando miró por la comisura de sus ojos, estos se pusieron en blanco; Bright y Gold habían desaparecido. Ni rastro de ellos.

— ¡No están!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Aquel repentino evento que tornó las miradas de los nobles guerreros, fue la señal del monstruo para abalanzarse salvajemente sobre ellos. Liberó un alarido cual canto de victoria, y aquel eco obligó a sus presas a tomar la guardia raudos, y defenderse de sus afilados colmillos. Aquellas fauces eran tan robustas que al extenderse como el abrazo de la muerte e impactar contra las armas de los caballeros, las chispas brotaron, salvajes y llenas de ferocidad. La fuerza de ambos, logró hacer retroceder al gusano que golpeaba la tierra con furia, al ver su intento de saciar su hambre fallido.

Yzalas en aquel instante sintió sus piernas flaquear como el algodón, delatando un torpe movimiento de sus extremidades inferiores. Fue entonces, cuando gruñó furioso ante la situación, tratando de no perder la compostura. Introdujo sus guanteletes en su pequeña bolsa de utensilios y agarró una vez más, aquellos polvos chisporroteantes.

— Siendo honesto, sir Glowing, carezco de motivación para perder mi preciado tiempo en esto…

Y con aquellas palabras, hizo danzar su brazo dejando una estela de polvo negruzco, el cual se expandió hacia el gusano de inmenso tamaño. Luego, vinieron las chispas, el estruendo, y con ello, un silbido que revelaba una hoja deslizándose.

— Si es quien creo que es… puede que entonces ya esté muerta…

—

Por el curso del río, mientras acontecía la arremetida de aquel gusano, una silueta caminaba con garbo, con una pose casi infantil, mientras tarareaba una canción. Sus prendas eran del todo siniestras bajo las sombras del bosque y las hojas que le rodeaban como un coro perturbado.

Bright y Gold, tomados por una fuerza de aura siniestra y azulada, eran sostenidos en el aire como una pluma acariciada por el viento. Sus mentes yacían inconscientes mientras el sonido del río y el tarareo endulzado resbalaba por sus oídos.

— Estos polvos dorados han sido más útiles de lo que pensaba. Espero que no le haya importado a ese poni que se los haya cogido… aunque, jeje, no es que los vaya a necesitar más—. hablaba la figura, sosteniendo entre sus garras una hoz cuyo filo estaba ensangrentado — ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Gracias al cielo! — un suspiro enamorado salió de su boca, mientras daba brincos palpitantes de alegría—. Encontrar un alma bendecida por el pigmento. ¡Y una equina nada menos! Realmente es algo glorioso y digno de celebridad — declaró hacia la noche, mientras alzaba sus brazos victorioso.

La silueta llevaba prendas eclesiásticas, dignas de un alto cargo por la refinada túnica que le arropaba. La cogolla de su cabeza; una puntiaguda capucha, ocultaba su rostro, el cual era invisible en la oscuridad. Las mangas de sus ropajes eran cortas y dejaban ver unas extremidades conformadas de un mineral obsidiana. Una estola -típicas de rituales religiosos- colgaba sobre su túnica, ofreciendo un alto cuello que enmarcaba su capucha. Por otro lado, un amplio y decoroso collarín de plata levitaba sobre sus hombros, manifestando unas afiladas zarzas entrelazadas.

— Si es que… estos ponis no aprenden nunca. Está en su naturaleza temer la oscuridad, pues son solo bestias hechas para ser domadas. ¿No estás de acuerdo Umbra?

Nadie respondió sus palabras, solo se escuchaba como el báculo de serpiente que llevaba en una extremidad tocaba el suelo de hojarasca que iba atravesando, avivado cual niño, que pateaba divertido las hojas que ante él se inclinaban.

— Si… la verdad es que la pobre tiene muuuucha suerte. No me extraña, teniendo un fénix dorado en su posesión. Realmente dan buena suerte ¿no?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, sin embargo el individuo profanó el silencio de nuevo con una maníaca risa que denotaba desequilibrio en el hilo de su cordura.

— Si, eso es cierto… pronto, la magia dorada del bosque se debilitará. El castillo aparecerá, y los aldeanos verán con sus ojos, el auténtico aspecto de este bosque putrefacto. Tus caballeros realmente están haciendo una labor soberbia, mi dulce maestra. Realmente soberbia… — rió entre dientes, siendo abanicado por la brisa nocturna, mientras su tono se hacía corroído — No puedo esperar, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar... — brincó y brincó hasta que de pronto paró en seco, cautivado por una voz inaudible que sólo él escuchaba —. ¿Qué decís? ¿Que a qué saben los alicornios? Oh, mi querida Umbra, sois realmente una comilona. No creo que el sabor difiera mucho de esos...egggs….pegasos — mencionó con cierta repugnancia — ¿Sí? Bueno, creo que un pajarito me ha dicho que la princesa Celestia ha recuperado el trono. Quizás… podamos hacer algo al respecto.

Bright, suspendida en el aire mientras su cuerpo se hallaba debilitado, logró emanar de su garganta algunos quejidos, que llegaron a oídos del misterioso clérigo envuelto en oscuridad.

— ¿¡Qué?! estás mal de la cabeza… no pienso retirarle la infección de la mente. Se lo tiene buscado por bravucona. — en un súbito cambio de actitud, la silueta se puso a danzar, entonando una voz ensayada que imitaba una chillona potrilla —. Oh miradme, soy toda una valiente y voy a atravesar el bosque, rompiendo el decreto del rey, porque lo necesito… oh, tengo cabellos rojos y un sedoso pelaje blanco — las manos obsidiana de aquel bípedo se pasaban por su capucha como si de ella abundaran largos pelos —. Y tengo un cuerno que hace magia… jijijiji… — cogió el báculo cual palo de golf y lo bateó por el suelo levantando una nube de hojas serradas. Su voz volvió a la normalidad como una olla hirviente —. ¡A la mierda la magia! ¡Yo maldigo la magia! Que Merlín no me oiga, pero… — finalmente, suspiró exasperado —. Bueeeeno, venga, le retiraré la infección. Pero que conste que por mí el corazón se le pararía.

Fue entonces cuando dejó a la equina y al fénix a un lado del río el cual estaba siguiendo. De su cintura sacó un tomo negruzco de bordados de plata, decorado con el símbolo tribal de aquel ojo siniestro que Bright contempló en las retorcidas ilusiones de la oscuridad.

— Esta equina ya ha sido tocada por el pigmento. Una vez bendecida, bendecida te quedas. Por mucho que tu mente se calme, ahora ya sabes como es el gélido tacto de la oscuridad — de pronto se colocó erguido, sintiendo la voz hablarle —. Sí ¿verdad? yo también he sentido la marca de la serpiente en ella… —sus garras comenzaron a bailar, mientras con su extremidad sostenía el tomo oscuro y recitaba vocablos de una profana lengua —. Oh dulce serpiente angelical. Perdona a esta insensata. No sabía lo que hacía… — terminando su recital oscuro, las palabras resonaron con eco sobre la piel de la equina y la oscuridad en su rostro, transmutada en aquellas grietas, comenzó a retroceder. Arrancó aquel abismo, como la tinta de un libro, y la recolectó en su propio tomo, el cual drenó desapareciendo en la nada.

Una risa resbaló de la boca del clérigo. Era una alegría que realmente era sincera.

— Sí, je… huele a cerezo. Es tu árbol preferido… — juntó las garras tal que un rubor se apoderara de sus invisibles mejillas — Jeje… qué dulce es su aroma. Yo, yo… — su cuerpo bailó, víctima de una repentina tristeza —. Umbra… ¿por qué….? ¿Por qué no estás...conmigo? — su humor cambió como el viento del océano, como si un ente tomara posesión de él. Una risa siniestra y profunda emergió de su cuerpo —. No puedo esperar… a que los ponis de la aldea, se maten los unos a los otros, cuando descubran la verdad. No se quién habrá estado sanando y ocultando la verdad, pero pronto la oscuridad revelará todas vuestras mentiras…

El bosque fue deleitado con un solo que se entonaba con un canto tan oscuro como el vacío. Una melodía deshecha en risas incesantes. Risas que se acompañaron de inexplicables lágrimas.

— Gloria a Kyodo...


End file.
